David Karofsky vs the World
by ShonenOkami
Summary: A Scott Pilgrim-ish take on the Kurtofsky ship.  Set after "Prom Queen".  Guaranteed smut, humor, angst, and shoryukens.  Karofsky finds an opportunity to win Kurt's heart.  Kurt has forgiven him, but his friends aren't so forgiving or trusting.  Total AU
1. David Karofsky's Precious Little Life

_Please, be gentle, this is my very first fanfiction ever. I love both Glee and SPvtW, and I thought, "OMG, that would make such an epic adaptation!" So here I am, putting my creative sparks to good use!_

_This prologue is told from David's POV, and it covers pretty much from "Never Been Kissed" to "Prom Queen", I believe. So most of this is a recap, with David as the narrator. The rest of the story will rely on a 3__rd__ person perspective. I wanted to set the stage for everything first, I'm sorry if there isn't much geeky goodness in this chapter. But I do promise filthy, hardcore smut in this story! ;-)_

_And of course, I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms…_

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>

**Prologue: David Karofsky's Precious Little Life**

One gets used to the sound of locker slams, whether it be from students slamming them shut, or from when Hummel's tiny frame hits the thin metal. Heh, it's almost therapeutic…_almost_ being the key word…I hated having to do it, call me weak and malleable (yes, I know what that word means, I'm in fuckin' AP English, so suck it!), but if I don't hold true to the pressures made by those around me…they would start to suspect…they would know something's up, they'd question "Why isn't Karofsky throwing Hummel into the lockers right about now?". Then it would go further, with them asking "Is Karofsky being nice to Hummel now? What, did he catch the gay?"

Yes, yes I did, thank you very much…no, I never really _caught_ it, since you can't really be _made_ gay. But I guess it just took some time for me to realize it, maybe it was puberty that did it for me. All of the other guys were fixated on boobs and reveling in the wonders of newfound masturbation. Me, I still reveled in the wonders of newfound masturbation, but it wasn't for the same reason…Yeah, I think it _was_ around 12 years or so when I started to notice our resident Frankenteen, Finn Hudson in the showers after football practice…how he started to fill out in more than just his pecs and abs…heh, I can never be thankful enough that I was in the front of showers, closest to the exit. I learned from then to make my eyes go out of focus whenever we have to hit the showers after gym or football and hockey practice. But when one Kurt Hummel came prancing into McKinley high, with his Alexander McQueen and his Salvatore Ferra…Ferro…Ferrero Roche?

Anyway, when Kurt came into my sight, my eyes couldn't _un_focus, I was mesmerized, how can any one person be so god-damned beautiful? I wondered immediately how he would have looked naked—that bare, hairless, svelte body, those long legs wrapped around my waist as I ram him up against the lockers, our tongues shoved so far down each other's throats…Needless to say, the first (and each subsequent) sight of him made me as hard as a rock…I wanted so badly to go up to him and politely introduce myself and offer to carry his books. As I took the first step towards him, I then thought of the repercussions, how being gay would turn me into a laughing stock and hounded by anyone who was cowardly enough to do things to me behind my back or confront me with a whole posse. And my thoughts just went downhill from there, all the way to thinking about what happened to Matthew Shepard…I didn't want that to happen to me…I got scared…and like what Master Yoda said, "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate…leads to suffering…"And all that happened in the few steps I took towards Hummel as I shoved him for the first time into the lockers…

That night, in the private sanctity of my room, where I am sure there would be no one to judge me, I thought of him. _I thought of what it would be like for me to drag my tongue along his prominent collarbone. Hearing his compliant moans, I'd clamp my mouth down on his neck, sucking and nibbling at the succulent flesh to make a hickey that would make Santana Lopez impressed._ The imagery worked wonders, as it made from soft to painfully hard in my boxers. I grasped my length through the cotton barrier, a wet spot beginning to form at the peak of the tent. The thoughts of Hummel invaded my head in full force, _his body perched above me, as we proceeded to suck each other off, my fingers lightly tracing his sensitive entrance. He pulled off my throbbing cock to let out a pleading whimper, I replied by lubing my fingers up with the saliva and precum dripping off his cock._ I freed my pulsating cock from its prison, the cool air in my room causing a shiver to run up and down my spine. I rubbed my thumb around the throbbing head, releasing a steady flow of the clear, sticky fluid. I gathered some up with my thumb and sucked on it greedily. _Kurt's tight hole bounced up and down my cock, his own swinging like a pendulum, wetly slapping my stomach, leaving small puddles of precum. He picked some up with his thumb and shoved it in my mouth, which I hungrily sucked on._ I couldn't bear my own teasing anymore, and placed a firm grip on my shaft and pumped with lustful vigor, imagining it was Hummel's impossibly tight ass sliding up and down it.

Thankfully, my parents' room is on the other side of the house, because my almost pained sounding whimpers might have clued them in as to what activity I might be doing…I felt that white-hot heat starting to build in my groin, like a supernova was about to burst inside of me. _Kurt's animalistic groans and moans echoed throughout my room, my bed frame creaking under the punishment, the wet slaps of our sweaty bodies mashing together. He was sitting in my lap, and I was sitting up as well, with my arms wrapped tightly around him in a bearhug, impaling him on my about-to-burst cock. He digs his nails sharply into my back and gives me the most intense and lustful look in his eyes as he growls a whisper, "Fuck me, David. Fuck me as hard as you can. Shoot your fucking load in me…"_ My eyes shot open, and I bit down hard on my pillow, letting out muffled scream as I ejected rope after rope of white-hot semen all over my torso and a bit on my face. The afterglow was short-lived; as the dreading guilt and shame started to creep in…I would never have him like that. I cried myself to sleep, a sweaty, sticky, crying mess.

They can never know…I've spent so much effort trying to cement myself as top dog and duke stud of McKinley High. If they knew I was…like that, it would all come crashing down, I would have nothing left, my friends would abandon me, and no one would want to be around me. How does Hummel do it? How does he not care about what others think of him? Sure, I guess it helps that he's already below the A/V club in terms of coolness because he's in the Glee club, so there's really nothing to lose…But still all the looks…the unspoken remarks…that's gotta do _some_ damage…Maybe I should ask him someday what it's like. Heh, that probably won't happen, he won't even give me the time of day. I royally fucked my chances of ever being civil with him up the ass when I decided to threaten his life to protect my "dirty little secret". Ugh, as much as I hate to the very subject of an All-American Rejects song…

Or maybe it was when I decided to lip-rape him…It was like a dream and nightmare come true all at the same time. Looking into those gorgeous eyes of his, the color, an unnamable blue-green, like a mixture of sapphire and emerald, I call the color "Sapphimerald", or maybe something out of the gay color swatch-book, like "Skyward Viridian". My hands cupping his smooth, milky face. My lips crashing on to his, as if my life was gonna end. You know that feeling when time kinda slows down when you experience something that's gonna change your life? Yeah, I got that…I know that kiss only lasted 2.3 seconds or something like that, but it felt like forever. Those lips…so soft and velvety, tasting slightly of some sort of berry chapstick, unlike mine, chapped and probably tasting slightly of blood, due to my habit of biting my lip and tearing off thin pieces of skin whenever I get nervous or agitated. That part felt like the dream, but the nightmare was quick to follow when I dove back in for a second kiss, thinking that he was gonna reciprocate this time around…but then I felt those hands press strongly against my chest, and I saw that look of utter horror…and disgust, maybe? That was the knife in my heart, maybe I really wasn't his type…Just a chubby boy who sweats too much and is going to be bald by the age of 30…

Or maybe my chances to be civil with him ended the moment I first laid my hands on him to shove him into the lockers…heh, I wonder if it was all truly worth it, tormenting this brave (not to mention utterly sexy) kid to fill in the cracks in my mask. But they all expect it of me now, they expect it of Karofsky…Karofsky, no one ever refers to me as anything but my last name, like it's a title…I don't _want_ to be "Karofsky", but I _need_ to be him. I can't be that boy that my mom and dad says is so sweet and sensitive, that boy's name is David. I wonder if Hummel would have seen me any differently if I was him instead…*sigh* I really want to be him, I'm tired of living in fear, tired of not being myself, tired of not being able to love who I want to love…But who could ever learn to love a beast? I want to have hope that someday, someday, I might be able to have the courage to say to myself and to others, "My name is David Karofsky, and I'm hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel."

But he'll never know that…I fucking threatened his life and stole from him on top of that! I drove him away from McKinley high and to Hogwarts, minus the epic magic…Where he met that walking hairgel commercial, Bland?…Harry?…Eyebrows?...Whatever the hell its name was…*snaps fingers* Blaine! That's it, I remember, 'cause I was replaying Pokémon Yellow on my old Gameboy Color that I found deep in my deathtrap of a closet, and one of the gym leaders was named Blaine. 'Cept hairgel Blaine wasn't toting around a Ninetails, Rapidash, and Arcanine…Umm…so, when Fancy and Eyebrows cornered me in the quad, my thoughts were racing at a mile a second…was it not enough for Hummel to tell me that I was fat and disgusting, and now he's just twisting the knife by waving his boyfriend in front of my face...Heh, could you expect any different from me than to shove Sir Dapper into the fence? Then seeing the look in Kurt's eyes when he—

* * *

><p>"Hey, Boogie-man!" (Why she calls me that is beyond me…wait, the Boogie-man hides in the closet, scares the little boy, then jumps back in the closet...and me being a closeted gay…A closet monster gay…that bitch…) "Who the hell are you talking to?" Santana says with the eternal venom in her voice.<p>

"Uh…um…" Hell, _I_ don't even know what I'm doing half the time.

"Tsk tsk…Breaking the fourth wall again with your 'self-monologues', mm? She leans up against me, pulling a nail file out of her hair (what the hell else does she keep in there? She first said razor blades, what's next, a double-ended dildo?).

"Well, I'm kinda telling my story with Kurt till this point in time…"

"Mhmm, ah yes, another crappy rom-com fiction. Who the hell writes this shit? Hey you, you spiky-headed freak on the keyboard! How 'bout some Brittana action, no one wants to see some corny-ass Kurtofsky angst! Ay, cabrón, you're only into the prologue, and already you mention a hardcore jerkoff scene!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, Lopez! Don't wanna anger the author, and besides, you two have more than 1500 stories on Fanfiction, whereas Kurt and I only have about 800, that's even less than the Kurt and Finn pairings, and don't even get me started on the 4800+ that Kurt and Blaine have together…" I lament as I hold Santana back from swiping at the air in front and above us.

"Y'all think I don't knows that?...Ugh, fine, have your crappy Scott Pilgrim adaptation…" She stalks off, grumbling under her breath and pulling stress ball out of her hair this time.

* * *

><p>*sigh* Sorry about that, bitch just wants all the smut to herself…Now where was I? *Looks back a couple paragraphs* Right. Kurt pulled me off of his boyfriend with the most heart-shattering look in his eyes. I just wanted to scream at him, demand why hell he's doing this to me, but then I'd wager he'd turn the question back at me. So again, I got scared and ran away from Kurt a second time.<p>

Then came the death threat…God, I don't even know what I was thinking…I was scared, alright? You can't honestly tell me that you would have the courage to do things rationally if you were in my situation. Oh, and then came the cake topper incident...sheesh, I must have seemed like such a creeper, running my finger down his tight chest…Okay, I admit, I was really horny that day, and I wanted more intimate physical contact other than the usual locker shoves. And then came the situation in the principal's office. Ugh…why did my dad have to clue them in on how I really am, how I'm not really the asshat that I appear to be all the time at school.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, and they told me themselves that they'd love me no matter what, I just don't know what stopping me from telling them. It could be the guilt of being the sole male Karofsky, and seeing as though I'm not exactly the kind to bear a child or father one, carrying on the family name _might _be a tad problematic…As I looked across the room, I could tell that Kurt could already see the cracks starting to form in my mask. He could have ended it right there and then, could've told everyone that the reason for all of this was because I was gay and that I kissed him. But he didn't. I barely even cared that I was expelled (I knew anyway that I would be back eventually, due to my dad being a "cutthroat lawyer with a heart of gold", my mom's words, not mine.), I got up and lightly shook my head at Hummel, sort of in disappointment that he didn't out me.

And then, just like that, he was gone…When I got the news that he went to Hogwarts All-boys Academy, I felt a void boring itself deep in my core. Like an important component to my functioning was missing. When I didn't see Hummel the entire day, no one would tell me what was up (more like I was scared to ask anyone, lest they connect the dots). I had to find out from Azimio in his own way, as he chortled,

"Hey bro, aren't the halls easier on the eyes now that little miss prissy pants ran off to Hogwarts School of Gaycraft and Faggotry?"

"What?" I sounded a little too concerned.

"Yeah, rumor has it that you finally scared off our resident fairy princess! Gotta give you props on that!" He chuckled as he clapped me on the back. I immediately felt wetness starting to line my eyes.

"I…I…I gotta go…" I couldn't say anything without giving myself away to Az, so I ran off to a place where I can be alone. I peeked into the empty auditorium, just in case Berry was belting her shoulda-coulda-woulda's. I took a deep breath and stepped into the ghost lights dimly illuminating the bare stage. The exhale of my breath echoed amongst the barren seats. I was alone…both in principal and actuality…I collapsed to my knees and finally experienced the full brunt of the gravity of the situation, my steady stream of tears painting the already black stage an even deeper void of color. I dug my nails into the wood and felt splinters inching up each nail, the pain couldn't even compare to feeling of my insides being hollowed out with every passing second. Then the hyperventilation came, then the dry heaving…It was my fault, _I_ was the one to drive Kurt away…I would never see him again…His crazy Gaga outfits, the way his entire face lights up when he smiles, the way his eyes shift into different phases of color depending on his mood, hell, I wouldn't even get to see his bitchy disposition anymore. I missed him already. I need….I need to tell him how I feel…But I can't even achieve telling myself how I feel! God damn it, why the fuck do I have to be so fucking scared and pathetic!

My mind then went to hearing Kurt's voice for the first time, so angelic, so beautiful. Granted, it was sung to Hudson and I was eavesdropping outside the choir room door. It was as clear as day that he was in love with Frankenteen, but was too scared to directly say anything to him. If he can convey what he can't say through words through song, could I do the same? What would I sing, would I sound like a creeper, a love sick puppy, a pathetic fool in love, that's the one. Something that could tell him how much it hurts without him to fill that void in my heart now…

_**http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=26PAgklYYvo&ob=av3e**_

_**Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<br>But you broke me, now I can't feel anything**_

**_When I love you and so untrue_**  
><strong><em>I can't even convince myself<em>**  
><strong><em>When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else<em>**

(I clutch my heart, feeling the words take hold, speaking not only to the emptiness, but more importantly, to myself.)_**  
>Oh, it tears me up<br>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
>I tried to forgive but it's not enough<br>To make it all okay**_

_**You can't play our broken strings**_  
><em><strong>You can't feel anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>That your heart don't want to feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't tell you something that ain't real<strong>_

(With the music in my head stirring my muscles, I stand up and belt out to the empty seats with tears continuing to fall freely.)_**  
>Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse<br>How can I give anymore  
>When I love you a little less than before?<br>**_

(I look to my side to see a phantom image of Kurt, ghostly, but still beautiful in every way, who takes up the female part.)_**  
>Oh, what are we doing?<br>We are turning into dust  
>Playing house in the ruins of us<strong>_

(I reach out and clasp my hand around one of the image's translucent ones, how I wished it truly was him here, hearing these words, making an impact on him as it does to me.)

_**Running back through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to say<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When it's too late, too late<br>**_

(I reach out for the other hand and stare into the phantom's eyes.)_**  
>You can't play our broken strings<br>You can't feel anything  
>That your heart don't want to feel<br>I can't tell you something that ain't real  
><strong>_

(I don't know how I had the lung capacity or range to pull any of this off. And I still don't get how I'm able to stay in tune with tears constantly streaming down my face and effectively soaking my letterman.)_**  
>Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse<br>So how can I give anymore  
>When I love you a little less than before?<br>Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before  
><strong>_

(Something warm starts to fill my chest as a realization finally dawns on me. I love him…I truly do love him. I wrap my arms around the ghost of Kurt, pulling my imaginary love into my chest.)_**  
>Let me hold you for the last time<br>It's the last chance to feel again**_

The music fades in my head as I'm left sobbing and holding myself in the dim lights of the stage.

The following weeks, I tried to get used to not seeing Hummel in the hallways. People have started to notice a drop in the bullying and how my usual angry scowl turned into a melancholy puppy look, like a puppy who's lost his master…they're starting to suspect and connect the dots, and I'm starting not to care. Crying myself to sleep has become routine. My parents are seriously starting to worry, sure the bullying worried them a bit, but seeing their usual beaming boy spiral down into a slump has started to have them dote on me constantly, asking me how I am. Of course, I give the stock answer "Fine…"

I felt so damn hopeless, I couldn't function correctly, it was like I was on autopilot for everything that I did: I barely kept up an intelligent conversation outside of acknowledging grunts, I stopped laughing at Az's jokes, Beiste was getting on my case for letting Hudson get sacked in practice. I was getting so fucking tired of feeling like this. I went into my bathroom and opened my medicine cabinet. I had a ton of Vicodin left over from my various sports injuries, that would do. As I was about to thrust the entire bottle down my throat, I caught my eye in the mirror…What the fuck was I doing? Why am I taking the coward's way out? Kurt, he…he would be stronger than this…Maybe…maybe if I can prove that I can be a stronger person, word might get out and he might notice…and come home…I recapped the bottle, shoved it back in the cabinet, and faceplanted back down on my bed, not crying myself to sleep for the first time in weeks.

And with Santana's help, don't ask, long story…If you must know, she's a big lezzy and knows that I'm gayer than springtime. She proposed that we'd become each other's beards to lure Kurt back to McKinley, and so she can win Brittany's heart by becoming prom queen or some other farfetched Lopez plan... She knew about how I felt about him too…Am I that obvious? I swear, I thought I was hiding it kinda well…Oh god, I'm like Kurt with Finn last year…But Auntie Tanna, as she allows me to call her, is actually pretty awesome, she's like the bitchy lesbo sister I never had…She's kinda like a mentor to me as well, helping me come to terms with my "inner gay". And also, lemme tell you, the bitch can _fight_…A few times we got into a little physical scuffle over whether or not Kuja from Final Fantasy IX would make a hotter chick or dude, and she ended up dropping my hit points to 1, usually due to her "Epic Nut Shot" or a lucky draw from the pocket dimension she calls her hair (one time, she fuckin' threw an authentic Japanese cast-iron teapot, who keeps that in there?)…

Then _he_ came back…I'm sure Satan…urr…Santana noticed my desire to go to him, but she held me back saying that it was "too soon", whatever the chocobo-fuck she meant…Then we started the "Bully-whips" (her idea for the name, not mine. And don't even get me started on the ridiculous berets!) to keep an eye out for potential bullying activities…but also as an excuse for me to be close to Kurt in a non-threatening manner. Then one day, when I escorted him to class…

"_I see how miserable you are, David…I could just hate you when you were bullying me, but now all I see is your pain and you don't have to torture yourself over this…I'm not saying you should come out tomorrow, maybe soon, the moment will arise when you can."_

Just like that, he tore down my walls yet again with a +7 to guilt sledgehammer. I broke down for the first time in front of him, at that moment, I couldn't give a flying fuck about who would see me like this. Most importantly, he needed to see that I _am_ human, after all, and that I wanted his forgiveness more than anything in the world…

"_I know…I know."_ It wasn't "I forgive you", but it was a hell of a start! Someone from space could even see the life returning in my eyes, renewed with a desire to fight for Kurt, to protect him from anything that would dare hurt him. "Remember, you wait for me here, alright?" I felt such a surge of protectiveness, I was not about to let him down…

Until that night…I sat in my throne on the stage, beads of sweat streaming down my head, not just because I was in a tux under blaring stage lights…He was to be my prom queen…Under an overwhelming amount of write-in votes…Did everyone know, and were just too scared to say it to my face, so they had to pull this shit to prove their point? God, what was going through Kurt's mind, I saw him storm out of the gym in tears…I was all alone on the stage, everyone was staring at me…what were they expecting out of me, like they were waiting for something…Like for a larval Xenomorph to burst itself outta my chest, or sharp appendages ripping out of my torso as I mutate into a Necromorph, or they might be waiting to pull a _Carrie_…Fuck, my imagination is screwed up, but just to double check, I glanced up to see if there were any hanging buckets…Then Kurt found his way on stage, took his crown with an unmatchable diva air. I felt his inner strength radiating across the stage. Reality then smacked me across the face with a morning star, as I forgot that we were to dance together…

"_Now's your moment…Come out, make a difference"_ As "Dancing Queen" started to play, my fearful flashbacks started pounding in my head in quadruple-time…I lost whatever inner strength I took from Kurt. "I…I can't…" I fled from the gym with tears in my eyes, I ran away from Kurt for the third time... As I reached the doors, I stole one final glance and saw Kurt smiling…? Because Harry Potter decided to take my place…because he's stronger than I am, never fearful to be himself in public…I punched open the door in front of me, feeling the metal give way to my fist. I didn't check to see if I made a dent, but I'm sure my knuckles would tell me in the morning…With that hobbit in Kurt's life, I will never have a chance…I need to be strong…but in order for him to see that, I need to learn to be strong, not for him…but for me…Show him and the world that I, David Isaac Karofsky, will no longer cower in my precious little life!

* * *

><p><em>And there we have the prologue, my fellow Gleeks, geeks, and depraved children! There will be much much more to come, this I swear on the lifeblood of this baby goat in front of me! I've heard many things about the addictive nature of reviews, and I wanna give them a try! So, onegashimashita, reviews shall be greatly appreciated! Gracias, spasibo, arigato gozaimasu, xie xie, salamat, danke, merci, gurra mah aggut, qatlho, dryhg oui, , and most of all, thank you! ^_^<em>

_*__**Today's song was "Broken Strings" by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado: http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=26PAgklYYvo&ob=av3e  
><strong>_


	2. SotLoK: FotW  LE DX 3D

_Heya all, thanks for sticking around! And thank you all so much for the 'Favorites' and 'Alerts'! I'm really nervous about writing this, since I'm kinda self-conscious about what I put out. But hey, no other way to get used to it like throwing yourself to the very hungry Fanfiction wolves, right? ;-)_

_Okay, so I lied when I said that the rest of the story would be in 3__rd__ person. So shoot me, I like writing in David's voice. I can't help it that I'm in love with the guy. So, I'm probably gonna turn it around and say that the rest of the story will be in David's POV, with occasional POV switches. I honestly do not have any grasp on how long this fic is gonna be. Of course, I want to make it as long as possible without it succumbing to DragonBall Z syndrome (How many DBZ characters does it take to screw in a light bulb? Just one, but it takes 8 episodes to do so…). Wah wah wah…_

_Once again and always, __I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!_

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>

_**Chapter 1: Secret of the Legend of Karofsky: Fate of Two Worlds – Limited Edition DX 3D**_

_The Saturday after the Prom incident_

_Location: Karofsky Residence- David's Room_

_**David- Level: 4 **_

_**HP: 100 **_

_**SP: 25 **_

_**Bladder Meter: WARNING! **_

_**Hunger Meter: I'm hungry, bitch!**_

***Character Archive updated: David Karofsky***

I feel like shit…My eyes feel all crusty from crying my eyes out all night. I slept all the way into the afternoon. Would anyone like to wager a guess as to why David Karofsky went to bed so late? Ding-ding-ding! Because. He was. A bitch. But really, I was mulling over any game plan as to what I could do to work on being a stronger person. Sure, Auntie Tanna is awesome in helping me embrace my inner gay through baby steps, but I'm really not a baby steps guy…I need to summon Meteor to gash the planet, so to speak…Fuck, I've been playing too much Final Fantasy. I'll tell you what, though, I'd rather let Azimio sit on my face before I'd become a silver-haired momma's boy with a twisted sort of an Oedipus complex…

I look over at my dresser and spot my treasure looking back at me…Sunlight lightly glaring off the glossy black shoulders of the groom's tux and making the white bridal gown reflect a soft white glow around itself. Since I…acquired it, I've always kept it in pristine condition, the happy couple eternally flashing their blissful smiles in my direction…Ugh…don't look at me, I don't deserve your happiness. I turn over to take my eyes off the figurine, but I could still feel its happy gay sunshine lasers burning a hole in the back of my head. So I just flop back on my bed, I hate lying on my side anyway…***Key Item Acquired: Cake Topper***

*Yawn* It's Saturday afternoon, and I have nothing better to do than lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling…huh, I should probably try to paint over some of the small gashes made from swinging my hockey stick like Sephiroth's Masamune…Well, no use in laying here doing nothing, I should probably get something to eat, I keep hearing some sort of faint klaxon that seems to say "I'm hungry, bitch!". Okay, get up, one foot in front of the other, left, right, left, right, yes that's very good, David. I open my bedroom door and looked around to see if mom and dad are around, I hear faint clanking downstairs; maybe mom is messing around in the kitchen. As I head towards the stairs, I catch a faint whiff of my mom's perfume—like strawberries and cream…like how _he _smelled last night…I suddenly forget how to step properly and trip over my own feet, sending me down the ten steps to our front door foyer –

**HP: Ow -1 ow -1 ow -1 ow -1 ow -1 ow -1 ow -1 ow -1 ow -1 ow -1 (Remaining HP: 90)**

And of course, I land with my mug flat on the floor…huh, that trip was probably the most graceful I've been in a while, taking 2nd place behind dancing during the half-time show. My mom comes running in, brandishing her frying pan and kitchen knife held underhand.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, I know over 100 testicle-based attacks!"

"Easy, ma, it's just me" I say, with my face still firmly planted in the hardwood…

Easing down her weaponry, "Oh, Davey, again? I knew I should have kept you in those ballet classes when you were little…" She teased, kneeling down and poking at the back of my head with the frying pan.

"Maaaa!" I whined, thinking about how those leotards would have looked on my chubby ass now.

"Oh, now, sweetie. Come on, pry your face off of the floor, I just mopped."

I slowly peeled my face from the waxy hardwood and stood up as I licked my lips. "Hmm…Lemony…"

"Anyway, hun, go in the kitchen, I made you a sandwich, you must be starving after sleeping in for so long. I forgot to ask, how did prom go? Did you win prom king?" There she went again, doting on me like a responsible and concerned parent…*sigh* I love my mom, I really do. She's truly a caring and non-judgmental woman, beautiful and full of life and spunk, even at the age of… (She'll cut me in my sleep if I told you) Let's just say that she looks 10+ years younger than she really is. Not a grey hair in sight among her huge mane of auburn curls. I thought for a bit on her question…maybe I should pick today to quit lying? Though my real question remained, "Baby steps or Meteor?"

I walked past her with a simple "Yeah, I did." I heard a quick *whoosh* as she did a little slide dash across the hardwood floor to catch up to me and grab my shoulders.

"David Isaac Karofsky! I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say you won prom king?" She asked with a giddy glee in her voice. I gave a lop-sided smirk and just nodded. "Oh Davey! I'm so proud of you!" She threw her arms around me, and I couldn't help but feel my eyes starting to line themselves. Those five words are something every kid wants to hear from their parents…I'm always scared that I'd never hear it again if mom and dad knew the truth…Baby steps or Meteor?

"M-ma…I…I…" I tried to speak, but my throat was drier than Oscar Wilde, and I think I detected a slight break in my voice too…Sheesh, go through puberty much, Karofsky? Mom pulled away from me and looked at me in that way that says "everything's gonna be alright".

"What's up, David?" She gave a curious tilt of her head. Heh…I love how she can be so casual with me, like she's more of a best friend. After all, "Boy's best friend_ is_ his mother…" I gave myself chills, no fuckin' way I was Norman Bates creepy…I opened my mouth to say something, but just gave a small smile and lightly shook my head.

"Mm…maybe later, ma. But for now, thank you." I kissed her temple like I used to do and walked past her to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As David walked past the dining room between the living room and kitchen, Alexia Karofsky smiled knowingly, like all mothers do in their psychic moments with their children. She nodded lightly, "There he is…" <strong>*Character Archive updated: Alexia Karofsky*<strong>

* * *

><p>I found my way into the kitchen and saw my favorite sandwich sitting on the counter. My eyes threatened to well up again as I picked up the plated over-roasted turkey breast and provolone on old-fashioned white with fresh Romaine lettuce and miracle whip. The Facehugger, I like to call it. <strong>*Item acquired: Facehugger Sandwich* *Food Archive updated* <strong>Hmm…mom usually lets me do things myself since I'm "a big boy now", and now she's saying she's proud of me. Sure, mom dotes on me from time to time, but now it's much more frequent…She's buttering me up for something, I'm sure, that's how Karofskys operate: soften the blow of an incoming attack by being all nice and stuff. It's like healing me and then casting Protect on me before she performs a physical strike, she gets the point across but I only lose half as much HP. *shakes head* Fuck, I'm thinking too much into this, mom's just being a good mom…I head to the dining room and sit down to enjoy my afternoon treat…*munch munch munch* Mmm…mom knows how I make it, a tiny bit extra miracle whip and two extra slices of provolone…***Item lost: Facehugger Sandwich***

**HP: **_**Favorite food consumed- HP fully restored! (100) **_** Hunger meter: Om nom nom!**

Ah…much better…Nothing like a good sandwich to mend cuts, reset bones and recover brain damage! I get up and put my plate in the sink back in the kitchen. As I was about to turn around, I noticed that I put the plate in an empty sink…Mom keeps this place so pristine, I could at least do something more than just toss my plate, thinking nothing of it. I squeezed a bit of liquid soap on the plate and cracked open the hot water tap to wet it a little bit, took the dish scrubber and went over the dish for a couple seconds…I paused for a split second, watching the soapy suds bubble and pop…it's funny how something can just…pop out of existence like that. But for us, how does it happen for us? Do our memories remain after the fact, or do they eventually fade into nothingness, returning to the earth to start the cycle over again. I shook my head and mind back to reality and turned my attention back to the plate before rinsing it and toweling it off with the nearby dish towel. I placed it back in the plate cabinet and walked back towards the living room area. I was kinda startled to find that my mom was standing in the same exact spot I left her in…

"Umm…mom? Everything alright?" I say scanning my eyes around to see if there was something out of place, like a glitch in the system... Oh god, I must be in the Matrix, and soon my mom's gonna turn into an agent and proceed to shove a Desert Eagle down my throat!

"Honey, you look as if I'm about to sprout blades out of my arms, disembowel you and strangle you with your own entrails…" Holy shit, she's graphic in her death scenes… "But yes, everything is fine. In fact, I wanted to have a sit down with you after you got your tummy filled." Oh shit, I was right! What did I say, huh? Cure, Protect, and then Attack!

The panic in my face must have given _everything_ away…She took my hand and led me to the living room sofa. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh gaga...wait, what did I…never mind…

"Davey, calm down. You're gonna hyperventilate, and then throw up the sandwich I made you. And you know what would happen, that's right, you'd lose that 10 HP you've just healed." She squeezed my shoulder, tension released and somehow I got my breath back. Is my mom part Vulcan? I should try asking her sometime… "Okay, now, I know when you're hiding things, you use that adorable half-smile to assuage any lingering worry." She said with no sign of rehearsal, as if she had a book detailing the defense mechanisms of David Karofsky.

"Umm…w-what do you think I'm hiding things on?" I said after a while, trying to piece my sentence together carefully.

"I know for sure that it's connected to prom. My son is a total show-off, he'd tumble down the stairs, lose 10 HP, but then jump back up to tell me that he won prom king."

"W-well, I—"She put her hand up to interrupt me.

"Mm. Please let me finish, David." Shit, no pet name, she means business. "Now, I know you got prom king…but that's not all that happened that night, is it?"

I tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't open, so I opted for the slow shake of the head.

"*sighs* So, we're playing it that way, hmm? Well, I think I'm going to skip the yes and no questions…Now, who got prom queen?"

And there it was. The boat's leaving the shore with Frodo in it and Samwise chasing after it. The gears are set in motion and there's no stopping it. That's the thing with Karofskys, stubborn and persistent to the bitter end…

"k…t…h…m…el…" Mom gave me a look that I knew said, "Louder, or I'm making sure the next Facehugger has balut in it…"

Damn it, I'm trapped, and I can't lash out, because this is mom I'm talking to. No, I'm not lashing out because she's my mom, but because I am well aware of her 100 testicle-based attacks. Plus, she still has her frying pan and chef's knife…Fuck it, what do I have to lose, besides my family's love and a roof over my head?

"Kurt. Hummel." I enunciated his name clearly so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and gave her curious head tilt, "Kurt Hummel, as in the boy that your father told me you tormented and drove out of the school?" Ok, those words stung when others said it, but coming from my mom…Ow…

*sigh* "I'm trying to make amends for that, but I still have a long way to go…I swear, mom, I didn't mean to hurt him the way I did. It's like I was outside of my body watching all of it unfold. I would never let _anything _like that happen to Kurt if I could truly help it!" My eyes went into deer-in-highlights mode. I just gave her the game…

"Hmm. Did you get to dance with him?" She just doesn't let up, does she? I wanted to lie and just say we did an upbeat jig and had fun with it…But again, moms are psychic…

"N..no." Fuck, fuck, fuck…it's coming, I can see it coming…

"Did you want to, David?" She said without skipping a beat. My whole body started to tremble, the salty sting in my eyes was returning…I can't escape, but did I even want to? I nodded. She saw the torment in my eyes and the fear wracking up and down my body, and took my hand into one of hers.

"Why is that, sweetie?" A Mona Lisa smile gracing her delicate, yet fervent features. The dam was demolished now, the shuddered breathing came again, and saliva was over-generating in preparation for the second coming of lunch.

"_Now, all I see is your pain…"_

"_Walk away and be a douchebag the rest of your life."_

"_Would you give it up? You can live a lie all you want…"_

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy, who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"_

"_Holy crap, they turned Karofsky gay!"_

"_You're actually really good…If you took that energy you used bullying people and put it into this, you'd be one of the most talented guys in this school."_

"_That's funny Karofsky; how you call everyone gay all the time, but you never seem to have a girlfriend!"_

"_You're what we call a 'late-in-life gay'. You're going to stay in the closet, get married, get drunk to have relations with your wife, have a couple of kids, maybe become a state senator or a deacon. And then get caught in the men's room tapping your foot with some page. And you know what? I accept that about you."_

"_The David I was seeing was not the young man I knew. The boy I raised was a cub scout, he was kind, he was a good citizen. I still don't know what was going through his mind when all this bullying started, but I can tell you that the David I'm seeing now is my son back again…This…This is real."_

"_You don't need to torture yourself like this…"_

"_Now's your moment…Come out…Make a difference"_ His last words to me that night echoed in my head. Baby steps or Meteor.

"I…I'm…I'm-"I gave up the fight at that moment, I wasn't silently crying "like a man", oh no, try full-out blubbering. Mom grabbed my head and pulled it into her chest, my river of tears drenching her blouse. I listened to her steady and strong heartbeat and breathed in her perfume, her immense motherly strength working to calm the storm in her son's heart.

"Shh, shh, shh…You're strong, Davey, don't let whatever fear you may have conquer you and what you have to say in your heart. Whenever you're ready to tell me."

I'm strong…Stronger than my fear…I can be scared for my life, but that doesn't mean I can't fight and kick its ass…I need to stop lying down and let my fear slowly erode whatever humanity I have left. Still with my eyes clamped shut, I tapped mom on her shoulder with my right hand to get her to pay attention to it. Remembering the ASL letters I learned in boy scouts, I signed the letters: I…M…G…A…Y… And just like that, my heart thudded with a very different beat, it didn't feel like an iron weight anymore, more like aluminum…I could breathe again…

"Oh…Davey…I…think you're going to have to repeat that in spoken English this time, my ASL is a little rusty, even with the alphabet." She said with a chuckle. I knew she was kidding; she just wanted to hear me actually say it.

*sniffle* I can do it, even if it's just to mom right now. I'm fine with settling between baby steps and Meteor by casting the weaker Comet instead. I lifted my head off her chest and looked in her eyes with my puffy red ones…I must look like shit, wrapped in tripe and smothered in head cheese…

"I'm…I'm gay." The weight got even lighter like tin.

She just smiled and finally said, "I know…I've always known, since you came out of the womb."

"Maaa!" I did _not_ want to hear details about me coming out of a…that…

"Oh, you know what I mean. And really Davey, you aren't giving your father and me enough credit. Did you really believe that we were closed-minded right-wing nuts?"

"There was always a chance…even the nicest parents can turn…"

"Yes, but sweetie, I'll have you know, your father…your _father_ would much rather put on one of my dresses and attempt to seduce Burt Hummel than be a bigoted jerk." She said with an aloof wave of her hand. I honestly wanted to gouge out my eyes, scrape out the fibrous tissue of my eye sockets, pour in lye, and then finally drown in my own vomit.

"Mom…I will scream my sexual orientation from the rooftops if you want…Just…never…ever give me that image again…"

"Hmm…as tempting as that may be, I don't think you're ready for such a huge step yet. I mean, it took you this fucking long to come out to someone who you've always have complete trust and faith in." My eyes went wide, I knew my mom swore like a sailor, but it was always a surprise because it just doesn't match her character. Can someone possibly be so gracious and mild-mannered and still have a mouth that belongs on South Park? Hehe…I love my mom.

I let out another heavy breath, with some residual shudders. I knew I have another person in my corner now, but…it just doesn't dispel the fear completely…I have to push it to the back of my head, I need to enjoy this moment and experience being able to breathe freely for once in my teenaged life.

"So…no chasing me out with torches and pitchforks?"

"Sorry hun, I hate to disappoint you." She said with a shrug and a teasing smirk.

"What…What about grandkids? I'm not even sure I even want a kid, even through adoption." My head hanging with guilt.

"David, your father and I just want you to be happy for _you_. Don't you worry about us, hell, I still have a few years left to pump out another baby Karofsky before my eggs turn to dust…"

"God damn it, mom!" I whine, mashing my eyes into my palms.

I feel cast-iron hardness slam itself across the back of my head. Fuck! **HP: -5** **(95) **"Language, David Isaac Karofsky! I know I have a mouth that can give George Carlin a run for his money, may he rest in peace, but as long as you remain my little Davey-boy, you will keep your mouth more immaculate than the Virgin Mary or Ms. Pillsbury's toilet!"

"Yes ma'am." *gulp* My mom can be as nice as Ms. Pillsbury, but then she can turn around and make Santana and Zizes run for the hills...

"Now, Davey…How do you feel now?" Yep, I'm nearly certain she has full control of choosing which personality can take dominance…

"Besides a raging headache from that fu…full metal slap to the head…but that's not what you're talking about, is it?...Um, honestly, I feel a weight has been lifted, I feel like I can finally breathe the air in the house now. But there is still a lingering fear; I know it's no longer with you and maybe dad now, but it's still with everyone else. I know I've been scared for a long time, but now…now I feel like I'm realizing and accepting a part of myself that never needed to be locked away…" At that moment, I felt a rush of energy radiating from my chest, a flash of light blue emanated outward and quickly faded away. Wow, I can never get used to those…

_**David – Level up! (4 - 5)**_

_**HP: +65 (100 - 165)**_

_**SP: +15 (25 - 40)**_

_**Str: +6 (32 - 38)**_

_**Def: +4 (25 - 29)**_

_**Spd: +3 (21 - 24)**_

_**Sp Atk: +5 (25 - 30)**_

_**Sp Def: +7 (16 - 24)**_

_**Luk: +2 (14 - 16)**_

_**New Technique learned! "Crimson Sky" *Technique Archive updated***_

"Oh, looks like someone got a level-up! You should come out more often, you'd be level 50 by the end of the day." She chuckled with a wink.

"Ugh…level-ups leave a taste of black licorice in my mouth…" I reach in my back pocket for a mint.

"But anyway, David. I'm proud that you're finally starting the road to finding out who you really are. Now, as for the business with Kurt Hummel…" she clasps her hands expectantly.

"Mom, I'd like to address the big things one at a time, if you don't mind…I think I'm done with the heavy talk for today…" I say, starting to feel exhausted from all the emotional exercise I've had in just the last hour…

"Well, okay, hun. I won't push anything until you're ready to address them." She smiles as she kisses my forehead. Did I mention that I love my mom?

"Alex, David, I'm ho—oh, didn't need to yell, you two are right here…" My dad walks into the living room and puts his briefcase down by his recliner next to the sofa. He sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose, "Did someone just have a level-up?"

"He did it." Mom pointed at me without batting an eye.

Dad let out a hearty chuckle. "Good job, son. I hope it was from a good experience."

"Oh yes, I think we just about have our old Davey-boy back!" Mom said gleefully.

"You helped him out, I take it, hun?"

"Of course, you know our boy is kinda lost and slow on the uptake without a little push." Um…I'm kinda right here guys…

"And you're always so good in what you do, sexy Lexy." He kisses her. Oh god… I'm gonna be sick…

"Mm…Paulie want a cracker?" She kisses him back. Oh, fuck…here come the chunks…

"Mm…Paulie wants the whole box." He cups her cheek and strokes it lovingly.

"Stop! I'm right here, people, I don't need to be traumatized today!" I yell, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oop, sorry kiddo, got lost in the moment there…" Dad apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah…just remind me to retreat to at least a 500 yard radius when you two get like this." I uttered shaking my head. Mom waved another aloof hand in my face.

"Oh Davey, don't be such a drama queen…" My eyes went wide from the word "queen", dad still wasn't caught up yet, and I don't think I have the stomach to go through another Hallmark coming out scene. My parents shared a knowing look with each other.

"My turn?" Dad inquired.

"Your turn." Mom replied, standing up and directing dad by the shoulders to her former spot. My dad gave me an expectant smile.

Son of a bitch…

_**Bladder Meter: CRITICAL!**_

* * *

><p><em>And there we have the first chapter of the story! I know that there is a shit-ton of geekery in this chapter, but I'm not about to let up. There will be more geekery, oh yes, there will be more geekery... I'll probably actually add the "Archives" somewhere down the road for reference. Oh, and as for David's stats, HP and SP will probably have the most importance and impact later on... Of course, there has to be epic battles in a Scott Pilgrim-Glee adaptation. :-P<em>

_As always, reviews greatly appreciated! I only had 3 for the prologue, but they seriously got me all giddy and ramped up...Gaga, they weren't kidding about reviews being like crack...**  
><strong>_


	3. Super Smash Bros: Glee Edition

_And here we have the second chapter! Thank you for being so patient, I've been gauging how quickly I'd be able to pump out a chapter with my job and whatnot. It seems I'd be able to do a chapter every three or so days. But I don't want to give you guys crap, I only want to give the best of geekery and Kurtofsky shipping goodness to you all! And thank you for all of you who are fave-ing and alerting this story, you're all making me a very happy newbie fictioner! ^_^  
><em>

_Once again and always, __I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>David Karofsky vs. the World<span>**

**Chapter 2: Super Smash Bros.: Glee Edition**

_Monday morning_

Worst. Weekend. Ever. Sure, there were highlights, like eating a Facehugger or leveling up…Oh, right, coming out to my parents too…I know my parents are fully accepting and proud of me, but now I'm already starting to regret choosing Comet over baby steps…

* * *

><p><em>Sunday afternoon…<em>

"Davey, I'm so glad to see that you're starting to adjust to being yourself. Oh, I'm so excited to have a gay son! We can finally go clothes shopping together, check out some guys' asses at the mall, or maybe I can meet some other proud parents at a Pflog meeting!" My mom happily lists off as she puts a generous helping of chicken and rice on my plate.

I facepalm, "Maaa! Please, I'm not entirely ready to be y'know, totally out and proud. And even then, I'm not really the stereotype that adores fashion, musical theatre, Liza Minnelli, and goes around spitting rainbows, jumping around and making noise…and it's P_FLAG_, you make it sound like the organization is a lynching mob…" I expounded, digging into the lunch before me.

"Mm. I understand, you still like sports and video games. You just happen to like the cock as well!" She said sweetly and unabashedly, taking a light bite of her food.

I choke on a mouthful of chicken (say anything about me choking on my chicken, go on, I have no qualms about giving a bare handed hysterectomy or castration…).

_**HP: -2, -2, -2, -2, -2, -2, -2 *gag* *cough*, -2, -2, -2, -2, -2**_

"Oh my god, Davey!" She flew up, pulled me out of my chair and carefully placed her hand on my solar plexus…then I saw her fist ball up and draw back…My eyes grew wider.

*WHUMP!* _**HP: -10**_ Fuck! She can punch like Tyson…The sudden burst of air from my diaphragm being crushed inward sent the lodged chicken in my throat to come flying out and hit our family cat, Rathalos, square in the face, sending him running off…He came back seconds later to pick up the regurgitated chicken and retreat elsewhere. I gasped, desperately taking in the sweet, sweet air. _**HP lost from suffocation has been restored**_**. (**_**155)**_ What? I thought I had 165…oh, right, haymaker to the gut, gotcha.

"*gasp* *pant* *gulp* Th…Thanks ma." I said with a raspy voice, doubled over, tears rimming the edges of my eyes.

"Honestly, David." She walked back to her chair and sat down. "_That's_ why I put a knife on your plate: to _cut up_ your food, smaller pieces equal less choking. This is truth, plain and simple." She crossed her arms and nodded her head.

"Pfft. Nice to hear you're _so_ concerned for my well being." I tease while taking my seat again. We changed the subject for the rest of lunchtime, she tried to get me to talk about boys, and I told her not unless she was prepared for another round of Punch-Out.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday evening…<em>

Oh shit, I haven't called Santana yet…She wants any and all progress that I might have with my "inner gay", and we call each other on Sundays to discuss our game plan for the week. If she doesn't get a call from me by Monday, I'll be getting an _Epic Nut Shot_ as soon as I walk into the school's front doors. I grab my phone off my nightstand and press speed dial #5, the other four being mom, dad, Az, and the local pizza parlor, Lima 'Za.

"Bitch" by Meredith Brooks plays on the other line…Hmph, what a fitting song for her…After the "I'm a sinner, I'm a saint" line, she picked up.

"About time, Packer." Should I have expected any more than that? She's the closest to a fag hag that I'll ever get…

"Sorry, Munch, it's been a crazy weekend."

"What can possibly be more important than calling your Auntie Tanna? You've made me very worried you know?" I can practically taste the glaring sarcasm dripping off of every word. "What, you come out to your parents? Haha, like that would ever happen with _your_ balls."

"Actually, yeah, I did." I heard a loud crash on the other end, as if she fell off her bed.

"What? Maricón, I's best be hearings you correctly!"

"Mhmm…"

"Wait, so this means I don't have to come over to convince your parents that you're as straight as a rainbow anymore?"

"Well…You can still come over as a friend now…As much as you might hate to hear it, but you _are _a good friend, even if you're a fuckin' scary bitch sometimes…"

"Oh, stop…" She sounded way too flattered.

"And besides, you still need to help me polish off the rest of Castle Crashers. I'm seriously getting fisted on my own."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you, Hamhock?"

"_Don't_ call me that, Santana…" My voice suddenly becoming cold.

"Oh, right, I forgot that that's _his_ name for you, my bad." I grumble a semblance of an agreement to that. That's true, I guess, I did become attached to that name…I don't know why, all it seemed to do was jab at my weight.

"So…Since you're not bawling your eyes out or yelling 'fuck' every other word, I take it that the coming-out news went over well?"

"Yeah."

"Details, cabrón! I'm not the gossipy bitch that I am because I let people skimp me on the details!"

"*sigh* To be honest, I wasn't entirely ready, but my mom pulled the whole buttering me up thing beforehand."

"Ah, right, the 'CPA' method (Cure, Protect, Attack). Papi does the same thing when he's gonna take away my plastic for the week."

"Right. Well, mom managed to coax it out of me, and she didn't even flinch when I said it. She said that she knew all along." I made sure to skip the embarrassing parts that included my mom's decaying eggs and my dad in a floral summer dress doing a fan dance in front of Kurt's dad…Fuck! My eyes!

"I'm hearing mental trauma over there, I'm guessing your mom told you that she knew the moment you _twirled_ out of her vag?"

"Gah, not helping, Lopez!" I hear wicked cackling on the other end. "Umm…So how about you? I know you're much further along with accepting your inner lesbo than I am with my inner gay. Any progress with our favorite Brittany?"

"Things are kind of shaky after prom, I don't know if she's back with the cripple or not…In any case, I know for sure that my chances aren't good unless I'm willing to finally shop at the Home Depot without a hoodie and sunglasses." She said with a scoff.

"That was _you_ I saw last Monday?"

"I was looking for materials to make a covered wagon."

"Uh…_Why_ a covered wagon?"

"Brit wants to go on the Oregon Trail. Said something about wanting to apologize to all the baby buffalo for killing their moms and dads while hunting for food…Wanna be our ox, I got the materials for a yolk."

"If that's the only way to see you in plaid. Haha…"

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Packer. What about you, any ground covered with the boy you desperately want to plow?" Why did she have to word it like that? Now all I can think about is pressing Hummel face first into the mattress, ramming my throbbing—Oh god, oh god…quick, um…Dad in a summer dress—Ahh, god damn it!

"Umm…Not really, since I stood him up at the prom before our dance…But…maybe I might be able to talk to him now. I'm feeling a bit more confident being myself…well, maybe more at home now, I'm still scared shitless being who I am in front the student body…"

"So? You can kick their asses if they start talking shit. Bottom Boy doesn't have the luxury of having the physique of the Incredible Hulk, and he still takes it like a man."

"Aww, thanks, I was hoping for at least Kratos."

"Nah, you can't pull off the beard or the ashes-of-your-dead-family white look."

"And I can pull off having green skin?"

"Yep."

There was a lull in the conversation before she started up again. "Okay, it's your turn for our game plan for this week." I thought about it for a moment, I think it was about time both of us started our journeys, it's time to make a difference, and I'm done being a late-in-late gay…

"*sigh* I'd hate to do this over the phone, but…I'm breaking up with you, Santana. I'm in love with someone else…He has a penis."

"*gasp* You son of a bitch! I gave you the best two weeks of your life, we went all the way and-*gags* Sorry, the thought of having sex with you is about as appealing as a can of spinach."

"That's okay, I'd imagine sex with you would be like trying to fuck a garbage disposal that's turned on."

"Touché. So, a quiet breakup it is, then? We go on our own paths to get the one we want."

"I'd still want you around, you're kinda my mentor, y'know? My very own Lesbo-wan Kenobi…"

"Aww…Okay, I'm hanging up, we're about to have a moment and I'm afraid I might throw up."

"Hehe, alright. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, night, Bitch."

"Night, Asshole." I pressed the end button on my phone and sat back in my chair. I'm really glad to have Lopez as a friend, she's almost decent, once you get past the flaming demon and iron maiden vagina. *shudders* Finally, maybe things can be set into motion…Now, how about some good ol' gaming to build up an appetite before dinner? I turned on the TV and picked up my PS3 controller.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday night…<em>

I came downstairs, having a ravenous appetite after playing Dead Space for a bit. Mom and dad were having a hushed conversation in the living room on the sofa, it seemed like they were both reading something on the coffee table. The floor creaked slightly under my weight, mom and dad turned around and I saw between them a collection of books. I paled. No…not this…not now…

"_The wonders of anal sex", "The 'Talk' –revised for parents of gay teens", "Twinks, and Leather Daddies, and Bears, oh my! – The guide to various gay sex fetishes", "The Prostate: Why gays aren't a mistake made by God", _oh and my favorite, "_Why does it feel good to put my finger up there?"_

I immediately turned tail and walked hurriedly back up to my room. "Fuck this…" I muttered under my breath and slammed my door shut. I paced my room for what seemed like forever…Holy shit, if I wasn't going to kill myself, my parents are definitely making a good case for me to try my hand at it again…There came a knock at my door.

"David, son, is everything okay?" My dad knows full well that my reaction was quite typical for any teenager, gay or otherwise.

"Go away!" I yelled, flustered.

"Davey, honey, it's your mother. You will march out here right this instant and learn about sticking your penis in a virgin asshole!" I looked towards my window, it won't hurt too much to jump out from the 2nd story, will it?

"Do you think he's a top, Alex? Umm…or the other way around, son. It doesn't matter to us which end you like it from, David, it doesn't make you any less of a man. We'll still love you either way!" Not helping…so not helping at all…Maybe if I just lie down, my mind will shut my body down out of mercy…I opted for curling into a ball at the foot of my bed and rocked back and forth.

"It's no use, Paul, we're backing him into a corner. He'll just put himself into a trance if we broke into his room, tied him to a chair, and force fed him this stuff. " Mom resigned.

"Hmm…It _does_ seem like we're pushing it a little bit…um, David? Anytime you're ready. Dinner will be ready in 10."

"We love you, Davey. Take all the time you need." I hear their footsteps rescinding and descending down the stairs. Silence returned to my room, my heartbeat creating an echoing percussion. I stood up and slowly opened my door, peeking around the corner, just in case they changed their minds and decided to follow through with the forcefeeding of sexual education. I took a step out and nearly tripped on something at my feet-The books my parents had…Though they embarrass me to no end now that I've come out to them, I can never be more thankful for them, they were gonna give me my space to learn things on my own and then discuss with them when I'm ready.

I picked up the books, one of them caught my eye 'cause I didn't see it along with the others before—"_Love Bred Out of Fear, Transgressions Vindicated: An account of closeted homophobes and their victims falling in love."_ Kurt…they knew, didn't they? I'm sure they connected the dots easily, recognizing the whole "pulling pigtails" thing as soon as I came out. I looked on the cover, it was a split image: on one half, the bully has his victim pushed up against the lockers with his fist raised, and on the other half, the (ex) bully has his back against the lockers with his (ex) victim pressed back against his chest, the bully's arms wrapped lovingly around him, a completely blissful look on both of their faces. They…look just like me and Kurt…"Transgressions Vindicated", huh? Maybe not all is lost, maybe I can still make things right…

I've got some reading to do…but first, dinner! I put the books on my desk then walked down the steps with some renewed hope.

* * *

><p><em>Present time (Monday morning before school)<em>

_**David- Level 5**_

_**HP: 165**_

_**SP: 40**_

_**Mood: How do you say "scared shitless" in Al Bhed?**_

Well, maybe I don't have so many regrets about coming out to my parents…But now what stands before me is the epicenter of my fear—the closed-minded bigots of McKinley High…My heart continues to beat painfully, sure I have my parents to back me up now, but no one knows how others might react…The last thing I'd want would be to have my parents or any other loved one in danger because of a group of homophobes…*sigh* Time to don the mask once again…Be the bully to avoid the bullies…I shouldered my backpack (with the bully love story inside, along with the cake topper wrapped in bubble wrap), put my asshat scowl on my face, brushed some imaginary dust off my baby blue and white striped polo and walked through the doors of the school.

"Congrats Karofsky!" Wuh?

"Hey, good job, bud!" Um…on what?

"Here comes the Prom King!" Oh yeah…I forgot about that…

I heard a wolf whistle or two and grinned towards their directions. Huh, it seems that no one suspected anything; I guess all is well in the jungle of McKinley. But why do I feel disappointed? Did I want there to be conflict and weird looks? I shook my head and walked further down the hall. That's when I smelled it…strawberries and cream…He's here…I look a little further down and to the right, and there he was, rearranging his various creams and fufu stuff in his locker and fixing his already perfect hair in the mirror he has in there. Someone activated the Dagger of Time or something, because everything started going in slow motion. My heart beat even harder as I waded through the La Brea tar pits walking in Kurt's direction.

Apparently the rest of the world moves at a normal pace and I don't pay attention to where I'm going, as I was about to bump into someone walking in my direction. My mind caught up fast enough for me to step out of the way…which put me right in front of Hummel…I fucking hate Mondays…He snaps his head over to me, for a split second, he has a very sad look in his eyes, but then he immediately switches to "Ice Princess" mode.

"David Karofsky. Are you enjoying the limelight way back there in that walk-in closet of yours?" He bit coldly. Still mad about me ditching our dance at prom, I see. Even when sounding like a bitch, his voice kinda hypnotizes me…

"How do you know I have a walk-in closet?" I caught myself, that wasn't what he meant, dumbass…I stepped in closer to Hummel to make sure our words stay between us. I look into his blue-green pools. "I hate it, Kurt. It hurts so fucking bad, I want to get out of there and into the sunlight with you, but I'm so god damn scared..."

His icy demeanor melted immediately when he saw my eyes starting to get all glossy with wetness. He saw all my pain, yet again. How could I possibly protect Kurt when I can barely manage to protect myself?

"David…" He reached out to touch my arm, I pulled back as if his hand was covered in hot coals as soon as his soft hand brushed the hairs on my forearm. Oh, how I wished I could have just stood there and let him squeeze my arm…would he stroke his fingers up and down the top side of my forearms? He shot me a disappointed look. I barely shook my head.

"No, Kurt. I'm sorry, I'm not as strong as you are. But maybe someday, like you said, my moment will come." I gave a half-smile, which then made him light up, which in turn, turned that half-smile into a full one.

"You're already pretty strong if you're able to own up to your past transgressions. And David, you're acting as if I still hate you. I already told you, seeing your pain made me understand everything that you did, the locker shoves, the threats, the slushies." I started feeling a funny fluttery feeling in my stomach, my heart started beating faster, I licked my drying lips.

"I never slushied you, Kurt."

"What?" He genuinely seemed surprised, it looked as though he was scanning through his memories to remember if I ever did slushy him.

"I slushied everyone in Glee Club…except for you, Kurt." And that was the truth, if one would look back; I also never shoved anyone but Kurt into the lockers. He gave me a questioning look and very minutely closed the distance between us.

"Why, David? Why single me out?" Somehow, I knew this question was gonna pop up…I don't know if I can even answer it right now…I know I have…feelings for Kurt, but I need to know if there is the possibility of him ever returning them. My heart has already been shattered countless times over this whole ordeal; I don't think I can get it broken again…

"Kurt…I—"Both of us were staring intensely into each other's eyes, words failing to say everything. Time slowed down again. Okay, seriously, someone find that fucker who keeps using that damn Dagger of Time and shove it into his or her duodenum!

Time sped up again as Kurt's eyes left mine and I saw his body being pushed up against the lockers. My eyes widen as I see Kurt's form crumple down, the culprit—Scott Cooper, the bastard that took my place as captain of the hockey team. He chuckles as he starts to walk away. My body is reacting fast than my mind, I reach out and grab his shoulder and turn him around forcefully.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I yell with maybe just a little too much volume.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt a moment between you and your queen?" He said with snide upturn of his nose.

"Yes, in fact, you were interrupting a conversation I was having with my…f…friend…"

"Pfft, whatever, didn't think you'd be turning all faggy on all of us. Oh wait, you already did by dancing with Homo Explosion at the football game!" I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palms, threatening to draw blood. Not once, in all of my bullying history, have I ever used _that_ word…I may have used gay and homo as a derogatory, but never…fag…I know full well the history behind the usage and the fear and pain associated with that word…

"Back off, Cooper! We were just standing here having a civil conversation!"

"David, there's no need for you to attempt to defend either of us. He's a Neanderthal, and that's all he'll ever be." Kurt, adopting his Ice Princess persona again, brushing himself off after sitting on the floor.

"Oh? Just like how you two will always be a *points at Kurt* flamer fag, and a *points at me* chubby fag."

"Stop using that word, Cooper, I'm warning you, it's a very hurtful word."

"Aww…Boo hoo, ask me all you want. I can call Hummel here a fag any time I want."

"You know I'm_ not_ _asking_…"

"Yes, now go back to your cave, Cro-Magnon."

"Shut the fuck up, fag!" He shoves Kurt once again into the lockers, hard. I watch with frightened, widened eyes as Kurt's limp figure slumped to the ground. My world suddenly shattered…

I balled up my fist and sent it reeling towards Cooper's chest, impacting it with a heavy *whump*! His body is sent flying down the hall and out the open front doors of the school. I run after him. Kurt's body stirs and dazedly looks after me, as he sees me running after a flying Scott Cooper.

I make it out of the front doors as I see Cooper picking himself off the ground rubbing his chest.

"Hehe…wrong move _buddy_…" He said that word with such disdain, it's true, we _were_ on somewhat civil terms when I was on the hockey team. But after I joined the football team, things went downhill.

"You're not giving me much choice, Cooper. Leave Kurt alone, or I'm turning you into Experience Points…" My asshat scowl isn't fake this time.

"Why are you defending that fag, Karofsky? Was I right, did they finally turn you gay? They turned you into a fag, I knew it!"

God, I hate that word…its mere mention just bunches me up…My eyes squeezed shut. "Stop using that word, Cooper. I'm warning you."

"Or what? You gonna hit me with your faggy purse, or sic your fag queen on me?" He chuckled.

My eyelids fly open, my eyes burning with rage, I tightly clench my fists, making my knuckles pop. "Say the word 'fag' one more time…"

"Oh…you're such a big man. Let's see you act all tough when I take your boyfriend and tie his faggot ass to a fence!"

That's it. I swung at him and he dodged out of the way, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, Karofsky?"

"Do you?"

_**David Karofsky vs. Scott Cooper**_

_BGM: Final Fantasy XIII OST: Blinded by Light_

_**http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=fDK75Pq5tXs**_

_**Loading (15%)…Loading…(37%)…Loading…(66%)…(66%)…(66%)…**_

_God damn it! *Takes the CD out, breathes on it, wipes it down with a CD cloth, puts it back in*_

_**Loading…(66%)…Loading…(99%)…Loading…(100%)**_

_**FIGHT!**_

Cooper rushes me with a left jab, which I block, followed by a right hook, I dodge to the side and grab his arm to put in an armbar. He yelps in pain and as he tries to free himself, I give him a swift forearm to the back of the head, knocking him out of my grip and into the pavement below. As I was about to curbstomp him, he whips his leg out to catch me from behind my knees, sweeping down to the pavement as well. Bastard knew that my knees were a tender area, ever since he hacked me with his stick 'accidentally' during practice. My hands caught me from smacking my head on the asphalt, scraping them up a bit; I winced at the pebbles digging their way into my skin. _**HP: -3 (162)**_

Cooper pushed up off the ground and I pulled off a kip-up. He charged me again, this time with a forward pushing kick. I dashed to the side and caught his leg, smirking, as he hobbled on the other, trying to think of a way out of this. I drove my elbow down on his knee (payback, bitch!), he hollers out in agony and I follow up by dropping his leg and hooking my arm around his neck to give him a neck drag throw.

* * *

><p>Kurt jogs out of the front doors to check out the commotion, his eyes wide with the scene unfolding before him, he grips the strap on his messenger bag. He utters under his breath, "Be careful, David…"<p>

"He doesn't need to be, Cooper's ass is grass."

Kurt gives a startled yelp and clasps his hand over his mouth, his heartbeat steadies a bit before he responds, "Santana! Where the hell did you come from?" She's just…there, filing her nails.

"I'm everywhere, Sparkles Fantastic, deal with it." She doesn't even look up from her important filing.

Kurt's nose wrinkles at the new nickname given to him. "So…um…Why doesn't Dave need to be careful?"

Santana scoffs and looks up at the battle scene, "Cooper doesn't know what he's getting into. Karofsky's the best fighter in McKinley, probably all of Lima too…Well, next to Frankenteen and some other person, no one knows who this person is, so they must be a ninja or something…Of course, if I'm just talking 'bout actual fighting, if we were talkin' dirty fighting, I'd kick all y'all's asses!...Konpeito?" She pulls out a handful of multicolored, tiny, spiky rock candies from her hair.

Kurt waves his hand to decline. "No no, thank you. Japanese candy makes me hallucinate, last time I had a Hi-Chew, I believed I was Sailor Moon. And no offense, but I'd rather not put in my mouth anything that's been in your pack rat, albeit, very well kept hair, is that Brilliant Brunette from the John Frieda Collection?" He rubs a couple strands of Santana's glossy hair between his fingers.

"None taken, Kiddy Gaga. And yes it is. Now, hush, I'd like to satisfy my morning violence craving without the commentary." She pops a few konpeito in her mouth and turns her attention back to the action and Kurt rolls his eyes but turns his attention back to the battle as well.

* * *

><p>I drag Cooper back up by his hockey jersey and he catches me off guard by pulling off a sneaky uppercut to my gut. <em><strong>HP: -8 (154)<strong>_

I double over to catch the wind knocked out of me. Cooper grabs the back of my neck and squeezes hard as he raises a fist. "You're not top dog here anymore, Karofsky, and once I'm done with you, I'm going after your queen!"

My rage took hold of me again as I swatted away the hand grasping my neck and performed my combo: left hook to the face, right side hook to the ribs, I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him twice in the sternum. I pushed him back up, forearmed him across the face and finished with a follow-up backhand…His skin felt ice cold…He flew backwards but stayed on the ground. Cooper spat out red and flashed a bloodied smile.

"Alright, time to stop playing…" He tapped his feet on the ground and rubbed them on the pavement, his shoes lost traction on the pavement as ice started to form on the ground beneath him. Crap…this story…I mean…fight has escalated to employing supernatural abilities…I needed to stop him before he goes all Iceman on me, minus Shawn Ashmore…mm….uh, not the time!

I lunge forward to tackle him down, but I underestimated his speed, as he dashed forward, low to the ground, his shoes like ice skates, casting a sheet of ice in his wake. I felt a burning cold running up my legs…Damn it, the fucker's freezing me to the ground! _**HP: -5, -5, -5, -5, -5, -5 (124) **_The ice made its way halfway up my shins before I swipe at Cooper with an uppercut, he dashes backward, releasing my ankles. I struggle to free myself, but my feet have been flash frozen to the concrete.

"Hahaha, oh, this is too much! I get to take down Karofsky and become the top dog of McKinley." He hunched down slightly, clenching his right fist, a blue glow started radiating from it. "I promise, you won't have to wait long before you see your boyfriend again…" He nodded in Kurt's direction. I look over to him and he has his hand over his mouth, a worried and frightened look in his eyes. No…I can't let this happen, I have to be there to protect him…

"Dodge this one, Davey-boy! _Frost Spear!_" He dashed forward again, and time slowed down once more…I can't let this douchebag win this, he'll go after Kurt, and I won't be there to protect him. I envisioned Cooper grubby hands grabbing Kurt's beautiful face, making ice cascade over his face and head, immortalizing his perfect features…before Cooper promptly crushes his head between his hands…No…No…No…NOOOO!

I grit my teeth and heave my legs upwards, breaking free of the ice and sending me a couple of feet in the air. I use both my hands to draw my right leg up higher, red energy crackling into my heel.

"What the fuck?" Cooper exclaims, his azure-tinted fist missing the spot that was supposed to be my chest. He turns his head up towards me.

"You…will never lay a hand on him! _Crimson Sky!_" _**SP: -10 (30) **_My heel comes crashing down on the back of his head, feeling bone shatter underneath my foot, Cooper's eyes go blank.

**K.O.!**

I land deftly and I see Cooper's corpse flicker with a white light and explode in a bright flash. As the light faded, several white orbs, a couple red and blue ones, and a silver one, floated in the air where Cooper's body formerly was. I recognized these as Experience, Health, Skill, and item orbs, respectively. The orbs swirled in the air and shot forth into my body, I feel a rush of energy surging in my body, like electricity radiating from my chest outward.

_**HP: +50 (Fully restored- 165)**_

_**SP: +15 (Fully restored- 40)**_

_**XP: +425 (To next level- 1025/1250)**_

_**Spoils: Protein Bar (Heals 15 HP & Boosts STR for 5 minutes) *Food Archive updated***_

Damn it, no level-up? Well, he wasn't that hard of a fight, I didn't take too much damage…I heard clapping, I turned to see Santana offering up her applause and Kurt looking kind of shocked. I brushed myself off and walked towards them.

"You…you killed him…" Kurt whispered with widened eyes.

"Oh…He can't get in trouble for it, as long as he got Experience Points from it, the cops can't touch him." Santana says, knowing too well how the rules work.

"Yeah…but it's gonna be awfully difficult to explain cracking open the hockey captain's skull to Coach Cid…" I stated, rubbing the back of my head.

"Ain't my problem. Good work, Packer." Santana walked back into the school, whistling "Another One Bites the Dust". With nothing much else to say on the subject matter, all that was left was an awkward silence between Kurt and I…

"Oookay…Well…Later!" Kurt turns and starts to leave. I quickly reach out and grab his arm.

"Kurt, wait!" He stops and turns back around, his eyes meeting my own; I drop my hand from his arm promptly.

"You know, you didn't need to fight him, but…" He tentatively reached his hand out towards my arm and looked towards me for a sign of approval. At this point, I didn't really care if people said anything, I just crushed a guy's skull in, and I'd doubt they'd have the balls to do much. I nodded minutely and he lightly gripped and squeezed my bicep, "Thank you…For defending me, David." My heart fluttered like crazy, I was actually getting gratitude from Kurt! Excuse me while my mind does a little happy dance. *Doo doo doo-doo, boppity-bop bop bop* He dropped his hand from my arm; I can still feel a hand-shaped warmth on my bare skin.

Kurt turned back around and started towards the school again. He stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder back at me, a diva expression back on his face. "Well? Are you gonna walk me to class or not, Mr. Bully-Whip?"

I flushed embarrassedly, "Uh, yeah, sure!" I jog over to him and walk by his side through the school doors. The halls are starting to empty out as classes are about to start pretty soon. I was about to say something to break the awkward silence, but Kurt beat me to the punch.

"That was…a pretty cool technique you pulled off…" I looked over to him and I blushed even more when I saw him looking down, starting to display a bit of rouge.

"Umm…Yeah, thanks. I just learned it the other day." I said, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Oh, you had a level-up over the weekend? From what, may I ask?" Here we go, time to set the gears in motion…I lowered my head slightly so that I can say what I needed to under my breath and so Kurt can still hear.

"I…I came out to my parents." Kurt stopped abruptly and gripped my forearm tightly; he looked up at me with wide and extremely happy eyes.

"Oh my Gaga, I'm so proud of you David!" He threw himself into my side, my breath hitched in my throat. Oh_ my_ Gaga, within 5 minutes of each other, I get two willing physical interactions from Kurt! But the enjoyment is always short-lived for me, paranoid, I looked from side to side, and then when the coast was clear, I lamely pulled him into a piss-poor one-armed hug. Even though I was giving a sucky hug, I felt Kurt's heat radiating from him to me, his heartbeat thudding from his chest to my ribs. His body felt so strong, despite having a lithe and svelte figure. Oh god…oh god…No, no no, no, no! Please don't get hard right in the middle of an awkward hug with the guy you like! I turned to my own version of "cooling down", the other guys use Coast Beiste in lingerie, I use my dad in my mom's summer dresses.

I reluctantly grab Kurt's shoulder and pull him away. I'm already missing the warmth against me…"Um…So we should probably get you to class before your teacher sends out an APB." Kurt almost looked like he missed the closeness too, but it's most likely wishful thinking on my part…

"R…Right." He stuttered, now looking flustered as I was a couple paragraphs back. We walked a couple doors down and found his classroom. I turned to face him.

"So, here we are. Will you be okay here?" I smirked at him.

He scoffs, "Ugh, I think I can walk the couple steps past the threshold, thank you very much, Hamhock…oop, sorry…"

I smile more and shake my head, "Mm, don't be, I've actually become accustomed to it."

"Oh, heh, well, I'll be sure to use it more often then." He teased.

"As long as I get to call you Fancy still." I wink at him. Holy crap, are we fuckin' flirting with each other?

"I've actually become attached to that name too." He smiled brightly at me. The five-minute warning bell rang, "Well, guess I'll see you later then?" He inquired with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Kurt. You'll wait here after class for me, right?" I felt that protective spark again. He smiled and nodded. "Cool, catch you later, then." I turned around and started towards my own class…Oh crap, I forgot to tell Hummel something else, I turned again. "Hey Fancy!" He turned back over to me as he was about to walk in the doorway. "I broke up with Santana, the bitch wasn't right for me." I smiled and winked at him again. I started back towards my class again after briefly catching another look of surprise from Kurt's flawless face. My mind did another happy dance, as everything is coming along so smoothly. Things are finally looking up!

As David rounded the corner, a figure stepped out of the cracked girl's bathroom door. Mercedes Jones casts a confused and suspicious look towards David's direction and walked across the hall into her first class with Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>And there we have the second chapter! I do hope that you guys are enjoy this about as much as I am, if not more! :-) And remember, reviews= Happy and giddy ShonenOkami, this is truth. *nods*<br>_


	4. Kurt Hummel & the Infinite Sadness

_Hey all, thank you so much for your patience, I'm so sorry for the delay, please don't throw grenades and shuriken at me! So, part of this chapter is a Kurt POV and then switches to a David POV. There isn't much geekery and humor in this one, so prepare for a tad bit of angst.__ Oh, and I thank all of you for your kind reviews and those that have been spreading the word through Tumblr and whatnot. :-)_**  
><strong>

_Once again and always, __I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!_

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>

**Chapter 3: Kurt Hummel and the Infinite Sadness**

"_I think we need a break, Kurt…"_

"_Wait, a break?...Or are you…breaking _up_ with me?"_

"_*sigh* I don't know…I think you have some feelings that you need to sort out with someone."_

"_What do you mean, 'someone'?"_

"_You know who I'm talking about Kurt, you've been totally preoccupied with the thought of him the entire night."_

"_Because I'm worried about him, Blaine! I don't want anything to happen to him…"_

"_He's not even your friend, Kurt. Not even a couple of weeks ago, you couldn't stand to be in the same county as him. And now, he's the only thing on your mind. Isn't this night supposed to be our night?"_

"_What's up with you? Why are you being so selfish, aren't you concerned at all about David's well-being?"_

"_Not if he brings it upon himself…He's a bully, Kurt, always has, always will be. Now he's just paying back for what he did to you…"_

"_I can't believe what I'm hearing, Blaine. I thought you were better than this, I didn't think you'd be so…vindictive…"_

"_He doesn't deserve your forgiveness."_

"_Blaine…You've made my decision for me. I don't want a break, _I'm_ breaking up with _you_. No one is exempt from redemption. I understand why David did the things he did, and he had very good reason to be scared. And for you to remain so unforgiving and spiteful for something not even done to you…I…I can't have that poison in my life. You can show yourself out now."_

"_I understand, Kurt. I'm only looking out for your best interest, and if I were you, I'd be wary of him…Wouldn't want him to take advantage of you, he doesn't deserve you…"_

**_Kurt- Level 9_**

**_HP: 140_**

_**_SP: 80_**  
><em>

Those words echoed in my head, my heart fell to the floor and kept on going through the earth. In one night, I had two men I cared about walk away from me…Despite what Blaine may have thought, I very much saw David as a friend, I truly did understand and forgive him for everything that was done. Any lasting doubt I had was eliminated the day he broke down and gave me his most personal apology. Now instead of wanting to run for the hills every time I see him, ruining my Doc Martins, I just want to give the Hamhock a hug and tell him that everything is gonna be okay and that it's only going to get better.

I just don't understand why Blaine had to be that way, he refuses to see that David is _not_ a bad guy, he just had to make harmful decisions to protect his well being. And as a fellow gay man, shouldn't Blaine know full well the fear and strife associated with being gay in a not-so-accepting environment? He almost seemed…jealous of David getting attention from me…as if he suspected that I'm harboring feelings for him. I admit, I _have_ been feeling a sort of warmth creep its way into my chest whenever I see David, but who knows what that might be…And I received so much more clarification on what that might be just this morning before class.

He…wasn't Karofsky anymore, even when he was fighting that puckhead. He wasn't throwing out insults like counterfeit Jimmy Choo or any clothes bought from Wal-Mart, he was…defending me. I could still see his fear and pain radiating off of him, but I also saw a sweet and genuine boy underneath all of that. That was the true David, I'm sure of it. I wanted to comfort him, help that scared David into the sunlight and out of the closet, he deserves to be happy. I touched his arm after the fight.

The hairs on his arm…the soft, yet toned skin…He felt so warm. He smelled so good too, not like the sweaty beast I envisioned so long ago. He wasn't even that chubby even. Sure, he had a little extra padding, but I can't picture him as any other body type looking attractive on him. What am I saying? _David Karofsky_ is sexiest with a husky build?...Ugh…Gaga, who am I kidding, the Hamhock is sexy as hell, his polo looked especially form-fitting today, outlining his strong and beefy body. And his jeans…um… But Kurt, you're a good boy, sexual thoughts cloud your diva judgment, avert your eyes…But…Dem arms…

I'm really amazed that David was able to come out to his parents, he finally has a pillar of support to help him come to terms with being gay. I'm proud of him…it seems that already, he's beginning to be comfortable in his own skin. I know he's probably not prepared to announce in over the intercom to the entire school, but he has his parents to back him up now…as well as me…I know my friends will be totally against this, but I mean, it's not like I have romantic feelings for him or anything...Ugh…I don't even know anymore…Am I comfortable around him, yes. Do I respect him, yes. Am I attracted to him, hell yes (that whole chubby, sweaty and bald by the age of 30 thing…I didn't mean it, I wanted him off my back that time, but I wasn't expecting him to be attracted to me like that…)! Do I have those feelings for him…I don't know…maybe? I'm probably thinking about this too much, it's giving me a migraine.

Who knows, maybe I'll just go with it, and not give a Gaga-damn what everyone might say. Though, is it too soon for me to be pursuing a new prospect, not even after a week after Blaine and I broke up? What's the etiquette on waiting after breakups? I mean, we only _did_ date for roughly a month or so, and we never did get past chaste kisses and hugs. Hands never went lower than the neck, clothes stayed on, no tongue, Final Destination only! (Forgive me, I was kicking Finn's derriere on Super Smash Bros Brawl this weekend as Lucas)…I know I'm contradicting myself, but I wanted more, I'm a teenaged gay boy, can't exactly fight rampant hormones. This is probably horrible of me to say of an ex-boyfriend, but I was getting bored, romantic kisses on the hand have lost their appeal, you can't get off to getting kissed on the hand! The fire that was there during our first kiss quickly fizzled out, as our kisses were never that intense afterward. I know I was probably being prudish previously, but that was before I knew I was desired. Though, even in the relationship with Blaine, I hardly felt desired, I didn't feel attractive…I mean, he thinks that my sexy face looks like that I'm having gas pains…

Damn! Now I'm just frustrated at him…Why is it that every guy I'm infatuated with ends up disappointing me in the end? Dad told me that true love is never instant, in fact, the most harmful love comes from infatuation. True love is apparently found through hard work and perseverance…Huh, never imagined my dad was a love philosopher…Hmm, maybe there might be some potential in getting to know David. But I don't want to take advantage of him, I know he's in a very vulnerable state and probably doesn't have the stamina to juggle a relationship and the possibility of coming out. Ugh…I'm getting ahead of myself, I've yet to actually talk to David about anything like this. Oh Gaga, if this does happen, my friends will think I finally started shopping at Ross or JC Penney…They'll think I have Stockholm Syndrome or something like that.

I really don't see the problem, so what if I might want to give dating David Karofsky a try?

"kurt…kurt…Hey, Kurt! You got a fray on your Marc Jacobs!"

"Wha? Wha?" I snap to my senses and start scanning furiously over my sweater.

"Kurt, sweetie, I wanted to get your attention, you seemed to be lost somewhere in Hummeland…" I look over to see my very divalicious Mercedes, giving me that all too known 'You don't tell me what you know and I'mma cut you' look…

"I'm just…mulling over our next fashion spree extravaganza, trying out different styles in my head, you know that I simply _won't_ be caught dead wearing the same outfit more than once a year, that's like asking Puck to commit to monogamy if he wasn't in danger of getting his man-parts handed to him on a silver platter by Lauren." I rambled with a nervous laugh.

"Kurt, I thought we said no secrets between us…" she said with a disappointed look.

"Mercy, what are you talking about?"

"You're lying, I can tell when you ramble. And that nervous laugh at the end, uh uh, doesn't help. You know you can tell and trust me with anything."

"I'm sorry Mercedes…I know I can trust you, you're my totally fab hag…but part of this isn't mine to tell." I'd be betraying David's trust if I outed him to anyone.

"Is it something to do with Karofsky?" She really knows how to go for the femoral artery…I stayed silent, which to Mercedes equals a yes. "I…kind of eavesdropped on you guys from the bathroom across the hall…"

"Wh…wha…" I know I can't work my way out of this one, Mercy is a pitbull in terms of letting things go… "How long were you listening for?"

"Oh, I was about to walk out of the bathroom when he dropped you off here. And if my senses aren't off, with the way you two were flirting with your nicknames and undressing each other with your eyes, I'd say that you were practically about to go down on each other right there and then."

I went into 'deer in the headlights' mode, and sweat beading at my hairline threatened to ruin my moisturizing routine. "Mercedes…please, you don't understand…"

"Then help me to understand, Kurt, because I'm obviously missing something."

"I…I can't. I would be betraying his trust."

"Why the hell are you two sharing secrets if you guys were at each other's throat a couple months back?"

"He's different, Mercedes…" I blushed and smiled, "He's really a decent and genuine guy underneath that letterman's jacket…he's just scared to come out…Oh, fu-" I clasped my hand over my mouth, horror spread over my face, and I can see Mercedes' eyes were about as wide as mine. After a little bit, her expression relaxes.

"I figured as much…I had my suspicions, but that little flirt session made it kind of obvious."

"Mercedes, please, you can't let this get out. He needs to come out on his own terms." I pleaded with a familiar salty sting starting up in my eyes.

"Hey, hey, who do you think you're talking to? Compared to Rachel or Heaven forbid, Jacob, I'm Fort Knox."

I sighed with relief and leaned my head on her shoulder, I can't believe I forgot that I can trust my Mercy… "Thank you, hun, you're the best."

"Mhmm…But Kurt, I gotta be honest with you, I don't like this at all. Call me paranoid or overprotective, but I don't trust him, not one bit." She firmly whispered, leaning her head on mine.

"Then trust me, hun. Really, I can't be more grateful to you for looking out for my best interests, but please let me fly free to make my own mistakes."

"Oh, like what happened with Finn? See how that turned out? And don't let me get started on that rat bastard Blaine. I knew he wasn't right for you from the get go…" Wow, she's really on her game today with twisting the knife.

"Okay, okay. I get it, bad things happen to me when I wear my heart on my sleeve. But we really can't get anywhere without getting our D&G's dirty, right? I want to see where this goes, Mercedes. I promise you, I'll tread as carefully as I can with this."

"Mhmm, a regular fashion ninja…"

I playfully shove her (well, more like pushing myself off of her), "Oh, hush, lady."

"Mmkay…I'll give you just a little slack on your leash, but if he ever hurts you, physically or emotionally—"She pulls off one of her circular earrings, flicks it across the study hall, and embeds it in the corkboard near the front of the class. Mr. Drake, the supervising teacher looked up from his newspaper to survey the room and promptly goes back to the sports section, I'd wager.

My eyes go wide again with the example of vengeance Mercedes threw across the room. "Hopefully, it won't have to come to that, Mercedes…" I gulped. The bell finally rang and I gathered my things and stood up. "I trust David now, and I want to make this work without putting him through too much trouble." I kissed her temple and walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Mercedes stood up after the last students walked out of the study hall, along with Mr. Drake. She walked up to the corkboard and wrenched out her embedded earring. "Then I guess we'd better see if <em>David<em> really is all that trustworthy…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>David- Level 5<strong>_

_**HP: 165**_

_**SP: 40**_

Ugh…I hate AP English, it's hard to focus on the coursework when I have only one thing…or rather, person on my mind…Luckily, we were working on romantic poetry…So…now I have a bunch of romantic crap scrawled in my notebook that would make Lord Byron rise from the dead and come after me because it's just _that_ bad…

And now I'm heading to Kurt's study hall to pick him up and escort him to his next class…And I'm smiling? What the hell, I'm blushing too? I want to see him…I pick up my pace and rounded the corner. I saw him, waiting patiently with one hand on his hip, the other clasped over his bag strap. As I started towards him, a big figure came out of one of the classrooms and stopped in front of me.

" 'Sup, bro?" Why, oh why, did Az have to pop out of a door right now?

"Oh, hey Az." I tried to shuffle around him but he keeps putting himself in front of me.

"So, I see you're still playing bodyguard for the fairy princess?" He looks over his shoulder and nods towards Kurt. I wanted to pull a _Crimson Sky_ on him for calling him those names…But Az has been my bud since 1st grade and has always been there for me, even for some marginally emotional conflicts, such as the ending to Final Fantasy X. I'm guessing he'll be the hardest for me to come out to...

Kurt looked over in our direction and had almost a saddened frown on his face, it killed me to see him like that. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, he must have gotten a text. I saw his face totally light up, my heart sank, as I know who was able to put that smile on his face…

The hopelessness returned and darkened my heart, its influence encroaching to my face and my fists. My eyes darkening with seething anger, Az noticed the change of my expression and jumped to his dumbass conclusion. "Tired of playing gay-bysitter, I take it?"

"Not now, Azimio!" I shoved past him, he knew not to bite back when I started using his whole name. I stomped past Hummel, he just stood there for a moment as I passed by him, confusion flooding his once brightened expression. I heard the sound of his boots tracing my steps, I quickened my pace, I didn't want any of this, I didn't want this encounter to happen. I feel so fucking weak, so fucking unattractive, so fucking powerless…I needed to get out of the cramped hallway. I got to the locker room door and wrenched it open.

"David! What's the matter?" _"Hey! I am talking to you!" _

"Hummel…Kurt…Now's not the best time…" _"The girls' locker room is next door…"_

"David, please don't do this, don't throw what you've been working so hard on away…" _"What is your problem?"_

I crumple to my knees and pull at my hair, squeezing my eyes shut tightly, trying so desperately to shake the nightmares out of my head. The dark influence is threatening to make me lash out, I needed to get Kurt out of there before I end up doing something I will regret.

"Get out of here, Kurt, please…" _"Excuse me?"_

He did no such thing, instead, he came over to me and knelt in front of me, prying my hands from my hair.

"No can do, David. I'm here to help you, you will tell me what's wrong, whatever is causing conflict in your heart. I'm here for you." _"What are you so scared of?"_

"Kurt…Please…It can never happen for us…I can't…I can't… _"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"_

"David, what are you talking about? What do you mean 'can't happen for us'? You can trust me, I won't run away from you." _"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare: That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hamhock, you're not my type." _Kurt keeps trying to duck his head down to look into my eyes, but I still have then clamped shut, tears pushing their way through my eyelids.

"Kurt…I'm no good for you…You're finally happy with your boyfriend, I can't let myself ruin that for you…" "_That right?"_

"I'm…not with Blaine anymore, David. We broke up over the weekend because…I had feelings for you…" _"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."_

My eyes shot open, the tears that were being held back simply splashed down my face. A spark ignites in my chest, dimly lighting the darkness. "Stop it Kurt…You're just saying that…" _"Do not push me, Hummel."_

"That would be true if I felt any differently about you, David. But not today, not now, here in the locker room, where I first saw the real you." _"You're gonna hit me? Do it."_

His words were finally starting to reach to me, my eyes moved painfully from the floor to his glasz pools. The spark started growing, both in heat and size. "K-k-kurt…Is it really you, not a dream?" _"Don't push me!"_

"Of course it's me, David. I want to be here for you. I was scared at first, but once I saw the real you peeking through the cracks in your mask, I wanted to know that person, I…wanted to be with that person." _"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" _His thumbs started rubbing soothingly against the backs of my hands.

" I'm tired of hiding Kurt, I'm tired of being scared. What if I'm not strong enough?" _Get out of my face!" _The warmth in my chest is radiating out, starting to make me sweat, my heart beating painfully against my chest, my breathing labored.

"Then you can find your strength while I'm there to support you. You never have to go through this alone, David. Because…I will always be there for you." _"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"_

The heat was gonna engulf me, it was becoming unbearable. I've always known it, but now, it's been further cemented in my mind: I love Kurt Hummel. I grab the sides of his head and rushed my face towards his. I stopped myself halfway…I remembered what happened last time…I forced myself upon Kurt, I won't do anything he doesn't want to do…

He chuckled lightly and grabbed the sides of my head and closed the distance, our lips crashing in an intense fire. My world turned upside down, reversed, then right-side up and upright again. My tears flooding out of my eyes now, Kurt was there, everything was gonna be okay now. I closed my eyes and got more into the kiss, increasing the pressure between our lips. He parted his mouth slightly as he moaned against me, I took the opportunity to slowly let my tongue into his mouth, his own tongue responded in kind. Kurt moaned even louder into my mouth as he opened his wider to intensify the clash of lips, teeth, tongue, and saliva.

He removed his hands from my face and wrapped his arms around my neck, I responded by wrapping my arms around his svelte, firm body. The locker room started getting humid, our moans and whimpering echoing off the walls. I felt a little courageous and picked Kurt off the ground, he was light, but still somehow sturdy. He tightened his grip around my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist, I can feel his muscles pulsing against my neck and around my ribs. My jeans started getting unbearably tight, and I believe that Kurt is in the same situation, as I feel something hot poking against my stomach. We finally broke apart our kiss to come up for air, both of us gasping for the precious necessity for life. For almost a minute, we put air second-down on the list of needs for survival.

Kurt gave me an almost primal growl, it almost scared me, but turned me on like nothing I've ever experienced before, my junk straining through my jeans and against his firm ass. Our lust was taking over any and all judgment and inhibitions we might have had left, we dove back into each other's mouth, tongues desperately clashing for dominance. He dug his nails into my back, and finally snapped what control I had left. I walked us forward and slammed Kurt's back against the lockers, he whimpered only slightly at the impact, but quickly replaced it with another growl. A chill ran down my back and goosebumps spread all over my body as Kurt ground his hips into me.

I responded in kind by grinding myself against his ass, the lockers groaning from our combined weight pressing up against them. We broke our kiss again, breathing heavily, a line of saliva still connecting our lips together, I felt that all-too familiar white-hot heat bundling in my gut, I felt like I was gonna explode. But just as I was about to make a mess all over myself and Kurt (probably gutting me and letting me bleed out for ruining his designer clothes), the bell snapped us out of our stupor. Sweat was dripping down my temples, Kurt's lips were red and abused, his hair tousled out of its perfect position. I honestly didn't know what to do from here, I froze as I still held Kurt up against the lockers.

"Um…" The sound nervously made its way out of my throat.

Kurt chuckled sweetly and smiled ever so brightly at me, "Haha, it's always the bell that's the mood killer, don't they know that there's a hot gay couple taking the scenic route to Hell in here?"

"Hehe…Would they extend the bell schedule for softcore scene?" I snickered…Wait! Did he just call us a couple?

"I…think you can put me down now, Hamhock. It's probably time we headed to class…" Kurt said with a pout. I nodded and slowly lowered him when he unwrapped his legs. As his feet touched the ground, he still had his arms linked around my neck and he had his eyes locked on my own.

"Kurt…Are we really together? I'm still trying to wake up here…" I whisper down to him. He brought a hand around to my face and stoked my cheek.

"Yes, David, we are together…You can make a complete fool out of yourself now with a happy dance." He winked and gave me a quick peck on the lips again. My eyes widened and I let go of Kurt to jump up and down, doing a ridiculous happy dance around the locker room, shouting "WHOO!" I grabbed Kurt around the waist and swung him around, laughing as if I'd heard my very first Aristocrats joke.

"Whoa whoa, easy there, Neanderthal, this is a Marc Jacobs sweater, its value is probably worth more than your soul!" I placed him down and held his face close to mine as I whisper,

"Then consider this a down payment…" As I place a chaste, yet full-on kiss on his still reddened lips. I pulled away and his eyes fluttered open at me.

"Mm…I guess it is acceptable. But now, David, we have to make a decision right now, because I don't want there to be any confusion. Are you prepared to go public? You'd be coming out and saying that you're dating me in a double whammy…I don't want to push you to make a decision that you're not ready for yet…" Kurt was being frank with me and being considerate of my feelings, I really appreciated that…What am I gonna do? Am I ready to face the world now? I already came out to my parents and they're totally accepting, albeit, making me extremely uncomfortable with how open they are about it…And now, I actually have Kurt in my arms…as my boyfriend.

The fear is still there, and it _is_ still pretty damn strong...But now, I have pillars of support to help me come into my own…He's right, I don't have to go it alone…If I'm going to be scared, then at least I'd still have an amazing person to help look after me...And really, is anyone ever truly ready to come out?..It's time. I sighed heavily and walked towards the locker room door, a confused look cascaded over Kurt's face, he's probably thinking that I'm going to be running scared now. Well, I'm gonna prove him and everyone wrong, I'm gonna kick this fear in the ass and shove its balls/ovaries down its eye sockets!

I held out my hand and gave Kurt my confident grin. "Bring it on." His face totally lit up, and I gushed on the inside, knowing that I was able to give him that smile usually caused by Harry Bland Potterbrows. He took my hand and I pulled open the door, the light of the hall flooding the darkness of the locker room that we're leaving behind.

Eyes widened and followed, weird looks were given, some gasps escaped from a few mouths. To be honest, I was getting very nervous, I was almost tempted to consider reconsidering my decision. Kurt sensed my conflict and reminded me that he was there for me by squeezing my hand, I looked down at him with a worried look and he gave me a reassuring smile. The worry slowly started to leak away, and I managed to muster a small smile, I squeezed his hand back. As we were about to reach the end of the hall, a group rounded the corners and stopped us from going any further. My breathing started to pick up again towards the hyperventilation zone. What stopped us…was most of the Glee club, there were 10 of them, from what I counted…Kurt let go of my hand and stomped towards his friend Mercedes.

"Mercedes! Wha—How could you? I asked you to keep it quiet!"

"I'm sorry Kurt. But this is something I had to do because I love you." She gave him a remorseful look but then that look turned threatening as she turned her head to me.

"Yeah dude, are you insane? You're probably forgetting that this is Karofsky, the guy that threatened your life and drove you away from the school?" Hudson piped up.

"Are you seriously going to judge me now, Finn? Even after you called me a fag, I'm still on good terms with you. Why isn't anyone questioning that?" Kurt glared pointedly at Hudson…Damn, if looks can kill, then Fancy is a fuckin' serial killer…

"You called him _what?_" This came from Berry, she backhanded Hudson on the bicep, and he had a look on his face that made him look like a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Kurt prevented the scene from progressing to a violent bloodbath.

"But I've moved on from that, Finn, so there's no need to castrate him, Rachel. Now, Mercedes, _honey_, explain to me, what the hell are you guys doing?"

"I told everyone here, in preparation to protect you again from _him_." She nudged her head in my direction. I had to set things straight…so to speak. I needed to tell them that there was no need for Kurt to have to have protection from me.

"I know I have caused Kurt a lot of pain in the past, but that was because I was jealous. Jealous that I couldn't ever be as brave as him to be myself…" I sighed, might as well go through with it. "I'm gay, and Kurt was kind enough to give me a second chance…"

Puckerman snorted, "Hummel may have forgiven you, Karofsky, but you're still number one on my list to go all Death Star on."

"We don't know if we can trust you at all with Kurt's life, let alone his heart." Abrams stated.

"We don't trust you…But you're still a hot couple, I'm going to write a fanfiction about you guys when I get home and have Lord Tubbington write the sexy parts, since he's better at writing sexy than I am…" Brittany…you can never get mad at her for anything…

"How do we know that you aren't just going to turn around and beat up Kurt when he least expects it?" adds the vampire-chick, what's-her-name. And her boyfriend, Mike Chang nods to her statement.

"I gave you a few good punches before, I wouldn't mind going all Na'vi warrior on your ass…" Sam said while popping his knuckles. I almost forgot that Evans was a complete dork, I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Kurt has been a sweetheart to all of us, we just want to protect him, Karofsky." Fabray gave me a sad, but firm look. Mercedes stepped forward from the group.

"You see Kurt, you may trust him now, but Karofsky has to know that if he wants to date you, then he has to be apart of our lives as well. You're one of us, and whatever happens to one of us affects the rest."

"What are you trying to say, Mercedes?" Kurt asks defensively.

"What I'm saying, is that Karofsky here has to prove himself to all of us that he's truly worthy of redemption."

Kurt threw his arms in the air in a huff. "I can't believe what I'm hearing…David, you don't have to prove anything to them. Come on, we'll be late for class." He grabs my hand and starts walking off, he gets wrenched back when I don't move. "Ugh, David, what's wrong?"

I understood what everyone was talking about, and I didn't blame them. If I were them, I'd want to protect my good friend from an iffy relationship as well… "Kurt…your friends are a big part of your life. And if I'd truly want a full relationship with you, I need to earn your friends' trust."

Kurt looks taken aback, but squeezes my hand. "Are you sure, David?"

I nod. I wanted to make them see that I can protect Kurt, that I'm not that monster that I used to be. That I'm _David_ now, not _Karofsky_… I narrowed my eyes at Mercedes,

"Okay, Jones. Name your terms…"

* * *

><p><em>Third chapter, seikou! And on a cliffhanger, no less! No, not the face!... Yes, David will be facing challenges from these New Directions members, I didn't throw in Lauren because I felt like she and Kurt did not have much of an emotional connection, since they never really knew each other before Kurt transferred, but she will accompany Puck in the scenes he is in. As for Santana, she remains to be the "Wallace" of the story to David. Oh, and yes, Blaine is a douche in this story, Klaine has no place in my castle! I won't spoil the details, but the New Direction members aren't the only ones David will have to face and prove his worth to... ;-)<br>_

_Reviews make me a happy ShonenOkami! _


	5. PacManPuckMan

_Ladies, gentlemen, and fellow creatures of the night, I present to you the next chapter in the epic tale of Kurtofsky! Chock full of geekery, humor, and epic fighting in this one! Keep sending in those reviews! I'm new to this, so please forgive me for taking a long-ass time for replying to any of the reviews! ^_^;_

_Also, for those who haven't seen/heard of Scott Pilgrim, worry not, the only things adapted from SPvtW are the general geekyness, making it seem more like a video game than a story, shameless breaking of the fourth wall, and the 'fighting-for-the-one-you-love-and-learning-lessons-on-the-way' moral of the story. So, just be open-minded to geekery, and you will go far! :-P_

_And of course, I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms…_

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>

**Chapter 4: Did you know Pac-Man's name used to be Puck-Man?**

_**David: Level 5**_

_**HP: 165**_

_**SP: 40**_

Oookay…What the hell was that? Not even 5 minutes into mine and Kurt's newfound boyfriendship, the Glee club manages to corner us and question the fundamentals of our relationship. They don't trust me at all with Kurt…C'mon, would you trust this mug? *flashes cheesy smile and winks* Seriously, getting cornered by the gleeks and them looking like they wanted to quarter me was more disturbing than watching that 1 guy 1 jar video…

"_Karofsky, you have to face each of us in a trial. But we won't tell you when you'll have to fight." Mercedes explained the sparse details of these 'trials'._

"_So…it's kinda like a random encounter battle?" I asked, trying to make a connection._

"_Dude, that's totally like how it is!" Hudson flashed his childish lop-sided grin, which earned him a swat from Berry and Puckerman._

"_Think of it this way, cabrón—" Both Kurt and I jumped (and I did _not_ scream uncharacteristically…okay…I did…), Santana gave us a bitchy look. "These fools will come at you in no order and will probably have some sort of a dumbass lesson with each battle—power of friendship and all that jazz, blah blah blah." _

"_Like Yu-Gi-Oh? Lord Tubbington is the regional champion for the card game, he has a match this Thursday…" Brittany airily adds. Everyone gave her 'the look', she just shrugged._

"_Okay, so you get it Karofsky? You'd best prepare yourself for a beatdown at any time." Mercedes flicks at one of her earrings, I notice Kurt visibly flinch._

"_Bring it on anytime; I'll prove to you guys that I'm a changed person…" I put on my game-face and shoot back confidently._

"_It's not just us you're proving yourself to, Karofsky…" Fabray gestured towards Kurt, who shuffled on his feet nervously._

"_I understand that." I firmly nod._

"_Good, now that we see eye to eye, we should probably head to class. Remember, eyes open at all times, Karofsky…" Mercedes gives me the whole pointing at her eyes, then at me. She turns to leave, everyone else starts to follow suit._

"_See you at lunch, dude!" Hudson directs at Kurt and walks off with Berry's arm linked in his. Puckerman palms his fist and walks past Kurt and I (nonchalantly bumping into me, of course), followed by Chang, wheeling Abrams and whats-her-name walking alongside…I'll ask Kurt for her name later. Sam strides past us, taunting me in Klingon, Al Bhed, Na'vi…ugh, whatever…Quinn walks by Kurt, puts a hand on his shoulder, gives him a friendly smile, looks to me and gives me an unsure look. _

_Santana sighs, "Well, Packer, time to put my epic mentoring to the test, eh?" _

_Kurt looks over at her with a perfect sculpted raised eyebrow, "What, pray-tell, entails this 'epic mentoring?"_

"_Oh, I've got David's training regimen right here." She pulls out a laminated note card out of her hair. "Let's see: Piggyback rides through the Dagoba mires, punching frozen cow carcasses in a meat locker, 3 alternating rounds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Soul Calibur IV, one complete playthrough of Strawberry Shortcake: The Four-Seasons Cake, giving me a mani-pedi, brushing my hair—"_

"_You've know idea of how terrifying that is, last time, I got my hand in a mouse trap! Why do you keep that shit in there, woman?"_

"_You'll never know when one might need one, Maricón…Right, where was I: Going through the whole boxset of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, 2 hours of intense cardio, playing teatime with my little sister, and reading Brit's fanfictions."_

"_They're really graphic…" I add, remembering a specific one about Naruto and Sasuke…I'll never see them the same way ever again…_

"_Lord Tubbington is good at what he does…" I forgot that Brittany was still standing there; she walks over to us and nudges her shoulder with Santana's. _

"_You'll be fine, cabrón. After all, you've got a lovely prize to fight for…" She winks at Kurt, links her pinky with Brittany's and heads down the hall._

I get shaken out of my memory banks when I feel Kurt's hand lightly squeeze my own, we're still walking down the halls towards our next class (which we actually have together, score!). "What's going on in your head, hun?" He looks into my eyes with genuine interest. Heh, already with pet names, I inwardly gush at the thought.

I shake my head, "Mm, nothing much, Fancy. Just going over what we just went through…" I lean my head over on his for a short moment, I catch a whiff of his shampoo…mm…strawberries and cream… "But mostly, you're on my mind."

"Aww…Trying to complete woo me, Hamhock?"

"I thought I already did that in the locker room." I gave him a lewd wink; he then turned 5 different shades of red and pink.

"Getting brave on me, I see. Well—" We stop abruptly and he pushes me up against the lockers (at times, he kinda scares me with his freakish upper body strength…), I look around and see others still give us weird looks, but I actually see some girls showing that hot and bothered look as well. Kurt slowly drags his finger down my chest, just like how I did when I…made off with his wedding topper, I felt a sort of a pulse radiating from my backpack, and reminding me that I had it in there still...He sensed a bit of reticence in me and backed off a little.

"Sorry, got carried away, time and place for everything right? And I don't want to push you into doing too much on your first day of out and proud gay-dom. We can wait a while more before we can start getting it on in the hall." He teases with a sly smile. My jeans tightened a bit more at the thought, I willed it down.

"Thanks, Fancy, I appreciate it." I smile and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. As soon as I pulled away, he gave me a whimper, noticeably wanting much much more. "Hehe…Don't worry, I'll pull you into the janitor's closet during lunch."

"Ugh, no! No janitor's closets. I might absolutely adore making out with you, but the permeating chemicals of the industrial cleaners do positively nil to my hair and complexion." He pushed off of me and gave me an adorable wink with his tongue stuck out at me. Haha, I knew not to contest with Kurt whenever it involved his appearance. We started walking to our class again, our fingers entwined.

"We can wait til after school and after my Glee practice, we'll go to my place and get better acquainted…" Damn it, he is totally not helping with the situation in my pants, they're gonna be soaked through with the amount I'm leaking out every time I get hard…Then, reality hit me again…Kurt's place…where his dad lives…the fuckin' terrifying Papa Bear Hummel that drove me into a wall and would like nothing better than to tie my junk to the back of his truck and drag me down the road…I stopped abruptly, which caused inertia to jerk Kurt back over to me.

"Ah! You've gotta stop doing that, David, I'm gonna end up with a dislocated shoulder someday!" Kurt snapped, switching instantly into Frosty Bitch mode.

"S-sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to do that…"

He immediately saw more conflict in my face, "Uh uh, nuh uh! No, you don't get to do that, David. No hiding things from me, tell me what's on your mind." Even though he was still being icy, his words still sounded caring.

"Your dad…" That was all I needed to say for his features to soften once more.

"Don't worry, David, I'll make sure he understands, I'm sure he won't shove his 12-gauge down your throat for defiling his only son." He chuckles and pulls me along to our class before we're late.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" I mumble under my breath as we enter our Advanced U.S. History class.

_Learned about the guerilla tactics in the Civil War - __**Sp Atk: +5 (30 - 35)!**_

_Sat behind the boyfriend, who spent the majority of class wiggling his ass, caused nosebleed – __**HP: -8 (157)**_

_Received note with boyfriend's number on it along with his initials and your own in a heart - __***Address Book updated: Boyfriend (Kurt Hummel)* *Set to Speed Dial #1, all other numbers moved down a number*  
><strong>_

Kurt and I walked out of class, a pleased look on his face and a frustrated and scrunched up look on mine, complete with a bloody tissue jammed up my right nostril (had to make up a story to Ms. Croft that I have phytomenadione deficiency-induced epistaxis—Vitamin K deficiency nosebleeds, hey, I said I was much smarter than I let on…). Lunch was next, and it'd be just my luck for Kurt to find some way to make me lose even more HP with suggestive eating techniques...Oh well, the healing properties of food will offset whatever loss of HP from a Hummel-induced nosebleed. I was feeling rather starved after today's emotional roller coaster, so I paid for two lunches:

_***$4.00 lost***_

_***Item acquired: Cheeseburger x2* (Heals 50 HP)**_

_***Item acquired: Soda x2* (Recovers 15 SP)**_

_***Item acquired: Cole Slaw x2* (Recovers 10 HP & SP, increases Def. for 5 minutes)**_

_***Item acquired: Fruit Snacks x2* (Recovers 5 HP & SP, increases Luck for 5 minutes) **_Okay, I understand the cole slaw increasing defense, but why do fruit snacks increase luck? What? Okay, fine, it's your story, I'm not gonna question it…

"What, did you want something?" I look over at a slightly disturbed boyfriend with a goofy grin.

"Ugh, you're just like Finn…"

"I _do_ hope you mean 'cause I'm cute and charming and _not_ 'cause I'm a human garbage disposal?" I reply, wiggling my eyebrows at Kurt, to which he blushes and scoffs at.

"Kurt, here's your salad. Now, both of you, get away from me, you're giving me a toothache." Lauren Zizes, who's volunteering for lunch, shoots at both of us. Both of us blush, Kurt pays for his salad and vitamin water and we go to find a table. Kurt ushers me towards the table occupied by the Gleeks, all of whom shot me a death glare as I stepped into proximity.

"It's okay, David, it's lunch time, no one here is gonna jump you right now, right?" Kurt nudged Mercedes to move down another spot for me, to which she painstakingly complied. I nervously sat down in front of a visibly perturbed Puck, his right leg shaking underneath the table. As Kurt was about to break the awkward tension emanating from the entire table, Finn beat him to the punch.

"Hey Karofsky, did you check out L.A. Noire yet? It's pretty fucking awesome; did you know there's a firefighter in it that looks a lot like you?" He said with a goofy smile. Huh, I oughta check that out sometime… I was reminded why Kurt had a crush on him, he really was fuckin' cute and charming, almost like a 6'3" child with the intelligence of a rock. What was I, a 6' teddy bear, with numerous wears'n'tears and DiY patchwork – Damaged, but still cute and cuddly?

Between bites of my cheeseburger and gulps of my soda, "Hmm, not yet, Hudson, I still have a backlog to finish up, I still have Fallout 3 and the Dead Space series to get through." _***Item lost: Cheeseburger* **_**HP: **_**+50 (165), *Item lost: Soda* **_**SP:**_** At maximum, 10% of food value is added to Max SP (42)**_

"Oh, how's Dead Space, I heard it's scary as hell." Sam decided to jump in on the conversation.

"Holy fuck, I nearly pissed myself with all the jump-out scares in it. Like once you take care of an enemy in front of you, you don't hear anything behind you, but when you turn around…BAM! The fucker's right in your face!" Light chuckling ensued between the guys and audible eye rolls from the girls. I saw from the corner of my eye, Kurt mouthing a 'thank you' to Hudson, to which he just gave an acknowledging shrug.

I downed both my cole slaws, garnering a wince and an eye twitch from Kurt and a couple of snickers from others at his reaction. Seriously, Fancy, if you're gonna date a quantum singularity, you're gonna need to get used to seeing food enter and disappear quickly. _***Items lost: Cole Slaw x2* 10% added to Max HP (167) and SP (44), Defense increased by 20% for 10 minutes!**_

Everyone at the table seemed to have relaxed a bit, as the tension started to die down, I felt like I could actually breathe around them now, everyone began their own conversations with each other. Well, not everyone…Across from me, Puck is still staring a hole through me, antsier than ever, his leg making slight tremors that I can feel, his fingers tightly gripping the edge of the table, small cracks starting to appear in the plastic tabletop. Hmm, he must have some bad gas or something. I absentmindedly reached for my second soda, but knocked it over, spilling some on the tabletop, I was quick to pick it back up and throw a few napkins on the spilt mess. But I was too late to stop a bit of it from dripping off the table and into Kurt's lap.

"Gaga-damn it, this is Dior!" Kurt yelped as if he'd caught fire.

"Amaterasu-damn it, I'm sorry Kurt!" I gingerly attempt to dab at the tiny wet spots in his lap.

Kurt grudgingly sighs, "You're lucky that it's just Sprite, Hamhock!" He gives a fierce smirk, which I return. I accidentally (well, this is up for speculation…) brushed a little too far in between his thighs. "Whoa! Hands, Neanderthal!" he half snapped, half teased. As I was about to utter a 'sorry'—

Puck slammed his fist on the table and jolted up, startling everyone, "THAT'S IT! RANDOM BATTLE TIME!" He threw his fist over the table and square into my face, sending me flying from the table and onto the cafeteria floor. **HP: -15 (152) **Fuck! That hurt!

Puck walked around the table and towered over me. Stars were still spinning in my vision when he raised his foot to curbstomp me. Kurt reached to me, "David!"

A sharp whistle pierced the air, stopping Puck's shoe from coming into contact with my sternum. "BREAK IT UP, YOU TWO!" Coach Beiste roared and held Puck back and picked me up by the collar of my shirt…Was okay for me to worry about her stretching out the material? I knew it; already, Kurt is rubbing off on me. Well, I know for sure that I want to rub off _to_ Kurt, nyuk nyuk nyuk!

_**HP: -3 (149) **_"Ow! Hey, Santana, don't throw shit at me when I get punched in the face!"

"Maricón, I can _hears_ that thought process from all the way over here!" She yelled across the cafeteria, putting her ammo back in her hair.

"That's enough! Puck, Karofsky, you know there's no fighting in the cafeteria." I sighed with relief from Beiste's statement and Puck's resulting grimace. "Epic battles for someone's heart are to be taken outside!" My eye twitched, and Puck's face lit up before grabbed my collar and proceeded to drag me out to the courtyard.

"Thanks, coach!" He yelled over his shoulder. I looked on in astonishment as the cafeteria was carrying on as if nothing had ever happened. I was praying to a god that I don't believe in that at least Kurt and the others would be running after us. Looks like my prayers were heard as I saw Kurt following us, I caught a horrified look on his face before Puck chucked me through the doors and into the courtyard, and I landed with a rough thump. **HP: -5 (142) **Ugh…today just…isn't my day…

Puck stepped towards me, cracking his knuckles, "Alright, Karofsky, let's see if you're badass enough to stand up to the likes of me!" Two fights in one day…someone doesn't like me…I pick myself up off the ground and get into my fighting stance: Left fist held crossface at the level of my eye, right fist at hip level, knees slightly bent, right foot forward.

"Game on, Puck-man, show me your moves!"

**David Karofsky vs. Noah Puckerman**

_**FIGHT!**_

_BGM: Legend of Mana OST- Pain in the Universe_

_**http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=Xy2thlIa_hU**_

Puck charged forward with a straight punch, I ducked underneath it and gave him a swift uppercut, sending him flying in the air. I jumped up with him, grabbed his ankles and swung up back down to the earth below, crashing on a table, bending its metal frame inward. He sat up rubbing his jaw,

"Heh, that the best you got newbie-gay?"

"Not in the slightest, Breeder!" I did a handstand and pushed myself off the ground and into the air, holding my right leg high up, red energy buzzing. "_Crimson Sky!" __**SP: -10 (32)**_

Puck jumps off the table right before my heel comes crashing down, bending the entire table in half. Fucking stupid idea…I tried to wrench my leg out of the table, but it's clamped down around me like a Venus fly trap. "Fuck, fuckity, chocobo-fuck!"

"Heh, right where I want you, asshat! _Knuckle Buster!" _He drives his fist into the pavement, sending a wave of concrete hurtling towards me. Damn it, can't move! The force of the wave knocked me and the table high into the air. **HP: -15 (127)**

The force of Puck's _Knuckle Buster_ must have bent the table out slightly; I was able to wrench my foot out of it. At the peak of my ascent, I grabbed the table and swung it around to chuck it back at Puck.

"Shit!" He couldn't dodge in time and tried to defend. The impact of the table sent him flying into the wall of the courtyard. I was a bit higher than I expected, I tried to land deftly but ended up sending a shock of pain rippling through my legs. **HP: -5 (122)**

Puck picked himself off the ground and rushed towards me, I charged forward as well, ignoring the pain in my legs. We grabbed each other's hands in a power struggle…Holy shit, he's strong…I…don't think I can hold him back much longer…

* * *

><p>Watching from a safe distance, Kurt clasped his hands in an almost praying position. "Come on, David, you can do it…"<p>

"He's in trouble if he keeps this up." Kurt yelped as Santana pulls her whole Nightcrawler *Bamf!* thing. She gives him a look that pretty much says, "Boy, you'd best get used to this…"

"Sorry, trying, to get used to this, but can't you give some better notice before you do…that?" Kurt breathes uneasily as he puts a hand to his chest to calm his pounding heart.

"Hmm…nah, sorry, Ramona Flowers, it's in the script: 'Santana pulls her whole Nightcrawler *Bamf!* thing'" She pulls out the manuscript for _David Karofsky vs. the World_ out of her hair and shows him the lines.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "So, what can Puck do, why is David in trouble?"

Santana exchanges the manuscript for the character archive. "Let's see…Puck has an incredibly high Strength rating. Far above Packer's current Strength rating of 38. He should be glad that he ate those two cole slaws to increase his defense or else he probably won't be standing for much longer, but he should probably hurry it up before the effect wears off…"

"So, he has to be able to turn Puck's strength back at him…" Kurt wonders.

"You got it, Precious Moments." Santana replies, closing the archive in a floof of dust.

"Will you quit it with the nicknames and stick with _one_?" Kurt fumes, cutting into her with his icy words.

"I'm trying them on. Patience, Anakin Ballgargler, I'll be comfortable with one or two by the end of the story…"

Kurt just growls and focuses back to the battle scene.

* * *

><p>My arms are starting to give out…rgh…Puck smiles cockily as he pushes forward more. Damn, he's stronger than I am…I'm gonna lose this one if I keep this up. Okay, time to think outside of the box other than head-on attacks…I put a smirk on my face as I abruptly switch my push to pull, effectively shifting Puck off balance. I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around him in a bear hug.<p>

"Gotcha!" I wrench him back and over my head in a suplex, folding his body like an accordion on the pavement below us. I quickly jumped back up, ready for another attack. Puck staggered back up, angrily digging his fingers into the concrete. He launched himself at me, like a lion's pounce, I jumped high up to dodge and prepared my technique once again. "_Crimson Sky!"_ **SP: -10 (24)**

Puck was moving a little too fast; I missed the sweetspot on the back of his head, but hit his shoulder blade instead. The force was still strong enough to slam him to the ground, his forward momentum making him do a couple of flips on the cement for a couple more feet.

"Rrgh…Stop fucking dodging everything!" He woozily got back up. Holy shit, this guy's got a Buick's-worth of HP.

"Then why don't you pull a smart move out of your ass and _hit me!_" I teased giving the 'come and get me' sign.

"Gladly… _Knuckle Buster!" _He slams his fist to the ground, but instead of sending forward a wave of concrete, shockwaves permeated the area, causing me to lose my balance and my ability to jump for a moment. Puck crouched down in a runner's position, the air around him getting blurry…Oh, fuck, this isn't good… "Too late to dodge now, sucker! _Overdrive!" _He pushed off the ground with such force that the cement behind him crumbled and shattered, he rushed towards me with frightening speed. My eyes widened, he was right it was too late for me to dodge, I raised my arms in a defensive stance to do my best to absorb the damage, I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation. I felt his shoulder crash into my body, the sheer energy and force of his charge rippling all over me, pain searing into every bone. I was helpless as I flew from my spot and sailed to the far end of the courtyard slamming into the wall, the impact of my body causing a huge crack to form. **HP: -100 (22)**

I fall to the ground, screaming in agony, I reached up to the back up my head and saw that crimson fluid pasting itself to my fingers, my vision started to blur.

"David!" I saw Kurt about to run towards me. I throw a hand out,

"No, Kurt! Stay back; this is my battle to fight!"

"But-

"But, nothing! I can't…_won't_ let you get hurt!" I struggle to pick myself up. "Ugh…not…done…yet…" In my blurry vision, I managed to see him nod and step back. I hunch forward to cough up a bit of blood, red spattering on the pavement below, ugh…gotta finish this soon, before I pass out…

Puck laughs as he closes the distance between us. "Haha, I see you're still standing! Be thankful for that defense boost you got, but it looks it about to run out about…now!"

I felt a huge downrush of energy, as all of my blood just shifted downward in my body. I felt physically less sturdy…Damn it, he was right…Gotta finish this quickly…More blood rushed from my face as I see Puck preparing for another _Overdrive_, this is it…I barely have the strength to stand, and barely the strength to jump for one last_ Crimson Sky_…Strength…that's it! I needed to pull one more unorthodox move with more than my maximum strength, but I'll need a bit of help…I yanked the Protein Bar I won off of Cooper out of my pocket and shoved it into my mouth, chewing desperately as I saw the air around Puck start to blur again. I painfully swallowed the huge chunk, its jagged edges tearing my throat on the way down. I instantly felt a buzzing energy radiating from my chest—**HP: +15 (37), Strength increased by 50% for 5 minutes!**

"End of the road, Karofsky! You won't be going anywhere near Kurt now! _Overdrive!_" He forced himself off the ground, sending chunks of cement into the air. Time slowed down once more, my heartbeat can be heard in my ears. As my thoughts went to what he said…That I won't be going anywhere near Kurt…I won't be able to see him anymore, I won't be able to protect him from anyone, I'll be—_Fight, you fucking idiot!_ The rough voice snapped me to my senses, there's no time to waste!

I tapped my heel on the ground, the scarlet energy surging into it once again; I can only perform this move in the air. I only have one chance to do this. I jumped into the air, my feet level with Puck's head…

"That's not gonna work, dumbass!" Puck yells, as he continues his relentless assault onward, tearing up more concrete in his wake.

"No…but _this _is!" I suddenly turn around facing away and flip horizontally 90 degrees, making me perpendicular to Puck. I use the force of momentum to do a horizontal front flip, giving me more leverage for my final attack. "_Crimson Horizon!" **SP: -10 (14) **_I flip around in time for my heel to come crashing into the center of Puck's face, the immense force of our opposing attacks snapping his neck back in a stomach-churning crunch. His body goes limp and he does multiple backflips, finally flopping and skidding on the ground.

**_K.O.!_**

I catch myself on the ground before my face can come into contact with the pavement below, sweat drops and blood peppering the ground like dark grey and red raindrops. I heard the pitter patter of Kurt's Doc Martins on the pavement, edging closer over to me. I feel his warm hands on my shoulders helping me up.

"dave…dave…David!" His voice gradually ringing louder in my ears.

I smile at him weakly, "I'm…I'm okay, Fancy. I won…"

"But you almost died, you moronic Hamhock!" He yelled, shaking me.

"Hey, hey, hey! No shaking the near-dead…But speaking of corpses…" At the prompt of my words, Puck's body started flashing and ignited in a flash of white light, a huge amount of Experience, HP, and SP orbs floating in place. They swirled in the air and rushed into my body, I felt a tremendous rush of energy, like someone just hooked a car battery up to my nipples…I felt fuckin' fantastic! Holy fuck, what a rush!

_**HP: Fully Restored (167)**_

_**SP: Fully Restored (44)**_

_**XP: +10000 (175/3250) **_Holy Sneasel, compared to Puck, Cooper was just a fucking boar in the woods!

The always surprising flash of pale blue light and taste of black licorice appeared to me once more:

_**David: Level up! (5 – 10) **_God damn, I was underleveled…Is it normal that I'm hard from the influx of power?

_**HP: +470 (167 – 637)**_

_**SP: +110 (44 – 154)**_

_**STR: +33 (38 – 71)**_

_**DEF: +25 (29 – 54)**_

_**SPD: +18 (24 – 42)**_

_**SP ATK: +20 (35 – 55)**_

_**SP DEF: +27 (24 – 51)**_

_**LUK: +14 (16 – 30)**_

_**New Technique learned! "Vermilion Spiral". *Technique Archive updated***_

I panted heavily from the energy coursing through my veins…I chuckled to Kurt, "So…hehe, this is what it's like to win a boss battle…" I pulled him into my arms for a hug; I clung on to him as if he could've floated away with the lightest breeze.

He gave a sort of melancholy smile, "Hmm…yeah…As much I somewhat disliked Puck's presence, I wish he didn't have to die…" I frowned, I agreed with him, I wish it didn't have to go this far…

"What are you talking about, I'm right here." Both of us yelped in terror and we saw Puck, without a scratch on him right before us.

"Z- z-z- ZOMBIE!" I huddled Kurt in my arms, to prevent Zombie Puck from biting my Fancy, turning him into the fabulous undead…

"Hmm, now that you say it, technically, I _am_ a zombie. Heh, fuckin' awesome. But no, Karofsky, I won't bite." Zombie Puck said, running his hand through his stripe of hair.

"Wha-wha, how? What the chocobo-fuck is going on here?" I yell, still keeping him at arm's length.

"Extra life, dude." He said simply.

"What? Extra life?" I inquired, confused as all hell. Kurt seemed to get the idea though, and pried himself out of my arms. Santana appeared on the scene and put a hand on Puck's shoulder.

"It's exactly how it sounds, Packer, you killed him, but he got to come back, good as new!" She stated as she knocked on his firm chest.

"Mm…How about you try that again, but a little bit lower this time?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows lustily at Santana as he ran his hand past the small of her back.

"_Epic Nut Shot!_" Santana's foot found itself squarely into Puck's crotch. Both Kurt and I visibly flinched at the raw display of carnage. "Hands off, Puck-tard! In case you forgots, you has Zizes to worry 'bout!"

Puck curled on the ground, whimpering in pain, HP reduced to 1. Santana appeared to show pity on her face, which is tantamount to a miracle. She pulled a small blue bottle out of her hair, and threw above Puck. The bottle exploded and released a tiny drizzle of azure sparkles which rushed into Puck. He immediately perked up and jumped up.

"Whew, thanks Bitch. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Mhmm, next time, I won't have an X-Potion ready in waiting for you…Great battle by the way, Cabrón. Catch all y'all laters." Santana stalked off, whistling the "Twisted Nerve" whistle song from Kill Bill.

"So…Puck, where did you get the extra life?" Kurt seemed genuinely curious.

"Oh, we all got them from Figgins."

"What? You guys actually told Figgins about me and David?" Kurt seemed more shocked than angry.

"Well, yeah, we had to if he wanted to get the school insured for the collateral damage we might be causing with our epic battles. Pretty much, he gets money if we destroy the school. He called it…oh, what was it… 'An appropriate course of action to present to David for his redemption'" Puck imitated and botched Principal Figgins' accent.

"Why am I not surprised that Principle Figgins is in it for the money?" Kurt replied, I thought the same exact thing.

"Right. Well, Karofsky, you've proven yourself to be truly badass. Only two people were ever able to kick my ass like that, Finn and…" He hesitated and took his eyes off Kurt and me for a split second and cleared his throat. "Ahem, anyway, kicking my ass totally makes you alright in my book, I know for sure that you're legit in wanting to keep Kurt safe…as your boyfriend…Just please, no fucking in front of me and we're cool, alright?" Puck shakes his head from the thought of Kurt and me getting it on in the halls.

"Agreed, man." I nodded with a snicker.

"Cool. Well, as proof that you took my head clean off and handed my ass to me, I'm giving you a medal for this epic battle." He reached into his pocket and flipped something shiny at me, which I caught.

"What the…This ain't a medal dude, it's a silver dollar…" I waved it in the air.

"The 'medal' bit is a figure of speech. After each battle with us, you'll get a personal item from us. In my case, you now have the very first piece of currency I ever snagged." He clicked his tongue as he shot a 'finger gun' at me.

"You…stole this?" Kurt says suspiciously.

"Yep, off of my mom's dresser when I was 4." Puck stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Well, loverboys, as much as I'd like to stand here and pussyfoot with you both - *gags* There's still a couple minutes left in our lunch period, and my tots are getting cold." And with that and a mock salute, Puck turned around and jogged back towards the doors to the cafeteria. _***Key Item Acquired: Puck's Silver Dollar**_

Kurt turned back towards me, "That was—"

"Interesting…" I finished for him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's nice to know that you didn't exactly…kill him, but still did, in a sense."

I chuckle, "Heh, yeah, it gives me a good excuse for murdering your crazy-ass friends!"

Kurt closes the distance between us and wraps his thin, but sturdy arms around my waist and looked up at me. "David Karofsky, you have a sick and demented sense of humor…I like it…" He winked at me suggestively.

I pull him into me, our faces close; I can feel his warm and minty breath on my lips. "Fancy, you ain't seen nothin' yet…" The space between us is eliminated as our lips embrace in a fiery passion, our tongues entwining, his mouth tasted so sweet…We pulled away from each other, a blissful smile on his face.

"Well, Hamhock, I can't wait to see you in action again…"

"In what sense of the word, babe?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him again.

"Heh, you'll just have to wait and find out…" Kurt leaned back in for a breathtaking kiss, the wind picking up and whipping about us, a tiny storm of cherry blossoms from the courtyard's trees circled around us, making a truly nauseatingly romantic image…now to wait for someone from DeviantArt or some other art site to make it so I can see others throw up…

* * *

><p>At the top of the stairs to the courtyards, a shadowy figure looked on at the embracing couple with a menacing smile, his dark eyes shining and raven curls flowing in the wind. "It's all coming along, David…I'll show you what a man can do to defy his own fate…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tah-dum! More mystery, more epicness, more Kurtofsky! I'm seriously in love with my own story, even though I get frustrated with some blocks that can stay for a couple hours to a couple of days on end...But I can assure you all, that this story is gonna last a long ass time...You'll be stuck with me, Kurt, David, and Santana forever! Muah-hahaha! Ahem...In all seriousness, I'm forecasting this story to be well over 20 chapters and 100,000 words... As usual, more fans and reviews make me a happy ShonenOkami! Love to all the viewers! 3 ^_^<em>


	6. 2Hot 2Cold 2Shotgun

_Heya there, fellow Kurtofskians! I'm so sooo sorry this took so long, please don't throw cacti and gumballs at me! I give no excuse, other than writer's block! Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet, with a little bit of everything, humor, angst, mystery, slight smut, and geekery! Thank you for all the alerts, faves, and reviews to those who have. Please help spread the word of greatness across the interwebz, you're my audience, and it'd be even more epic to have an even bigger crowd filling the seats! Anywhoo, please, enjoy Chapter 5 of this epic tale!_**  
><strong>

And _once again and always, __I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!_

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>

**Chapter 5: Too Hot, Too Cold, Just Shotgun-in-my-Face**

_**David: Level 10**_

_**HP: 637**_

_**SP: 154**_

Man, I wish football was still in season, now I really don't have much to do except loiter in the halls, looking like a damned creeper…Fancy is in Glee practice with the others, prepping for the national competition. I didn't want to impose by sitting in, unless I wanted to be drawn, quartered, tarred, feathered, and castrated…Which reminds me, do the gleeks really want to threaten me with violence when they have a big competition coming up soon? I tried asking Kurt, but he said that my guess was as good as his. Truth be told…I kinda _did_ want to try my hand trying out for the glee club, since Mr. Shuester told me I was 'good'. While being a closeted homosexual, I'm also a closeted dancer/singer, though; I don't think Kurt really knows about my so-called potential…

I took Puck's silver dollar out of my pocket and rubbed my thumb across the dull sheen of the argent surface. I'm not liking this game so far…I'm putting my life on the line just so I can earn the favor of some people…I shake my head, these aren't just _any_ people, these are _Kurt's_ friends, they know Kurt so much more than I do…I caught myself there, Kurt and I are 'dating' but…we barely know anything about each other, were we thinking of cementing ourselves as boyfriends first, then figure everything out afterward? I shake my head again…ooh, I'm gonna give myself a headache if I keep doing that…I'm probably worrying too much, I trust Kurt…and I hope that he trusts me as well…

I pocketed the silver dollar and pushed my worries to the back of my head again. I must have circled the halls of McKinley at least 3 times now, I'm just about to pass the choir room again, hearing malicious arguing over who gets a solo for nationals. After watching nearly all of their performances (from the back row of the auditorium), I've gotten a good reading on nearly everyone's voice, probably a little too much of a reading from Berry and Hudson…Damn, Mr. Shue, biased much? Personally, I would have loved to hear more of Santana, Quinn, or Tina (I finally knew her name…after embarrassedly asking Kurt what her name was.) from the girls' side, and of course, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't want to hear my Fancy perform more often. But honestly, absolutely no offence to him at all, but I wanted to hear him try something more in his lower register. When I heard him perform 'Pink Houses' (from outside the choir room door, of course), I nearly made a mess out of myself, I don't think he realizes how fuckin' sexy his lower voice is…

I felt a little brave and peeked my head around the choir room doorframe. A yelp escaped my mouth and I pulled my head out as fast as I possibly could, escaping the multiple sharp objects embedding themselves into the doorframe. I had my back pressed firmly against the wall, too scared to make a move, when all of a sudden, Kurt poked his gorgeous head out of the doorway,

"Sorry, David, they're all on edge with nationals coming up, and Santana has already uttered a Latina curse on Rachel. If my Spanish is accurate, I believe it was either supposed to make her breasts burst or make cockroaches pop out of her fingernails…You okay, hun?" He cocked his head a bit more in concern, his glasz eyes piercing into me like a spear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Fancy, I'm fine. Just a little bored." I answer with a tired smile.

Kurt smiled with amusement, "Hmm, I'm sorry, David. We're going to be probably another half hour or so. So find _some_ way to occupy yourself, that doesn't include getting your pretty face bruised up." He winked at me and sucked his head back into the choir room, closing the door on me this time…probably for my safety. As I took a step past the choir room door, I felt a dreading presence…

"David Karofsky, shouldn't you be swinging your club somewhere other than my dearest Kurt's presence?"

The voice resonates off the walls of the empty hallway, a chill running up my spine as I turn to meet the eyes of someone I really had no desire to see ever again…Bland…er…Blaine…His dark eyes looked like they wanted to burn a hole right through me.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Eyebrows? I thought Kurt dumped your jealous ass." I went immediately to 'pissing-on-my-territory' mode.

"Hmph, is that what he said?" He subtly brushed his fingers through his bushy brows. "Hehe…You _do_ know that dear Kurt is just stringing you along?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He raised his arms in an aloof manner, "Do you really think that he cares for you? Heh, unrefined _and_ clueless…" My fists clenched tightly, I was about ready to bash Sir Dapper's teeth in, or maybe give my new technique a spin… "David…He's merely playing the pity card with you."

"Again, what the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean, start making sense, Beetle-brow!" I advanced closer to him, my fists now squeezing tight enough to make my knuckles pop.

"Easy, caveman. It's very simple, you're the tortured closeted homophobe, your life is in shambles and have no pillar of support to help you through your miseries. In essence, you're nothing but a charity case to Kurt." He gives a cocky smirk…God damn it, I fucking hate that smirk of his…But Douchebag Bland Potter-Brows got one thing wrong, he failed to know that my parents are behind me now. I smirked back at his with my hidden knowledge.

"Why should I even believe you, Bland? I'm not exactly dating _you_. Like I said, Kurt kicked you to the curb."

"Kurt and I…are merely taking a temporary separation for the time being…" His expression suddenly goes dark and menacing, "Kurt still belongs to me, and will never truly be with you. Look at yourself, haha…Who would ever love a beast such as yourself? You're still scared like a little puppy dog to be in public with him, and I _know_ that you're still harboring those deep-seated fears of being gay…"

His taunting struck something inside of me; it felt like a dark fog emanating…It was getting hard to breathe…The mere mention of my fear had it starting to burst out of my head. He smiled maliciously at me,

"Ah…there it is. I need you hopeless…Worthless…Loveless…" Each word felt like gunshot to my heart, my knees weakening, I grab my head desperately and wring my hair, enraged growls escaping between my gnashed teeth…No…I can't let it get out…I can't show this son of a bitch that I'm a monster, that's not me…

"Remember, you've driven Kurt away from here, you threatened his life, and you made his life a living hell, enfeebling him even when you weren't around. Kurt will never love you, you are a monster…"

I was now on my knees, hands threatening to rip my hair out, teeth about to crack, tears freely streaming down my face. I keep shaking my head in order to shake out Blaine's echoing voice, along with another…even more malevolent voice inside my head. "Please…Stop, Blaine…" My voice barely above a strained whisper.

"Tsk tsk tsk…no can do. You see, I plan on having you succumb to your darkness, casting you into insanity. That would permanently drive Kurt away from you…Then he would be mine…because_ I_ love him…"

His dress shoes clacked on the tile as his approached ever closer to me, the very air around me turned cold as he squatted beside me, I wanted so badly to rip him in half, but I was paralyzed. I can hear the cocky smile in his voice, "Since you insist on fighting…I wish you luck in your useless trials to win Kurt's heart…Try not to let your fear consume you..." He gets even closer and whispers in my ear, "_Karofsky…"_

My eyes fly open, I couldn't control it anymore, I swung the back of my hand at him and felt nothing but air. I hear dark chuckling as I hear his footsteps rescinding down the hall behind me. The heavy air suddenly lifted as I toppled over, catching myself on the ground with my hands, my knees starting to ache from staying on the tiled floor. I gasped and panted, what the fuck just happened? I couldn't do anything; I was completely paralyzed with fear; as much as I wanted to shove his head through a locker…Was my…fear starting to take hold of me again? Was I to turn back into that hated and feared bully? No, no, nonononono…That's not me anymore, that never _was_ me. I growl as I force myself off the ground, using the lockers to pull myself up, I leaned up against them, still trying to catch my breath and keeping my lunch down in my stomach.

I slipped my backpack off my shoulders, zipped it open, and pulled out my treasure, still wrapped in its protective bubble wrap. Somehow, it almost always gave me strength to see the happy couple smiling at me whenever I'm feeling down and out. A small smile started to form on my face; I knew just how much Kurt cherished this figurine. A twinge of guilt kicked me in the pyloric sphincter, I needed to return this to him…But not yet, I still kinda need it. For what, specifically, I don't know, but it's kind of like a security blanket, I'll return it when I'm ready. I held the figurine close to my chest, whispered a tiny word of thanks to it and placed it carefully back into my backpack. As I tucked the topper back into its situated pocket, I spotted the book my parents gave me, the one that tells the stories of bullies falling in love with their victims and vice versa. Now's a good a time as any to pass the time, I pull it out, zip up my backpack and slung it back on my shoulders.

As I was about to get into an account of a homophobic bully terrorizing his future husband, I hear a voice that turned on the floodlights of my heart.

"David! We're done here!" I turned around quickly to see an absolutely gorgeous Kurt Hummel, who blushed when he saw the lost and surprised look on my face. "Hehe, keep making that face, David, I want it to freeze in that adorable way."

I smiled shyly with a little blush thrown into the mix. "Oh, Fancy, stop, you're gonna give people diabetes…" I warily pulled him into a brief hug, pressing my nose into the top of his head, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my chest. Damn…he feels so warm and strong in my arms, I pull him in a bit tighter, wanting him even closer.

"D'aww…Look at the happy couple. I swear, this is so cute, it makes a Disney flick look like a piece of shit." Santana panned, Brittany linked to her pinky.

"But I just watched Aladdin last night, and the last time I checked, Tanna, the Genie isn't a giant blue poo…" Brittany added with total seriousness.

Santana rolled her eyes, "But aren't Kurtie and Davey still oh-so cute together?" Both Kurt and I rolled our eyes this time.

"Yeah, it makes me feel bad to have to make David my bitch…" Brit said with a sad pout. I tensed, thinking that I'm about to fight our sweet Brittany.

"Easy, Cabrón, she ain't fighting you today. I have to get her home so she can write the fanfiction that she so desperately wants to write on you two…I's better be getting' my mack on, lady. Some nice SLK-ing, alright?"

My face twists as if I'd eaten a lemon; Kurt has an 'I don't want to know' look plastered on his face. "S…Slicking? Please don't tell me that's what I think it is…" Kurt guardedly says with a twitching eye.

"Sweet lady kisses, Kurt. Santana has nice lips. I'm sorry, but she kisses better than you. You kissed like my cabbage patch doll."

I raised my eyebrow inquisitively, and—wait, what? "You kissed Brittany? How did—"

"Long story, for another day, David…" Kurt said to the side with a slightly annoyed squint in his eyes.

"Alright, time to let Lord Tubbington write some filthy smut, Brit. Let's go. Laters, Packer. Polly Pocket." Santana nodded at both of us and stalked off with Brittany in tow.

"I'll give you two a rough copy when I'm done with it!" Brittany says while waving goodbye, leaving Kurt and I standing shoulder to shoulder, with an annoyed and confused look on our faces, respectively.

"So…" I start, turning to Kurt.

"So." Kurt repeats, turning to me. "Ready to head to my place, Dave?" He edges a bit closer to me, his chest touching my own…Fuck, this is not gonna good…What are we planning to do, make out, frottage…Are we gonna have sex? I found my blood rushing from the head on my shoulders to the head in between my legs. I pulled myself away from Kurt before he can notice and took his hand in my own and walked us towards the front doors of the school.

"Are you sure, Kurt? That your dad's not gonna blow my head off?"

"He may not like it at first, but I expect him to act rationally…"

"Hmm, well, I guess we'll see how it goes then…"

"And besides, dad won't be home until after 7 tonight, so we'll have plenty of time to ourselves before you can worry about him blowing your head off." He teased with a wink.

"Hehe…And, what will we be doing in this 'plenty of time to ourselves'?"

He stops us and turns me towards him, "Well, that all depends, David…" He pokes me in the chest and runs his finger down it again. "We can make out, fool around…maybe I'll let you slam me face first into the mattress…" It took me a while to realize that he actually said that, he must have been as horny as I was…

"D-don't push me, Hummel…" I stammered back.

"Oh? Are you wanting me to do the pushing, _Karofsky_?..." _Karofsky…karofsky…ka..of..ky…k..f..s..y. The_ echoes of my last name reverberating inside the walls of my head. The dark influence reminding me again of its presents. I abruptly grabbed Kurt's hands and trembled in front of him.

"D-david? What's wrong?" Kurt asked; worry starting to waver in his voice and in his eyes.

I trembled even more, the fear coming back; I gripped Kurt's wrists even tighter. He hisses in pain.

"Ow! David, please, stop, you're hurting me!" Fear starting to overtake him now…As I peer into his eyes, I see the pain that I'm causing him, and through his eyes, I see my pain as well. I push the darkness back down to where it belongs and release Kurt, backing away from him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Kurt…I…Please, I didn't mean to hurt you…I'm not a monster, I don't want to be that way…" I stumble back against the lockers once more.

"David…I'm fine. But you need to tell me what's bothering you."

"I c-c-can't…blaine…"

His eyes widened at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. "Blaine? I told you, David, he and I are no longer together. You don't have to worry about him; he lives all the way in Westerville, so I don't think we'll really be crossing paths anytime soon. And if you're worried that I might go back to him…don't be, you and I are together right now, and that's what really matters right now."

I breathe a bit easier, but I know that Kurt doesn't know about the exchange between me and his douchebag ex earlier. For now, I need to put him at ease…

"Thank you, Kurt. I…just needed to be reassured about that…Now, weren't we heading to your place?" I held out my hand, putting a hopeful smile on my face.

He reached out and clasped my hand into his. "Mhmm. And remember, Hamhock, if you're ever feeling worried about _anything,_ and I mean_ anything_, you come and tell me. I don't care if it's because of Blaine or if it's because of worrying about trying to impress me with your trifling fashion sense, you come tell me anyway. If we're gonna be dating, there needs to be an open channel of communication."

I nod my agreement, but in the back of my mind, I'm feeling the guilt in not telling Kurt about what happened with Blaine and my lingering deep-seated fears. I'm afraid it might make Kurt turn right around and run back to Blaine…But…I want to be happy with Kurt right now, I won't let these worries spoil things for us. We walk out the front doors and to our respective vehicles.

"I guess we'll take our own cars, just in case you might need to make a quick getaway?" Kurt lightly teased me again with his dad's gruff disposition.

"Heh, right. I already know where you live, Kurt, so there's no need for directions."

"Wha? So, you _have_ been stalking me all this time?"

"Well, yes. But I already knew where you lived because…er…well…I was with Hudson and the others when we nailed your lawn furniture to your roof…"

"You Neanderthal…I'm glad you're forthcoming with it, but I'm taking this out of our makeout time!" He said with a sneer.

"He-hey! That ain't fair! Whatever happened to forgiving all that was done?"

"Yes, I've forgiven you for the things you've done in your fear of being outted, but the things you've done before because you're a jock meathead…well…that's a different story." He winks and sticks his tongue out at me.

I grin at his cocky display, toss my keys up in the air and catch them. "Hehe…okay, fair enough. Now, shall we?"

"Mmkay, see you there handsome." He stood on the balls of his feet to plant a short, but sweet kiss on my lips. He then turns around and walks to his Escalade. I walk to my truck, touching my lips and smiling, he's such a good kisser…well, I don't have anyone else to compare to him so… I put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I followed Kurt's SUV closely as we left the McKinley parking lot, passing a few street lights and turning onto a nice suburban street, which we followed for a couple minutes before stopping in front of the Hummel (well, I guess Hummel-Hudson now) household. Kurt pulled into the driveway, and I pulled off to the side of the road, I wouldn't want there to already be unease between Kurt's dad and myself because I stole his parking spot…I took a shuddering breath and took the keys out of the ignition, getting out of my truck and remembering to lock it, can't ever be too careful, even in these nice neighborhoods (I lived in a cul-de-sac, so that's a security measure itself).

I nervously followed Kurt up to his porch where he unlocked the door and held it open for me. "Come on in!"

"Umm…Isn't Huds…er…Finn here?" I gotta wean myself off of referring to others by their last names.

Kurt shrugs with an eye roll, "Ugh, he's probably at Rachel's or Quinn's, either way, I don't really care." He then not-so-forcefully ushered me past the threshold.

"You…used to like him, didn't you?" I knew full well of Kurt's former crush on Finn. One can say that I targeted Finn before because I was jealous of the feelings Kurt harbored towards him.

"Can we please not get into that right now?" I hear the door close and latch behind me.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, Kur—Whoa!" Kurt displayed another show of his freakish upper body strength as he whirled me around and threw me against the front door. "Kurt, what are you—Unnnff!" I couldn't finish as Kurt's tongue found its way into my mouth and down my throat. The surprise ended and I got back into the kiss, I grabbed the sides of Kurt's face and whirled him back around to my former position. I pressed my body hard against his, my hardness in my jeans pressing up against his own. We pulled our mouths off of each other to let out a hiss and a moan of pleasure. Kurt placed a hand on my chest and kneaded my pectorals. Another moan escaped from my throat, the small massage felt amazing; no one has ever even desired to touch me like this.

Kurt's hand moved lower…past my stomach, past my hip bone…He made the bold move of cupping my hardened junk through my jeans…Oh, fuck…this really isn't good…This is happening, Kurt is _touching_ me _there_…Sure, it's over the clothing, but…Fuck…

"Kurt…wait…I'm sorry, but I've been turned on by you throughout the entire day, if you keep this up, I'm not gonna last at all." I embarrassedly gasp, many shades of blush creeping up my face.

"Oh…is that so…" He grasps the length of my cock, causing me to shudder and making my eyes roll back in my head in an attempt to close the floodgates. He sees that I'm literally on the edge of an orgasm and abruptly lets go of my denim covered hardness. "Hehe…you're right, we should slow down a little bit." He unwraps himself from me and walks further into the house.

"Pfft…tease…" I utter after him.

"In case you haven't noticed, Hamhock, I'm in danger of making a mess as well, and I'd prefer not to do it in these $500 Dior jeans…" He turned around and gestured downwards to his own hardness, straining against the more expensive denim of his jeans. "You hungry?" My gaze lingers down at the level of his crotch, which he shyly covers up with his messenger bag. "Umm…besides for the obvious, perv."

"Oh! Um…maybe a tiny bit. I'm actually more thirsty than anything…"

"Alrighty, come into the kitchen with me, I'll hookup with you…er…hook you up." He blushed at his own Freudian slip and beckoned me to follow him into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, "We have…water, milk, cranberry juice, pineapple juice, 3 different types of sodas, well, 4 types, but I'm leaving out the Dr. Pepper, 'cause Finn apparently claims ownership over it. I swear, he becomes more of a bitch than I do if someone accidentally snags one. Personally, I don't touch the stuff, just empty carbs and calories.

I remembered something from researching…stuff on the internet and got a very evil idea. "I'll take the pineapple juice…"

"Good choice, hun." He handed me a can of pineapple juice, to which I popped the tab and took a swig of the sweet liquid, savoring its taste on my tongue. _**SP: 10% of value added to Max SP. (156) **_Kurt picked a can of cranberry juice himself, "So, how was the rest of class for you today, David?"

I swallowed another gulp of juice before I answered, "Meh, nothing too exciting, I doubt psychology and metalshop would interest you…"

"On the contrary, David, I _love_ psychology, it helps me to get in someone's head to cut them with my words, and I'd take metalshop if there weren't any risk of molten metal burning holes in my clothes…"

I chuckled, imagining Kurt wearing a welder's apron and running for the hills when solder leaks on him. I then remember something and reached into my pocket. "That reminds me…I have something for you." I placed into his hand a simple stainless steel chain bracelet with a flat plate.

"Oh my…David…You didn't have to…" I kinda gushed on the inside when I saw his eyes twinkle at the piece.

I shook my head humbly, "Mm…I made it in class for you, Kurt. I'd like you to have it."

He looks on the flat plate and rubs his thumb across the lettering I etched into the steel. "K-koonstvoll? What does that mean?" He looks up at me curiously.

"Kunstvoll, it's…German, you know, like your last name, Hummel?" I nervously itched the back of my head, "Um…heh, literally, it means 'ornate', but another way it's meant is—"

"Fancy…" He blushed and smiled shyly. "I love it, David."

"Oh, um here, lemme help you with it." I helped open the clasp and hooked it around his wrist; I lightly touched the smooth, milky skin on the underside of his wrist. He shivered slightly both at the cold steel and the feather light touch of my fingers. After I secured it, he lifted his arm up and noted the contrast of the shiny metal against his pale skin.

"You know, I never usually wear jewelry…But since you're so adorable, I think I'll make an exception."

"Hehe, good, 'cause it's part of a matching set." I pull out another bracelet and clasp it onto my wrist. _***Accessory equipped: Memento Bracelet***_

"Oh? Is yours in Russian? That_ is_ the origin of Karofsky, isn't it?" He gazes at the similar steel piece adorning my wrist.

"Actually, that's a bit of a misconception; it's the 'sky' in it that makes others draw that conclusion. It's actually Polish. And if we really wanted go into it, it would actually be Karofski, with an 'I' in place of the 'Y'."

"Wow…Your dad wasn't kidding when you were an A/B student, and the fact that you're also in all advanced classes…And what does yours say?" He rubs his thumb across the etchings of my bracelet.

"Szynka Pęcina...I believe you already know what it means, you call me it all the time…"

"H-hamhock?" I blush slightly and nod my head. Kurt wraps his arms around me and buries his face into my chest. "Not even a day into this, and you're already making a case to be a perfect boyfriend…" Kurt mumbled into my chest.

I pulled him in even closer and laid my cheek on the top of his head, an unexpected sob forcing itself out of my mouth…The warmth in my chest was really starting to be unbearable again, is this what it feels like to be loved by someone? My jaw started to hurt, as I don't think I've smiled this much in my entire life. We pulled away from each other only slightly just to gaze into each other's eyes.

"David—"

"Kurt, I'm home! Are you in the…" My eyes widened in horror as none other than Burt 'Papa Bear' Hummel made his way into the kitchen, an unreadable look spread across his face when he saw his son in the arms of…a formally perceived monster. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?" Kurt quickly released himself from my arms and stepped forward to Mr. Hummel.

"We were light today…I told the guys to lock up for me…" Mr. Hummel said through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at me. "Once again, what the _hell_ is going on here, Kurtis Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson?"

Kurt noticeably flinched at the use of his complete and extended name. "Dad…you remember David." He shakily gestured towards me.

"How can I forget? This scumbag drove you out of McKinley, and then retracts it to pull you back in. Is this another sick ploy of yours?" He juts his pointer finger at me accusingly.

I throw my hands up in an 'I-surrender' pose, "N-no, Mr. Hummel, sir, I swear! We can explain things to you, right, Kurt?" I look to Kurt with a scared and pleading gaze.

"Yes, dad. It's kinda complicated, but…there have been…changes. And David here finally accepted something about himself."

"Which is?" Mr. Hummel growled impatiently, his fists ominously clenching and releasing.

"I-I-I'm…gay." Whew…it's getting easier to say with practice…Mr. Hummel's eyes widened with surprise, then quick reverted back to his angry scowl.

"And so you think this sudden revelation about yourself excuses everything you've done to my son and our family?"

"Dad! You've got to understand, David was scared about coming out and being harassed by the entire school. He's seen what I've been through…"

"And so that made it okay for him to be a part of the harassing than take it with dignity and bravery like you do every day?" Oh shit, his tone is rising…It's only gonna be a matter of time until Mt. Hummel blows…

"N-no, Mr. Hummel. I felt awful doing that shit—stuff to Kurt, and like Kurt said, I was scared of what others would say or do...So…I became the bully to avoid the bullying…But I plan on making up for it, I've been treating Kurt with nothing but respect and honor as his boyfriend—" I bit my tongue, but I was too late…Fuck…

"WHAT? You're dating this monster?" My eyes widened in horror even more as I saw the veins in Mr. Hummel's neck starting to pop out.

"Dad! Your blood pressure!" Kurt went to his dad's side and squeezed his arm pleadingly, Mr. Hummel seemed to calm minutely. "But…yes, David and I are dating now."

"What about Blaine? How can you do this to him?"

"Dad, I told you, he and I are no longer 'he and I'…We weren't taking a break, we're actually broken up."

"That…Still doesn't excuse anything!" He points at me again violently, "The fact of the matter still remains that you threatened my son! And I'll be damned if I'd let you within 20 feet of him!"

"Dad, please…I trust David, I...care about him." I blushed quite a bit hearing the words from Kurt's mouth.

"Well, _I_ don't trust him! I will not allow this kind of poison in my house! You will _not_ be dating this scum, not now, not ever!" With a flick of his hand, a flash of light appeared in his hand and formed into a familiar shape…the light quickly faded to show a…F-f-fuckin' 12-gauge shotgun in his grip! He pointed it directly at my head, and I was staring down both barrels of the dangerous weapon.

I started backing away; arms in a surrender pose again, "Whoa! M-m-Mr. Hummel, are you insane?"

Taking aim and putting his finger on the trigger, "Not as insane as you for thinking you can step into this house and come out unscathed…"

"Daddy, no!" Kurt grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, pushing it away from my head. The sudden jerk caused Mr. Hummel to pull the trigger; I ducked on reflex, hands covering my head. A vase a couple feet away from me shattered into thousands of pieces…hoo boy, Carole is gonna throw a shit-fit…My eyes shot open to find Kurt and Mr. Hummel still struggling over the gun. "David, RUN!" Kurt screamed at me.

He didn't have to tell me twice! I got frozen to the pavement, punched in the face, shit thrown at me by Santana, and crushed into a wall by a wrecking-ball Puck today, I wasn't about to put 'decapitated via point-blank shotgun blast' on my long list of injuries for the day…I took the opportunity to make a mad dash out of the Hummel-Hudson's front door.

"David, duck!" I looked over my shoulder in time to see Mr. Hummel in the doorway, pointing his shotgun at me again and Kurt trying to pull at his dad's shoulders. I dropped to the ground faster than a Red-light district worker, the shot narrowly missing me and riddling the mailbox in front of me with multiple holes.

"Shit, damn break-action…" Mr. Hummel paused in blowing a hole in me to pull out the expended shells.

"David, I'm so sorry, get out of here! Now!" Kurt yelled down at me from behind his father's shoulders.

As Mr. Hummel was reloading his shotgun, I shot up and booked it towards my truck, wrenching the keys out of my pocket, being ever thankful that it's an electronic lock, I pressed the unlock button on my keychain. I threw myself into the front seat and pulled the door closed as Mr. Hummel shoved two new shells into the barrel of his gun. Jamming the keys into the ignition, the engine roared to life, I quickly put it into gear and slammed my foot on the gas, sending me backwards against the seat. I sped off down the street, catching Mr. Hummel behind me, still pointing his shotgun at me through my rear-view mirror. Acting quickly, I turned off into a side street, first making sure it wasn't a dead-end, 'cause that would have been just my shitty luck…

After about a mile passed, I finally eased my breathing and stopped looking in my mirrors every millisecond to check if Mr. Hummel wasn't chasing me down. I drove around a bit more, trying to regain my bearings, I just weaved in and out of random streets to lose Mr. Hummel. *sigh* Fuck…I knew it; I just knew that having this confrontation with Mr. Hummel would be bad. Kurt said that he would have had it under control, but I guess he didn't really gauge his dad's reaction all too well…Ugh, no, I can't be mad at Kurt, this wasn't his fault. Mr. Hummel, at this point will just refuse to listen to anything. Maybe this is one battle that I can't win just now…

I finally regained my bearings drove into my cul-de-sac, pulling into our driveway and shut off the engine. Today's roller coaster of…everything completely exhausting me, I hobbled over to the front door and pushed it open. Goddamn, who knew being gay and having a boyfriend would be so fucking dangerous and tiring…

"Davey, how was your day, honey?" Mom looked over at me, pausing her testicle-based attacks practice DVD.

I stumbled up the stairs to my room, "Long day…I'll tell you later, ma…Gonna…nap…"

"Oh…okay, sweetie. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." And with that she returned to performing _Testicle Attack #92 _on the dummy in front of her. I pushed open my bedroom door, latched it, dropped my backpack on the floor, kicked off my shoes, and flopped down on my bed. My nap was cut short when I felt a vibration against my leg and heard the _"Da-da-da-daahm!"_ item sound from '_The Legend of Zelda'_. Still with my face mashed into my comforter, I mashed my hand into my jeans and tugged my phone out of the front pocket. I held it by my head; I looked over to it with one eye to see that I received a text from Kurt:

"I'm so sorry, David! Are you okay? Did my dad hit your truck? If he did, I can fix up whatever damage was done to it. ~Kurt"

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned over on my back to send back a reply: "Im fine hre, fancy. No dmg done to truck. Didnt expct tht 2 hppn, huh? :-P ~Teh Fury" Ugh…I needed to change my text signature. I pressed the 'send' button on the touchscreen and set my phone down on my nightstand. I pulled off my polo and tossed it into my hamper. Digging into my dresser, I pulled out a comfy navy blue nightshirt and yanked it over my head. I shrugged off my jeans and threw them over the footboard of my bed; they were still intact and ready to wear for another day or so. I shivered a bit at the slightly cool air of my room hitting my slightly sweat dampened thighs; I pulled at the bottoms of my black boxer briefs that were starting to ride up, bunching at my junk. Grabbing the pair of PJ bottoms (with a bunch of hockey-playing penguins printed on them) I left on my bed, I pulled them on, completing my comfy-at-home-attire.

My phone goes off again. I picked up my phone to see another text from my boyfriend (Hee! I still don't get tired of that thought!):

"That's a relief to hear. I managed to calm my dad down before he gave himself another heart attack. But he still won't budge at all with…well, us. ~Kurt"

I opened my QWERTY keyboard to type out a more proper, less choppy reply: "Well, I half-way expected that to happen, even with the shotgun…I guess we have to give it some time to settle. We can wait, hun. ~Teh Fury"

I paused before I hit the 'send' button and went into my settings to change my signature to '~Dave', no more of that 'The Fury" shit, it's embarrassing enough naming my fist that…

I spaced out for a little, sitting on my bed when I got another text from Kurt:

"I know, I just didn't think he would react this way…And right before we were about to befoul the kitchen table too…I'll make it up to you, I promise. ;-) ~Kurt"

"Hehe…You're a horny little Kunstvoll, aren't you? Well, I'm gonna take a nap here now, you can understand my exhaustion after today's events…" ~Dave"

"Hey, I can't really control rampant teenaged hormones, and neither can you! Mmk, S-something P-something. Nap well; I'll call you up later tonight! *smooches* ~Kurt"

I chuckled a bit and looked down at my bracelet. I'm so glad that he liked it, now we have something else that links us together…I placed my phone on my nightstand, pulled open my comforter and sheets and settled into my bed for a nice nap.

After an hour or so, I awoke to the smell of food...Fuck yeah, ma's making lasagna! I groggily lurched out of bed, and opened my door, following the scent of the Italian cuisine down the stairs across the living room and into the dining room.

"Ah, right on time! Couldn't resist, could you, Garfield?" Mom stifled a snicker, dad chuckled into his napkin.

I sat down and took a generous slice of lasagna from the casserole dish. Dinner was filled with the usual talk of how our days went, of course, I skipped over the parts of crushing Scott Cooper's skull in, getting Kurt Hummel as a boyfriend, being challenged by the entire Glee club, wrecking the courtyard, and nearly getting my head blown off by Kurt's trigger-happy father. I'll probably tell them later when I wasn't still feeling a bit paranoid about every little sound and moving shadow. My parents _thankfully_ refrained from talking about boys with me or discussing anything remotely sex-related…

I helped mom put away the dishes and wrap up the leftovers, earning me the 'proud mother hug'. After sitting down with my parents, and watching the evening news for about an hour, I bade both my parents good night and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. Almost on cue, my phone starting ringing the '_Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare'_, I looked on the screen to see Kurt on the caller ID, I immediately pressed the accept button.

"Ahem, Hamhock speaking."

"What? This isn't the city morgue? Damn, must have the wrong number…but you_ do _sound pretty hot."

I sat down at my desk chair, chuckling, "Careful, I have a boyfriend; I can guess that he might scratch out your eyes if you try flirting with me."

"Nah, it's more of hanging by the thumbs and shoving bamboo splinters up the toenails, while slowly impaling the stomach on a rusty spoon."

"Holy shit, Kurt…"

"*huff* *huff* I know, sorry, pent-up rage doesn't get released very often…*huff* *huff*"

"Kurt…? What are you doing? Are you…jerking off on the phone?"

"WHA? *huff* *huff* David Karofsky, *Hup!* I would never do anything as barbaric as engaging in phone sex!"

The thought of doing phone sex with Kurt went from my head to my dick. I facedesk-ed myself to wipe the thought process from my mind. "Hehe, sorry, it's just with the heavy breaths, I just had to assume so…"

"Well, you just made an ass out of you and me. But now…I'm…taking a break from running on the treadmill to burn off dinner's calories. I seriously do not comprehend how Finn can eat the proportions he does and not add inches to his waistline…"

"Fancy, you're fine. Even if you were a bit pudgy like me—"

"Stop right there, David. I didn't mean what I said that day in the locker room; I was angry and desperate to say anything to cut you down.

"You may say that, but I know that I'm a bit on the husky side…"

"Then I can say this, 'Hamhock, you're fine'." I can hear the sincerity of his voice.

"Heh, you're a wonderful person, Kurt, and an even better boyfriend. I know things have gotten off to a rocky start, but I plan on seeing things through to the end and proving myself to your friends, even though you said that I had nothing to prove."

"You're making your way, David. And I couldn't be more proud of you. It might be a rocky road ahead, but I believe in you and I'll be right there by your side to be your pillar of support."

"Thank you Kurt. For everything."

"No thanks necessary, hun, just be a good boyfriend. Hehe…So, I'll see you soon then?"

"Of course, sweetheart…Well…Good night, then?"

"Mhmm, good night, Hamhock. *muah*"

"Sweet dreams, Fancy. *muah*" I pressed the 'end' button and sat back in my chair, a Cheshire cat grin adorning my face. I can't believe things are finally starting to move along. It was starting to get a bit warm at nights, with summer closing in; I walked towards my window and lifted it open, a cool breeze meeting my body, I grabbed my hockey stick and pressed it up against my skylight, opening it slightly. I walked into my en suite bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face…And after irrationally looking around, I pulled open one of the drawers under the sink and picked out a bottle of high-end moisturizing lotion for men. I squeezed out a small amount into my palm, rubbed it over both my hands and smoothed it on my face. It wasn't nearly as extensive as Kurt's routine, as made apparent by Hudson, but I liked having baby smooth skin. I finished up my brief routine and headed back into my room.

I sat back in my desk chair and stared at the opposite wall, the dim light from the waxing gibbous moon filtered through my window, creating a block of light on the darkened wall. But…something was up, something didn't feel right…I reached into my PJ pants and scratched at my junk momentarily…ah…much better…Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark form appear in my window, I quickly turn my head towards it and flew out of sight almost immediately. I jolted from my chair to investigate, sticking my head out of the window, looking up, around, side to side and down, nothing in sight…

I hear a slight thump behind me and I hurriedly whirled around to come face to face with a black-clad figure, their facial features, except for their eyes obscured by a tight face mask and hood…like a ninja…I back up against the wall. "Wha-wha…Who are you, what are you doing here?"

The figure said nothing and advanced towards me, the moonlight showing off more of their body: their outfit was skin-tight, looking like ribbed rubber, the shirt was sleeveless, their biceps slender, yet nicely defined; the pants looked painted on, outlining long, strong legs and a sizable bulge…yep, it's a guy…He wore fingerless gloves and knee-high boots with many glistening silver buckles lining the sides. Another cool breeze blew past me and through the room, making a long, blood-red scarf flutter up from behind the silent ninja.

"I-I-I'm warning you, get out of here before I kick your ass!" I asserted myself and puffed out my chest.

He didn't seem to heed my warning and just progressed more towards me. Well, time to kick a ninja's ass tonight. I raised my fist to strike, but the ninja somehow saw it coming and dashed forward with a palm thrust into my chest, slamming me into the wall. _**HP: -20 (617)**_ Holy crap, that hurt…

_**David Karofsky vs. ? ?**_

_BGM: Okami OST- Ushiwaka's Dance_

_**http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=60FJDw9qcFk**_

_**FIGHT!**_

I shot forward a thrusting kick, the ninja dodged out of the way, perching on my bed; I quickly pivoted to transfer to a haymaker towards him. I hit nothing but air as the ninja jumped into the air and deftly performed a back-flip kick right into my forehead…OW, fuck! _**HP: -25 (592)**_ I grasped my head as the ninja landed softly on the other side of my bed. Acting quickly, I launched myself off the ground and at the ninja, he was caught by surprise as I was able to grab his shoulders and give him a swift knee to the jaw. He staggered backwards and hit the back wall; I hastily followed up with a knee to the gut and a headlock. I wrenched him up to tighten my hold around his neck, but my grip suddenly released when he heel drove its way into the top of my foot. GAH! Fuckin' dirty fighter! _**HP: -10 (582)**_

As I was hobbling on one foot, the ninja found the opportunity to sweep kick my hopping leg to send me crashing to the floor. _**HP: -10 (572)**_ He stood over me and brought his leg high up over his head…God, if he weren't kicking my ass, I'd find that so fucking hot…Before his heel can meet my sternum, I grabbed his leg and thrust out my foot, sending him backward and hitting the wall again. He looked towards the window, then back at me, and ran towards it. As he dove out, he grabbed the gutter underneath the roof and backflipped on the roof. Nimble fucker…He started this fight, why not stay around to finish it? I hopped up and looked up to the skylight, so that's how he got in… I jumped up and grabbed the ledge bordering the skylight and pulled myself up to the roof. I looked around for the late-night attacker, but to no avail…until a pebble hit me in the back. I turn around to see an ominous (and kick-ass) image, the ninja was standing on our chimney, in front of the waxing moon, arms crossed, crimson scarf fluttering in the breeze.

He pushed off the chimney and high up in the air, launching a diving kick at me. I managed to block in time to absorb the impact. _**HP: -5 (567)**_ As he pushed off my arms, I caught his leg and pulled him down to meet my fist in a rising uppercut, sending him back into the air. I jump up after him, grab his ankles and threw him back to the roof, kicking up shingles as he skidded across. He staggered back up, I jumped up high, holding my leg up (not nearly as high as he did, but I make do with what I can do). "_Crimson Sky!"_ _**SP: -10 (146) **_He rolled out of the way, thrusting my heel down in the empty space, causing momentum and gravity to make me do a front flip, disorienting me. The ninja came up in front of me, grabbed my neck and forced me down to the roof, dragging me forward, the rough shingles cutting into my back. _**HP: -10, -5, -5, -5, -5, -5 (532)**_

He aimed me towards my open skylight and sent me forward like a bowling ball into the window and back down into my room, I landed with a crack, bending in the hardwood floor underneath the carpeting. _**HP: -10 (522)**_ Before I could get up the ninja jumped back into my room and landed on top of me, straddling my chest, holding my arms above my head…Goddamn, for a slender guy, he has some freakish upper body strength, I struggled against his grip, but the lack of leverage made it even more difficult. What about the legs, Sasuke? I lifted my legs up and around his chest, driving him down to the floor, bringing me up and on top of him. I resituated myself to hold both of his arms with one hand and hold both of his legs in place with my own. He grunted underneath my weight but couldn't budge…Heh, game over, creeper!

"Who…the _fuck_ are you?" I used my free hand to rip off his mask and hood. My eyes widened in horror as the scent of strawberries and cream filled the air.

* * *

><p><em>Da-da-da-duuummm! Oh, like it isn't obvious? There we have the 5th chapter, folks, I do hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am (Hint: a lot). I can seriously sit here for hours, pounding through a chapter, it's my new stress ball! I even go through a tentative outline of the chapter I'm working on while at work, in the shower, checking out guys at the gym, sacrificing a baby goat to appease the fanfiction gods, etc. Alrighty, I'll get out of your hair for now, but I'll be back with more Kurtofsky goodness! Oh, and another thing: *pounces* REVIEWS ARE LIKE CRACK! I's NEEDS MAH CRACK!...Okay, I'm done... *sheepishly shuffles away* <em>


	7. Me, Aroused, Smut, Yes?

_Ladies and some gentlemen! The moment you all have been waiting for! The sixth chapter of DKvtW! A fair warning to all of you, this chapter is shamelessly rated NC-17, for it is nothing but absolutely filthy, soul-condemning, epistaxis-inducing SMUT! So, not a whole lot of plot progression in this one, besides finally some sexy times for our two favorite protagonists. So, please enjoy this chapter, I'm nervous, this is my first time writing an entire chapter filled with nothing but smut... *sheepish grin*_

_Once again and always, I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend! (And specifically in this chapter, it'd be me, instead of Kurt) ^_^;_

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>

**Chapter 6: Me, Aroused. Smut, Yes?**

_**David: Level 10**_

_**HP: 522**_

_**SP: 146**_

I immediately spring up off from my straddled position. "N-no…Wha-wha-wha—"

The supine, formerly masked ninja leisurely slinked backup on his feet, "Relax, sweetheart…You're acting as if somebody tried to kill you!" A sweet voice chimed out, clashing with his daunting attire.

"K-kurt…Why…Why are you here, how did you get here, why are you dressed like Ryu Hayabusa, and why are you trying to kick my ass?" I stage-whisper, still pressed hard against the wall behind me, still wary of another attack from my closet-ninja boyfriend.

Kurt started pacing about my room, hand tapping his chin in thought, "Hmm…If it's okay with you, I'll jumble the order of your questions: "I'm dressed like this because I felt like being a sexy ninja for you, that, and I just played Ninja Gaiden, let me tell you, controller-breaking-hard…As for how I got here, I jumped across the rooftops, much easier than how the hot parkour guys made it look. Thirdly, I'm _not_ trying to kick your ass, as it was clearly self-defense, since you threw the first punch, Hamhock. And as for _why_ I'm here…"

Kurt turned and stepped towards me, put both hands on the wall on either side of my head and leaned in close to my face, I can taste his minty breath, "Where were we?" He closed the rest of the distance between us and planted a heated kiss on my lips, a small moan escaping from his throat. I felt his tongue asking for entrance to my mouth…before I could even respond to the kiss, I needed to know more, my mind was still spinning. My dick is gonna kill me…I grabbed Kurt by shoulders and gently pulled him off of me.

"Wait wait, Kurt…Just a sec, please." He shot a frustrated eye squint at me, but relented. "So, you snuck out of your house, came here across probably 30 or 40 rooftops and nearly kicked my ass just so we can finish our interrupted make-out session?"

"Oh, no. I parked my baby a couple blocks downs, so it was really just 10 or so rooftops." Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Kurt…I don't want your dad to worry about you and put out an APB, or even worse come looking for you, personally."

"David, you think I don't have all the bases covered? He thinks I'm spending the night at Mercedes' place to cool off after our heated discussion..."

"Heh, I don't think Mercedes will appreciate you using her as an alibi for a booty call." I chuckle, he scoffs and playfully slaps my arm. "So…your 'treadmill running' was really you jumping from house to house?"

"You got it figured out, hun. Now…can we please get back to 'getting our mack on' as Santana would put it?"

"You _are_ just as horny as I am…Whoa, wait wait! Just one more thing before you completely molest me…" Kurt looks even more frustrated and gives me the 'come on!' gesture with both hands. "My parents don't know about us yet, and they just went to bed, so we can't make a whole lot of noise…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, GHB's a hell of a thing to use. Just a tiny sprinkle in their nighttime wine and *phht!* out like a light! Oh, and may I say, your mom has _impeccable_ fashion sense, loving the lavender Nicole Miller dress and Tiffany bicep cuff combo."

"You…ROOFIED MY PARENTS?" I advanced towards him, an 'uh-oh' look flashed across his face as I towered above him. "That…is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me…" I grabbed Kurt's face and drove my own towards it, my lips crashing hard onto his, my tongue lightly darting out and licking across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. This time it was Kurt who pulled away,

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

Breathing heavily, I reply, "We'll get to that later, we have quite a few things to discuss. But for now, I guess…" With that, we both dove back into each other, our teeth clacking with the impact of our lips colliding with each other. He wrapped his arms tightly around my chest, making an audible pop come from my ribs. I let out a bit of a whimper as Kurt's tongue found its way into my mouth, the velvety muscle massaging my own. Our faces were so mashed together that we couldn't breathe through our noses; for the next minute or so of our tongues battling for dominance, we were passing the air from one pair of lungs to the other's. Kurt dug his fingernails into my back hard, which prompted me to finally pull back, hissing.

I gazed upon Kurt's gorgeous face as he breathed heavily with me, he's here, he's finally here with me. All the passion I felt for him somewhere in the back of my mind finally unlocked itself and started bubbling all over my body, goosebumps rippling on every bit of skin. I let out an almost primal growl and wrapped my arms tightly around Kurt's entire body, wanting to be as close as possible to him. We lunged back into each other's mouths for another heated clash of lips, tongue, teeth and saliva, our moans and whimpers echoing off the walls of my fairly large room. I didn't have the luxury of tough denim to help keep…problems down, so now, my sizeable erection is fully tenting the front of my pajama pants and rubbing against Kurt's thigh.

I pulled off of Kurt's mouth with audible pop from the vacuum seal our lips formed and placed my face on his shoulder, moaning escaping from me as I increased the speed and force of my grinding against Kurt's leg. "Ahh!" I felt Kurt sucking and nibbling on the supple skin of my neck, it seemed that the harder I pressed my cock against his leg the harder he sucked, leaving a substantial hickey. "Oh god, Kurt…Mark me…Let people know that I'm yours." With that, he bit down hard, I yelled out from the sudden jolt of pain, but the jolt quickly found its way down to my groin, making more painfully hard than ever. I felt a wet patch forming through my boxer briefs and my PJ pants…well, I was gonna do laundry tomorrow anyway…

I walked him backward towards my bed and pushed him over the footboard and onto the comforter, landing with a tiny yelp. I grinned lustily at him, which, after he recovered from the push, he returned. I crawled onto the bed and hovered over Kurt, our faces millimeters apart. Kurt craned his neck up and closed the rest of the distance for another heated kiss. I pulled off when I suddenly felt my straining cock rub up against another similarly hard bulge in Kurt's impossibly tight pants.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Oh, god!" We both hollered out at the same time. The grinding continued, with both of us panting and moaning heavily, the bed frame creaking slightly from the back and forth motions.

"I-I-I want you, David…Please…" Kurt mewled, squirming underneath me. My eyes widened and my breathing started to labor, oh fuck...He wants me to…But I haven't ever…I'm still a virgin. I mean, I know what to do, thanks to the internet, porn, and…begrudgingly, mom and dad…

But this is _Kurt_, he's right here, right now, wanting to have sex with me…Did I want to do this? Fuck. Yes.

I pulled Kurt up from the bed so that he was sitting up, I ran my hands over his rubber vest, both to admire his amazingly taut and lean body and to try and to find some way to get it off of him. Sensing my confusion,

"Hehe…it zips in the back, hun." Even in the pale moonlight, my blush showed a bit. I reached around to the back of his neck and felt a small zipper, which I shakily pulled down all the way to the small of his back. I peeled the vest off of his body and chucked it to the floor; I imagined it wasn't too expensive, as Kurt wasn't screaming at me for tossing his clothing on the floor. My eyes returned to Kurt's chest, fully bared, his pale skin gleaming pearl white in the moonlight; saliva started to pool in my mouth, he didn't have a lot of definition, bodybuilder-wise, but his slender form was absolutely beautiful and toned, a very slight dusting of a six-pack beginning to show. He was perfectly groomed, not a hair in sight; his pink nipples started hardening at the slightly chill air in my room.

I…I wanted to touch him so badly…why weren't my hands moving fast enough, why the fuck am I shaking? My hands were inches from his chest, shaking desperately. He grinned at my reticence,

"David, you don't have to be nervous with me, I want this…Do you?" He gazed at me with his shining glasz eyes, seemingly expectant of rejection.

"Of course, I do, Kurt…It's just…I'm a virgin, I haven't done _anything_ with _anybody _before you. You were my first kiss, my first lots of things…"

"I'm just as nervous as you are, sweetheart. I'm in the same situation as you are…" Kurt gave a slight smile. I gasped faintly,

"Y-you're a vir—Didn't you and Blan-Blaine—"

"Believe me, David, the kinkiest we got was kissing on the hand…" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt. Göt2b Glued doesn't know what he's missing out on…"

"Hey, hey! No apologizing for what he didn't have the mojo to do, now don't you have a chest to feel up?" With that, he grabbed my hands and planted them on his pectorals, I gasped out loud as he moved them around a bit, his skin felt so hot. When my thumb grazed his erect nipple, he hissed in a bit of air and leaned his head back. Seeing my boyfriend reel back in pleasure from my touch started to unlock the chains of my reticence, I swatted his hands off my own and vigorously massaged my hands up and down his chest. I felt the dry sweat feeling on the back of my neck as I caressed the amazingly smooth skin surrounding his ribs. I gulped a little less nervously as I brought my hands a bit further up to rub my thumbs around his sensitive nipples, garnering another gasp of pleasure from my Fancy.

"Oh…David…That feels so good…"

I brought my head over to his initiate another powerful kiss, my tongue wrestling with his, Kurt's moans making a buzzing sensation between our lips and tongues. He grasped my nightshirt and pulled off of me panting,

"Your turn…" He rubbed his hands over my clothed chest, finding my own erect nipples jutting out slightly, which he gave a slight pinch, causing me to gasp out in surprised pleasure, I never knew they were that sensitive, at least to me. I backed off slightly,

"Umm…do I have to? I…don't have a perfect body like yours, Kurt." I mumbled embarrassedly.

Kurt squinted his eyes annoyingly at me, "Take it off…now." He bit at me. Ooh boy, better not piss him off any further…I nervously grabbed the collar of my nightshirt and tucked my head under. Kurt helped pulled the shirt over my head and threw it on the floor next to his vest; he turned back to me, his pupils dilated noticeably, jaw hung slack.

"Oh…wow…" He whispered. I self-consciously crossed my hands and arms across my chest, covering up my nipples. "Stop that, David." He grabbed my arms and lowered them back down. "You have a perfect body. And I'm not just saying that because you're my boyfriend, and boyfriends are obligated to always say nice things to each other. I'm sorry that I called you chubby way back when, you're anything but."

He reached his hand over to my chest and ran his fingers through my slightly curled chest hair, thankfully not a forest, but a fair amount for a 16-year old guy like me. He grazed his thumbs across my nipples, "Ahh! Kurt…"

I heard Kurt's breathing pick up, "Oh god…I want to…" He leaned his face in, I felt his soft cheek rubbing through my chest hair; he took in a deep breath through his nose, taking in my scent. Kurt's head moved a little more to the right, I felt a hot wetness swarming my nipple,

"Ahh! Fuck, Kurt!" I panted heavily, Kurt continued to suck hungrily on my nipple, his right hand lightly tweaking my left nipple, his left hand squeezing my right bicep. He momentarily pulled off, leaving a tiny line of saliva, connecting my nipple to his lips. He darted his tongue out and flicked at my sensitive nub, "Oh! Goddamn…" I leaned my head back grasping my hair in my hands.

Kurt moved off of my abused nipple and kissed his way to my bicep, he kneaded it with both hands and licked along the lines of it. "Mmm…you like dem arms, Fancy?" I grinned down at him, worshipping my arm. Heh, guess pumping iron at school had its benefits.

"Mhmm…" He lifted my arm up, I gasped again as he ran his tongue from the top side of my ribs and into my armpit. God, I was so fucking hard, it was starting to hurt badly. I reached my hand down to grasp my aching cock, Kurt saw from the corner of his eye and swatted my hand away from my groin.

"Mm mm, no David. We'll take care of that soon enough, be patient, my dear." He said with a wink and kissed me deeply again. Kurt had a go at me, now it's my turn. I pushed him back down on the bed and dove at his neck, lightly sucking at the skin near his jugular. "Leave a visible hickey, and I cut you where you stand, Hamhock…"

I felt brave and bold at the moment, "That's what makeup is for, Fancy…" I mumbled against his neck and suddenly bit down hard. Kurt cried out loudly, wrung his hands in my hair and pulled fiercely. I kissed further down to his nipple and dragged my tongue in a circle around his nipple before clamping my lips around it. Kurt tasted sweet and slightly salty from sweat, I savored the taste in my mouth as I pulled him from the bed and into my lap.

"Oh, god, David!"

"Ahh, fuck!" My throbbing cock rubbed hard in the crack of Kurt's ass, making both of us throw our heads back in pleasure. I ground myself against his firm ass with even more force and speed, our moans intensifying. I couldn't take it anymore, this had to go further…

"Pants?" I asked with lidded eyes, panted loudly.

"Off." Kurt returned huskily, a lower register that made my cock twitch against his squirming ass. He climbed off my lap reluctantly and helped pull me off the bed. "We'll do our own, since you'd probably have a tougher time with my pants than you did with my vest." He chuckled, looking to the side, blushing. With that, our modesties returned as both of us turned around to tend to our 'debriefing'. My job was definitely easier; I hunched over and pulled off my socks, stretching my toes out on the carpet. I nervously hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my boxer briefs underneath my PJ pants. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I saw Kurt got his boots off already, and he was in the same moment of hesitation as I was. With a fierce shake of his head, he swiftly pulled down the zippers of his pants and bent down to pull off the pants in their entirety. My eyes widened and I gasped in a breath as his pert ass cheeks spread apart, giving me a glimpse of his puckered hole.

I turned my head back around with a shuddering breath, which I held. I closed my eyes and thought, "Fuck it." My hooked thumbs pulled down my underwear along with my PJ pants. Making it past my throbbing erection, it flung back against my stomach, making a clear slapping noise that echoed in my room. I started to feel the dizzying effects of a lot of my blood draining into my cock; I looked down and saw it already starting to drip with copious amounts of precum. I gulped nervously once again.

"David, are you ready?"

I took a deep shuddering breath, "Yeah, I'm ready…Okay." I turned around to see my beautiful boyfriend in all his naked glory, his skin absolutely perfect, not a blemish in sight. My eyes steal down to his own throbbing manhood, he's not as thick as I was, I think he might be about as long as I was. My mouth started to water again, I looked back up to Kurt's eyes. "Wow…"

"Mm…I was just about to say that…Wow…" He eyed me hungrily. We stepped nervously towards each other, my mind was racing. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, this was actually happening…Why was I acting so scared still? Just yesterday, didn't I want to 'plow him straight into my mattress'? God, I wanted him so badly, and Kurt wants me too…That's all I need, no need to worry about expectations…

"Fuck this nervousness…" I muttered under my breath and rushed towards Kurt, wrapping my arms around him and pulling his naked body into my own. Our bared cocks making contact with each other was like an electric shock of pure pleasure, it threatened to make me burst right there and then. I placed my hand on his stomach and slowly moved down, Kurt mimicked my actions, his hand slightly cool, making shiver a bit as he moved it lower towards my groin. We both stopped just into the pubic hair, luckily, I happened to 'groom' myself on prom night, and it looked like Kurt was vigilant with his grooming as well.

"Yeah?" I asked, gazing back to Kurt's eyes, still wary of permission.

"All the way, David. I don't want to hear you asking for my permission again tonight." Kurt said breathlessly.

I nodded and willed my hand to move down and finally grasp around Kurt's hardened member.

"Ohh…David…" Kurt moaned and leaned his head back. His hand found its way down as well and wrapped itself tightly around my cock, his fingers not quite able to touch his palm.

"Ahh!...Ohh…Fu-fu-fu—" Came out unintelligibly from my mouth, more precum squeezing out from Kurt's grip. He looked down hungrily at the clear, sticky liquid dripping off the head. With his free hand, he lightly dragged his index finger through the slit of my cock, picking up a good amount of precum; he tentatively brought it up higher and after a moment of admiration, he took the covered digit into his mouth. His eyes closed, savoring the taste of…me in his mouth.

"Mm…it's sweet…I like it. That pineapple juice did the trick didn't it?" He opened his eyes with a smirk.

"Holy shit, Kurt…That was so fucking hot…" I returned with lustful eyes. I started stroking his hardness in a firm grip, it was like jerking myself off, only…backward and upside down.

"Ahh, David! F-f-feels good…" I gave a Cheshire cat grin; I know I was doing well if I was able to make Kurt forego proper sentence structure. At that point, Kurt started to stroke me in his firm grip as well, threatening to make me topple over.

"God…Damn it…Haah…Haah…" I panted. He grabbed my hands and walked me over to my bed; he turned me around, the backs of my knees touching the edge of the footboard. In a bold move, he pushed me over, like I did earlier, I landed heavily and walked backwards on my hands to move further up on the bed. Kurt crawled after me, in an almost predatory way. His hands stroked my thighs, sending more goosebumps rippling through my body. He kissed and sucked at the skin my thigh, working his way up to my…oh, fuck…He wrapped his hand around my cock again and brought his face close to it.

"Oh god…Kurt…You don't—" My sentence was cut short when he ran his tongue up the underside of the shaft and through the slit in the head. His tongue circled the head, slicking it with his saliva and my precum, I continued to squirm and whimper from Kurt's ministrations. My eyes shot open when I felt his hot breath edging closer to the head of my cock. Oh fuck…I felt my cock being engulfed in a fever-hot wetness. I gripped my comforter as hard as I could,

"Ahh! Fuck, Kurt! Oh my god." He took my moans of ecstasy as an okay to do more. He bobbed his head up and down faster and even further down, I could feel my head hit the back of his throat. He moaned around my cock, the vibrations making an unbelievable sensation combined with the slick and fevered suction of his mouth, his tongue also working the underside. "God, that feels so good, babe…but if you keep this up, I'm not gonna last long at all."

With that, he pulled of my cock with a *pop* noise and looked up at me, "Mm mm, we don't want that to happen, now do we? We still have more to do…" He dove back at me, this time lapping his tongue at my balls, my comforter twisted even more in my grip. He moved even lower and pressed his mouth against that spot below my balls, my legs started to shake from the sensation. Fuck…Kurt seriously needed to stop before I blow everywhere…I sat up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up towards me,

"God damn, Kurt. Come up here…" I grabbed his hips and situated him to straddle my lap, my rigid cock brushing against his hole.

"Ahh! Fu-fu-fu…David…" Kurt collapsed forward, our chests slapping together, he craned his face up to meet mine, our mouths closed on each other once more. As our tongues fought with each other, I sat up, bringing Kurt up with me. In this position, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he wrapped his arms around my neck, our mouths still connected, my precum & saliva slicked cock grinding hard against Kurt's tight virgin hole. Kurt pulled off my mouth with a loud moan.

"D-d-david…Please…" Kurt's body started shaking violently as he started grinding back, his own hardness rubbing against my stomach and sliding his ass in the opposite directions of my thrusts. We were both panting heavily as I looked deep into his lidded eyes,

"Please? *huff* Please what, Kurt? *huff* What do you *huff* want to do?" I ground myself even harder against his quivering hole, causing him to scream out and roll his eyes back in his head. Suddenly, I felt his fingernails dig into my back, his eyes returned with a dark, primal glare.

"Fuck me, David…I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel your big cock in my tight ass…" Hearing those words come from Kurt's mouth, in that rarely heard lower register of his nearly pushed me over the edge right there and then. I scooped Kurt's legs up off my lap and turned us around so that I was on top of him and he was laying back down on the bed. Oh fuck…this was happening…I reached over to my nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube and towel I had stashed in the back.

"Umm…I don't have any condoms…" I felt like an ass, a man should always have condoms on him, even _if_ he wasn't in a relationship. Kurt sat up on his elbows and stroked my back,

"David, hun, we're both virgins…I highly doubt we'd catch anything from each other. And when I said I wanted to feel you inside me, I meant _all_ of you."

I nodded. He's right, we're virgins and he's my boyfriend, we should get to enjoy each other fully. I closed my nightstand and returned to Kurt's spread legs; I propped them up, so that both knees were bent. My hands shaky, I popped the top of the bottle and coated my fingers with the slick liquid.

"Okay, Kurt, babe, from what I've read, this is going to feel a little weird…" I lined my index finger with his exposed hole.

"Oh, David, I've experimented with my fingers before, but of course, they're not as thick as yours…But just…go slow."

I nodded again and reached up to Kurt to plant a strong kiss on his lips for an extra boost of confidence.

"Okay, here we go…" I gently pressed my lubed finger against his tight ring, having gotten used to something grind against it, it dilated slightly and accepted my finger. I pushed in slowly; I couldn't help but gasp at the tight heat clamping down around the intruding object. Kurt whimpered and mewled, beckoning me to push even more; as soon as my knuckle hit his ass, I slowly pulled out and made room to press in my middle finger. It felt even tighter with two fingers stretching it out. I felt a powerful pulsing a couple inches in and up a bit…I crooked my fingers in a 'come-hither' manner. Kurt twisted the comforter and moaned so loudly it made my ears ring…There it was…God damn, I'm glad he roofied my parents…

As I continued to rub Kurt's prostate, his cock twitched pleadingly. With my free hand, I lined his cock up with my mouth and swallowed it down. Keeping up the dual actions of fingering and sucking Kurt off, I savored the taste of his velvety hard member and his bittersweet precum on my tongue. I looked up and saw Kurt biting into one of my pillows muffling a would-be loud scream, I smiled around his cock. I then felt a desperate tap on my shoulder,

"David…Stop, just keep stretching me out. Believe me, I'm closer to the edge than you might think…" I heeded his warning and pulled off his cock, giving the head a kiss before I went back to work on stretching his ass out for me. I slowly added my ring finger, three should be enough to stretch him out sufficiently…More moans and whimpers escaped from my boyfriend. Remembering the 'proper anal sex techniques', I made a scissoring motion with my fingers, stretching out the tight ring of muscle even more. It still hugged down snugly against my fingers, but with each motion, it relented ever so slightly. Fuck, this was so hot, my cock keeps on twitching, more and more precum dripping freely out from the slit.

"David…Please…I'm ready for you, I want your cock...Now!" Kurt begged desperately, gripping my hair. I nodded obediently and slowly withdrew my fingers. My heartbeat started to race as I unfolded the towel and placed it underneath Kurt's hips. I shakily picked up the lube again and squeezed more onto my fingers, using them to slick up my throbbing cock, being careful not to stimulate it too much. After sufficiently lubing myself up, I wiped my hand on the towel and moved myself closer to Kurt's waiting hole. I took a final gulp and pressed the head of my cock on the tight ring. I looked up at Kurt,

"Ready, Kurt?"

Kurt looked into my eyes, and after an unspoken moment, "Yes, David, I'm ready for you." He gave me a reassuring smile, which I returned.

I gripped the base of my cock and slowly, but firmly pressed my cock into the tight ring of muscle until it relented. I let out a shameless moan as my sensitive head was welcomed into the unbelievably tight and hot space inside Kurt's ass. I looked up to see Kurt wince a bit, I paused for a moment to let him adjust to the difference between three fingers and a thick cock.

"You're doing great, babe." I carefully shift up to kiss his forehead. After a short moment, Kurt nodded affirmatively, giving me the signal to move. I pressed in further and further, triggering more whimpers and moans from Kurt. I probably wasn't moving fast enough, Kurt reached forward and grabbed my ass and pulled me towards him.

"Haaaah…So…big…" He gasped. "Keep going, David…"

I panted heavily through the incredible tightness and heat wrapped firmly around my shaft, I could feel his fucking heartbeat. "God fucking damn it…so tight…" As I felt my hips meet his ass, a primal growl came from both of us.

"There…all the way in, Fancy." I stayed there for a moment to let him get used to the entirety of my sizeable erection.

Kurt's eyes opened, once again, with that dark, primal, lust-filled glare. "Move."

I grinned lustily to comply. I pulled out slightly and thrust back in, a desperate moan escaping Kurt's lips. I started to pick up the pace of my movements, the tight ring of muscle finally giving way.

"Ohh…Yes…Yes!" Kurt yelled out, the pain finally subsiding and nothing but pure carnal bliss taking over. My thrusting increased in speed and in force, waves of pleasure shooting through my entire body, the slick friction feeling absolutely unbelievable on my cock. I lifted Kurt's legs on my shoulders and leaned forward for a different angle…trying to find—

"FUCK! David! Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" There we go…

I evened my pace and constantly prodded against Kurt's prostate, earning me even more dirty profanity and lust-filled groans and moans. "Kurt…this feels so amazing…" I drove myself inside all the way to the hilt, making Kurt arch his back off the bed. His hands found their way to my back; he looked up at me with an almost scary sex-crazed stare. With a low growl and digging his nails into my back once again,

"I'm not made of porcelain, Hamhock. Fuck me as hard as you can! I'm yours, take me!"

My eyes widened, my breathing become more labored, "Mine?" I leaned even further forward, bending Kurt's knees close to his head. He nodded minutely and something inside of me finally snapped, my primal urges taking over. I withdrew slightly and slammed back into Kurt, hard. "Mine…" I picked up the pace immensely and started ramming myself into him with all that I have. "Mine…" I repeat through gritted teeth. Kurt screamed profanities loud enough to wake all of Lima. He grabbed his own leaking dick and started jerking it furiously. He craned his head up to my shoulder and bit down hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. I screamed out and gave into Kurt's wishes, I fucked his tight ass as hard as I could. I felt that white-hot bundle of heat beginning to burst, like a supernova. Oh god…I'm getting close…

The bed frame creaked loudly with the force being put with thrust, the headboard leaving noticeable dents in the wall behind it. The air was getting heavy…

"K-k-kurt…I'm…I'm…" Oh fuck, I can feel it. My thrusts becoming desperate and irregular, still pounding him with everything that I am.

"Me…too…same time, David…"

My breathing came close to hyperventilating…Oh god, I'm gonna burst…

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Fuck, Kurt! I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh god! Shoot it, babe! Shoot it deep inside me! AHH!"

Kurt's throbbing cock shot forth rope after rope of white-hot semen all over our chests and a bit on his face. His ass clamped like a vise around me; my vision went completely blank as I thrust one last time, harder than I've ever done before. I threw my head back to let out a climactic roar. I felt the head of my cock expand and shoot jets of cum deep within my boyfriend's hungry ass. On reflex, I thrust a few more times to drain myself dry. Completely spent, I collapsed forward. Kurt, luckily having a sliver of energy left, leaned forward to catch me and slowly lower me onto his sticky chest, both of us panting for dear sweet air. After a short moment, I had enough energy recovered to lift my head up to gaze dreamily at my boyfriend. "Hey…"

Kurt returned the gaze, his hair completely disheveled, sweat cascading down his forehead. "Hey, yourself…" I lowered my head to his to lock lips with him once again, a short but sweet liplock, not enough energy for much else…

My cock twitched in Kurt's ass, making him wince from the oversensitivity of the anal ring after his earth-shattering orgasm. "Oop, sorry, babe. I'll pull out."

"Alright, just do it slowly." He cautioned. I slowly started to pull out, the intense tightness of his hole made it impossible for my cock to deflate in him. As my head dragged against the walls, the oversensitivity of it forced a surprise on me,

"Ohh, Fuck!" I lurched forward as my overspent cock shot forth another jet of cum in Kurt's ass.

"Ahh! What the? David, did you just cum again?" Kurt inquired, shocked. I sheepishly nod. "Oh my god, that's so hot!"

I tried not to laugh and focused on trying not to cum again pulling out of Kurt. With a *pop*, I finally slipped out of Kurt, my exhausted cock quickly deflating. I chuckled quietly. "Heh, that _was_ pretty fucking hot, wasn't it?"

Both of us let out a sigh of contentment, the afterglow still going on strong. I grabbed the towel from underneath Kurt to wipe up the mess he made all over himself and me. "You're a shooter…" I grin down at him, delicately wiping his cheek. He smiled back up at me,

"And judging on how it felt, so are you." I blushed and gave a sheepish smile. I cleaned up the rest of the mess, threw the towel into my hamper, and put the bottle of lube back into its rightful place. I look back to Kurt…he seemed to have dozed off in his post-orgasmic, virginity-lost state. I smiled at the precious sight of my boyfriend curled up on my comforter. I carefully pulled back the sheets and comforter and charily tucked his legs under. I popped into the bathroom for a quick second to clean up a little bit. Drying my hands, I looked in the mirror, staring back at me was a reflection of myself, with a genuine smile plastered on my face. Making mental note of this, I switched off the lights and walked back to my bed with a dozing boyfriend lies in waiting.

Thankful for a queen size (don't say anything about the term 'queen' and my being gay, it's a perfectly coincidental happening…), I pulled open the sheets and comforter to slip right in next to Kurt, careful not to disturb him. He stirred a tiny bit and moved closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and laying his head on my chest. I drew him in closer, wrapping my arm around him as well. I leaned forward slightly to place a kiss on his damp, but still sweet smelling hair. I sighed, recounting the events of the past few hours…I look back down at my boyfriend…my _boyfriend_…We just lost our virginities to each other, and it was fucking amazing…Feeling this close to Kurt…nothing can really compare. I let a single joyful tear slip out of my eye, which I caught before it could drop off my chin and onto Kurt's cheek.

After a few minutes, I made sure his stilled breathing turned into light snoring before I leaned my lips back down to head, "I love you, Kurt Hummel." I whispered into his hair. I wanted to say those words to him so badly, but I felt it would be too soon. I planted another kiss and leaned back against my pillow to let my own post-orgasmic, virginity-lost sleep take me. We still had things to discuss, but for now, let us enjoy this, spending this moment together, entrapped within each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Making sure he heard light snores coming from above him, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "And I you, David Karofsky." He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him in the warm, strong arms of his lover.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whew...I didn't think I had it in me...Now if you'll excuse me, I have a tissue that needs to be stuffed up my nose...The world shall continue to turn after tonight's events, so expect more plot progression, more epic battles, more shameless geekery on the next David Karofsky vs. the World!<em>


	8. Walk, Walk, Fashion, Baby

_Hello, fellow Pirates! Today, I present to you the longest chapter of David Karofsky vs. the World thus far, standing at a mind-numbing 13,403 words, not counting my A/N in the header and footer..._I worked into the wee hours of the morning with this piece, so please enjoy it, as it has a little bit of everything jam packed into it! Thank you to all my viewers, all the alerts and faves, and those that continue to review this crazy hodge-podge of genres!

_And once again and always, I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>

**Chapter 7: Walk, Walk, Fashion, Baby**

_**Kurt: Level 14**_

_**HP: 600**_

_**SP: 325**_

*Yawn* Mmm…Good morning, indeed. I reached over to embrace the figure next to me and rest my face on its fluffy…chest…? Wait a second…that doesn't feel hairy enough…"David…?" My eyes flutter open to find a large body pillow engulfed in my arms. Huh, I could have sworn that was David I was grinding my…ahem, morning stiffness into…He'd better not be sleeping on the floor to be a 'gentleman', because he certainly was no _gentle man_ last night... I rub my slightly sore buttocks…what the Manolo? Oh, right, I didn't sleep in my jammies, they're still in my overnight bag. Speaking of which, where did I drop it…? I get up from the bed, wrapping a sheet around my bodice like a toga and searched around the floor for my bag. Ah, there it is, right by the desk, right where I left it after I dropped in from the skylight…I squatted down and inspected what I packed in there: Yep, got my entire morning moisturizing routine, toiletries, and a fresh 'n' fab outfit for the day. Oh, Gabbana! I forgot my bamboo towel…Maybe David might have a clean (hopefully!) one I can borrow. Speaking of gorgeous hunks of man, where's mine at the moment? He has a surprisingly large room, probably as big or bigger than my basement boudoir. I stretched my toes on the soft navy blue carpeting and looked towards the double doors on the far wall.

Huh, didn't he say yesterday that he had a walk-in closet? He'd better not be hiding in there…hehe, ironic, yes, I know, but wouldn't that just be hilarious? Curiosity takes over, walking over to the closet doors and prying them open, I met the revealing sight with an eye twitch—Polos and polos and more polos…*facepalm*…ugh, this simply will _not_ do. Sure, he looks absolutely sexy in some of these tighter-fitting ones, but dear Chanel, a gay man needs to have variety! Hmm, what have we here? Ooh, _one_ button-up shirt…It's a very nice one though, a red and white checkered one. It looks to be a tad small for him…Ohh…I see it now, this little number will leave nothing to the imagination for his sexy body…I catch myself shamefully drooling at the image of this shirt tightly hugging David's broad chest. Wiping my mouth, I look down to see the sheets in front of me tenting considerably. No, non, nein, niet! You've had your fun last night! Oh, who am I kidding, teenaged hormones…

Willing myself down, I walked out of David's closet (the first time I came out of someone else's closet!), picking out a passable outfit for him this morning, making a mental note to take him shopping for more variety in the attire department. At his dresser, I opened the top drawer, surprised at the organization for a jock (a gay jock, but a jock, nonetheless), I picked out a pair of socks and…Son of a Prada, are those bamboo boxer briefs? David Karofsky, I never would have known…I placed the button-up shirt, a ¾ sleeved white shirt, socks, boxer briefs, and the best pair of jeans I could find on the bed. My ears pricked up at the sound of running water and…is that music? I step closer to the other door in the room besides the entrance. Ooh, he has an en suite bathroom like I do too! I press my ear to the door and I hear a beautiful, resonating baritone voice from within…Holy Kristin Chenoweth, David can _sing_? I chance opening the door a crack to hear more of my boyfriend's gorgeous voice.

_**http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=1AJmKkU5POA&ob=av3e **_

_**I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
>I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track<br>Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
>I get all worked up, then I let myself down<strong>_

(Oh my goddess, I love this song! I never figured him for a crooner type.)

_**I tried so very hard not to lose it**_  
><em><strong>I came up with a million excuses<strong>_  
><em><strong>I thought I thought of every possibility<strong>_

_**And I know someday that it'll all turn out**_  
><em><strong>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I promise you,<strong>** Kurt**__**, that I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<strong>_

(Wait just a D&G minute! He's singing this to me?)

_**I might have to wait, I'll never give up**_  
><em><strong>I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wherever you are, whenever it's right<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life<strong>_

(I smile widely, knowing this is playing true for what David is going through)

_**And I know that we can be so amazing**_  
><em><strong>And, baby, your love is gonna change me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I can see every possibility<strong>_

(My eyes started to line themselves, knowing that David is turning his life around to be with me…)

_**And somehow I know that it'll all turn out**_  
><em><strong>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I promise you,<strong>** Kurt**__**, I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<strong>_

_**They say all's fair**_  
><em><strong>In love and war<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I won't need to fight it<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll get it right and we'll be united<strong>_

(I listened closely to the lyrics, I'm really hoping that we won't have to face many battles, but like he sang, we'll be united through it.)

_**And I know that we can be so amazing**_  
><em><strong>And being in your life is gonna change me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I can see every single possibility<strong>_

(I was so entranced by his singing that I didn't notice that I had opened and silently closed the door behind me and slowly crept up to the shower curtain.)

_**And someday I know it'll all turn out**_  
><em><strong>And I'll work to work it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Promise you,<strong>** Kurt**__**, I'll give more than I get  
>Than I get, than I get, than I get<strong>_

_**Oh, you know it'll all turn out**_  
><em><strong>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I promise you<strong>**, Kurt,**__** to give so much more than I get  
>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet!<strong>_

(I dropped the sheets covering me and let them pile underneath me on the floor, the hot steam of the bathroom clinging to my skin, like in a sauna.)

_**I just haven't met you yet**_  
><em><strong>Oh, promise you,<strong>** Kurt**__**  
>To give so much more than I get<strong>_

_**I said love, love, love, love**_  
><em><strong>Love, love, love, love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love, love, love, love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love, love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just haven't met you yet…<strong>_

I grabbed the shower curtain and slowly pulled it slightly to one side to see my man in all his wet, naked glory, water cascading down his muscled back and past his…OMG, mouth-watering bubble butt. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to be in there with my naked and wet and naked and wet and naked boyfriend. I cleared my throat,

"Ahem, room for one more?"

He jerked violently, shot one eye open and looked towards me, surprised, shampoo still suds-ing in his hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>David: Level 10<strong>_

_**HP: 637**_

_**SP: 156**_

The sound of Kurt's voice rebounded off the bathroom tiles, making me jump out of my skin, I wrenched one eye open through the shampoo suds to see my boyfriend, naked and wanting to get in the shower with me…I dropped my eye level slightly to see that he's painfully erect…Oh, fuck, that sight sent a massive jolt to my own, going from semi-erect to harder than adamantium in an instant. I must have stood there longer than I thought, Kurt raised an impatient eyebrow at me,

"Well? Staring at my crotch isn't permission for me to enter…or is it?" He kept his eyebrow raised, but changed his expression to a more suggestive one. I gulped and swiftly nodded my head, hastily pulling back the curtain for him to step in with me. He immediately latched on to me, wrapping both arms around my soaked torso. "Mmm…There's the chest I thought I was laying on." He mumbled as he nuzzled his face even more into my chest hair. I pulled him in closer, bringing our bodies flush with each other.

"Oh heh, right, the body pillow, sorry 'bout that, Fancy. I had some early morning business to attend to, like making sure my _roofied_ parents were okay…" I dug my chin into Kurt's dampening hair teasingly.

"Hey, did you want our first time to be all quiet and whispery, or voluble and riotous?" He looked up at me with a provocative grin. I admit, it was hot as fucking hell being able to scream at the top of our lungs, fucking each other into oblivion, all the while the parents are in GHB-induced unconsciousness.

"Well…I wouldn't mind being able to be noisy and rough _every time_. Just…no more roofies, 'kay? Oh, and they're fine, thanks for asking." I grin back down at Kurt, spinning us around so that he got the full spray of the shower.

"Sure thing, hun. We'll find some other way to have our sexy times at our desired volume level."

"Without knocking anyone unconscious?"

"Yes, without knocking anyone unconscious."

"Good, 'cause I…Kinda told them that you were here and…how you meant to me."

"…Oh…"

"Yeah, and they sort of connected the dots, 'cause they're kinda like that. They're a bit peeved with me because I didn't tell them that you're my boyfriend now and that they had to be knocked out in order for us to have sex. But, being the nice and…creepily supportive parents they are, they offered to soundproof my room."

"Umm…That's awfully…accommodating of them to do, then again, they _were_ shoving sex books down your throat."

"Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me if they were cheering outside my door and had banners hanging everywhere saying 'Congrats on the Cherry Pop, Son!'" I unwrapped my arms from Kurt to mash my palms against my eyes to rub the embarrassing image out of my mind.

"Hey, would you rather have that, or a father who tries to blast off the head of any boy who's intimate with me?"

I pry my hands off my eyes and placed my arms around his neck, slowly swaying us in an adlib dance. "Hmm, I dunno, Fancy, both are pretty bad, 'cause I've experienced both."

Kurt sported a sort of sad smile on his face, "I know, I'm really sorry about dad's reaction, I'm really trying to talk him down."

I bring my hand around to stroke his cheek, "Hey, let's give it some time, he's new to the idea of us, just like everyone else."

He nodded and kissed the palm of my hand. "Mm…alrighty, but for now, let's get ready for our day. First up…" He then grabbed my hand and moved it down his slick and wet body, I groaned slightly from the journey my hand made down the tight chest and smooth stomach, coming to a stop at his fully engorged member, which he firmly wrapped my fist around. He let out a hiss and rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"F-fuck…Kurt…You horny boy…" In that instant, his hand launched out to my own throbbing rod. I had to slam my free hand on the shower wall to keep myself from collapsing right there and then. "Son of a…!" He stroked firmly and steadily on the thick piece of man meat. Two can play at that game, I squeezed his cock harder and tugged on it with gusto, causing Kurt to whimper into my neck. I tucked my head down and used my forehead to push his head up with my own. We dove for each other's mouths in a painful clash, tongues violently lashing out at each other, saliva messily dribbling from the sides of our mouths. Kurt suddenly released his grip from my cock and grabbed my face to pull us apart, growling,

"Turn around…" My eyes go wide and my dick twitched at his sexy lower register. I didn't comply fast enough, so Kurt showed off more of his freakish upper body strength by grabbing my hips and whirling me around to face the opposite wall. I felt his hands come around my back to cup and stroke my pecs and nipples. Hunching forward, I let my hands land on the wall in front of me, letting out a lustful moan. Kurt came up closer to me, hugging his chest to my back and grinding his slick cock against my asscrack. Shivers ran all up my spine at this brand-new sensation; sure, I'm experimented with my fingers before, but nothing like this…

"G-g-goddamn, Kurt…" I panted, resting my head on the shower wall. I hear a light chuckle behind me as I felt sucking kisses planted down my back, to which I moaned after each mound of flesh was sucked and released from Kurt's hungry mouth. The kisses went lower and lower, past the small of my back until… "Wa-wa-wait, Kurt! What are you doing?" The reply came in two sucking kisses on each ass cheek until I heard a chiming voice,

"Mmm…I've wanted to do this when I saw your amazing bubble butt…" I felt his hands grasp my cheeks and spread them apart, exposing my 'still-virgin' hole. I pressed my forehead even harder into the wall as I gritted my teeth,

"Oh, god…Kurt…" I had no time to react, as I then felt a hot, wet appendage prodding at my quivering entrance. The sensation fried all of my nerve endings and I lost control of my mouth, "Cocksucking motherfuck!" The feeling only intensified, as Kurt's tongue successfully breached past my tight ring and I felt the amazing and new hot feeling of my boyfriend's muscle invading my insides. I dug my fingernails into the wall and bucked my hips up, granting Kurt even more entrance for his tongue to ravage my hole. When I thought there would be no more pleasurable surprises, Kurt's hand found its way around to grasp my dripping cock. "H-h-holy fuck!" I gasped as his hand and tongue pumped in tandem, bringing me dangerously close the edge in record time.

"Oh god Kurt…You're gonna make me cum…" The only response I got was even more fervent tonguing of my hole and pumping of my cock. With one final plunge of his tongue, I let out a shuddering moan and shot forth multiple spurts of cum over the wall in front of me. Having no strength left in my legs, I collapsed to the floor of the shower. Panting, "Kurt…that was…fucking amazing…" I scooted around to find him standing up, with his angrily neglected dick pointing directly at my face. He looked down at me with a darkened glare. "Let me take care of that for you, babe…" I grabbed the base of his cock and licked the underside of the shaft, swirling my tongue over the precum slicked head, soft moans coming from above me and my ministrations.

"Please, David…I need you." Feeling my boyfriend's urgent need for release, I took him into my mouth, savoring the velvety skin of the hard muscle. I felt his hands grip into my hair and slowly started to thrust himself forward into my mouth. Luckily, eating food the way that I do, I have a severely reduced gag reflex, so I grabbed his ass and pulled him all the way into my mouth until I felt my nose press up against his pubic hair. "Oh! Oh! Dave…You can deepthroat…"

I smiled inwardly and hummed my agreement as I started to bob my head in and out, my hand twist-stroking the shaft on the way out of my mouth. Kurt's grip on my hair tightened considerably as he took over to fully fuck my mouth, his heavily hanging balls hitting my chin as he plunged himself all the way down my hungry mouth and throat. "D-d-david…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!" He gave me fair warning to pull off, but I wanted him to shoot his hot load down my throat. I held firm my grip on his ass and shoved him fully into my face. I heard a choked scream from above me as I felt Kurt's head expand in my mouth, releasing huge bursts of searing hot semen directly down my throat. As his movements stilled, I worked my mouth to suck out every last drop from him, causing him to buck violently as my lips ran over his over-sensitive head.

Grasping my shoulders, Kurt slowly collapsed to the shower floor with me. He looked directly into my eyes and smiled so brightly, the sun would be jealous. "You're amazing, David."

"Nah, that would be you, Kurt." I reply with one eye squeezed shut. Kurt then lazily dived towards my mouth, our lips clashing again in an exhausted, yet loving embrace. We held each other in a post-orgasmic clinch for a moment before he pulled off,

"Well, now that that's outta the way, time to get cleaned up for school!" Kurt grinned, patted my cheek and kissed my forehead. We both shakily stood up, "You're done already, aren't you, hun?" I nodded. "Well, in that case, would you be a darling and hand me the things in my toiletry bag in my overnight pack that I left by your desk?"

"Oh, that_ was_ yours. I wondered how you were gonna get through the day without your fufu shit and another outfit. I mean it's not like you can waltz into school dressed as a sexy ninja…" I chuckled as I opened the curtain and let myself out, grabbing a towel off the rack.

Kurt's hand came out from the curtain to give a light swat to my arm, "That _fufu_ 'shit' is what keeps me remaining to look like perfection and not a haggard, wornout sack of skin. And the sexy ninja outfit is meant solely for you, dear."

"Heh, right right…" I walked out of the bathroom and found Kurt's bag, I zipped it open to find a large baby blue bag, no doubt all of his _fufu_ stuff… The next few moments were slightly embarrassing as I got bottles of stuff thrown back at me, biting comments made, "You Neanderthal, that's _not_ my exfoliant, that's my purity cleansing gel, now hand me my buffer!" or "Hamhock! These are my nasal therapy beads! Give me my loofah!" I didn't know half of the shit he was trying to enunciate to me, a lot of it was in French or Swedish. I went to work on my 'routine', which included shaving, brushing my teeth, moussing my hair, lotioning my face, neck, hands, arms, and rough patches on my elbows, shaping my eyebrows…uh…where was I going with this? *shrugs* I was still genuinely curious about why Kurt needed to sneak around and fight me before letting me fuck him into my mattress last night.

"Umm, hun? Can I ask you a question?" I inquired while taking a pair of tweezers to my eyebrows.

"Yes, David, I will give you skin care tips."

"Uh…no, it's not that. I'm still wondering why was it necessary for you to be sneaking around and start fighting with me last night…" I plucked a persistent bugger from above the bridge of my nose

"Oh, that…Let's just say it was a way of testing you to expect the unexpected, just in case one of the New Directions members decides to jump you out of the blue, like I did. And I know you wouldn't have fought if you knew it was me."

"Huh…Never saw it like that. But what if I would have lost against you or even worse, what if I proceeded to kick your ass into next week without pulling off your mask?"

"David, I wasn't fighting, I was _playing_ with you. And you wouldn't have lost, I held back enough to make sure of that."

My eyes grew wide, if that was _playing_ last night…I shook my head, heh, naw, Kurt's probably teasing me… "Umm, so you were expecting us to have rampant sex, that's why you roofied my parents?"

"Well, it was a crapshoot, but hey, all great things happen by chance, right?"

I chuckle while finishing up my routine, "You're terrible, Fancy. I wouldn't have asked for a different boyfriend in a million years. Well, I guess that satisfies my Spanish Inquisition for now…"

The shower finally shut off and in a cloud of strawberry scented steam, Kurt stepped out of the shower, dripping wet on my bathroom mat. I had to unfocus my eyes in the mirror to keep myself from getting hard again from my boyfriend's naked and wet image behind me. "Umm…David, sorry to inconvenience you, but I forgot to bring a towel…"

"Oh! It's okay, Kurt." I opened my linen cabinet and rummaged through the differing types of towels, my parents spared no expense on spoiling me with some luxuries… "Umm, here, it's probably not the class of towel you're used to…" I handed him a soft purple towel without dropping my eyes from his face. As soon as it touched his hands, he gasped,

"Oh my…is this Egyptian cotton?" he rubbed his cheek on it adoringly. Christ, you'd think he was dating the towel and not me…

"I…guess so, is that good?" He looked up at me with an annoyed look as if to say, "If you're gonna be gay, you're gonna have to know this shit…" I threw my hands up in a surrender pose, "Hey, my mom and dad gets me the shit, I just put it to use."

"Hmph, then kudos to Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky, they have good taste." He stuck his tongue out at me and returned to drying himself off. I walked past him and back into the bedroom,

"You're really something else, Fancy." I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Yes, but you still love me nonetheless." I stop in my tracks, my eyes wide with what he said. I quietly snorted, I know that he meant it in a teasing manner, he wouldn't be saying that in a genuine manner so quickly into our relationship. I was about to go into my closet to pick out an outfit for the day, but I saw on my bed a set already placed out for me…was Kurt digging through my closet and drawers? Hehe, I've always wanted a pervy boyfriend. Hmm, these weren't half bad, he got my good boxer briefs and everything. Oh man, I haven't worn this button-up in forever…urgh…I can…barely push the buttons through…engh…there...God, I'm afraid to move, or else I might pop a button or two.

"Oh, wow…" I turn around to see Kurt gawking at me with his towel tightly clenched around his waist.

"Heh, like what you see, Fancy?" I slightly flex my torso, I heard the fabric starting to stretch beyond its capabilities. A shuddering gasp came from Kurt.

"S-s-stop that, Hamhock! Do you seriously want me to pounce you again, thus making us late for school?"

"It wouldn't be a bad way to spend the day…" I wink suggestively.

"Well, sex-filled days can wait for summer, but for now, I'd like to pass Junior year, thank you very much!" He rushed over to his bag, picked it up and hurried back into the bathroom and closed the door, no doubt to prevent himself from seeing my bulging, sexy bod in these…urgh…somewhat confining clothes. I reached my hand into the front of my jeans to rearrange my junk into a more comfortable position. Looking at the clock, we had about an hour to get to school, that's taking driving time into account, I walked up to the bathroom door,

"Umm, Kurt? Are you gonna be long? 'Cause it takes about 20 minutes to get from here to school, and class starts in about an hour and—" The door suddenly flies open and Kurt's scowling face, covered in a thick white paste juts out, making me yelp out in horror and falling back onto the floor.

"I am aware of that, David Karofsky! But if you want me to remain a gorgeous specimen of a boyfriend for you, then you shall leave me with my ministrations!"

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in mock anger and fled my room. I closed my door behind me and let out a chuckle. I walked down the stairs and into the living room; my dad was lounging in his recliner, reading the paper. What I saw next completely horrified me: hanging from the archway of the dining room was a fancy red and white banner, on it said, "CONGRATS ON THE CHERRY POP, SON!" I immediately jumped up and ripped it from the archway, tearing it to tiny shreds. When I saw that I missed the words 'CHERRY POP', I exasperatedly threw the whole mess on the floor and stomped on it.

"HEY! I worked very hard for the last 10 minutes making that!" I looked up to see my mom chopping up some veggies for a breakfast crepe, with a mock hurt look on her face.

Through gritted teeth, "Mother…You know what I'm gonna get you next Christmas? A big wooden cross. So every time you feel unappreciated for all your sacrifices, you can climb on up and nail yourself to it!" And in an instant, her kitchen knife whizzed past my head and embedded itself into the front door. She pulled out another knife pointed it at me,

"Watch it, DIK-head. Need I remind you that 16 years ago, you came out of my vagina and I still claim ownership over your ungrateful tush?"

I covered my ears from the rush of profanities sweeping from my mother's mouth, "Daaad! Will you back me up here?"

"Sorry kiddo, she's wearing the daddy pants today…"

"Wha—"

"It's true." Mom lifted her leg from behind the center island to reveal her wearing dad's pinstripe slacks, belted tightly, of course. Oh god, don't tell me…I looked through my facepalm to notice my dad's bottom half is clad in nothing but white boxers with hearts all over it.

"Who…are you people?" My rhetorical question was followed my two sets of raucous laughter.

"Oh, lighten up, Davey. You're always in such a dour mood. But lately you seem to be much happier, no doubt due to a certain someone…Speaking of which, where is this wonderful boyfriend of yours? I need to thank him for giving me a lighter dose so I was able to take advantage of your father when I woke up…"

Deep breath, David…You should have seen that one coming…Don't say anything that will have even more knives thrown at you…

"The _wonderful_ boyfriend is present and fabulously maintained!" A chiming voice rang from the top of the stairs. Oy…what a _wonderful_ first impression on both sides…Kurt flitted down the stairs and stopped in front of the front door. He whistled at the embedded knife, "Wow, Mrs. Karofsky, is this your handiwork?"

"Oh, Kurt! _Alexia_, please! Be a dear and pull that out for me, will you?" Mom beamed from the kitchen to the living room. Kurt returned her smile with a prize-winning one of his own and wrenched the knife out of the doorframe. He walked towards my dad,

"Kurt, forgive me for not standing up, how are you?" Dad extends his hand to Kurt.

"Very well, Mr. Karofsky, thank you. Paul, correct, may I?" Kurt grabs his hand and firmly shakes it.

"Of course, Kurt. Hmm, firm grip." He said with a pleased smile and released my boyfriend's hand.

"Yes…Dad, on that thought, will you _please_ put some pants on? I will not have you traipsing in front of Kurt in your underwear!"

"Alright alright, let the stick in the mud have his way." Dad neatly folded his paper and got up from his recliner to go upstairs to his room.

"Thank you…" I let out a huff of relief.

"Oh, hun. No need for you to be all embarrassed on my account, my dad and Carole are pretty much the same way. I'm used to my dad walking around in his boxers when my friends are spending the night." Kurt stood on the balls of his feet to plant a chaste, but sweet kiss on my lips.

"Ugh…why do we get to have the weird parents?"

"It's usually the weird parents that are the most loving, we should be so lucky!"

"That is correct, young man! For that, you are granted access to my domain—Le Cuisine Alexia." I facepalmed as Kurt gleefully skipped into the kitchen where dad and I are usually restricted from until either breakfast is finished or either one of us kisses some ass to appease mom.

"Mademoiselle Alexia, I believe this is yours?" Kurt hands over mom's thrown kitchen knife.

"Merci beaucoup, chérie." She takes the knife from Kurt. "Ooh, such soft hands…Let me guess, Dermajuv?" She rubs Kurt's right hand.

"Ohh, I'm loving her…" Kurt calls over to me, I grit my teeth. "And may I say, loving _this_." He gestures to her outfit, a dove grey suit jacket and white ruffled blouse, which coincidentally matches the pinstripe pants she swiped from dad. On top of everything, she's wearing her frilly pink apron that says 'No bitchin' in my kitchen!'

"A match made in heaven, wouldn't you say, son?" My dad appears beside me and pats his hand on my shoulder. I grunt a semblance of an acknowledgement.

"Hai, dekimashita! Breakfast is ready! David, Kurt, go ahead and set the table please."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kurt was about to head into the dining room before he's yanked back by mom who has him inches from her face.

"Do I look like a _ma'am_ to you, Hummel? Think long and hard on that one…It's either Alexia, Alex, or Lady Alexandria, Origin of all that is good and Mother to us all."

"*gulp* Uh um…Forgive me, Lady Alexandria, Origin of all that is good and Mother to us all, it will never happen again."

Mom's face instantly brightened again and released her iron grip on Kurt's arm, "There! Much better, now run along, sweetheart!" Kurt walked up to me in the dining room with a relieved breath.

"Yeah, this is a _normal_ day, Kurt…Come on, dishes are in the cabinet." We helped each other set up the table, our hands brushing from time to time, sharing an intimate gaze—hazel on glasz. A flash of light snapped us out of our locked stare.

"D'aww, look at the happy couple, Paul. This is one for the scrapbook, wouldn't you say?" She held up her digital camera to show dad our candid shot on the preview screen.

"Nice one, Alex. You captured their loving gaze perfectly, thousands of words couldn't compare to the powerful knowing looks between these two." Dad rubbed his beard contemplatedly.

"Hmm, think I was a photographer and you an art critic in our past lives?" Mom beamed with a pleased smile.

"Okay, you two, enough embarrassment. The table's set, let's eat, we have to leave here in about half an hour…"

"Stick in the mud?" Mom looked to dad.

"Stick in the mud." He nodded in agreement.

"Stick in the mud." Kurt nodded as well.

"Hey!" I whined in surprise at my boyfriend.

We finally got down to eating breakfast: crepes with black forest ham, Swiss cheese, mushrooms, scallions & béchamel sauce. **HP: 10% of value added to Max HP (637 – 657)**

Kurt learned that my dad is a high-powered attorney (I did witness him at one of his cases where he pointed his finger strongly and shouted, "OBJECTION!") and my mom is a very successful psychoanalyst who specializes in personality, behavioral, and abnormal psychology. Hence, how they can afford *gestures to the house and miscellaneous luxuries* this. Mom and dad then turned their questioning towards the subject to mine and Kurt's relationship, how we met, how his friends want to kill me, yadda yadda yadda. Mom tried to direct the flow to the sexual side of our relationship, but I ended up chucking my fork at her, to which she deftly caught with her knife in between the tines, and then countering by crushing her high heel into my foot… **HP: -10 (647)**

Finally, it was time to head out; Kurt and I thanked mom for the great breakfast. Dad shook Kurt's hand and Kurt kissed mom's hand goodbye. I waved a goodbye and ushered Kurt towards the front door. I saw my backpack and Kurt's overnight pack at the foot of the stairs, he must have brought them down when he came downstairs. Kurt waved another goodbye, shouldered his bag and walked out the front door. As I shouldered my backpack, mom and dad both put a hand on my shoulder,

"He's a fine young man, son."

"You take good care of him, you hear, Davey?"

I smiled contently and nodded, pulling my parents in for a hug before I walked out the front door myself. As I walked out to my driveway, I saw Kurt's Lincoln Navigator revving behind my Dodge Ram. His beautiful head poked out of the driver's side window,

"Hey, babe. I figured it'd be best for us to take one ride to school, no use wasting gas for the both of us!"

"Well, okay! But you're gonna have to let me drive that sweet ride of yours sometime!"

"No way, Hamhock, you can ride my sweet derrière anytime, but if you so much as touch the steering wheel of my baby and I will cut you!"

I grin widely at his empty threat and chuckled as I got into the passenger seat, Kurt put the large SUV into gear and drove off. He spent the first few moments messing with the radio before turning it off completely.

"Meh…the same stuff everyday…"

"How about you be the radio, Fancy? You've got an amazing voice…"

"Aww…Thank you, hun. Which reminds me…You can sing? And very well, I might add?"

"Oh, jeez…you heard me this morning, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Dave, why didn't you tell me you could sing, we could have been boyfriends ages ago without having to go through that big mess…"

I shrank down a little bit, it still stung like hell, knowing what I've done to hurt Kurt and his friends…

"Oh…I'm sorry, David, I didn't mean it like that, it's just—"

"No, it's okay, Kurt. I realize that if I could have been a bit braver to talk with you a long-ass time ago, we would have been together sooner, without all the locker shoves and death threats…"

Kurt reached his hand over and locked our fingers together before bringing my hand up to his lips where he planted a sweet kiss. "Mmyes, but we're together now, isn't that what matters now? It's not our past that makes who we are. We live in the present and pave the way for our future."

I pull his hand over to my lips, where I planted a kiss of my own. "You're right, Kurt. It's time to stop looking back, 'cause I'm no longer that scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary he is." I say with a wink.

"I'm glad you see it that way, hun. Anyways, back to what I was saying, you have a _great_ voice. Why don't you try out for Glee club, now that you've finally escaped from Narnia?"

"I have considered it, but I'm afraid that until these trials are over, your friends will continue to terrorize me, even when they're not even physically present…"

"Just promise me that you'll tryout someday."

"Of course, Fancy. Wherever you go, I will follow." We both smile blissfully at each other and we filled the rest of the car ride with talking about music, video games, yaoi, mutual attractions to Finn, etc.

Kurt found a parking space in front of the school and killed the engine. "Well, ready for day #2, Mr. Boyfriend?" He looked over to me with a hopeful smile.

"Did you make that up, or did you just rip off of someone else's creation?" I grin, leaning forward closer to him.

"You caught me, I'm a dirty plagiarist" He leaned closer to me as well.

"Bad bad boy…" I cupped his cheek and pulled him into my lips. We passionately shared our breaths for a moment, and just as our tongues were about to touch—

"They're so hot…" Kurt yelped and turned around to find Brittany staring longingly at us through Kurt's open window.

"I can make a Buick's worth for putting them on a porn site." I scream uncharacteristically when I hear Santana's voice from my window.

"What are you talking about, Munch? Making out is hardly hardcore material." I add with a suspicious squint of my eye... "Wait…no…you didn't…" After being Santana's beard for a while, I've learned to expect anything and everything from her, no matter how ridiculously crazy.

"You got it, Mr. Virginity-Hasta-Luego! Oh, and thanks for the other piece this morning too!"

"Lord Tubbington pulls inspiration from your greatness…"

"Wha-wha-what's she talking about, David?"

"Hidden cameras, Ninja Gayden. I told you, I'm everywhere, get used to it! Brit, let's review this tape before we post it on Xtube!" Santana pulls a cassette from her hair and waves it in the air. I try to make a grab for it, but Santana plants her hands on the Navigator and vaults over it to Brittany's side.

"Hey! Hands off my baby! And Satan, what you're doing is illegal, we're only 16 and 17!"

"Eh, nothing a little fudging of ages can't do! Laters, Pirates!" She runs off with Brittany in tow, who blows us a kiss goodbye.

"Hey! Get back here, Rug Doctor! Ergh…" I open the door to start after her but she's already too far gone.

"Is there really much cause for concern?" Kurt says, handing me my backpack and beeping his 'baby' locked.

"*sigh* with Santana, usually there _is_ cause for concern, but I've come to realize that she cares a hell of a lot more than she lets on for you and me."

"Oh…So she won't post it then?"

"Oh, she'll post it, but she'll be kind enough to cut out our faces and alter our voices…"

"My…How generous of her…Once again, a Latina Eve Harrington…"

"Yeah, and once again, I still don't know what that means, Kurt."

"Okay, I'm gonna be giving you a lesson in Homo101 very soon. Now come along, David, we'll be late for class!" Kurt starts off towards the main building.

"*sigh* Just kill me now…" I mumble to myself and jog up to Kurt. Our hands clasp once again as we enter the doors for day 2 of our relationship…

Unfortunately, we have separate classes for today, so I drop Kurt off at his Home Ec class. Still kinda reluctant about showing blatant PDAs, I was still able to lean down and give Kurt a chaste, but caring kiss on the lips. Right before my eyes and ears, reactions slowly started to change, I heard a girl near us go, "Aww…that's so sweet…" in a non-condescending way.

After sending Kurt on his way, I made my way to PE, pushing open the locker room doors. Shit…I forgot that I had to deal with this…All the guys in the locker room looked towards me, and for a moment, I thought that they were all going to jump me. Then I saw Finn, who shot a friendly smirk at me. The air in the locker room went back to its normal, sweaty-boy and AXE smell. I went to my locker and spotted Az changing next to it.

"'Sup, Az?" No answer but a cold shoulder…

"Hey Az?" Still nothing…I grab his shoulder and started shaking him,

"Heeey! Captain Pork to Black Forest Ham! Come in!" This finally got a reaction out of him, he threw my hand of his shoulder and glowered at me,

"WHAT? What the hell do you want? Oh, all of sudden you want to talk to me. Well Fuck you, _Bro_!" He pushed me against my locker and stalked past me and into the gym doors.

"What the hell was that?" I asked to no one in particular. I shrugged and pushed it to the back of my mind and started to get changed for class. As the other guys filtered into the gym, Finn came and sat next to me on the bench as I pulled off my nice sneakers for a pair of more worn ones. I looked over to him and he gave me his most charming smile…dear god, if I weren't dating Kurt…He patted me on the shoulder,

"How're things with Kurt?"

"Uh…Um…Great, I guess…? Um…Shouldn't you be like hating me and being all antagonistic towards me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Meh, you're not such a bad guy, you and I actually have a lot in common, besides the whole liking penis thing."

I grinned, "I don't know, Hudson, you might like it if you give it a try…"

"Heh, maybe in another universe, Karofsky. Another universe." He snorted.

"Well, if you don't think I'm such a bad guy, does that mean I get a free pass from you?" I inwardly hope, I really don't want to fight Hudson. I'm one of the best fighters in Lima, but I'm only surpassed in skill by Finn here.

"Nope! Sorry, still gonna have to kick your ass someday, dude!" He gets up with a chuckle and pats my back before walking into the gym, dashing my hopes for a freebie against Hudson, who's really starting to be a friendly guy to me…I tie my shoes and refasten my gym shorts before I push open the gym doors.

_Pumped some iron – __**STR +5 (71 – 76)**_

_Ran 5 laps around the track – __**SPD + 3 (42 – 45)**_

Hoo! That was a nice workout, I'm just glad there wasn't any raids on the newly gay guy…I tried finding Az, but he always ended up on the opposite side of the field from me…I quickly rinsed off in the shower, minding my own for others' sake, got changed back into street attire and headed off to my next class. Sadly, my next class was on the other side of the school, so I wouldn't have the time to escort Kurt to his next one which was on the 2nd floor on the other other side of the school. I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text to him:

"Sorry, can't take you 2 class, mine is on the other side of campus. Be safe! *Kiss* ~Dave"

After walking for a minute, I got a reply:

"*pouts* j/k, That's okay, babe, I understand. I hope gym class was fun, I'll see you at lunch! *Smooches* :-) ~Kurt"

I smile, that's right, we still get to have lunch together. Time to put myself on autopilot, as I'm not getting much from my next class, Personal (Finance) And Career Exploration or PACE…

_Fast forward to lunch period…_

Kurt and I got together and sat at the Glee table. This time, thankfully, no one decided to punch me in the face. Still some death glares, but I managed to tone down my worry by chatting it up with Finn and Puck about some of the new stuff featured at E3 this year. Kurt's hand stayed linked with mine as he chatted with the girls on his side about Lady Gaga's new album. During periodic moments, he squeezed my hand and we gave each other a longing gaze, reassuring each other that we're okay. _**HP: Fully Restored from Lunch! (657)**_

_Fast forward to end of school…_

"David, hun, I feel like heading to the mall, wanna come with?" Kurt links his arm with mine as we walk to his car.

"Well, heh, you're driving babe. I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?" I look down at him with an amused eyebrow raise.

"I knew you'd see it my way! We gotta get your wardrobe Hummelized!" He tugged on my arm and pulled me into a jog with him.

"Wh-oh! Hey!" We got to the Navigator and got in. "Wait, whaddya mean, 'Hummelize" my wardrobe, it's just fine!" He gave me his patented Hummel glare of shame, to which I just threw up my hands and looked away as if to say, "I'm not gonna fight it…"

We then drove off to the Lima Mall, Kurt pointing out all the 'flaws' in my wardrobe according to his 'professional' opinion. I tried arguing the functionality of my clothes, but I was just earned another Hummel glare of shame. We managed to find a parking spot among the crowded parking lot. Kurt saw the somewhat pout on my face as he put the car into park and turned off the engine. He squeezed my hand and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Oh, hun…You know that I bite to show that I care, right?"

"I know, Kurt. But for the sake of my self-esteem, could you try to tone it down a _little _bit? Don't I get a bit of boyfriend privilege?" I lightened the mood by nudging him teasingly.

"Heh, but of course, boyfriend privilege is an important policy to uphold in a relationship." He leans over to give me a kiss. I grab the side of his head and pull him more towards me, intensifying the kiss ever so. After a moment of our tongues probing each other's throat, he managed to push off of me. "Whew…okay, let's go before the mall closes, I'd love to stay here and make out with you, but that can wait til tonight!"

I grin and nod my agreement, as we got out of the car and headed into the mall. I was totally out of my element, so I let Kurt drag me to various clothing stores, pulling numerous clothes off the racks and shoving them in my arms, telling me to try them on. After many tryouts and disdainful shakes of the head, we took a little break. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down on one of the comfy mall sofas.

"Hehe…Welcome to a usual Kurt-Hummel-Fashion-Spree-Extravaganza!" He giggles. "I'm gonna go get us some bubble tea…Lemme guess…Green apple?"

"Nice try, Fancy. Taro root. Now my turn…Honeydew." I smirked cockily at him.

His eyes go wide and then he walks off warily, mumbling, "Psychic boyfriend…" I chuckle to myself knowing that I succeeded in perplexing Kurt instead of the other way around. My lighthearted feeling was cut short when I felt a foreboding presence near me, like someone was watching me, wanting to tear me limb from limb. I looked around, finding no suspicious activity anywhere…I shrugged it off as nothing. I looked down and noticed my shoelace was untied, I bent over to retie it and all of a sudden, I hear a whizzing noise directly above my head. I shot up and looked in both directions, hearing a faint "_Damn!_", I whipped my gaze to my right only to see more shoppers going about their ways.

"Hey, psycho…er…psychic boyfriend! Here's your bubble tea." Kurt appeared in front of me holding my taro root drink in front of my face. "Something the matter, babe?"

I gratefully took the bubble tea and took a big sip, savoring the creamy, sweet flavor and the chewy tapioca balls. "Mm, I just got a bout of paranoia. I felt like someone was watching me, ready to make an attack…"

Kurt's gaze darted about, locked onto one point and squinted his eyes suspiciously as he took a long drag on his honeydew bubble tea.

"Kurt, did you see something?"

"Hmm…maybe…mm, nah, it's probably nothing…Come on, let's take a walk and find the next store…" He took my free hand and helped me up. We enjoyed our drinks as we made comments on passer-bys, I tried to keep up with my limited fashion knowledge, Kurt thankfully pulled his punches due to the boyfriend privilege. We finished up our bubble teas and tossed them into the trash in front of our next destination, which Kurt assures me, should be our last stop. After leaving 7 stores empty-handed, I slightly (only slightly) began to question his fashion credibility.

We walk into the dimly-lit store; he pulls off a few articles from the racks, barely even browsing, as if he owned the place or knew it like the back of his hand and threw them into my arms. I trudged into the dressing room and disrobed for the 7th time here at the mall, pulling on the selections Kurt made for me…Huh…this one ain't half-bad at all…It's masculine-ish and still looks 'stylish'. I'm sporting a short sleeved white button-up shirt with a dark navy blue sweater vest over it with a red and grey diagonally-striped tie underneath the vest. I'm also fitted with a pair of khaki slacks and grey-blue slip-ons.

"Here, try this on as well!" Kurt called from behind the changing room door and tossed a long piece of material over it.

"Oh…hell no…I don't do scarves…" I grimace, clutching the dove grey cashmere piece.

"Just try it, David Isaac Karofsky!" At that moment, he sounded almost like my mother, which in turn nearly made me shudder in fear. I swallowed the last of my ego and wrapped the scarf around my neck, chancing a last look in the body-length mirror on the wall. Wow…I look…sexy…What the? Where the hell did that come from? _***Attire equipped: Stylish 1* Fab Factor: +12**_

I cautiously opened the dressing room door to greet Kurt, he turned around, his jaw went completely slack.

"Holy fu—"

"That good?" Kurt nodded wholeheartedly as he all but undressed me with his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed my hands,

"Now that we've got the fashion, it's time for you to strut."

"Wha? Strut?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, hun. I want you to show off the goods, I pulled some strings, well, mostly showed off my best puppy dog pout to let you use the runway behind me." He gestured to the long stretch of catwalk used by the store's models from time to time. "The models are on break right now, so I convinced them to let you strut your stuff."

"B-b-but, I don't know a thing about model walking…" I stutter as Kurt proceeds to push me up the steps of the runway.

"Don't worry about it, David. Let the music flow through you, let the clothes do the talkin' and the walkin'." He gave me one final push and I made it to the main stage area, where I looked around and chuckled nervously. "Go on, babe. Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it, move, that bitch cah-razy! Hit it!" He motioned to the DJ at the main desk, who put on a remix of Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'.

I gulped and put on my best model face, mimicking what I've seen of Kurt during his Gaga performances. I 'strutted' forward to the best of my abilities, showing off my new wardrobe, earning a few catcalls and wolf whistles, a lot of them from the hot specimen of boy right next to me. Feeling the adrenaline of feeling sexy and wanted, I really got into strutting my stuff and pounded down the runway.

"So fierce! So _fierce!_" I turned to Kurt with a genuinely fun-loving grin. I was really enjoying myself, once I let my barriers down and just had fun. Kurt then looked to the end of the runway, his eyes widened in fear/surprise/shock and yelled back up to me, "David, look out!" I look forward in time to see two circular blades whizzing towards me, I dodged to one side just in time for them to fly past and embed themselves in the wall behind me. Kurt slammed his hands on the catwalk and yelled down at the figure standing on the other end, "Mercedes! What in Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta's name are you doing?"

"I'm about to teach _Dave_ here a lesson in fashion-ass-whupping, Diva-style…" Kurt's fashion-forward friend glowered towards me.

"Please, Mercy, you don't have to do this!" Kurt pleaded in vain to his best friend.

"Actually, yes, she has to, they all do." All three of us cried out in surprise to see Santana twirling a set of earrings beside Kurt.

"God damn it, Munch, will you stop doing that?"

"Yeah, at least wear a bell, Satan."

"How do you keep doing that, girl?"

Santana huffed loudly, "Well, fuck all y'all if I'm just trying to help!..." She started to storm off before Kurt grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Santana, I'm sorry, you just startled all of us. Still gotta get used to that…Don't think we ever will, but hey, miracles happen sometimes! So, what do you mean that they all have to do this, like they made a pact or something?"

"Yeah, Sackboy. The Gleeks made a blood oath with Cthulhu…What do you think? They made an oath of their friendship to you to try and see the good in our David here by combating him in various ways and venues. The ultimate goal is to see if he truly deserves to be called your boyfriend…"

"Kurt…I desperately want to see you be happy, but it's just so hard for me to see it with Karofsky. All of us need to be able to judge his redemption in our own ways…I know it sounds completely selfish of us, but try to see it from our angle. We've only seen one side of Karofsky, the terrorizing bully. I want to know if this right here is a ruse, or if he truly cares about what you say and how you feel, like how I, your best fab-hag does…" Mercedes states sadly to Kurt.

"I…I understand, Mercedes…David? Are you getting this?" Kurt throws me an unsure glance.

"Yeah, I understand, I've understood their goal from the very beginning…" I nodded towards Mercedes.

"Good…Then let's get this party started…" Mercedes cracks her knuckles and flashes multiple rings covering her fingers, like brass knuckles.

"Wait!...I…can't hit a girl…they're soft…" I reluctantly back away.

"Ay, cabrón…You're gay! That makes it okay for you to hit a girl! Now, FIGHT!" Santana justifies fiercely.

I gulped, "I-if you say so…" I turn back to Mercedes and get into my fighting stance, "Okay, Jones…Let's dance!"

_**David Karofsky vs. Mercedes Jones**_

_BGM: Lady GaGa- Bad Romance (Revenge Remix) by DJ Dark Intensity  
><em>

**_http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=zI4-klSP68c_**

_**FIGHT!**_

I dash forward with a lunging punch but miss my target when Mercedes jumps high up into the air and whips out the scarf from around her neck, which she lashes out to wrap around my neck. She lands deftly on the catwalk and yanks down, slamming me hard to the floor below. _**HP: -20 (637)**_ "Gonna have to do better than that, White Boy. I ain't no pushova, jus' 'cause I'm a fashion diva!" She wrenches up on her scarf, pulling me to a standing position, the scarf threatening to choke off my air supply; all of a sudden, she pulls sharply towards her launching, my body directly at her. The diva hauls back a ring-studded fist and drives it directly into my chest, the force of the punch sending me flying across the catwalk to the other end. _** HP: -45 (592)**_

"David! Are you okay?" Kurt rushes to my side and touches my arm briefly.

"Heh, I'm f-fine, Fancy, nothing I can't handle." I cough harshly, gripping my chest in smarting pain.

"Well don't look now, Packer…" Santana apathetically warns. I look up in time to see Mercedes launching forward with a stiletto heel-tipped dragon kick. Grabbing her leg in time, I stopped the heel from puncturing into me; I spun her around and slammed her back down on the catwalk. Wasting no time, as she staggered back up, I jumped up in the air, holding my right heel up high—"_Crimson Sky!"_ _**SP: -10 (146)**_ My heel came crashing down…only to be blocked…by her scarf? What the hell was that fucking thing made of, steel thread? Smirking, she crossed the scarf over my leg and leapt high up in the air, flipping over my head, stretching my leg higher to more than I could handle. I lost my grounding and was flung up into the air until Mercedes yanked down forcefully and sent me crashing back down on the runway. _**HP: -50 (542)**_ Damn it…Gotta stay away from that scarf…Gotta rush her again.

I did a kip-up and dashed in a forward charge. As expected, she lashed her scarf towards my neck again, I managed to grab on to it and yank her forward this time, crashing my knee straight into her stomach. The blow sent her reeling back, but she still had hold of the scarf; I took advantage of the situation by heaving back again and connecting with a direct clothesline to her chest, sending her forward in a backflip, landing face first on the catwalk. She recovered much quicker than I expected, as when I turned around, she tossed two more of her razor earrings at me. I couldn't dodge in time as both earrings cut into the tops of both my shoulders and whizzed on past to the wall where the other two earrings stuck in place. _** HP: -25, -25 (492) **_Ugh…damn…I fell to one knee, hands grasping at my fresh wounds, blood seeping out and ruining my new wardrobe, the sudden drop in blood pressure causing my vision to go blurry. Shit, after Kurt picked this outfit for me, his bitch friend has to go and ruin it…

"Come on, David…You need to get up and fight…Please…You can't lose!" Kurt screamed at me, pleadingly. Hearing Kurt's voice brought my vision back to clarity, just in time to catch Mercedes winding up her fist. I caught her fist in time and squeezed down hard on it, causing her to yell out in pain. We traded positions, I slowly stood up, and she gradually dropped to her knees in pain from the bones in her hand being slowly crushed in my grip.

"You think you guys can intimidate me by threatening my life? Well, guess what, Jones. Before I had Kurt in my world, my life was meaningless. I was lost in a world of complete haze. I've gone through hell and back fighting my own mind to keep me from committing suicide. And now that I'm finally in control of my life, I'll be damned if I let any of you guys take that away from me!" I let go of her fist abruptly to uppercut her into the air, I quickly jumped up after her, bringing my heel back up high—"_Crimson Sky!"_ _**SP: -10 (136)**_ My heel collided directly into her sternum and sent her crashing back onto the runway. Mercedes slowly staggered up off the ground; holy shit, this girl can take more hits than Puck…She coughed up a bit of blood and wiped mouth, smirking.

"I'm far from done, Karofsky…" She held her hand towards me, I steeled myself for a surprise technique. "_RazorRang!"_ Razor…Rang…? Boomerang! Fuck! I turned around too late to see the four razor earrings dislodge themselves from the wall and zip towards me at high speed, cutting into my ribs and shoulders again, hitting a meatier part this time. I screamed out in pain as fresh blood spurted from my opened gashes. _**HP: -35, -50, -20, -35 (352)**_ More blood loss made me collapse to my knees again.

"David! No!" Kurt rushed to my side and squeezed my hand. "Stop this, Mercedes! This is going too far!" He held is hand out in protest to the advancing diva.

"Outta the way, Kurt. I gotta finish this…"

I gently pushed Kurt back with a part of my arm that's not covered in blood. "Get back Kurt…I don't want your outfit to be…stained by my blood…"

"David! An outfit I can replace, but with you, I can't! You're important to me, please, don't die on me!" Kurt sobbed into my still-clean neck. I looked forward to see Mercedes show an ounce of pity flash across her face. The expression turned into apologetic anger,

"I'm sorry, Kurt…This has to be done, this is what he signed up for. If he fails any trial, then he must face his fate…"

"Kurt…get back…"I pressed again against Kurt's chest, but he clung on harder to my neck.

"End of the road, Karofsky!" She coiled her scarf like a boa constrictor, which started to glow with a purple aura… _"Cashmere—Contrict!" _The scarf shot out like a piston in between Kurt and me, separating his grip from my neck, pushing him off the stage. It wrapped around me tightly, cutting off all movement from my arms and legs, leaving my hands and feet exposed. _"Cashmere—Crush!"_ The scarf squeezed tremendously on my body, I scream out in pain again as I hear and feel my bones starting to pop. _**HP: -20, -20, -20, -20, -20. -20, -20, -20 (192)**_ Shit…screaming wasn't a good idea…the scarf started to crush my lungs inwards, making it impossible to breath. _**HP: -15, -15, -15, -15, -15, -15, -15 (87)**_

My vision started to darken, as the cold embrace starts to creep all over my body…I've failed, didn't I? I couldn't win, I've lost Kurt…

_You really are a useless piece of shit, aren't you?_ _Letting a chick kick your ass all over the place… _

Wha…? Who is that?

_Take one good, goddamn guess…_

Fuck…it's you…Leave me alone… I don't need your taunting while I'm dying…

_Well, dumbass, too bad, I'm here to take over so I can kick Mitsubishi's or whatever the hell her name's ass, and then turn on Fancy there for making us go through this shit. He should have left us to die long ago…_

You will do no such thing! I will never let you back out again, I won't let you wreak havoc on my life again! Leave me alone, K-k-KAROFSKY!

_Then FIGHT, you hopeless homo!_

I regained my eyesight in time to see Mercedes chuck her razor earrings back at me. Gotta act quick…I stepped on the heel of one of my shoes and stepped out of it. I picked it up with my toes and flung it up in front of me, intercepting the earrings by embedding them in the rubber sole, instead of my chest. For once, I'm grateful to have the large surface area of a size 13 shoe…

"Damn it! How did you—" In her confusion, she failed to notice that I picked my shoe up again with my toes. As she was about to crush the rest of my body, I flung my shoe up again, the razor earrings facing the scarf, slicing through cleanly, causing the portion wrapping around me to fall limp in a coil around my legs. I caught my shoe and shoved it back on my foot.

"Son of a…" Mercedes rushed me with another stiletto heel-tipped dragon kick. I quickly dashed towards the attack and dropped down, performing a slide kick with the razors out, severing the high heel of the shoe closest to the ground. She overcompensated her landing and fell forward. I turned around and grabbed her legs,

"Fashion's a bitch, ain't it, Mercedes?" I whirled her around and threw her high up into the air, pulling off my own scarf from my neck, I followed her up. And the peak of our ascent, I lashed my scarf out at her, wrapping tightly around her body. Using the force of momentum, I front-flipped forward rapidly, swinging Mercedes' bound body so fast it appeared to look like a glowing orange ring. "_Vermilion Spiral!" __**SP: -30 (106)**_ As we reached the ground, I slammed Mercedes down on the ground with all my might, shattering the catwalk and crushing every bone in her body.

_**K.O.!**_

I let go of the scarf in my hand and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Mercedes' broken body flickered and burst in a flash of white light. In place of her body, a massive amount of HP, SP, and XP orbs floated in the air, all of which swirled and rushed into my chest, radiating a massive surge of renewing energy, mending my gashes and popping my bones back into place.

_**HP: Fully Restored! (657)**_

_**SP: Fully Restored! (156)**_

_**XP: +15000 (25/4750)**_

The bursting flash of a level-up radiated from my chest, surging immense power through my veins…

_**David- Level up! (10 – 14)**_

_**HP: +351 (657 – 1008)**_

_**SP: +88 (156 – 244)**_

_**STR: +25 (76 – 101)**_

_**DEF: +17 (54 – 71)**_

_**SPD: +24 (45 – 69)**_

_**SP ATK: +19 (50 – 69)**_

_**SP DEF: +16 (51 – 67)**_

_**LUK: +10 (30 – 40)**_

_New technique learned at Level 15!_ Damn it! So close too…

I get up and stretch fully, feeling my newfound strength course through my body, feeling like a hot rush in my blood. I look over on the floor by the catwalk to see Kurt sobbing. Santana walks up to me and pats me on the shoulder,

"Go to him, Killer, he needs you."

I nod and rush to Kurt's side, "Kurt! Kurt! I'm here, I'm okay…" I pry his hands from his eyes and wrap them around my neck. Kurt then squeezed down tightly on my neck, limiting my oxygen supply. "Ah…Ah…Kurt…Can't breath…!" He let go abruptly, and grabbed the sides of my head,

"Stop doing that, Hamhock! Stop worrying me to death. I can hardly take it anymore, it kills me to see you in such pain; it took all I had not to jump in there and fight for you, but you just had to go and fight your own battles, huh?" He sniffled, fresh tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry, Kurt…I'm so freaking sorry, I never mean to worry you. It's just that these battles get so goddamned close that I'm forced to give it my all. Not to mention that I gravely underestimate the power behind your friends once they're fighting for someone they want to protect."

"But…They underestimate your drive to fight for me as well…"

"That's right. As long as my heart beats, I will never stop fighting for you, Kurt." I lean my head in to kiss him deeply. After a moment, he pulls away,

"Now, we should probably get you leveled up a bit more, just so you have that extra cushioning. I don't want you to be hanging on within an inch of your life after each battle…"

"Do I hear a need to employ Santana's Epic Mentoring?" Santana inquired, beaming as she squatted next to me.

"You know, as crazy as it might sound. I think that might be a necessity right now, Munch." I replied, grimacing at the inane exercises listed on that laminated card she has.

"Sweet! Then, I'll be expecting you at school at the ass-crack of dawn tomorrow to begin your training! Laters, Fancy 'n' Hamhock!" She gets up and walks away, almost running into a familiar figure. "Oh, 'scuse me, sister! Sorry you got your ass handed to you!"

"Yeah yeah…Keep walking before I shove these heels down your throat…" Mercedes calls after the retreating Santana. She looks apologetically towards us, holding a set of clothes in her hands. "I…got these for you, Karof—I mean, Dave. They're the same exact ones I ruined in our fight…It's the least I could do; I admit, you looked hot as hell up there." She offered the clothes to me, I accepted them, reluctantly.

"Th-thanks, Mercedes. I mean, Kurt picked these out for me, so the credit goes to him for making me 'hot as hell'."

Kurt blushed, "Thank you, Lady, that was really sweet of you."

Mercedes shook her head, "Nah, Kurt, it was no problem. I'm sorry that I kinda attacked in between you and Dave. You have to understand that I had to see my goal through to the end…"

"Which was…?" I inquired, still with a suspicious edge to my voice.

"*sigh*…It's our goal to either make Dave fail by defeating him, or bringing him closer to his own personal goal of self-acceptance and self-redemption by being defeated by him at his full strength."

"I see…" Kurt concedes. "That _is_ true, David. I've noticed you constantly fighting your internal struggles. These trials aren't just for me, they're for you as well…"

I nodded, "Yeah, with each member of the Glee club I defeat, I get closer and closer to that final revelation that I'm striving to discover. I thought I had to go it alone, but as I fight on, I find that I _do_ have those who support me at my side." I take Kurt's hand, squeezing it assuringly. Looking to Mercedes, "And also new friends who will finally listen to my side of things…Hehe…after getting some sense knocked into them…" I grasp her shoulder and squeeze it firmly. She chuckles,

"Yeah…I imagine we all need to be smacked up a bit before we can finally accept you as one of our own. Goes to show how far you are willing to go to prove your worth to anyone…And to me, you have done just that, Dave." She reaches up to one of her earrings and unclips it from her ear.

"Mercedes, that's—" Kurt gawks at the piece in his friend's hand.

"As proof of your determination to face all dangers in your way for those you care about, I present you with this…" She holds up the earring, it's a very simple piece—A rainbow colored feather. "This is the first piece of jewelry that I made with Kurt. It's a symbol of our everlasting friendship with each other, you keep it safe, White Boy, you hear? I'm gonna want it back after this 'epic journey' of yours…"

"Sure thing, Mercedes. I'll treasure it, always…" I gently took the feather in my hand and held it close to my chest. _***Key Item Acquired: Mercedes' Rainbow Plume***_

"Mercy…"

"It's okay, Kurt, I realize how important this fine hunk of a man is to you. And besides, brutally dying allowed me to think about many things. Like how I got a second chance at life, so should Dave. He fought from the edge of death to earn his chance, if that isn't proof enough that he's a guy willing to change for you, then I don't know what is…" She smile genuinely at me and takes my hand into hers.

"So…now that I defeated you, does that mean everyone else will stop trying to kill me? I mean, you're like the de facto leader of the New Directions Assassination Squad, aren't you, you gathered them up and all…"

"Hmph, you might think that, White Boy, but bringing them together don't make me no leader…Like I said, we _all_ have to see this drive of yours firsthand. Killing two of us only proves it to _two_ of us, the ones you've defeated." Mercedes said with an apologetic shake of her head.

"Heh, well, at least I tried. No taking the easy way out with this crazy merry-go-round called life." I chuckled to Kurt.

"Yes, but with each fight, it grants you a whole new perspective on life, even Mercedes and Puck got a second chance…the opportunity to start a new life…" Kurt gave with a bit of melancholy.

"Hey, I'm here, Fancy. And I promise you that I'm not going anywhere, you're…kinda stuck with me." I winked, making Kurt's face light up once again.

"Umm…excuse me? I'm afraid I need to ask you guys to leave…My manager's on break still but if he knows that an epic battle happened here, I'll be fired for sure." A timid sounding employee comes over to us.

"Oh!...Jeez, I'm sorry. Umm, what are you gonna do about the mess we made?" I apologized, standing up, bringing Kurt up with me.

"Umm…I guess I'll just say someone walked so fiercely that they broke the catwalk…" She pondered, inspecting the wreckage.

"Works for me. I mean, that's close to the truth, you walked the shit out of that stage, boy…Mhmm…" Mercedes commented eying me up and down, making me blush.

"Watch it, Mercy, that's my man…" Kurt jokingly bit possessively, clutching onto my arm.

"Oh, I know that, baby. Besides, I kinda already have a man…" Mercedes smirked proudly and started towards the front of the store. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and disconnected from my arm to dash to his hag's side.

"What? Dish, girl!" The two friends giggled together, arms linked.

"Hey, Kurt, Mercedes, I'm gonna go get changed!" I call after the two.

"Oh! Okay, babe! We'll meet you at the food court!" Kurt hollered back to me with a sweet smile.

I smiled as the two walked off, leaving me to head back into the dressing room and change back into my more 'anti-fabulous' street attire. _***Attire Equipped: Normal 3* Fab Factor: -12 *Stylish 1 placed into inventory***_

I finally leave the store, waving my gratitude at the floor worker, who was already hard at work with a broom and dustpan. As the bright lights of the mall hit me, I take a deep breath, acknowledging what I went through and moved on, starting my walk towards the food court. I greeted my boyfriend with a kiss on the top of the head and was greeted by Mercedes with a playful punch to my chest. We got our orders and enjoyed the rest of the day, Kurt trying in vain to pry info about Mercedes' new man, the two then moved on to talk about new fashion trends; I tried to comment but then got the Hummel _and_ Jones glare of shame, I punched myself internally, saying that I should have known better. We finished up and bid each other goodbye, Mercedes going off to get something else that caught her eye, Kurt tells Mercedes that he wants to get home soon enough to get some making out on before his dad comes home. I waved goodbye to Mercedes, who disappeared into the mall crowd. Kurt took my hand and we walked out of the mall, him complaining that I wasn't wearing the stylish outfit. I bullshitted my answer, saying that I needed to wash it before I started wearing it, you never know what kind of person tried on the outfit before you…Kurt gasped, saying that he's gonna need to wash over half of his wardrobe now. I chuckled and he continued to whimper as we got into the Navigator.

As Kurt pulled on to the main road, I held out my hand, summoning Mercedes' rainbow plume in a soft glow of light.

"It's a gorgeous piece, isn't it?" Kurt glanced over at the glowing feather in the palm of my hand.

"Yeah…I feel kinda bad having to take the most precious items from your friends…" I held out my other hand to summon Puck silver dollar. "It's like I'm stealing a part of them…"

"Exactly, David. Well, not the stealing part. Puck and Mercy both saw something in you they can trust, they felt it reasonable to part with one of their most treasured objects, trusting you to protect them until you complete your task." Kurt shot a reassuring smile at me.

"Hmm…I guess you're right. Thanks, Socrates. I'm glad to have such a philosophic boyfriend." I shake my hands out, dismissing the two mementos in my palms.

"Hehe…That's right, I'm fab and well versed in the facts of life! But really, I'm also happy that you and I have something that links us together as well…" Kurt holds up his wrist and jingles the bracelet I made him, which resonates with a nigh-inaudible hum. I look to the one on my wrist as it resonates with a hum as well; I smile at the warm feeling it gives me. "Now, if only you had something of mine…"

I gulped and furrowed my brow, as I sensed a light humming from my backpack in the backseat. It's still on my things-to-do list…I changed the subject to discussing Santana's 'Epic Mentoring' and my lack of enthusiasm to do it. Kurt justified it, saying that it was either putting up with the inane tasks or come close to dying with each battle. He patted my shoulder patronizingly, saying that I'm seriously underleveled.

Kurt finally pulled up to his place; as he killed the engine, I started to get nervous.

"Hey, Dave, you're shaking…What's wrong, babe?" Kurt reached over and gripped my bicep.

"I just…I'm afraid your dad might come home early from work again, find us in flagrante, thus him shoving his 12-gauge into my eye socket and pulling the trigger…" I worried with a nervous bite of my fingernails.

"Oh honey…On a Tuesday, never. Tuesdays and Thursdays are his busy days, I double checked his log to see that he had a lot of appointments to see to. So we should be great until about 7:30 or so…"

I checked the clock on my cell phone, "Hmm…It's 5 o'clock right now…So…" We grinned at each other and dived at each other's face, the kiss sloppy, heated, needy, and passionate. As we pulled apart slightly, our eyes inched open to gaze at each other, hazel on glasz. They stayed locked on each other as we dove back in for another messy, tongue-monopolized kiss. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed first as he let out a pleasured moan from his throat, the vibrations traveling from his mouth to mine. I returned the moan, sending us into a perpetual moaning chain reaction. I ran the palm of my hand up Kurt's neck and into his cheek, bringing him closer, needing to taste as much of him as possible. It seemed that Kurt had the same idea as he brought his hands to the back of my head, gripping my hair tightly. Just as the Navigator started to steam up, we heard a loud rapping on the driver side window, startling me and Kurt out of our heated embrace.

Outside of Kurt's window was one Finn Hummel-Hudson with an amused, gassy infant look on his face.

"Fuckin' cock block…" Both Kurt and I mumbled in harmony.

* * *

><p><em>*Today's song was Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble: <strong>http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=1AJmKkU5POA&amp;ob=av3e <strong>_

_Kudos to Magz and Tess' 'The Kurtofsky IM Sessions' for the 'Mr. Boyfriend' comment made by Kurt!  
><em>

_Hoo! Things are getting insane, people! I just can't stop writing this, it's become a necessary unwinding exercise after work. Originally, I was gonna split this into two chapters, since it is so long. But I figured that I spent a whole stretch of time on it, so I'll just give the whole thing to you guys in all its splendor! In case you haven't noticed, I -might- have a thing for Finn/Cory as well. I might be considering a Finnofsky fic after this one is done and over with... But anyway, folks, I bid thee adieu, until the next epic chapter of DKvtW! Once again and always, reviews help power my motivating drive to move this story along, ie. more reviews = sooner chapter output. Much epic love to you all! ^_^_


	9. Kinnofsky Bonding

_Hello once again to my faithful readers! It's been over a week since my last entry...*bows shamefully* I'm so sorry, long work hours aren't a good mix with breakup pangs (even after 6 months). But here, I now present to you the 8th chapter of this epic tale! And now, we've made it to over 50 reviews! I thank all my lovely reviewers and the rest of my fellow pirates for sticking with me so far! ^_^_**  
><strong>

_And once again and always, I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>**

**Chapter 8: Kinnofsky Bonding**

_**David: Level 14**_

_**HP: 1008**_

_**SP: 244**_

Kurt and I continued to gawk at the amused Finn, who then gestured the 'roll the window down' motion. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt turned the keys in the ignition to activate the electronics and pushed the button to lower his window. Finn's smirk was wiped when Kurt reached his hand out of the window and slapped him on the forehead, sending the Frankenteen reeling back in surprise.

"Finnegan Ellis Hummel-Hudson! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you underneath my baby and use you as a tire stopper for interrupting a bout of fanservice…" Kurt was faced away from me, but I feared to envision the look of extreme abhorrence on his face right now.

"I'll give you two, Kurt: First, I know you wouldn't want my guts decorating your wheels and axles. And secondly, I was just gonna ask you guys if you wanted to bring it inside." Finn answered with a goofy grin.

"He has a point, Fancy. Finn-guts wouldn't look great on the Navigator…That, and…the center console was starting to dig into my ribs…" I grinned back at Kurt and Finn.

"Ugh, fine, we'll take it inside…" Kurt said with another roll of his eyes.

"Cool, I just ordered some pizza, and maybe I can talk you guys into a match or two in Smash Bros?" Finn excitedly bounced in place. Kurt groaned and rolled the window back up, I lightly chuckled at how adorable Finn was being.

"Hey, _you_ used to have a crush on him, remember?" I teased Kurt, poking him in the ribs. He flailed a hand at me,

"Don't remind me, Hamhock, I have to live with him…"

"I suppose I should be worried about you potentially falling for him again." I winked in a teasing manner. There was another loud rap on the window, Finn had a 'you guys comin' or not?' look on his face.

"Hehe, hold that thought, will you sweetie?" I gulped anxiously as Kurt put on a malevolent smile on his face. He abruptly jarred open his door, smacking Finn in the knee, causing him to yelp out in surprised pain. "Oh…I'm _so_ sorry, Finn dear. You really shouldn't be standing near the door when someone is getting out of the car…" Kurt chimed evilly. Finn had a puppy dog pout on his face as we exited the SUV and followed him into the Hummel-Hudson residence.

As we walked into the living room area, nothing looked out of the ordinary, aside from the towering stack of unopened pizza boxes on the coffee table. "Oh Finn…Again?" Kurt said sympathetically to his step-brother. Finn shuffled guiltily and plopped down on the center of the couch, prodding at the pizza boxes melancholically,

"Uh huh…" Finn sniffles, "Apparently, I'm too much of a guy, so she kicked me to the curb again." He lip quivers slightly and it just makes me want to melt and hug the sad, adorable, oversized lunk. Kurt sits down beside him and rubs his back,

"Mhmm, I understand, Finn. But you've gotta realize that this is how it's usually gonna be with Rachel…or is it Quinn now?" Finn furrows his eyebrows at Kurt. "Whoever it is, they're not worth it; you're a great person, and if they can't accept your flaws and faults, then they don't deserve to be your girlfriend."

"So, another breakup of the century, I take it?" I walked around and took the unoccupied seat on Finn's other side, I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"You have no idea, Karofsky." I wince minutely at his usage of my last name, but I let it slide for his benefit. "When we make out, I can't help that my hands tend to travel…I mean, come on, who has a hot and heavy make-out session while keeping their hands above the shoulders?"

"Yeah…yeah, I know, dude." I fibbed slightly, since I've only made out with one person, and each time, our hands traveled way lower than the shoulders…

Finn sniffled again and looks to the both of us, "You two are lucky, you're both guys, so you know what each other wants."

"Now Finn, just because Dave and I are guys and in a relationship together doesn't mean that we're psychic with each other…" Kurt continued to rub circles into Finn's large expanse of a back.

"Heh, I know that, but wouldn't that be awesome?" He gave a goofy grin, but it faded quickly. "It just sucks, y'know? I can't get anywhere with either Rach or Quinn, and they don't appreciate anything that I do and…Damn it…" He stifled a sob and suddenly buried his face into my chest. I gave Kurt a 'what the hell do I do?' look, he mouthed to me that he's touchy-feely. I nervously pulled my arm out from between Finn and myself and wrapped it around his shoulders, bringing him in closer to me, rubbing my thumb tenderly into his shoulder.

"Umm…there there, buddy. It'll be okay, Kurt and I are here for you. We'll wolf down some of these pizzas, pop in a game, and have a good time, forgetting about girls. They're nothing but trouble…" I brought my other arm around to wrap Finn completely when another sob wracked his body.

"Thank you, someone else said it!" Kurt said in a snarky, triumphant manner, I gave him a minorly annoyed look. Finn sniffled again and nuzzled more into my chest before he pulled off,

"You give awesome hugs, Dave. Unlike Kurt, who feels like I'm about to break him in half…" His face brightened considerably as he flashed another award-winning lopsided grin.

"Hey! I'm right here, Cowboy, and stop monopolizing _my_ boyfriend. Dear Gucci, one would think he's dating you and not me…" Ooh, possessive Kurt made an appearance, and I'd be lying if that didn't make me totally hot for him again…Finn, complied awkwardly and sat straight up again.

"Umm, heh, thanks, you guys. I didn't want to be alone, that's why I was so happy to see you guys pull into the driveway."

"Aww…Finn…" Kurt pulled Finn into a hug of his own; I blushed slightly at the display of brotherly love, knowing that I'm an only child. As they pulled apart, I chimed in,

"So, how about we get this He-man woman haters' party going?" I reached for the top pizza box to check what toppings were in it. Meat lovers', sweet! "Dibs!"

"You sure dude? I've got a meat stuffed deep dish one in there somewhere…" Finn passed a sly smirk in my direction while handing me a paper plate and napkin. I started salivating at the variety placed before me.

"Ugh…Carnivorous Neanderthals…Did you at least get a—"

"7th one from the top, dude." Finn said, knowing ahead of time what Kurt was thinking. He carefully pulled the box from the pizza jenga tower.

"Aww, Finn, spinach and artichoke…You're such a sweetie." Kurt beamed happily, accepting a plate and napkin from Finn as well.

"Heh, I knew you'd be here sooner or later, I just didn't know that you'd bring along my newfound cuddle-buddy." Finn playfully nudged me with his shoulder and leaned in close to my face; I choked slightly on a large bite of the meat lovers' slice. If I didn't know any better Finn was blatantly hitting on me in front of Kurt. "Watch it, Kurt. I might just steal Karofsky away from you so I can see what's so great about mansex."

"I don't know, Finn. I'm not sure you'd be able to take this monster up your straight-boy virgin hole." I joked as I grabbed my junk.

"Who says that I'm the one taking it up the ass?" Finn suddenly burst out laughing and I joined along with him as soon as the coughed up pizza made it back down my throat. My boyfriend's eyes narrowed then put a mischievous smile on face as he ripped a chunk off of his pizza. Uh oh…he's scheming…

"How about we put in Brawl and I'll show you two _boys_ who tops who…" Both mine and Finn's ears pricked up at the mention of a competitive gaming showdown. Kurt smiled darkly, seeing our reaction, "And to make to things interesting, the losers have to do what the winner says."

"Sweet, Brawl gambling!" Finn beamed as he scarfed down a slice of his Cowboy's Special.

"Sorry to say, Fancy and Frankenteen, I'm gonna whup both of you!"

"Hehe…we'll see about that Hamhock…" Kurt got up, turned on the TV, put Super Smash Bros Brawl into the Wii, and brought over three wireless Gamecube controllers. "So, what are you two willing to gamble for?" He sat back down with a devious grin.

I thought for a bit, "Hmm…Finn, you'll give me the whole meat stuffed pizza." He responds with a shocked 'Hell no!' "Kurt, you have to oblige to a fantasy of mine, no matter how depraved it may be." This earned me a disturbed eyetwitch from my boyfriend, he clicked on the Smash Bros. channel window with the Wiimote.

"Alright alright, I get it...If I win, you two will break up immediately…" Finn looked at both of us seriously, then cracked seconds later, "Hahaha, I'm just jerking you two off."

"_Jerking our chains_, Finn…" Kurt grimaced and I facepalmed.

"Right, what did I say?" Eternally adorably clueless was Finn. "Anyway, Kurt, you get to do my chores while I get to watch and cuddle with your boyfriend." He smirked in my direction and I blushed noticeably. Kurt's eyes narrowed even more and had quite a wily grin.

"So, what are you gambling for, babe?" I asked.

"Hmm…I'll keep it as a surprise, since it's a given that I'm gonna completely own both of you…" He schemed as he pressed 'start' on his controller and set up the match. Kurt went with Lucas, Finn with Wolf, and I chose Marth as my main. The match was filled with shouting and occasional profanities from either three of us. Soon, all three of us were down to 1 life each, trading blow for blow and dodging expertly. Suddenly the glowing Smash Ball appeared and all three of our characters scrambled to get to it. It floated up high in the level, Finn and I managed to jump off of Kurt, sending him back down to the stage below. Just as Wolf and Marth were about to break open the Smash Ball, a flashing ball of lightning flew upwards and struck the glowing orb, shattering it and activating its effect.

"Hahaha! Suck on _this_, losers!" Kurt taunted as he performed Lucas' Final Smash with a climactic 'PK STAAARSTORRRRM!' Countless fiery comets rained down from the top of stage, overwhelming Finn and I, who were still in the air, unable to dodge out of the way effectively. Needless to say, both of our characters were easily flung from the stage, ending the match. Me and Finn both threw down our controllers in defeat as Kurt did a very uncharacteristic victory dance that involved humping the air.

"Okay okay, Fancy, you won…Now, what do we have to do?" Kurt suddenly stopped his happy dance and flashed an evil and conniving expression towards both Finn and me.

"Weeellll…Since Finn is _so_ keen on having physical contact with you, David, my orders are for you two…to have a heavy makeout session, right here, right now…"

I blushed heavily, eye twitching; Finn stammered, "Wh-wh-wha? Come on, dude, that's _not_ cool!"

"Then be glad that I'm not ordering you two to engage in a three-way with me…What? Don't look at me that way, David! My former crush and my boyfriend are gonna make out, it shall amuse me!"

"You're evil…" I looked at Finn, who was squirming nervously, "This is _your_ fault, you know? If you weren't being all touchy-feely with me, then maybe Kurt wouldn't be pushing you into the squalors of mansex!"

"Whoa! He just said 'makeout', right?"

"You know what I mean, Finn…"

"Um…right…"

"Uh…Excuse me gentlemen, but there's an awful lot of talking and not enough tongue and saliva…" Kurt shot impatiently at us.

"Wh-wh-what if we don't do it?" Finn tried to reason with Kurt.

"Oh…Then I'm afraid your internet browsing history shall become public knowledge to Dad and Carole…Does Cum Guzzling Gutter Sluts ring a bell?"

"Holy fuck, babe, you _are_ evil…" I started quivering, I had no idea Kurt had such a vindictive streak, using internet porn blackmail on poor Finn who didn't know how to delete his history.

"And I have to live with him!" Finn looked at me pleadingly, as if I had some way of getting out of this.

"Hey, I'm dating him!"

"And _you_…" Kurt pointed at me, "How does 2 weeks of withheld sex sound to you?" I stammered desperately in protest.

"Dude, now that's just mean…" Finn furrowed his eyebrows at Kurt.

"Well, if you two don't want those things to happen to you, then I suggest that you get to making out…" He then directed to Finn, "And enjoying it…"

Finn and I looked at each other nervously, edging closer on the couch to one another. As I put one of my hands on his leg, he tensed completely. I sighed, "Dude, just pretend I'm a girl…"

"Easy for you to say, man. It's hard to pretend that you don't have a penis…"

I leaned in closer, locking in with his gorgeous puppy dog brown eyes; maybe it'd be easier for me to remember that I'm totally attracted to Finn. "Just don't think about it, Finn. Open your mind and your mouth."

He inched even closer to me, our faces nearly touching, he shot an annoyed look to my grinning boyfriend, "I hate you, Kurt, you're enjoying this."

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor, Finnegan! I'm letting you experience making out with a boy in the privacy of our home." He made a gesture that seemed to symbolize 'get closer'.

Finn's eyes locked with mine once more and I abruptly grabbed his face, the longer we drag this out, the worse it'll be. "I'm sorry, Finn…" My lips crashed on to his, careful not to go straight in tongue first, lest he tried to bite me in surprise. He made a sound of protest but realized that he was dragging this out longer than he needed to. I opened my eyes slightly to see that Finn had his eyes squeezed desperately shut, his lips quivering slightly against mine. I decided to put more force in my kiss, causing Finn to let out a whimper. I inwardly hoped that Finn would start reciprocating soon or else Kurt wouldn't accept this as a proper makeout session. A few moments later, it seemed that my hopes were answered as something inside of Finn finally sparked. He shakily grabbed my head and pressed his lips harder against my own.

I let out a moan, and Finn took it as an affirmative; he slowly opened his mouth, opening mine along with it. Taking the opportunity, I slowly let my tongue intrude its way into Finn's mouth, in reaction, he drew in a sharp breath through his nose. Finn paused for a split second, as if to mentally say 'fuck it' and wrapped his hands around the base of my skull pulling me in even closer as he willed his tongue to wrestle with mine. He finally decided to cut loose and go crazy in making out with me, the kiss got sloppy and messy, tongues being shoved down each other's throat, saliva dribbling out the sides of our mouths. I tried not to enjoy it so much, but he got so aggressive in his kiss, like how Kurt usually does. His lips weren't as velvety soft as Kurt's but he made up for it with the sheer ferocity of his kiss. I felt and heard a needy growl coming from Finn's throat, causing both of us to increase the savagery of our makeout session.

I had no idea how far Kurt wanted us to take this, I only hope that he puts a stop to this before we take it too far, my jeans were getting unbearably tight…Finn's hands started rubbing down my back, and I made the bolder move of snaking my hand under Finn's polo, caressing his lightly defined abs, more desperate whimpers escaped Finn's throat. Still with our mouths chaotically thrashing at each other, my hand trailed up further Finn's chest and began to circle my thumb around his nipple. Finn abruptly pulled away with wide eyes his body shaking violently,

"Oh-oh god! No, fuck, mail…argh…man…" He looked guiltily down at his lap, which I noticed had a large wet spot starting to form in the khaki material of his shorts, "Goddamn it…" I've known of the rumors of Finn's...ahem…stamina problem, but I had no idea so little can set him off. I cautiously took my hand out from under his shirt, casting an apologetic look to Finn.

"And that's it, gentlemen! Thank you for entertaining me!" Kurt claps with a pleased grin on his face. Finn, though, was far from pleased,

"Damn it, Kurt! Couldn't you have stopped it before your boyfriend ended up making me…Oh cheezus…I'll be back in a moment…" Finn turned red with embarrassment as he stormed out of the living room and stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. I looked back to Kurt,

"Really, babe, did it have to go _that_ far? I mean, I just made your step-brother cum in his shorts without even touching him down there…"

"Hey, I had no idea that Finn had a premature ejaculation problem…It was hot to begin with, but that…That was super-nova blazing! It seemed like you enjoyed yourself too, sweetie." He indicated to the noticeable lump in my tight jeans.

"I plead the 5th…" I mumbled as I tried to will myself down. "Please just tell me that that will be the last time you'll make me make out with one of your guy friends?"

"Hmm…I don't know, I used to have a thing for Sam as well…"

"Kurt, please…As much as I am attracted to your brother and Sam, I'd much rather be making out with you." I pouted slightly.

"Aww…Come here, Hamhock. I didn't mean to make you fret, it's just that the opportunity arose to see my boyfriend and my former crush go to town on each other!" I shuffled on the couch closer to him so we can wrap our arms around each other, Kurt resting his head on my chest. "Hey hun? Be honest, how was it?" I didn't want to be honest about the fact that I thoroughly enjoyed it, but my tightened jeans are indicative of that…

"*sigh* It was actually quite awesome, Kurt. He's a really good kisser." I felt Kurt's head slightly lower on my chest, "But! It's really nothing compared to you, babe. The intensity multiplies exponentially because we are together…"

Kurt lifts his head from my chest and smiles, "Hmm, I'm glad…Now give me some of those exponentially intense boyfriend kisses." I grinned in response and gladly pulled him into me, our lips connecting in an intense blaze. Sure, Finn's kiss was hot as hell, but it can't really compare to kissing the boyfriend…Before we got too into our own makeout session, Finn cleared his throat behind us,

"Ahem…I hope I'm not interrupting much. After all, you two can do that whenever you wanted to…" We pulled apart as soon as we heard his voice and saw a somewhat amused Finn.

"So, Finn…Was that the first time a guy got you off?" I teased lightly, which made Finn blush noticeably,

"I-I-I'm not gonna jubilate that with an answer…"

"Justify, Finn. And no, it doesn't make you gay, it just makes you an easy target." Kurt patronizingly patted Finn's hunched shoulder. The 6'3" lunk groaned and walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down beside me, not before glancing awkwardly at me.

"Ugh…I can't help it, pretty much anything can set me off now…I'd be lucky to even make it past 2nd base with anyone…"

"Aww…Finn…" Kurt got up and walked behind Finn, giving him a friendly shoulder massage. Finn let out a tiny whimper at Kurt's hands kneading into his muscles. "You've just gotta relax, Cowboy…all this pent up stress is bad for your T-zone, which I told you before is dry, are you using the moisturizer I gave you?"

Finn blushed a bit more, "I…I used it all up…"

"Wha? You don't need that much for your T-zone, what else would you…Oh god, Finn! My high-end moisturizer is _not_ used for _that_!" Kurt quickly released his grip on Finn's shoulders as if they were covered in slime and huffed back to the spot beside me. "If I find out that you were getting into my other bottles for your own self-pleasure, I _will_ personally ensure that you will no longer be recognizable as a man…"

Finn flinched at Kurt's threat, "But…But, what else am I supposed to use?"

Both Kurt and I facepalmed, "Look, Finn, darling sweetheart…in my nightstand, there is a bottle, I am giving it to you to keep." Kurt tried to sound as patient as possible, but it didn't really come across that way when it was said through gritted teeth. He looked to me and smiled, "Besides, I don't think I'll really need it here…"

I smiled right back, knowing that my parents are working on soundproofing my room…I looked back over to Finn, the poor guy was stressing out about not being able to get any, and the only action he's seen is from me, of all people…He needs an outlet to let off some steam…that doesn't include me making out with him…Even though I find the guy immensely cute, I'm not a philandering cuddle-whore. I know! I always feel relaxed after a taxing physical activity…No, I am not having sex with him, get your mind out of the gutter!

"Hey, I know. How about you and I go and blow off some steam outside with a little sparring match?" Finn's eyes lit up at my suggestion, if he were a puppy, he tail would wagging gleefully.

"Really? Aren't you worried that I might take the sparring match too far and turn it into an epic battle?"

I did give it some thought, but I've come to trust Finn the most out of all of Kurt's friends. I know it's only a matter of time before I'd have to fight him, but I know it wouldn't have to be today. Right now, it'll be just a nice bout of stress relief between two buddies…who coincidentally made out moments earlier…

"Nah, I think that you're cool enough to hold off on your homicidal tendencies towards me at least for now." I smirked and winked at Finn.

"Ugh…boys. Always have to de-stress through sweaty activities…" Kurt shook his head disapprovingly at us as Finn and I got up from the couch and excitedly went to the backyard. "Fine, leave me here with picking up your mess!"

Finn and I jogged out the back door and into the lawn where we stretched momentarily. "So, Finn, what are our rules for this match?"

"Umm…How about we only get to use one technique out of our movelists? That way we can keep it simple."

"Okay, that sounds good, and to be safe, the match will end when one of us goes below 50% of our HP?"

"Sweet, that'll work." Finn and I took one flex stretch before we got into our fighting stances.

"How about we make this match a little more interesting, boys?" Kurt piped up, closing the sliding glass door behind him.

"Oh no, Fancy…We're not gonna make out at your behest again…"

"It's not about that, Hamhock! I was just gonna offer to the winner of this match a special something of mine."

"Sweet, Kurt always has the best prizes!" Finn jumps in placed excitedly. "The one time I was actually able to win against him, I got a nice equippable!"

Kurt squinted his eyes irritatingly, "The only reason you won was because you cheated and told me that I had a scuff mark on my shoes…" Finn only grinned as he held up leather wristband attached to his arm, no doubt the accessory he won off of Kurt. The boyfriend sighed exasperatedly, "And I guess I'll stand as the acting referee, just in case things are taken too far."

"Alright, ready to play, Karofsky?" Finn popped his knuckles and got into his fighting stance with a smile on his face.

"Playtime is over Finn, it's time to duel!" I smirked in return.

Kurt facepalmed, "Ugh…we need to work on your battle taunts, hun…"

_**David Karofsky vs. Finn Hudson (Sparring Mode)**_

_BGM: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game OST- Another Winter_

**_http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=SCREJfWEtz0_**

We started by dashing forward at each other, my forearm clashing with his in a stalemate. Finn grinned as he suddenly backed off of our clinch, making me fall forward. He grabbed my arm and turned around, pulling me over his shoulder in an arm drag throw. I impacted the ground, but thankfully, the lawn cushioned my landing just a bit. _**HP: -15 (993) **_

"Come on, Dave! You can do better than that!" Finn leaned down at my upside down face. I caught him by surprise when I folded myself backwards, grabbing his neck between my legs and tossing him over me, following through with a kip-up to bring myself back up. I heaved myself off the lawn and into the air, charging red energy into my heel.

"Alright, here I go! _Crimson Sky!"_ _**SP: -10 (234)**_ I really gotta learn from my mistakes…This never works out. Finn got up and dodged out of the way in time for me to drive my heel deep into the lawn in a large explosion of dirt.

"Hey! I'm gonna have to fill that in later!" Kurt yelled from behind the cloud of dirt in the air.

"Sorry, Kurt! I didn't mean to miss!"

Finn's shadow then came barreling through the dirt cloud in a shoulder charge. I managed to wrench my foot out of the ground, kicking up a clod of soil and grass into Finn's face. As he yelped in momentary blindness, I darted forward and grabbed his head for a swift headbutt, making him stagger a bit. I jumped up and performed a sideways front flip for my next attack, "_Crimson Horizon!"_ _**SP: -10 (224)**_ The force of my heel impacted with the side of Finn's head, making him fly across the lawn and into the nearby tree, making leaves scatter from its branches. Finn stumbled up and shook it off, dusting off his shoulders.

"Hey, ref, that was a different move!"

"It was a variation of the same move, no disqualification shall be served!" Kurt yelled in a firm, referee-like tone.

"Tch, damn…You're getting better, Dave…" Finn said, wiping at his mouth, a smirk plastering itself on his face.

"Just getting' started, Finn!" I ran forward and once I got to him, I performed a punch combo: right high hook, left jab, right uppercut, left mid punch. Finn managed to block each punch and rewarded me with a sharp elbow to my sternum, sending me back a couple feet. _**HP: -40 (953) **_I rubbed at the sore spot on my chest and went back on the attack, winding up for a powerful right hand haymaker.

Finn grinned and shot a left handed haymaker of his own, intercepting mine. He winced a bit from the lack of wind up in his punch, but then a mischievous smile flashed across his face, "Hehe…Gotcha…" A white spark flashed from my hand through his and around his body to his other fist, which he had balled up. "_Counter Force!" _His glowing white fist connected painfully with my face, sending me rolling and skidding on the lawn. _**HP: -150 (803) **_

I saw stars in double as I woozily sat up rubbing my cheekbone tenderly, "What…the fuck was that?"

Finn chuckled as he walked forward, shaking the white glow off his fist, "That's my technique; I take what you throw at me and return it with twice the amount of damage." He stopped in front of me to lend me a hand, which I took cautiously. My caution was well justified when he threw his other fist at me. I managed to catch it and restrain both hands as I thrust both my legs in between his and scissored them out, causing Finn to overstretch his groin in a split. He howled out painfully in an octave I thought was only achievable by Kurt; I took the opportunity to hop up, grab Finn's head and thrust my knee into his forehead, sending him back onto the lawn, a familiar white spark trailing from my knee over to Finn.

The Frankenteen scrambled back up with a pained smile and rushed towards me with a blindingly fast hook, "_Counter Force!"_ I dodged in time to hook his arm into my own, I've gotta keep that fist from touching me! Once again, I was reminded why Finn was one of the top fighters of Lima, as he sweeped his leg behind my knees, bringing me up into the air. "Let's try this again, _Counter Force!"_ The white glow was transferred from his fist to his elbow, which he used to drive me hard into the ground below. _**HP: -120 (683)**_. I clutched my chest in agonizing pain as Finn hiked his fist up to strike down at me. Reacting quick enough, I managed to grab his fist, and pulled him forward, planting my feet on his chest. I pressed him hard enough to propel him backwards to the ground; still with my hand grasped over his, I wrenched myself up with the assisted kip-up and followed through by crushing my planted feet into his chest.

Finn wheezed painfully as I forced the air out of his lungs with my kip-up stomp. I hopped off and retreated a ways away to give him some room to get back up and without fear of a recovery attack from him. Both he and I panted exhaustingly, "Hehe…nice one, Dave!" Finn complimented across the lawn at me.

"You're doing awesome so far too, Finn; this is getting fun!" In the corner of my eye, I see Kurt facepalm. "Heh, you ready, Hudson?"

"Yep, let's do this!" We dashed forward at each other again; I acted first by launching myself up into the air once more, "Rrgh…Take this! _Crimson Sky!"_ _**SP: -10 (214)**_

Finn skidded to a halt and grinned, "Just where I want you…" He grounded himself and blocked with both forearms, groaning in pain as my heel slammed down on his arms, the force of momentum charging through his body and causing his planted feet to pit into lawn. My eyes widened as his _Counter Force_ spark traveled from my heel, into his arm and finally back to his fist. I pushed off of him with a backflip and landed away from him; if he hits me with that attack, the game's over for me! Gotta think…he can only store one _Counter Force_ strike, but he can transfer it to anywhere on his body. If he misses, he keeps the spark, but he has to perform it again. And upon closer inspection, it looks like that move is taking a lot out of him, he still has to take the full brunt of my attack in order to get the damage he needs out of it. He must be on his last leg if he had to take my _Crimson Sky _directly. That's it, I just gotta deflect his attack and follow up quickly with one of my own, except I can't chance his fist coming into contact with my body…Maybe I should—

"Hey, are you done thinking over there, dude? 'Cause I'm about to win this thing!" Finn grinned as he reeled back and launched his fist forward, bringing him along with it. "_Counter Force!"_ The light around his fist started to bend, distorting the air around it as it barreled towards me. This is it, gotta do this now! I jumped up into the air, preparing for my attack. If I can't stop his attack, then I'm just gonna have to redirect it…

_***Technique Variation Unlocked!* **_"_Crimson Axel!" __**SP: -10, -10 (194) **_I sent my left heel crashing down on the back of his hand, Finn's eyes going wide as his hand was shifted downwards, bringing him down with it. The force of my attack sent me into a front flip for my second _Crimson Sky_ with my right heel this time, sending it smashing into the back of his head. The tandem attack drove both Finn's fist and head into the ground, burying them in dirt. I landed and crouched next to Finn with a grin on my face.

"The match is over! David Karofsky is the winner!" Kurt called out and ran out to assess the damage.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" I chuckled as I poked his shoulder, noticing Finn buried while stuck in an embarrassing position with his ass straight in the air in a downward dog position.

"Mmm mmmff mmmphh…" Finn nonsensically mumbled through the dirt.

"David, will you please help him out?" Kurt smiled as he nudged Finn in the ribs with the toe of his boot. I chuckled again as I firmly grabbed Finn by the shoulders and carefully wrenched him out of the ground. Both Kurt and I stifled our laughter when Finn's soil and grass covered head was freed from its prison.

Finn grimaced but then joined us in our amusement, "Hahaha…That was awesome, it's been a while since I got my ass handed to me like that. Even since—" Finn locked eyes with Kurt and immediately looked away, "Ahem, well, that was loads of fun. Don't you have a prize to give to the winner, Kurt?" Finn wiped the back of his clean hand across his nose, rubbing off a trickle of blood running down his nostrils.

"Oh! Right, thank you for reminding me, Finn!" Kurt ran back into the house with a *whoosh!*. Finn and I glanced at each other confusedly as we heard enormous clattering coming from within the household.

"So, Finn, I—"

"Here it is!" Kurt whooshed back in front of Finn and I, presenting my prize for the match: a tanned studded leather wristband with a large silver feather adorning the space not covered by metal studs.

"Wow, thank you Kurt, this is nice, it's like Finn's!" I accepted the wristband and snapped it on my left wrist on the loosest snaps to accommodate for my thicker wrist. **_*Accessory equipped: Argent Pinion Bracer*_**

"Ahem! It is _nothing_ like Finn's wristband! His has no metal studs and is black leather, and also, the effects given are completely different too!" Kurt huffed as he lightly punched my shoulder for not knowing my special effect accessories.

"Oh? Then what _does_ this do?" I inquired, while holding up the bracer; the silver feather and chrome studs glinting in the orange glow of the setting sun.

"Hmph, that's for you to figure out, hun. Though, it'd be a good idea to keep it on you, especially during these times…" Kurt winked as he rubbed his soft hand through the hairs on my forearm.

"Mine gives me an SP boost, since I like using my _Counter Force_ technique so much!" Finn popped in between Kurt and I showing off his piece of fashion.

"Oh! Finn, I forgot that you were even there…Come on, let's get you cleaned up, both of you!" Kurt went behind Finn and me and pushed us forward, back into the house. We cleaned any dirt patches left on our clothes and skin, and thankfully there was plenty of pizza that was still warm to help speed up our recoveries. _**HP: Fully Recovered! (1008)**_

"Hey Finn, didn't you forget to give David a little something as well for winning the fight?"

"Buh?" Finn mumbled innocently with a mouth stuffed full of greasy, cheesy goodness.

"Finn, being cute does not excuse you for being rude! Now cough up the experience points you've been withholding from David. Or would you rather I smack the experience orbs out of you myself?" Kurt shot fiercely at Finn, who choked down his mouthful of pizza with frightened eyes.

"*gulp* No, no, no need for that…Umm…Sorry, Dave, good fight, dude." Finn offered his hand to me in front of Kurt, who sat between us.

"Heh, s'okay, I wasn't expecting anything from a sparring match." I took Finn's hand and shook it, a warmth radiating from his palm to mine. A fresh rush of energy shot up my arm and into my chest.

_**XP: +5000 (275/5350)**_

The energy flourished in my chest and shined outward in a light-blue flash of light that momentarily flooded the room.

_**David: Level up! (14 – 15)**_

_**HP: +65 (1008 – 1073)**_

_**SP: +22 (244 – 266)**_

_**STR: +7 (101 – 108)**_

_**DEF: +9 (71 – 80)**_

_**SPD: +14 (69 – 83)**_

_**SP ATK: +11 (69 – 80)**_

_**SP DEF: +5 (67 – 72)**_

_**LUK: +4 (40 – 44)**_

_**New Technique learned: Golden Hammer**_

_Next Technique learned at Level 21_

The light died down and once again, my mouth is flooded with the bad taste of black licorice, I grabbed another slice of pizza to cleanse my palette. Suddenly, Kurt wrapped his arms around me,

"Great! Another level up today, keep it up babe, and with Santana's 'Epic Mentoring' tomorrow morning, you should be well on your way to getting through a battle without clinging on to dear life!"

"Gee…thanks, Fancy…I feel the confidence radiating off of you…" I deadpanned, remembering to add a dash of sarcasm. Kurt pulled his head from my chest to shoot me an annoyed look.

"Hey! If you don't want to come close to dying each time, then you better damn well train, and train hard!" He emphasized nearly each word by poking me, with the last poke, he dragged his finger down my chest suggestively. I had to bite down on my lip to distract my hormones from reaching their target between my legs. Finn, witnessing the whole exchange, had a completely amused grin on his face,

"So…What's it like?" Kurt and I exchanged puzzled glances. "What's it like to have a penis in your butt?" Kurt's expression turned to shock, I blushed in embarrassed shame; as I was about to open my mouth to say something, Kurt swiftly snapped his head to me,

"_Don't_ answer him, David. You'll only enable him…" Finn still had his endearing curious child look on his face,

"Don't you get poop on—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, FINN!" Kurt and I both yelled at the lumbering dolt who merely shrugged and went back to eating his pizza in wonderful silence…

Kurt and I exchanged a relieved sigh. All three of us sat back and relaxed and put on some Futurama to watch. Just as the episode was about to start, we heard the roaring of an engine in the driveway. Kurt immediately jolted up,

"Oh my Gabbana! It's 7:30! Quick, Finn, we need to get David out of here before Dad comes in and tries to blow his head off again!" My eyes widened in fear as I dug my fingers into the arm of the couch. Kurt paced around desperately, trying to quickly think of a plan.

"…Again?" Finn asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yes, Finn. Dad tried to decapitate my boyfriend with his shotgun…David, I need you to—" He turned to me, but saw nothing but air and several objects fluttering in the wind left by my dashing out the back door and into the backyard. My heart started beating out of my chest as I heard a door open and slam shut. I peered through a hole in the wooden fence bordering the backyard and saw a grumpy looking Papa Bear Hummel trudging from his truck to the house.

"Psst! David!" I felt a large hand on my shoulder and let out an uncharacteristic scream, thinking it was Mr. Hummel who somehow found a way to travel instantly from his front door to the backyard. I threw out my arms in defense, then felt strong, calloused hands gripping my arms. "Dude, relax, it's me!"

"Finn…" I let him lower my arms from my head.

"Yeah, look, Kurt asked me to give you a ride back to your place while he distracts his dad. At first I didn't go with it, until he reminded me of my browser history…I need to learn how to erase that…But I have a hard enough time remembering what password I use to log on to my laptop…"

I grabbed Finn by the polo and shook him, "Great! Great, just get me the hell out of here!" Finn nodded and grabbed my arm to pull me up. We hopped over the fence and snuck around the corner of the house, quickly getting into Finn's truck. Unfortunately, Finn's hunk o' junk sounded like the apocalypse trying to start up. When the front door opened, Finn grabbed the back of my neck and thrust me down…into his lap. The tip of my nose grazed the thin material of his shorts, causing him to jolt a bit. Over the loud growling of the engine, I heard a booming voice,

"Finn! Where are you going at this hour?" I started quaking slightly at the sound of Mr. Hummel's voice. Evidently, my shaking affected Finn quite a bit, as something in his shorts started to wriggle and poke against my face; his fingernails dug slightly into my neck as a way of urging me to stop my shaking.

"Oh, Burt, we were…out of milk, so I'm going to the store before they close to pick some up!" Finn yelled out the window.

"Oh! Thank you, Finn! But just there and back, you hear? You have school tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" With that, Finn quickly put his truck into gear and backed out of the driveway and on to the main street. As soon as we were out of visual range of the Hummel-Hudson household and Burt's aiming distance, Finn loosened his grip on my neck. "Okay dude, you can come up now…Or you can stay down there to take care of the problem you've made…" I looked up to see Finn displaying his lop-sided grin down at me. I narrowed my eyes and drove my fist down on his thigh, causing him to yelp out and swerve the truck a little. I sat back up in my seat to buckle myself in and let out a relieved breath. We spent the rest of the ride back to my place in uncomfortable silence.

Finn pulled up to my driveway and killed the engine. I opened the door and let myself out. "Umm…Thanks a lot, Finn. You saved my hide back there…" I smiled at the Frankenteen who got out of his side and around the truck to me.

"No prob, dude. Just lookin' out for my little big bro's boyfriend. But just be careful, 'cause next time I might not be there to save your ass!" He gave his award-winning smile yet again. All of a sudden, my mom's voice shrieked from behind Finn,

"You! Why are you harassing my son?" Finn whirled around quickly,

"Wha—Mrs. K! I'm not—"

"_Testicle Attack #19!"_ Mom's high heel embedded itself into Finn's crotch, toppling him over in absolute pain.

"Mom, stop! It's Finn Hudson, remember? I play football with him, he's Kurt's step-brother!" I crouch down immediately to try and comfort Finn without touching his junk.

"Oh my! Finnegan, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a homophobic twat waffle who was harassing my Davey…" She crouched down to help me bring Finn back up, who could only groan nonsensical sentences. Finn waddled back to the driver's side of the truck, holding onto the body for support.

"Rrgh…It's…okay…Mrs. K…I was…egh…just dropping…guh…Dave off here…" Finn swallowed frequently to keep his balls down.

"Thank you then, Finnegan. I'm sorry once again! Please give my regards to your mom!" She waves and walks back into the house.

"Buh huh…" Finn slowly jerked his door open and clambered into the cab.

"Oh crap, wait Finn!" I jogged to his driver side window, "I forgot my backpack, can you please tell Kurt to—"

"Kurt said…*gulp*…Kurt said that he'll bring it with him before your practice with Santana ends tomorrow." Finn said with a squinted eye, still wincing with throbbing pain.

"Oh…okay, thanks Finn." I put my hand through the window to squeeze his shoulder. "Oh, and can you please pass this on to Kurt, since I couldn't do so before we escaped…" I ducked my head into the window and planted a kiss on a wide-eyed Finn's cheek. As I pulled away, he narrowed his eyes at me,

"Rrgh…just this once, Karofsky. I'm not a kissing IM!" He smirked once more and started his truck up again. "Later, dude!" Finn backed out of our driveway and took off down the street. After waving my goodbye, I turned around and walked into the safety of my home.

"Oh, hey there, son! We left a plate out for you, if you're hungry." Dad looked up from the evening news that was playing on our TV.

"Thank you, but you can go ahead and wrap it up, I ate at Kurt's place." I walked to the back of the couch and kissed my mom's temple and patted my dad's shoulder, "I'm gonna head to bed now, I had a big day today and I'm gonna have to wake up early tomorrow for a training session with Santana…"

"Oh, okay, sweetie. Sleep well, we love you, and…I'm sorry for assaulting poor Finnegan."

"Wha?" Dad quirked up an eyebrow and mom patted his knee, telling him that she'll tell him later.

"Love you guys too, g'night." I smirked and wearily headed up the stairs to my room. As I opened the door, my phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out to find a message from Kurt:

"Sorry for the rush job, but I'm glad that you made it out okay! :-) ~Kurt"

I slid out my QWERTY keypad to reply, "It's okay babe, I had fun today, and I'm glad that Finn and I are cool. Oh, and I sent him home with a little something… ;-) ~Dave"

"Aww…how sweet of you, hun. Now, you'd better get to bed, you wouldn't want to sleep in an piss off Satan, would you? :-P ~Kurt"

"Hehe…I guess not. Alright, you sleep well too, Fancy. *kiss* ~Dave"

"Goodnight, my darling! *kiss* ~Kurt"

I put my phone on my nightstand and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth; I was about to skip lotioning my face, but I still wanted to keep my baby smooth skin…So after a thorough lathering, I turned off the lights and headed back into my room. I stripped off my clothes and momentarily stood there, letting the cool air of my room touch my slightly sweat dampened skin. It was still pretty warm out, so I skipped the PJ pants and slipped under my covers. Just as my head hit my pillow, my phone buzzed again. I reached over and checked the message,

"Aww…Using Finn as a kissing telegram…You're the best! I asked him if he could deliver one to you, but he told me only one delivery a day…Killjoy… ^_^; ~Kurt"

I chuckled as I put my phone back on my nightstand. Closing my eyes, I silently prayed that tomorrow would go well; after all, this training should help me. Even if it is a psychotic lesbian bitch being my mentor, every extra bit of experience points will help me in my battles to win Kurt's heart. Hmm…haven't I already won his heart? *shrugs* I still have to go through his friends in order to have a true relationship, not only because I'd have earned the trust of the Glee club, but also showing Kurt that I'm truly a changed guy. There's still those lingering fears…Karofsky tried to get out today during the fight with Mercedes, but as long as I draw breath, I won't allow him to control my actions. Not anymore…So he will stay dormant in the back of my head, hopefully never bothering anyone ever again.

I finally relaxed into my pillow and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Kurt and I having our sunset ending.

_You can't keep me hidden forever, homo…One day, things will slip up and I will have no choice but to protect your worthless ass from being hurt…_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8...Done! To answer some of your questions, yes, 'Karofsky' does play a bit of a bigger role in being Dave's 'dark side' and will cause a bit of chaos for our hero further down the road. Also, I really couldn't resist putting a good smattering of Finnofsky in here, it doesn't help that I'm utterly smitten with Cory and Max. Kurt and Dave will have their smut again soon enough, either Dave has to finally win Burt's favor (although, I still wouldn't wager Burt being okay with Dave defiling his only son in his own house...), or his parents have to finish soundproofing his room. Thank you all for being so patient (Thankfully no threats of going all 'Misery' on me), much epic love to you all! <em>Please send your love and reviews!<em> :-)  
><em>


	10. Read the BLEEPing Manual!

_I'm baaack, fellow pirates! I'm so sorry I've kept you all waiting! Yes, yes, I know, shame on me for letting you worry for so long...But now I am gonna make it up to you with this extra-long chapter, chock full of what makes this story epic! I know I've said that I was gonna try to get a chapter out at least every 3-5 days, but this is starting to become a hardship. That, and motivation hasn't exactly been at an all-time high. But enough about my woes, I'm doing this for you, the readers whom I love oh-so dearly! Thank you to those that have been submitting reviews so far, a lot of you have been a large factor in my motivation with your kind words! Recently, I was told that this fic ranks up with the legendary Kurtofsky fics such as Rewrite and KIMS...You can imagine how honoured I am to even hear that. Really, from the bottom of my proud pirate heart, thank you! :-)  
><em>

_And once again and always, I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>**

**Chapter 9: Nume ayfya, sxwang! Or laD QIp pIqaD! Or Nayt dra vilgehk syhiym!**

_**David: Level 15**_

_**HP: 1073**_

_**SP: 266**_

_**Note: He's not fully awake right now…**_

"Ow! What the fuck, you psycho lesbian?" _**HP: -15 (1058) **_I rub at the tiny bump the thrown stapler left on my head; it really makes me wonder how much she can fit in that pocket dimension she calls her hair...

"You're falling asleep on me, you weak-ass sodomite! I didn't offer my services just so you can catch up on your much needed beauty sleep! If I catch you shutting your eyes again, prepare for a nice dose of Lima Heights Adjacent!" Santana got up in my face and brandished a bamboo shinai, poking it under my chin. I shook my head to wake myself up a bit more; we were standing in the outfield of the school's baseball field, it was pretty chilly out and still kinda dark, my feet starting to go numb from the cold dew starting to soak through the worn soles of my shoes.

"*yawn*…Can we just get on with the training, minus the lip, Lesbo-Wan Kenobi?"

Santana swung the shinai at my face, whistling through the morning air and making me flinch before she stops it from impacting, millimeters from my cheek. "There, I hope that woke you up…You came here today to gain a couple levels, not give me attitude!" She turned around and walked away a few steps, flipping the shinai in her hand. "Now, we're gonna go through a few exercises to help bring you up in levels. It's my goal for you to learn your next technique by the end of today's Epic Mentoring session!"

"Mhmm…" I nodded woozily as my eyelids started to get heavy again…I heard a loud snap of the fingers, followed by the biting cold of freezing water slapping me in the face. I screamed out in surprise as it felt like pins and needles were piercing all over my face. "GAH! You're hiding buckets of water in there now?" I wipe at my face with the sleeve of my letterman, shooting Santana a death glare.

"Oh, no, not today, Maricón. That was from my assistant, say 'hi', Brit!" Santana nudged her head towards the bleachers, where Brittany sat, excitedly waving, clutching an obese blue stuffed rabbit for warmth.

"Hi, Davey! Sorry about that!"

"Whuh? How did she…From all the way over there?" I inquired, noting the good 60-70 feet in between us and the bleachers.

"Oh, Brit's been dabbling in the dark arts a bit. So she conjured a splash of water on your face. She'll be helping with the grand majority of your training. Thanks Brit!"

Huh…Brittany's a witch…never would have guessed it…I shook off the rest of the droplets sticking to my hair.

"Okay, shall we get started, then, Packer?"

"*sigh* Like I really have much choice, Munch. I need to get stronger so I can protect Kurt…Say, can Brit conjure me a tall half-skinny half-1 percent extra hot split quad shot-two shots decaf, two shots regular, latte with whip?" Almost on cue with my request, a piping hot cup appeared in front of me in a flash of sparkles. "Wow, thanks, Brit!" I gratefully took the cup and sipped it, savoring the welcome burning of hot caffeine scalding down my throat. _***Awareness effect activated—Senses doubled in effectiveness for 1 hour!***_

Santana facepalmed, "Ugh…when I didn't think you'd get any gayer…Seriously, that drink just screams rainbow-spitter…"

"Yes, and you like your coffee like your men, excuse me, your women—cold, bitter, and tasteless? Oh wait, that's you." I grin from behind my cup.

Gritting her teeth, Santana stomps up to me and snatches my coffee from my hand.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"This," She gestures to the field around us, "is my school today, bitch. And what I say, goes. The only words I wants to hear outta yo' filthy trap are either 'Sir, Bitch, or Naya!" She emphasizes her point by crushing the paper cup in her hand, not even flinching as the steaming java sizzled on her hand. I whimpered my complaint at the loss of my morning caffeine fix.

"Wait, why 'Naya', uh…Sir Bitch?

"It's the name of this one hot girl I've seen, now shut it, muscles. We gots work to do…Hit it, Brit!"

"Wait, which phase are we in again, Tanna?"

"Ugh…" Santana looked completely annoyed but put on a patient face for her girlfriend(?), "Phase 1, Brit! It's the very first one I told you about!" She yelled on back, followed by muttering a slew of grumpy Latina curses. Guess she wasn't such a morning person herself…

"Oh right! I knew that!"

Brittany hopped up excitedly from the bleachers and gently placed her obese stuffed rabbit in front of her. She started glowing and gesturing with her arms, what weirded me out more was that her stuffed animal was mimicking her movements…WTF…Brit closed her eyes and started chanting something, as I leaned my head over to make out what she's casting, several large glowing glyphs appeared on the field around Santana and I…

"_Come with us to a place where the least of your worries is a muscle cramp, _

_David Karofsky_, _it is time to endure Santana's Epic Boot Camp!_

Brittany's spell echoed out into the field as pillars of light shattered through the glyphs on the ground, revealing several towering obstacles, reminiscent of the actual military boot camp obstacle courses…Except these obstacles had rainbow, unicorn, heart, and smiley stickers plastered all over them, and upon closer inspection, they were covered in glitter too…

"Holy shit…" I gazed around in half-wonder and half-disbelief.

"Yes, Brit can pull off things like this." She waved in gratitude towards the elated blonde on the far side of the field, "Now, are you ready, Packer?" Santana walked behind me and swatted my ass with her shinai, ushering me towards the first obstacle in the line of hurdles.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, Edward Scissor-crotch! What am I supposed to do, exactly?" I resisted, pressing my hands against the walls of the first obstacle, surveying how many of these were put in front of me, along with seeing how to overcome each one.

Santana gave me a look that I just knew said 'you dumbass'... "Oh, I don't know, _what,_ pray-tell, do you do on an obstacle course?...Rrgh…Just get to the end, and you'll see what'll happen, Private Tinkerbell!" With a sharp snap of the shinai on my ass, _**HP: -10 (1048)**_ I yelped out and leapt on to the wall, clutching on the rope as I pulled myself up higher and higher. My muscles started to already feel the burn from the lack of preparation.

"Come on! Climb faster! If God existed, he would have miracled your ass up there by now!" Santana shouted from below me.

"Bitch, yes, Bitch!" I groaned as I heaved myself up higher on the wall. Nervously looking down (which was a fuckin' bad idea on account of my _slight_ fear of extreme heights), I was hit by a slight bout of vertigo. My hands started to sweat and started to slip on the rope, I whimpered in fear.

"Did I say you can stop, Private Tinkerbell? 10 more feet, you slimy scumbag!" Gunnery Sergeant Lopez yelled as she started chucking random shit up at me: travel size bottles of hand sanitizer, cups of Jell-O, rubber-band balls, etc. _**HP: -1, -1, -2 (1044) **_I gritted my teeth as I pulled myself up through the insults and the bombardment of office supplies and household amenities.

Growling, I pulled myself up and over the top of the obstacle, landing on a solid platform on the other side. In front of me was a zip-line to the next obstacle in line, I gulped audibly as I gripped the handles.

"Ahem, we ain't got all day, Tinkerbell! Now get to the next one, or I'll gouge out your eyes and skull-fuck you!"

"You ain't got a penis, Lopez!" I flinched as she threw something else up at me, which I caught…and to my disgust, I wish I hadn't. In my hand was a large strap-on dildo, which I instantly threw back down to the ground below, "Fucking gross, woman!" To prevent myself from getting hit by any other disgusting objects, I launched myself from the towering obstacle to the next one, thankfully closer to the ground. This one was an extremely large slope, with no grips and the slope getting much steeper towards the top.

I ran as best as I could up the slope, but the lack of traction quickly sent me sliding back down to the starting platform. I tried again, but concentrating my weight in the balls of my feet; I got a bit further, but as soon as I got to the steepest part, I immediately lost my traction and slipped back down. Getting frustrated, I started 4-legging it up there, attempting to claw my way up the slope. The plan backfired again as I pathetically squeaked back down the slide.

"Oh, that's right, Private Tinkerbell, make no fucking effort to get over my obstacle! I bet if there was some cock up there, you'd make it, wouldn't you?"

"Rrgh…Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" I rammed my fist into the wood, punching a hole through it; I used it as a foothold to propel myself up into the air, "_Crimson Sky!" __**SP: -10 (256)**_ Crashing my heel into the surface, the sheer force sent me sailing barely past the steepest part of the slope, allowing me to grab hold of the platform at the top. I fell to my knees and panted heavily; it's strange, why the hell I'm I getting exhausted so quickly?

"Hey, Munch! What's the deal, I made it past two of these things and already I'm wiped!"

"Look around you!" I did as she said and saw a noticeable warping of the air around each obstacle, like they're encased in a bubble. "Every obstacle has variations of Earth's gravity! With each one you overcome, the gravity increases by 1; the first one was regular Earth gravity, the second was 2 times, the third 3 times, and so on!"

Holy shit…No wonder I'm feeling so weighed down. I peered in front of me and saw that there were 3 more for me to conquer…Suddenly, I heard a rustling of grass; I immediately looked towards it and I could have sworn I saw a tiny glint of blonde hair, but it disappeared immediately in the taller grass outside of the baseball field. "Whoa, Lopez! There's someone—"

"Enough hallucinating, Private Tinkerbell! Hurry it up!" I was pelted with Jolly Ranchers and a Playstation Move Wand. I growled as I shook off the looming feeling of predation and jumped down the wooden platforms leading to the next obstacle. As soon as I stepped into the next bubble, I immediately felt the effects of my weight literally tripling, making me hunch over as if an extra 225 pounds was strapped on to my back. Thankfully, this obstacle wasn't dealing with heights, as it consisted of 10 diagonal platforms over a pool of water. It seems I'm supposed to jump from one platform to the next, alternating left and right. Hey, I think I saw this one on Ninja Warrior…

"Less internal monologue, more jumping! And try not to fall in the water, with the gravity being where it is, you won't be able to get your ass back to the surface!"

I took a shuddering breath and jumped to the first platform, my legs felt like lead weights, as I barely made it to the platform. My foot started sliding from the angled surface towards the water; I gritted my teeth as I wrenched my weighed down leg from the platform and launched myself at the next one and the ones after that, trying to keep up my momentum as each landing gave a booming thud. By the 9th platform, my legs were starting to give out, a searing feeling spreading through them. Sweat accumulated heavily along my hairline, my breathing becoming labored, I managed to launch myself at the 10th platform.

But as I was about to jump to the ending platform, my legs collapsed involuntarily from the sheer amount of gravitational stress. I quickly reached out to the ledge as my feet touched the water; gripping the edge of the platform, I desperately tried to pull myself up, but 675 pounds was a tad difficult to pull up. My fingers started to give way…

"Come on, Private Tinkerbell! PULL! NOW! MOVE IT! Or I will rip your balls off, so you cannot contaminate the rest of the world with your weakness! I _will_ motivate you, if it short-dicks every cannibal in the Congo!"

"God…Fucking…Dammit…Rrgh…I'm…not…WEAK!" I gripped the edge so tightly that the wood splintered. I used my angry motivation to wrench myself up and over the ledge. As I reached safe ground, I flopped on my back, desperately catching my breath and grasping at my legs, which started to get that painful springy feeling.

"Come on, Tinkerbell! Two more! Two more! Get off your fat ass and make that philosophic journey of self-improvement!"

I gritted my teeth at the 'fat' remark, but managed to roll off the platform and onto the grass, out of the gravitational bubble. Taking a few moments to regain my strength in normalized gravity, Drill Instructor Bitch stomped up to me again.

"I said MOVE IT!" The only response she received from me was more heavy panting, "Okay, you asked for it, _Epic Nut Shot!"_ Her foot glowed yellow and rushed towards my junk; being the victim of several _Epic Nut Shots_ in the past, I was able to see it coming from a mile away. I grabbed her foot in time and pushed it back, sending Santana scrambling down to the ground. "Rrgh…watch it, you slimy fucking walrus-looking piece of shit, I own your ass! Now get to it!" My Lesbo-Wan Kenobi spat at me from her humbling position on the grass.

The next hurdle was nothing but a simple set of 30 or so tires to high-knee through, but I can guess that it's gonna be pretty damn difficult with 4 times the Earth's gravity bearing down on me…Shit, this all seems like a bad idea from something like Dragon Ball Z…I stepped into the next bubble, feeling that strong lurching feeling in my internal organs. Not wasting any more time, I high-kneed into the first tire. As soon as my foot hit the grass, it drove itself deep down into the ground.

"F-fuck…" I gritted through my teeth as I tried desperately to yank my leg out of the ground. "Goddamn it! Fuckin' get out of there!"

"What the hell are you doing, Tinkerbell? Why aren't you doing a Stat Boost?" Santana looked down at me in my own humbling position.

"Stat Boost? What the chocobo-fuck are you jabbering about woman?"

"Dios mio…He didn't read the tutorial. He didn't read the fucking tutorial!" She paced back and forth, lightly rapping her shinai on her forehead in frustration. "Whatever. Look, Maricón, sometimes anger doesn't always pull through, sometimes you gotta do a Stat Boost—you donate a certain amount of SP, half of which temporarily increases a stat of your choosing."

"Right…ergh…right, you make it sound like an RPG, Munch."

"_Life_ is an RPG, bitch…"

"Okay…Nngh…Here goes…" I focus my energy to boost the strength in my muscles; a buzzing force leeched out of my head and into the rest of my body. I unclenched my teeth, as it suddenly became extremely easier to resist the force of gravity, but an unbearable wobbly feeling shot through my head… _**SP: -250 (6) STR: +125**_ Oops…Used a little too much SP there…

"Get moving, Tinkerbell! You only get to use that increase for length of the amount increased!"

Oh, shit! 125 seconds…gotta move! I easily wrenched my foot out of the ground to high-knee through the next few tires, but things started to slow down again as I kept stomping my foot down harder than I expected, driving my legs deeper and deeper into the grass. "Hehe…fuck, don't my own strength…"

"Stop messing around, you're wasting valuable time!" Santana started physically motivating me by swinging that damn bamboo sword at me, which, thanks to the increased gravity, felt like an iron pipe instead.

"OW! _**HP: -30**_ What the OW! _**HP:-30 **_ Fuck OW! _**HP: -30 **_ Are you OW! _**HP: -30**_ Doing? OW! _**HP: -30 (894)**_" I took the flustered, panting, hair-a-total-mess look as a sign to get my ass moving. I pulled my leg out of the ground again but tried to bring it down as lightly as I possibly could; the ground pitted slightly but not enough to trap my foot in it. Using this technique, I managed to high-knee through the rest of the tires, with Drill Sergeant Munch swinging the shinai behind me. I stopped momentarily to finally catch the swinging bamboo sword to pull it out of Santana's dangerous hands and snapped it into splinters in front of her enraged face.

Not stopping to rest, I needed to get through the final obstacle before my enhanced strength fades. I ran into the 5th and final bubble to find a 'hallway' of chicken wire to crawl under. I could feel the next pile of weight slam on my shoulders, but it's gonna be a hell of a lot worse if I don't finish this soon…I quickly dove under the wire and pulled myself forward with my knees and forearms. I got into an awkward position and had to readjust myself; my elbow reached up a little too high and touched the chicken wire, where I got a nice surprise…*BZZT!* _**HP: -50 (844)**_

"GAH! What the shit? You electrified the wire?" I screamed out, wincing as I carefully nursed my arm, which started to go numb. Ooh…that smarts, I've only been electrocuted once and that was when I was 10 or something; I was staying at Az's house and we made toast. My bread slices got stuck in there, and he said to stick a fork in there to get them out…You can imagine the rest, and know as to why Az isn't in any AP courses…

"What, you're surprised? Boy, you'd think you'd know already that Santana Anacleta Zamora De Alvaladejo Lopez can do and _does_ do anything!" She sassed with her hands on her hips and her head making that swaggering motion.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to pull myself forward with a numb arm, "Rrgh…crazy…psycho…lesbian…" Just as the exit was in sight, I suddenly felt tremendous pressure slamming down into my back and all throughout my body. "N-n-no! Goddamn it!" My time was up and my strength dropped back down to normal, and I'm sure that the last of my SP won't do jack shit to help. _**STR: -125 **_I clawed my hands into the grass and pulled as hard as I could, dirt ramming its way into my fingernails. Despite my efforts, I was only able to budge a couple inches. Shit…I can't keep this up…I'm…exhausted…I lost the strength to hold my own head up and just laid there in the grass, an immobile lump.

"Oh for God's or whosever's sake…Move it, inútil pinche idiota payaso!" When her long stream of Spanish insults failed to move me, she resorted to the big motivator, "Ay, Cabrón…Ugh, think about Kurt! You're doing this for him, aren't you? Imagine he's right there at the exit, waiting for you with open arms! You can't protect him if you can't make it through this, he needs you!" She audibly gags on her inspirational words.

I shakily pick my head up off the ground and gaze in front of me, the bracer Kurt gave me glinting in the faint morning light. "K-k-kurt…" I ground my teeth together and tapped into that indomitable willpower that drives me to protect Kurt, to keep him safe, to hold him close and never let go…I wrenched myself forward with everything that I had, "Son of a bitch...MOVE!" I inched forward even more…Just a couple more feet, it's right there…! Come on, come on! I need to do this, I need to be strong, not just for Kurt, but for myself and those who I care about…I pushed past all the painful signals my muscles and bones are screaming at me. My arm reached the last couple of inches and touched the grass outside of the electric wire. "I'm…here…Kurt…"

Almost instantly, the overbearing weight lifted off of me, I felt like I was floating a couple of inches off the ground. As soon as I regained my bearings, I quickly pulled myself out of the wire tunnel and up off the ground. Right before my eyes, the five obstacles burst in a flash of light, fading away in the rising beams of sunlight. I grinned as a strong, warm, cuddly feeling worked its way into my chest and flashed outward in a cerulean light. Level up time!

_**David: Level up! (15 – 16)**_

_**HP: +57 (1073 – 1130)**_

_**SP: +23 (266 – 289)**_

_**STR: +8 (108 – 116)**_

_**DEF: +7 (80 – 87)**_

_**SPD: +9 (83 – 92)**_

_**SP ATK: +10 (80 – 90)**_

_**SP DEF: +11 (72 – 83)**_

_**LUK: +6 (44 – 50)**_

_**XP: (275/5750)**_

_**Bonus increase to STR: +30 (116 – 146)**_

_**Bonus increase to SPD: +20 (92 – 112)**_

Hell to the fuckin' yeah! I flexed my guns and felt the raw energy coursing through them, hehe…Kurt's gonna love dem arms…

"You done admiring yourself, Sir Pole-smoker? We've got a lot more to do…" Santana impatiently tapped her foot on the grass.

"Can't it wait a bit, Lezzy McGuire? I'm just a tad exhausted here…" My head still a bit woozy from the loss of SP, I got a bit angry at the world for not refilling my Hit and Skill points after a level up.

"Ugh…Chinga a tu madre…I _do_ have to play the babysitter. Here…And don't ever say that I never did anything nice for you!" She pulled out a small purple bottle and tossed it above me, where it exploded into a shower of sparkles, which rushed into me rejuvenating all my lost energy and vigor. _**HP: Fully Restored! (1130) SP: Fully Restored! (289)**_

"Okay, so I need to ask—"

"As much as I want in there." She ran her hand through her hair. "Okay, now that you're all healed up, ready for stage 2?"

"I thought you and Brit are doing _phases_ not _stages_?"

"Whatever! Brit!"

Brittany excitedly got up again and performed her spellcasting routine, even more glyphs surrounding Santana and I, by my count, there must be at least 20...

"_An army from the darkest of mires,_

_Here to snuff out dreams, hopes, and desires._

_Upon mine command, shall they attack,_

_Fight you must, to return them to the deepest of black…Goblin Army!"_

Did I just hear her correctly? Goblin…Army? Oh shit…

Shattering through the glyphs was a sizable attack force comprised of little green men, probably no more than 3 feet tall. Pointy ears, glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, decked out in makeshift armor, wielding poorly made clubs and knives. Oh, and did I mention that they smelled bad?

"Alright Goblin Army, here's your target, right here!" I gaped at Santana, who had pointed me out to the approaching legion of monsters. But for some odd reason, they had their sights still on the both of us. "Uh…Brit? There's something wrong here, they're not following orders! Brit!"

"Uh oh…Sorry, Tanna! I…accidentally summoned their boss as well…"

I looked about the encroaching mass of fiends and saw one particular goblin that was significantly taller than the rest, and a hell of a lot more muscular and intimidating.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Maricón? Brit summoned them, now kick their asses!" Santana got behind me and pushed me towards the goblin army.

"Whoa! Hey hey! Don't push, I'll kick their slimy green asses when I'm ready!" I call back to a retreating Santana.

"I'm not slimy…Take him down!" The boss goblin sounded hurt and offended before calling out his order. I was suddenly swarmed by a mass of green…

The first one rushed me but met my foot squarely into his face, sending him barreling back, taking a few of his buddies with him. From the corner of my eye I saw a club swinging at me, which I managed to catch in time. I wrenched the club out of the goblin's hands as I kicked him in the head as well. Brandishing my commandeered weapon, I swung it about, cracking into several goblin skulls and sending them flying, appropriate for the baseball field. However, the little bastards were persistent and kept getting back up after getting knocked around.

Crap…I looked at the club I was holding, it was literally holding together by a couple splinters. Well, no backing down now, time to go all gung ho! I ran towards the group of goblins and snapped the club in two in my hands, thrusting the broken pieces into the heads of two of the little monsters. As the two fell limp, I uppercutted another into the air and grabbed him by the ankles, rapidly spinning us vertically, like an orange buzzsaw. _"Vermilion Spiral!" __**SP: -30 (259)**_ I slammed him down hard on the ground, causing a large explosion of concussive force, sending a large amount of the goblins flying in all directions.

"Come on, who wants a piece of me?" I taunted the recovering army. The minions stopped in their tracks when the boss goblin stepped forward to challenge me. "Alright, big guy, let's see what you've got…"

The larger green guy unsheathed a large hand axe and roared as he charged at me. Feeling brave, I stood my ground to catch his swinging arm, which I brought down hard onto my knee, hearing a sickening snap, breaking his arm in two. The boss goblin howled in agony as he dropped his axe from his floppy hand. I wrenched the axe blade out of the grass, "Aww…I'm sorry, you want this back?" I offered the axe to him, he looks at me apprehensively. "Then take it!" I embed it deep into his shoulder, a spray of purple blood spilling out, luckily not in my direction. "Now, outta my face! _Golden Hammer!"_ _**SP: -45 (214)**_ I drove my elbow into his chest and focused a shining ball of energy in my opposite palm, which I slammed into my fist. The energy shot through my arm and out the boss goblin's back in a golden beam of light, sending him flying far across the field.

The goblin army scrambled around their boss to try and help him back up. My eye twitched in annoyance when he managed to stagger back up, damn it, nuts to this, time for the easy way out…I ran over to Santana,

"What are you doing, Cabrón? HEY!" I reached into her hair and pulled out what I was looking for.

"Sorry, Munch, need this a lot more than you do at the moment…" I pulled the pin out of the stashed grenade and chucked it into the crowded mob, hitting the boss directly in the head, toppling him over. "Get down!" I pulled Santana down to the grass with me as a deafening explosion rocked the field, multiple goblin parts raining down on us.

"Eww, eww, get offa me, Betty Cocker, I'm fine!" Santana flailed as I pried my arm off of her, brushing off a severed hand or two. We both got up to survey the damage done—a large crater pitting into the center of the outfield, dozens of arms, legs, and heads peppering the entire field, parts of it dyed purple from all the goblin blood.

"*whistles* So much carnage from a little grenade…" I mused, kicking at an arm.

"I was gonna say—How did you know that was in there?"

"Oh, when you made me brush your hair, I saw it in there, right before the mouse trap snapped on my hand…"

"Yeah, yeah…Next time you reach into—" She gestures to her hair, "This, I'm making sure some rusty barbed wire is in there for you…"

"Umm…You're welcome?"

Santana shot me a death glare then called over to Brittany, "Hey Brit, we're gonna need a clean-up here!"

"Hey, Home Depot, no need, look!" I pointed out to the scattered corpses glowing and suddenly flashing out of existence, leaving white experience orbs, all of which shot towards me. I staggered back, ugh…damn, the impact from those things is always almost painful…

_**Monsters defeated: Finishing blow – Grenade (You cheap-ass)**_

_**Goblin: 250 x 25 = 6250 XP**_

_**Goblin Boss: 1500 x 1 = 1500 XP**_

_**Total: 7750 XP**_

Sweet! Another level-up!

_**David: Level up! (16 – 17)**_

_**HP: +61 (1130 – 1191)**_

_**SP: +17 (289 – 306)**_

_**STR: +6 (146 – 152)**_

_**DEF: +14 (87 – 101)**_

_**SPD: +7 (112 – 119)**_

_**SP ATK: +5 (90 – 95)**_

_**SP DEF: +9 (83 – 92)**_

_**LUK: +2 (50 – 52)**_

_**XP: (2275/6300)**_

_**Bonus increase to SP ATK: +15 (95 – 110)**_

_**Bonus increase to LUK: +30 (52 – 82)**_

Sheesh, I'm getting some crazy bonuses for working with the psycho lesbian today…I'm not complaining, that mob fight was fuckin' easy! Though I'm still holding out to know what exactly the hell Luck does for me…

"Well, good job, you got a good level up outta that. Feeling stronger now, Maricón?" Santana casually punches me in the chest.

"Totally, these special bonuses are helping too!"

"Yup, that's what you get from Santana's Epic Mentoring!" She nonchalantly flips her hair; I inwardly roll my eyes at the lack of humility.

"Heh, I'm not even gonna ask how you're able to rig the experience system to add in your bonuses, that's how grateful I am." In the distance I see another rustle in the tall grass and another flash of blonde hair, "Lady-dude! Look, over there! Did you see that?" She looks over, disinterested, and looks back over to me, still disinterested. "I think someone's…stalking…me? *sigh* okay, I'm done being paranoid…" I swear, this feels like when Mercedes was stalking me at the mall…

"Good, 'cause it's time for the third exercise…Brit!"

Brittany perked up and jogged over towards us with a stack of papers in her hands…Oh shit…no…not this again…

"Hi, Davey. I made this for you, it's too bad Kurt isn't here, I made him a copy for him too." She handed me a good amount of pages, my hands already trembling at what I'm gonna have to read.

"Brit, how did you work the copier, I wasn't there with you…" Santana took Kurt's copy and flipped through it.

"Coach Sylvester helped me, she said even though I wasn't a Cheerio anymore, she'd let me use the copier. So I made 4 copies."

"Whoa, wait, why 4 copies, Brit?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, 2 are for you and Kurt, 1 was a thank you for Coach Sylvester, and the other one is for Lord Tubbington to edit."

"Brittany! You gave one of these to Coach Sylvester?" I was kind of freaking out that smut between Kurt and I would be given to Sue, of all people, to read.

"Yes, David. Coach Sylvester is one of my closest followers; she regularly reviews my stories on Fanfiction…"

My eye twitched as Santana ushered both of us to the bleachers, "Come on, bite the bullet, Packer, it's a free level-up for you if you read through the whole thing…"

"You're evil, you know that, Santana? Why do I have to be subjected to read porn about my own boyfriend and me?"

"Because I like to see people squirm, no matter how much I like or dislike them."

*sigh*…Well, I guess there's no turning back now…I take a deep breath and read over the title of the fic:

* * *

><p><strong>Melted Karommel<strong>

**Written by: Brittany S. Pierce**

**Edited by: Lord Raphael Da Firenze Tubbington**

David Karofsky laid in bed, sore from a long day of football practice. He adamantly wished that his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel could be there right now, because as Kurt very well knew, David got extraordinarily aroused after physically strenuous activity. Unfortunately for Dave, Kurt was working late at his father's auto shop and won't be out for at least another hour. Since Kurt's dad and step-mother were on their late honeymoon, Kurt had to take his dad's place at the shop, which meant less time spent with his boyfriend.

The straining bulge in David's jeans started to get unbearable; he did masturbate frequently before he met Kurt, but ever since they started dating, they had sex at least 3 times a day, thanks to Kurt's also-insatiable appetite. So far, their record is 10 times in a 24 hour period, and to both Kurt and David, an orgasm through sex is far more enjoyable than simple masturbation. David didn't want to jerk it away, he wanted sex with his boyfriend, and he wanted it now. He scooped his keys off his nightstand and snuck out of his room and down the stairs, silently unlatching the deadbolt and opening the front door. He started up his truck and took off out of the cul-de-sac, heading towards Kurt's neighborhood. As he drove up to the Hummel-Hudson household, he parked on the other side of the street; he planned on surprising Kurt with a little surprise 'buttsecks'.

David took out his cell phone and looked at the clock on the display; Kurt should be back any minute now. As if on cue, Kurt's Lincoln Navigator pulled into the driveway, a gorgeous specimen of a boy gracefully stepping out of the behemoth SUV, clad in a baggy pair of coveralls. Saliva started to pool in David's mouth, Kurt can make a paper bag look sexy, those coveralls just downright made him unbearably tempting…

David immediately got out of his truck and quickly followed after his boyfriend, stopping as Kurt reached the porch. Just as Kurt opened the front door, David cleared his throat,

"Ahem!"

Startled, Kurt screamed out and turned around. His fears of a burglar or a rapist were put to rest when he saw his impossibly handsome and hunky man standing in front of the porch.

"Hey there, Fancy."

"Hey, yourself, babe. What are you doing here?" Kurt walked up to David with one hand on his hip, Dave inwardly groaned as when ever Kurt shifts his weight that way, he puts his beautiful ass on display. And was it ever a beautiful ass, even after ramming into it relentlessly multiple times, it stayed unbelievably tight and perfect.

"I-uh…Have a…problem…that needs fixing…" Dave blushed intensely.

"Ugh, can it wait til tomorrow, David? I _just_ got back from the shop, and I'm sorry, but I'm kinda done with seeing cars for the day."

"Um…no, it doesn't have to do with my truck, my problem is…um…well…" David sheepishly looked down at his crotch, thankfully Kurt followed Dave's line of sight, landing on a very prominent and impressive erection, noticeably being able to bulge through the tight denim jeans.

"Oh my…well, that _does_ need to be fixed. Come on in, I'll get 'im all lubed up for you…" Kurt teased with a wink and pulled David into the house with him. Fortunately, Finn was not home, he frequented Rachel's or Quinn's house until at least past 11pm.

"So, did your dad purposefully put you in charge of the shop just so we'd have less time together?" David asked as Kurt carefully pulled him downstairs with him.

"Heh, I believe that was the plan." As they got to the foot of the stairs in Kurt's basement bedroom, David firmly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and grinded his denim-clad erection against the backside of Kurt's coveralls. "Oh, goodness, hun, when's the last time we took care of that?"

David nuzzled his face into Kurt's hairline and breathed in his scent, "Mm…must have been about 6 hours ago in my truck before football practice and before you had to leave to man the shop."

Kurt moaned lightly as the feeling of his boyfriend's swollen hard-on pushing past the barriers between them and grinding against his backside. "Oh my…That's far too long, babe, you must have been hurting…"

"You're damn right I am…Fuck, you look so sexy in these coveralls…" David grinded himself even harder against Kurt's ass and moved his hand slowly down the front side of the baggy piece of clothing. To no surprise, David gripped his boyfriend's already throbbing erection through the material, Kurt adding in a shuddering moan before swiftly turning around.

"How the hell do you keep doing this to me, Hamhock?" Kurt's eyes were filled with a dark lust as he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and pulled himself up to meet his lips in a passionate embrace. David squeezing his arms tighter around the little mechanic, Kurt opened his mouth to let out a moan, an opportunity which the bigger boy seized by letting his tongue invade the sweet and hot space. The two boys pulled each other in ever so tightly, their clothed erections sliding against each other, making both of them pull their heads back in a pleasured hiss. Kurt and David gazed into each other's eyes, a complete understanding of raw lust and unadulterated love shared between the two.

The fashionista-turned-mechanic grabbed the jock's large hands (which, by the way, are very indicative of the massive member he kept in his jeans. Kurt always drooled at the thought of his boyfriend's 8-inch long, 6-inch round rod impaling his tight hole.) and led him to the en suite bathroom. "Come on, I'm not gonna be rammed into orgasmic bliss smelling like a carburetor…"

Kurt turned on the hot water and adjusted it to the desired temperature. As steam stared to fill the bathroom, the hunky football player pressed himself up against Kurt's backside against and ran his hands across the smaller boy's firm chest, finding the coverall's zipper and slowly pulling it down, unsheathing Kurt's sexy frame from the baggy piece. Stepping out of his socks, boots and coveralls, Kurt was left clad only in his undershirt and tight navy boxer briefs. He turned around to face the still-fully-clothed David,

"Clothes off now, caveman…" Kurt pulled at the gaudy red letterman and tossed on the floor. He ran his hands across Dave's wide chest, lightly growling with carnal desire. "Is this shirt expensive?" Kurt asked rhetorically, knowing that the grand majority of shirts David owned were composed of cheap cotton. After Dave shook his head, Kurt grinned darkly and dug his fingernails into the material and pulled, ripping the entire thing outward from the chest.

David always found it extremely arousing when Kurt got this aggressive; it lets him know that Kurt desperately wants Dave's thick cock buried deep in his greedy ass. With his chest exposed, David gasped out when Kurt latched his mouth and tongue on one of his nipples, hungrily sucking like a newborn for milk. The smaller boy popped off the jock's chest and started kissing down lower on his body, coming to a stop at the straining mound in front of him. Now on his knees, Kurt eagerly unbuttoned the tight jeans, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Dave's underwear and pulling down both articles, his fully-bared cock made a reverberating slap against his stomach.

The hungry power bottom wasted no time in diving straight into his boyfriend's groin, greedily swallowing the entirety of the massive piece of man-meat, thanks to having no gag reflex. David pounded his fist on the bathroom wall, nearly toppling over,

"F-fuck! Goddamn Fancy, you want it bad, don't you?" Kurt moaned his affirmative, making a vibration that shot through Dave's throbbing member, causing the football player to throw his head back with a loud moan. "Yesss…Take it all…" David grasped Kurt's head and thrust himself further into the feverish recesses of Kurt's throat. Finally pulling off before his boyfriend could climax, Kurt got up and pulled David into the shower with him, letting the hot water cascade around their bodies. The jock gripped his arms tightly around the smaller boy and hungrily mashed their lips together, their tongues madly wrestling, saliva messily dribbling out from the corners of their mouths.

Kurt pulled off and turned around, grabbing his loofah and shower gel. The sweet scent of strawberries wafted through the entire shower as Kurt generously lathered himself head to toe, David leaned back against the shower wall, enjoying the show as he slowly stroked himself. As Kurt bent over, his ass cheeks parted to expose his tight, puckered hole. The engaging sight snapped the last straw holding David back from sexually assaulting his vulnerable boyfriend. He closed the space in between them,

"I'm sorry Kurt…I really can't wait, I need to be inside you right now…" He picked up the bottle of lube they kept in the shower (they have a bottle of lube stashed in every room in both their houses, as they've practically done it in every room) and slathered a generous amount on his fingers, which quickly found their target in Kurt's quivering hole. The young fashionista gasped sharply and hunched forward, using the shower wall to support himself.

David's thick fingers deftly slid in and out of his boyfriend's tight ass, "Goddamn it, Kurt…Why are you so fucking tight?" Kurt could only moan wildly in response until he growled angrily,

"Damn it, Karofsky, put your fucking cock in me right now!"

That was all David needed to hear before he quickly pulled his fingers out and lubed up his copiously leaking erection. In one swift plunge, Dave buried himself to the hilt in Kurt's greedy asshole, causing Kurt to scream out in a dangerous mix of raw pleasure and agony. The jock offered his hand to Kurt's mouth, making him bite down on the webbing between his thumb and index finger, the other arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's chest, bringing him in closer as David sought to embed himself deeper inside than ever before.

Having enough time to readjust to the throbbing monster in his ass, Kurt reached back and firmly grasped his boyfriend's hips to tell him to start moving. The hot water made the sensations nigh-unbearable, as their slick bodies slid together, as one cohesive mass of unbound pleasure and carnal joy. David forcefully wrapped both arms around Kurt and started ramming himself roughly in and out of the impossibly tight ass, the friction already bringing him near the edge. During his violent thrusting, Dave's thick cock rammed hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves protruding from the wall inside Kurt's ass.

"AHH! Yes, David! Right there! Oh god, please…Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!"

To hear Kurt beg was like turning David's aggression dial past 100%. He immediately pulled out of Kurt and turned him around to pick him up off the ground as if he were nothing. While holding him up, Dave positioned his cock, standing at full attention, under Kurt's ass and immediately thrust himself inside relentlessly. Kurt screamed out again and wrapped his legs tightly around his hunky boyfriend's waist. As he thrust himself upward, David pulled down on Kurt's body, increasing the force of himself slamming against Kurt's hips. As if that weren't enough, Dave walked them back towards the shower wall and slammed Kurt's small frame hard against it, mashing his body against an unstoppable force and an immovable object. Normally, Kurt would balk from the thought of bruises covering his svelte physique, but when they were from David Karofsky, he gladly welcomed them, letting him know that he belongs to him.

Kurt felt no pain, just unbridled pleasure from the feeling of being violently dominated by his aggressive jock of a boyfriend, feeling his thick cock slide effortlessly in and out of his hole, constantly brushing against his prostate. Steam billowed all around them, profanities rang through the entire bathroom, loud moans permeated above the sound of running water. As their wet bodies slapped together, their mouths were locked in a primeval battle of tongues, teeth and spit.

David pulled his mouth off of Kurt's and leaned his forehead against his, savagely growling as he continued his onslaught of ramming his about-to-burst dick in and out of the smaller boy's eager and hungry hole. "Rrgh…Kurt…I'm gonna fuckin' cum…I'm gonna fuckin' cum in your ass!"

"Oh god! David! I'm gonna cum too!" Kurt's hand was vigorously jerking at his own dick. "F-f-fuck! David! Oh god, I love you!" Kurt's pupils dilated noticeably as his face showed the impending arrival of his climax.

"AHH! I fuckin' love you, Kurt! Oh fuck, here it comes!" David thrust himself in as hard as he possibly could, feeling his cock empty itself in countless streams of semen shooting deep in Kurt's ass. At the same time, Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head as he screamed out once more, letting loose his own powerful jets of cum which completely shot past his face and hit the wall above and behind him. As both boys' bodies twitched violently in their orgasms, consciousness started to fade; David's knees started to buckle as he slid his own body with Kurt's down the shower wall and on to the floor.

Managing to pull out before he lost total consciousness, David exhaustedly laid on top of Kurt, unable to move. Both boys melted together, letting the now-lukewarm water cascade over them, their minds drifting away in unconscious bliss…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nose is bleeding! HP: -5 (1186)<strong>_

_**You are as hard as a rock! Mood: Aroused and Embarrassed**_

I put down the manuscript in my lap as calmly as I could, covering up the lump showing itself through my jeans. Brittany gave me an eager and expectant smile, "Brit…that was…" I gulped through the words.

"Hot, wasn't it? I can't take all the credit, of course. Lord Tubbington wrote most of the sexy scenes…I think we've outdone ourselves with this one, it's still a rough draft, but we're already drawing up plans for a graphic novel and an animated series."

"And it will sell. Right, Brit?" Santana said, Brittany returned with an eager nod.

"Umm…excuse me, ladies…Can you two give me a moment? I need to concentrate to umm…will things down…" I blushed as I subtly tried to press my junk down under the paper in my lap.

"I have a better idea…" Santana stood up in front of me and quickly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her breasts to me. Needless to say, my cock quickly deflated, but I was left emotionally scarred and traumatized. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head,

"Gah! What the fuck, Lopez? Of course you're not wearing a bra!" I carefully peel my eyes open to thankfully see Santana buttoning her shirt back up…with Brittany gently cupping one of the covered breasts,

"She does have nice boobs…bigger than Finn's too…" Oh come on, leave the poor guy alone. It's bad enough that he has a premature ejaculation problem and gets made fun of for that as well.

"Oh, right, one more thing, Cockarofsky…" Santana snaps her fingers, signaling the surging feeling of a level-up flash to appear outward from my chest.

_**David: Level up! (17 – 18)**_

_**HP: +67 (1191 – 1258)**_

_**SP: +19 (306 – 325)**_

_**STR: +10 (152 – 162)**_

_**DEF: +9 (101 – 110)**_

_**SPD: +4 (119 – 125)**_

_**SP ATK: +10 (110 – 120)**_

_**SP DEF: +7 (92 – 99)**_

_**LUK: +5 (82 – 87)**_

_**XP: (2275/7000)**_

_**Bonus increase to HP: +250 (1258 – 1508)**_

_**Bonus increase to DEF: +20 (110 – 130)**_

Brittany beams and applauds excitedly, Santana gives me the 'good' nod.

"Hoo…*pant* Santana…can we take a little break? All this leveling up his making me hungry and overwhelmed with the amount of power I'm getting…"

"Sorry, Maricón, no rest for the wicked, namely, myself. Besides we still have much more to do…" Santana pulled me up off the bleachers and walked me to the pitcher's mound in the center of the field. "Come on Brittany, it's time…" Brittany hops up and brings along her fat blue rabbit, skipping down to the field along with us.

"What do you mean 'it's time', Munch? What are we doing?" I looked confusedly at both girls who stood in front of me with a slightly morose look on their faces.

"I'm gonna apologize in advance, Packer. Even though I treat you like a stupid boy, you're still my…friend. And friends should never have to go through this, but after witnessing some of your fights, a certain part of you has resurfaced and made himself known to me."

My eyes widened as I immediately knew that she was talking about Karofsky trying to break free in my fights. I took a step back and shook my head fearfully at Santana. "No…please, don't do this, Santana…"

She slowly walked up to me with a remorseful look, "I'm sorry, Dave. We're gonna have to call out Karofsky…"

"No! I'm not gonna stand here and let—"

"Brit!" Santana nodded to the blonde.

"Sorry Dave…

_Limbs freeze and lock,_

_Numbing binds put the body into shock…Paralyze!"_

At those words, my entire body stiffened, my arms and legs unable to budge. Gritting my teeth, tears starting to prick at my eyes, I begged to Brittany, "Please, Brit, stop this! You two don't know what you're dealing with!"

Santana closed her eyes and nodded minutely to Brittany.

"_Silence surrounds the words you speak,_

_Your voice, nothing but an infinitesimal squeak…Mute!"_

Suddenly, the words I was trying to scream out became trapped in my throat. As much as I tried to will my voice to be heard, nothing came out of my mouth.

"More, Brittany, we need to have him hopeless…"

"_From the darkness, the snake's venomous bite,_

_Let your body succumb to its terrible blight…Poison!_

My eyes widened in fear as a slimy purple blob apparated from the stuffed animal and shot into my chest. A throbbing, tearing feeling started to rip through my veins, the poison destroying me from the inside out. I tried to scream in pain, but nothing would escape… _**HP: -100 (1408)**_

More tears flooded out of my eyes, I can't believe these two would be betraying me like this…

"Another, Brit…"

"_As darkness surrounds, be enveloped in a blanket of night,_

_The shadows shall imprison all traces of light…Blind!_

An inky black blob shot forth from the rabbit this time, closing in directly on my eyes. As it impacted, an opaque sheet of black covered my eyes…I saw nothing but darkness, not a glimmer of light from the rising sun. So now I stand mute, poisoned, blind, and unable to move, I started to hyperventilate, lost in an empty void. The poison attacked my insides again, a searing pain surging through every inch of my skin. _**HP: -100 (1308)**_

_Well well well…look what we have here. It looks like baby David is in a hopeless situation, do you need me to step in for you?_

Shut the fuck up, Karofsky…Please, don't do anything…Santana is just trying to draw you out!

"David, you're all alone, there's no one here to help you…" Santana's voice rang clear in my ears.

_Oh, I'm well aware of that, homo. I just might make a guest appearance and rip these two ladies in half. And then, I'm gonna put our life back on track before you decided to come twirling like a fairy out of your closet._

No! I won't go back to being that bully, I've worked too damn hard fighting you back to reclaim my sanity!

"Tanna, he's coming! The dark aura is starting to appear around him!"

"Okay, we just need to push David a little bit more!"

_Well, too fucking bad, you're nothing but a worthless piece of shit who can't defend anything, including himself. _

"You're gonna fail in achieving your goal, David. There's simply no way around it; you and Kurt will never be together…" _**HP: -100 (1208)**_

_There, you see, fairy? Hummel will be much better off in my hands, especially once I reintroduce him to the lockers. Face it, scared little Davey, you've lost._

No! Stop it, I've heard enough! Santana, please, let me out of here! Please, Karofsky can't get out, he'll destroy everything I've fought so hard for!

"You've fought all for nothing, David. Just give up, go back to being Karofsky, you were better off that way."

F-f-fuck! I…can't hold him back…Please…No…I-I-I don't wanna be trapped in here again…

_Don't worry, fag, I'll take over from here on out. Go back in the closet and cower there for the rest of your life. Bland was right, you will never truly have Hummel._

No! Karofsky, don't! Please, someone…anyone…help…Kurt…I'm sorry…I lo—

"Tanna, he's breaking free of the effects!"

"Just a little bit more…Now, Brit! Contain him, trap him deep in David's mind!"

"_Dark forces, I bind thee from causing hurt, harm, and shame,_

_Your malevolent influence shall go back to the shadows from whence you came…Banish!"_

"Come on you bastard…Hurry up and disappear! I'm not gonna let you keep popping up and ruining everything David is fighting for! Brit, what's wrong? Why isn't he vanishing?" _**HP: -100 (1108)**_

"Ugh…I…can't hold him…! He's too strong!"

"What! No!"

"Engh…You…have to run, Tanna!"

"No! I won't leave you here with him, Brit!...I'm sorry, Dave…I wanted to help you, really, I did…Guess I fucked it up, eh?

The darkness around me is so cold…I'm falling deeper and deeper…I've lost my light…Guess this is goodbye…Kurt, we've only spent a few days as boyfriends, but I will treasure each day we've spent together as a lifetime…Anyway, I love you.

"….av.d…dav.d…david…david…David…DAVID!"

…What is that?...A voice?...It's beautiful…It's calling me…A sparkle of light, deep in the darkness…It's warm…Loving…so…familiar…A red string?...It's pulling me...K-k-kurt?...Is that you? Kurt? Where are you? I have to see you! I _need_ to see you! I gotta break free! KAROFSKY! Get the _fuck_ back in here where you belong!

The sparkle of light got bigger and bigger, opening my eyes back up to the world. He was here! The perfect boy whom I idolize and love in every way possible…And he's shaking me…

"DAVID! DAVID!"

"Hey hey hey! Enough with the shaking there, Fancy…I'm…fine." I nearly toppled over, I feel like I've been sublimated, condensed, and solidified one after the other…Kurt grabbed hold of me and pulled me into him, clutching me as tightly as he could. "What…the fuck happened?"

Kurt snapped his head back at Santana and shot her a death glare, "She, had the big idea of torturing you as a way to train you. Who does that?" Did Kurt really not know that I had Karofsky hidden deep in the back of my mind? I gently pulled Kurt off of me and pressed a kiss to his forehead,

"Give me a second, Kurt, I need to _talk_ with Lopez here…" I walked up to Santana and harshly grabbed her arm, tugging her away from the pitcher's mound. As soon as Kurt was out of earshot, "What the _fuck_ were you thinking, you fucking idiot? Why were you trying to bring Karofsky back when I worked so hard to lock him away?" I gripped her shoulders tightly, causing here to wince.

"Look, Packer…I'm sorry that I did things the way I did. I wanted to help you contain that thing, since you weren't exactly doing an A plus job keeping him in check."

I gritted my teeth in anger, "The next time you feel like fucking with my head, _don't_. Karofsky is my demon to deal with…*sigh*…and mine to deal alone…Ugh…" I hunched over in pain. _**HP: -100 (1008)**_

"Oop, sorry about that. Here, lemme take care of that for you." She pulled out another purple bottle and tossed it above me, bursting in a shower of sparkles. I instantly felt good as new once again. _**HP: Fully restored! (1508) Status effects removed!**_

"Oh, and another thing…" With a snap up her fingers, I felt another level-up coursing through my system.

_**David: Level up! (18 – 19)**_

_**HP: +47 (1508 – 1555)**_

_**SP: +29 (325 – 354)**_

_**STR: +6 (162 – 168)**_

_**DEF: +9 (130 – 139)**_

_**SPD: +6 (125 – 131)**_

_**SP ATK: +11 (120 – 131)**_

_**SP DEF: +7 (99 – 106)**_

_**LUK: +5 (87 – 92)**_

_**XP: (2275/7950)**_

_**Bonus increase to SP: +75 (354 – 429)**_

_**Bonus to increase SP DEF: +20 (106 – 126)**_

"Hmph, thanks. But don't think that this makes everything okay, because it's not." I stomped away from her and back to Kurt, whose face brightened as I came into view.

"Mm…someone looks stronger and sexy…" I blushed at his statement and nervously scratched at the back of my head.

"Hehe, thanks Fancy, I'm feeling a bit more battle-ready now." I pulled Kurt into me, sorely missing his warmth and his intoxicating scent.

"So, do you have more training to do?" Kurt looked up at me with his shining glasz eyes.

"Yeah…just a couple more, I think."

"Hey Cabrón! Take a break, I'm tired of training your pathetic ass! Here!" Santana tossed me 3 pieces of candy, one of which I offered to Kurt.

"No no, I think I said a while back that Japanese candy makes me hallucinate." He declined tartly.

"Wha? How do you know these are Japanese?" I popped all three into my mouth and crunched down on the tiny rock candies. All of a sudden, 3 strong bursts of energy radiated outward from my chest.

_**David: Level up! (19 – 22)**_

_**HP: +139 (1555 – 1694)**_

_**SP: +67 (429 – 496)**_

_**STR: +22 (168 – 190)**_

_**DEF: +19 (139 – 158)**_

_**SPD: +16 (131 – 147)**_

_**SP ATK: +26 (131 – 157)**_

_**SP DEF: +17 (126 – 143)**_

_**LUK: +11 (92 – 103)**_

_**XP: (2275/10000)**_

_**New technique learned: Viridian Riposte**_

_Next technique learned at level 29_

"That's how I know." Kurt smirked teasingly at me.

"What the hell? Hey, Munch, what did you just give me?"

"Rare Candy. I told you, I'm tired of training you."

"Jeez, thanks for all the hard effort…"

"Is that ungratefulness I'm detecting? How does another _Epic Nut Shot_ sound?" Both Santana and I got up in each other's faces, irritation seething through our expressions. Before an accidental epic battle can happen, Kurt quickly jumped in between us,

"Now now, you two…David, you're happy that you're nicely leveled now, right?" I nodded begrudgingly, "Satan, you're happy…? If you're capable of feeling that emotion…That you got to put your 'Epic Mentoring' to the test, right?" Santana nodded begrudgingly as well. "Then, let's forget about all negativity, it'll give you both wrinkles…"

Santana gasped and immediately turned tail, walking back to Brittany who seemed to be reassuring her that she didn't have wrinkles. Suddenly, I saw another rustling in the grass, my stalker is back…I walked back into the field, leaving Kurt back on the pitcher's mound.

"David, what's wrong?" Kurt concernedly inquired.

"Someone's been watching me this whole morning…" Another rustle, a flash of blonde hair. "Dude…" Yet another rustle amongst the taller grass, this was really getting on my nerves, my morning grumpiness catching up to me. "Come on…I'm not in the mood for this…" The rustling got closer as I found myself close to the end of the field where the mowers got lazy and let the grass grow out in an almost crescent shape.

Behind, in front, to the left, to the right; I kept repositioning my body to face in the direction of the predatory noise. Finally, an even louder rustling came from behind me, followed by a gibberish battle cry. I whirled around to see my predator leaping at me, "Goddamn it, I said…" I blocked the assassin's diving punch, "That's ENOUGH!" I delivered a hard right to his face, sending him flying across the field. The predator staggered back up, his hood falling back off his head, revealing shaggy blonde hair.

"Evans…why am I not surprised?" I clenched my fists in irritation; Kurt, Santana, and Brittany ran over to us to check out the commotion.

"Been checking out your little training routine. Gotta say, not too impressed, dude. I've had better grinding sessions fighting Blue Slimes…" Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Kurt called over at the geeky blonde.

"It's Epic Battle time, I'm afraid, Kurt. I'm sorry, but I'm taking your boyfriend down faster than Sephiroth did Aerith."

"Whoa! Spoiler alert, dude! Some people haven't played that far yet." I warned Sam.

"I keep getting stuck on the big metal scorpion…" Brittany piped up.

"Whatever, like I said, you're going down!" Sam rushed at me with a dashing elbow; by now, I was completely fed up with today's events, I was so not in the mood for an epic battle…Before his elbow could impact, I grabbed his head and stopped him in his tracks, followed by a hard headbutt, making him crumple down to the ground. As he staggered back up, I grabbed his head again and bashed my knee against his forehead, sending him sailing back a couple feet. Sam quickly did a kip-up and shook off the hits. Just as he opened his eyes, I was back on him again, overwhelming him with multiple punches to his face and torso, finishing up with a roundhouse kick to his forehead.

Sam skidded on the ground before coming to a stop; he wobbled back up and grinned darkly at me. "I see that I'm not gonna win this hand-to-hand…Time to go all Na'vi warrior on your ass!" He flicked out his hand, summoning a long beam of light which he grasped. The light quickly flashed out, revealing an arrowhead-tipped spear with a long red ribbon tied to the shaft.

"Dude…is that really a Na'vi warrior spear?"

"Heh, yeah, impressive, eh?" Sam smugly beamed, swinging his spear around.

"Fuckin' dork…" I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly, Sam lunged forward, thrusting the spear forward, I managed to dodge just in time before it could even graze me. He then brought it around to slash at me with the bladed edge, I retreated with a quick back-dash. Shit…I can't get near him without something to protect myself with…

"What the hell are you doing, Packer? Summon your weapon already!" Santana yelled at me.

"What weapon?" I called back to Lopez, both she and Kurt facepalmed and Brittany cocked her head confusedly.

"Dude…you seriously don't know how to summon your weapon?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, shouldering his spear.

"I…kinda…skipped the tutorial…" I sheepishly reply.

"READ THE FUCKING MANUAL, MEATHEAD!" Santana screamed in irritation.

"Wow, that _really_ helps, Master Bitch!" I yelled back sarcastically.

Kurt calmly walked up to us, "Time out, Sam…" Sam put his hands up and walked back a couple steps. "Okay, David, close your eyes." I do as he says. "Now, look deep in your heart, find that weapon that represents who _you_ are. This is your signature weapon, give it shape, give it form. Now, hold out your hand and focus, bring this weapon into reality." I held out my hand and focused intensely, an orb of light appearing in my palm. I opened my eyes, lightly squeezing the orb, making it burst open, revealing my signature weapon: It was a modified hockey stick halberd, a spear-like protrusion sticking out of the sharp curved blade. I held it gingerly in my hands; it fit perfectly in my palms. I looked up from it with a large grin,

"Hell yeah!" I turned to Kurt, beaming.

"Wow, nice one, David! It suits you, definitely." Kurt happily nodded.

"Okay okay, he got his weapon out, now let's do this!" Sam impatiently swung his spear off his shoulder and pointed it at me.

I grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him in to press a kiss to his forehead, "Thank you, Kurt. Now, let me handle this, go back to Munch and Brit." He nodded firmly as retreated back to a safe distance. I turned back to the Na'vi wannabe, "I'm warning you, Sam, I'm really in a bad mood this morning, so forgive me when I end this battle quickly."

"The one ending this battle quickly is gonna be me! Time to kick some ass!"

I spun my hockey stick in my hands and readied it, "Bring it on, Avatar fetishist!"

**David Karofsky vs. Sam Evans**

_BGM: Super Smash Bros. Brawl OST: Stickerbrush Symphony_

**_http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=B2D8OpcEey4_**

_**FIGHT!**_

I charged forward, swinging my hockey stick down from above, which Sam blocked by holding his spear above his head. He pushed my weapon off, causing me to stagger back; Sam followed up with a golf swing. I brought down my halberd in time to stop the spear from impacting, but the momentum at which he struck brought me off balance even more, making me stumble back again. He lunged forward with a spear thrust, taking advantage of my vulnerability. Fortunately, I stumbled back so much that I fell completely down to the ground, the spear barely passing above me.

I took the opportunity to grab the spear shaft and pulled it hard, embedding the sharp head in the ground. As Sam struggled to pull his weapon out of the ground, I rolled back, putting some distance between us. When I started to get back up, Sam smirked and let go of the shaft, the flexible wood snapping forward and clocking me in the head. _**HP: -15 (1679)**_

I stumbled back onto the ground, rubbing at the top of my head where the spear shaft impacted. Sam firmly gripped his spear and suspended himself upside down, kicking strongly upward, he launched himself into the air, yanking the spearhead out as well. He flipped in the air and came hurtling down, powerfully swinging the spear overhead. I quickly hopped back up and dived away, watching the forceful impact of the swing make a long dent in the field, grass flying up in a green whirlwind. Seizing the opportunity of his vulnerability, I dashed forward and slashed, cutting diagonally into Sam's side.

He grunted and hunched over in pain, clutching the fresh gash. "Heh, not bad, sxwang…But sloppy!" He shot back up and quickly came at me with a diving thrust; I didn't move fast enough to prevent the spearhead from piercing into my shoulder. _**HP: -80 (1599) **_I let out a yell as sharp pain rippled from my shoulder throughout the rest of my body. Still keeping the spear embedding in me, Sam vaulted over my head and used the momentum to bring me up and fling me high and across the field; I crashed on the grass hard, skidding a few times to a halt. _**HP: -50 (1549)**_

I shook off the pain and got back up, using my hockey stick for support. Inspecting the wound on my shoulder, it didn't hit anything important, but it still hurt like a bitch. In my hesitation, Sam went back on the offensive again, thrusting rapidly; the spear was difficult to track because of that damn red ribbon tied to it…After dodging enough of the thrusts, I managed to catch Sam's weapon in between the curved blade and the straight blade of the halberd. With a twist of the wrist, the spear was trapped, giving me the opportunity to pull back hard, making sure to dodge around the incoming spear and giving Sam a hard elbow in the sternum. Still with my elbow planted in his chest, I stuck my weapon in the grass and brought back my hand, focusing a golden orb of energy in it, slamming down on my opposite fist. "_Golden Hammer!" __**SP: -45 (451)**_

The immense force shot through my arm and out Sam's back like a bullet, sending him flying backwards, dropping his spear in front of me. He rolled on the ground, clutching his chest in pain; after a moment, he staggered back up, wiping at a bit of coughed up blood from the corner of his puffy lips. I picked up Sam's spear and waved it in the air tauntingly, "Ain't so badass Na'vi warrior without this, are you?"

"Heh, I think I'll take that back now…" Sam held his hand out, and in an instant, the spear vanished in a flash of light and reappeared in his hand across the field. He used the spear as a crutch to help him back up, still clutching his chest in pain.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Our attention turned to the diva standing next to Kurt and the others, who just caught sight of the action.

"Mercedes, stay back, I'm…ergh…fine…Hehe, gonna take a hell of a lot more to bring down. Hear that, dude? I've got a fever and the only cure is a dead Karofsky!"

Nearly all of us facepalmed, with the exception of Brittany, "No one told me that David can cure colds…"

"You know what Evans? Losers always whine about their best, and winners go home and fuck the prom queen! See I can do it too!" From the corner of my eye, I see the girls turn their heads towards a brightly blushing Kurt.

"Well, here's to your life, both seconds of it." Sam held his spear up, pointing it directly at me.

"Are you gonna do something, or just stand there and bleed?" I return with a smirk, pointing my hockey stick at him.

"Ay, chinga a tu madre…Just fight already!" Santana started chucking random shit at us, mostly pencil erasers and stale popcorn.

We dashed forward at each other, our weapons clashing, sparks flew from the metal-on-metal impacts, like fireflies dancing around us and quickly fizzling out. Sam swung his spear hard enough to send a hard vibration buzzing through the titanium shaft of my weapon, causing me to lose my focus momentarily. He took this opportunity to rush forward and headbutted me hard, the thicker part of his skull impacting the ridge of my eye socket. _**HP: -30 (1515)**_

As I saw stars, I felt Sam's foot on my bended knee, giving himself a boost to crash his opposite knee into my jaw. _**HP: -55 (1460)**_ I flew back and landed back down on the grass. Shaking off the stars, I did a kip-up, only to find Sam crouching down close to the ground with his spear, grinning as teal aura surrounded him, "Tell me, you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

I looked around confusedly… "…uh…It's daytime, dude…"

"Rrgh…Whatever! _Wavedash!"_ Sam pushed off the ground with blinding speed; I readied my weapon in defense, but lost sight of the target when he completely disappeared in front of me. I looked around frantically for the geeky hunter, finding nothing until I felt a sharp pain nicking my side, followed by a speeding blur passing by me. _**HP: -50 (1410)**_

I couldn't keep up with his movements; Sam managed zip past me several times, faster than what can be humanly seen, cutting me up in the process…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 more times… _**HP: -50x9 (960)**_

I collapsed to the ground, dizzy from the drop in blood pressure, numerous bloody slashes showing on my arms, legs, and sides. Suddenly, the grass flew up in my face, Sam skidding to a stop in front of me. He crouched over and sneered mockingly, "Aww…Did that hurt? I promise you, the next one isn't gonna hurt as much…" He raised his spear, held underhand, aimed directly at my head.

I looked up at him and grinned darkly, "Hehe…ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while you shouldn't have fucked with? That's me!" I quickly rammed the end of the curved blade of my hockey stick into Evan's foot, making him yell out in agony. Wasting no time, I pulled out the blade and thrust the spear end into his thigh, screams of bloody murder escaping his throat. Pulling a page out of Sam's book, I heaved myself into the air, using my weapon as leverage, pulling out of his leg with a nauseating *SHLICK!*.

Time to end this battle and get on with my day… I spun myself forward, acting like a buzzsaw with my halberd out, "Time to end this! _Vermilion Spiral!" __**SP: -30 (421)**_ Sam desperately held up his spear to defend; it took quite a few hits before it completely snapped in two. As soon as I saw that I cleaved his final defense in twain, I came back around for one more diving slash, a red aura trailing behind my weapon, _"_Coup de grace—_Crimson Sky!" __**SP: -10 (411)**_.

The curved end of my hockey stick embedded itself deep in Sam's shoulder, no doubt severing his aorta. I closed my eyes and turned my head from the sight of the life leaving his eyes, as the notion of killing is still pretty hard on me. I wrenched my weapon out of his body, which immediately fell limp and collapsed to the ground below.

_**K.O.!**_

"Sam, no!" Mercedes ran over and kneeled down beside the motionless blonde, shaking him frantically to get some sign of life out of him. Wait…are they dating, is he the man she was teasing Kurt about earlier? "C'mon, White Boy, don't do this to me…"

Santana stalked on over and nudged her shoe at the hysterical diva, "Ay, chica estupida! There's no point in crying, you _know_ full well that he's coming back in a couple seconds." At that moment, Sam's body glowed in Mercedes' hands and burst in a blinding white light, leaving his experience and recovery orbs.

_**HP: Fully Restored! (1694)**_

_**SP: Fully Restored! (496)**_

_**XP: +17500 (9975/12000)**_

_**David: Level up! (22 – 23)**_

_**HP: +48 (1694 – 1742)**_

_**SP: +13 (496 – 509)**_

_**STR: +7 (190 – 197)**_

_**DEF: +3 (158 – 161)**_

_**SPD: +7 (147 – 154)**_

_**SP ATK: +9 (157 – 166)**_

_**SP DEF: +5 (143 – 148)**_

_**LUK: +2 (103 – 105)**_

Mercedes grimaced and stood back up, "I know that…I just wanted to at least have that moment of cradling my dying boo in my arms."

"Damn, Merce…That's kinda screwed up…" Sam appeared, good as new right beside me, patting me on the shoulder in acknowledgement, making me flinch in surprise. He walked up to the irritated diva and wrapped an arm around her, "But I'm glad you got you have _your_ moment, ever the mad black diva."

"Mhmm, that's right, Whitefish. But don't you ever go dying on me again, a'ight?" She punctuated her statement by punching him in the arm with a ring-studded fist, causing Sam to wince.

"Hey! Hey! Post-mortem here!" I shook my head at Sam in amusement, "Oh, hey, Karofsky—" I winced noticeably at the usage of my last name again,

"He prefers it if you call him David or Dave, Sam." Kurt appeared beside me and hugged my arm, I felt relieved at the warmth his body is radiating into mine.

"Oh, um…sorry there…David…Huh, gonna have to get used to that one. Anyways, since I kinda forgot what the lesson from this fight was supposed to be all about, I'm just gonna go ahead and say that things are cool between us!" He flashed a smile at me, making me smile back comfortably.

"Let's just say that I learned how to summon this kick-ass weapon, how about that?" I held up my hockey stick triumphantly and promptly dismissed it in a flash of light.

"Heh, good enough!"

"Even though I'm the one who taught it to him…" Kurt mumbled begrudgingly. I wrapped my arm securely around him, pulling him close,

"Yes, I didn't forget that, Fancy. Thank you." I smiled and planted a kiss on the top of his head, making him beam happily.

"*ahem* And?" Mercedes slapped the back of her hand on Sam's chest.

"Ugh…man, do I have to?" Sam lifted his arm off Mercedes' shoulders with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes. Look, I know how much you care about it, but you can definitely trust Teenzilla here with it." Mercedes smirked at me; my eye twitched at the new term of affection for me…So Finn's Frankenteen and I have to be frickin' Teenzilla? Ugh, FML…

"Well okay…" Sam walked up to me, pulled a locket out of his shirt and off over his head. "Here, as proof that you bested my epic Na'vi warrior skills, I'm giving you my most prized thing." He placed the tarnished bronze locket in my hand. Upon opening it, I saw a coiled wire…It's a…broken guitar string…

"It's one of the first strings I had on my guitar. My parents got me my guitar when I was 9 or something, anyways, playing it got me into my love for music. I must have gone through dozens of strings, so when that first one snapped, my mom put it in that locket for me to remember my beginnings in music."

I smiled tenderly at the loving memory in the palm of my hand and clutched it close to my chest, "Thanks, Sam. I promise to keep it safe for you."

"Heh, you'd better, or you'll have round 2 on your hands! WA-TAH!" Sam jumped into his best Bruce Lee impression, followed by Mercedes slapping him on the back of the head.

"Boy, stop acting crazy and carry my bags, school's gonna start pretty soon." I took out my cell phone and looked at the clock, damn…I've been out here training and fighting my ass off for the better part of 4 hours…

Sam straightened up and sheepishly took Mercedes' bags, along with his own. Santana stalked over with Brittany linked to her pinky, "Well well, looks like Trouty-mouth got whipped by Weezy."

"No, Tanna, Mercedes doesn't have a whip. It's obvious that she caught him with a fishing pole…" Brittany stated in all seriousness, making Santana scoff in irritation and Sam embarrassedly sucking in his big lips. A bout of laughter was shared between all of us, save for Sam, as it was at his expense. Mercedes hooked her arm in Sam's and proceeded to walk back to the school, followed by Santana and Brittany. Brittany briefly delinked from Santana and presented a familiar manuscript to Kurt,

"For you, Kurt!" She smiled brightly; Kurt took the manuscript, thanking the excited blonde before she skipped back to Santana's side. I quickly snatched the pages from my boyfriend,

"I'll take that, you don't need to see it…"

"Is it that bad, hun?"

"Ehh…" I awkwardly shook my head in a strange diagonal motion.

"Heh, well, thank you for saving me from having to read it, I'll get the Reader's Digest from you later…" He winked and playfully bit me through my shirt. I giggled uncharacteristically and lightly batted Kurt off of me. He offered me my backpack that I left at his house yesterday, which I shouldered gratefully. As Kurt was about to walk off as well, I caught him by the arm, I needed to tell him about what really happened between Santana and I…about Karofsky…I needed to let him know that there was still this latent…monster still living inside of me…

"Oh, can I talk with you just for a sec, babe?" He cocked his head concernedly, but nodded his head. "Hey guys, we'll catch up with you in a bit, alright?" I called back over to the others.

"Okay, we'll be waiting by the choir room!" Mercedes waved back to me, then going back to hitting Sam for jostling the stuff in her purse, Santana catcalls to us, thinking that we're gonna be getting it on in the field.

I turned back to Kurt and gazed upon his gorgeous face; I missed him dearly for the few hours we were apart, and the training made my desire to see him that much stronger. I grabbed the sides of his smooth cheeks and pressed my lips against his in a passionate embrace, the rising sun shining upon us, casting its warmth on our skin. Kurt let out a tiny moan before I pulled off, staring into his eyes; the glasz mixture looking even more vibrant in the lights of dawn.

Kurt licked his luscious cherry-tasting lips, eyes lidded dreamily, "Mm…Is that what you needed to talk to me about?"

I chuckled at how cute he's being, "Heh, no, I just really wanted to kiss my boyfriend." He smiled widely, "Umm, there's actually something important I need to tell you…I need you to promise me that you'll hear me out, okay?" I took hold of his hands firmly, his smile starting to shrink down but still focused intently,

"David, I told you, you can tell me anything. I'm your boyfriend, open communication is encouraged!"

I smiled somewhat with relief and took a deep breath, "Well, during my training with Santana, as you saw, you thought she was torturing me…"

"Yes, remind me to put bleach in her shampoo sometime…" Kurt squinted his eyes revengefully.

"*sigh* Part of it _was_ torture, Kurt, but it was for a specific reason…I…have a…a dark influence or something in my mind. Something that manifests when I'm faced with a hopeless situation…It makes me do bad things, bullies people, hurts people, shuts the real me out from the rest of the world in a cage of fear…He's the one that threatened you and chased you out of here…You know him as 'Karofsky'…"

Kurt's eyes widened in fear and stepped back, releasing my hands. I quickly stepped forward and grabbed his hands again, tears pricking at my eyes, "Kurt, I assure you, I can keep him under control, but only if I know that you're here with me…" I pulled him into a tight hug, "Please Kurt…Don't go anywhere…"

Kurt firmly grasped my shoulders and gently pushed me back, scanning my eyes for any malice. "David…I'm always here for you, I'm not scared of Karofsky or what he can do, and as long as you're happy, he has absolutely no power over you…"

I breathed a heavy, shuddering sigh of relief, pulling my boyfriend (yay!) back into my chest, holding his head firmly in place. "Santana was trying to draw him out and have Brittany try to lock him even deeper in my mind, hopefully keeping him dormant forever…"

"And I take it that it backfired?"

"Horribly…Karofsky nearly took over completely. Back way when, when I was…not me, I was still an active player, but he took over most of the control in my body. But when I become the dormant one, when I'm no longer in control…I don't want to imagine what would happen if I weren't there to hold him back…" I nuzzled my face into the top of Kurt's head, breathing in his scent. "Things were looking bad when Munch tried to coax Karofsky out in the open…but you came…you called me back from the depths of my mind."

Kurt pulled off my chest to look into my eyes again, "And I'll always be there for you, and even when I'm not there physically, you'll still have something of mine to know that I am with you." He pulled away just enough to run his hand down my arm, stopping on the bracer he gave me after fighting Finn.

I smiled warmly at this perfect boy in front of me; I let a tear finally roll down my cheek. Kurt deftly pressed his lips against me cheek, catching the tear; he pulled my head down and lovingly pressed a kiss to each of my eyes. I opened my eyes to see him smiling tenderly back at me, I love this boy, truly I do…It's on my to-do list, right after beating NieR another 3 times to see all the endings.

"Thank you, Kurt…I…I'm in lesbians with you."

He raised an eyebrow confusedly but quickly softened his expression, understanding my sentiment and inability to say what I really meant right away, "Hehe…I'm in lesbians with you too, Dave." He stood up on the balls of his feet to catch my lips in a loving lock. After savoring our morning affections, he pulled off and walked a couple steps away from me before turning back around to face me, holding out his hand,

"Ready to face the world again, David Karofsky?"

I grinned widely and grasped his hand tightly, "Always, with you right beside me, Kurt Hummel."

He squeezed my hand in return as we walked back towards McKinley High with the shining golden sphere of light steadily rising in the background.

"Oh yeah, hun, I wanted to ask you…"

"What is it, Fancy?"

"What the hell is a 'Melted Karommel'?"

"Ehh…" I uneasily clenched the smutty manuscript in my free hand as we ventured back to the school, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Sitting atop the bleachers sat a visibly perturbed Blaine Anderson, his sinister eyes fixed adamantly on the happy couple. He drew his attention down to his left little finger, an ethereal red thread tied to it, the end of the string prematurely severed. His right hand glowing with a dark aura, he slammed his fist down on the bench seat beside him, making the entire section collapse in burst of splinters. Pulling his fist up to his face, he inspected the multiple splinters embedded in his knuckles, blood trickling down his hand.<p>

"The game's only just beginning, David…I will sever your fate soon enough…"

* * *

><p><em>We are now at the end of chapter 9, taking the title of 'longest chapter' from 'Walk, Walk, Fashion, Baby'!<em> _ I'm having a whole lot of fun being able to write this story for all of you, my fellow pirates, I do hope that you're enjoying yourselves too! A lot of Santana's lines during the boot camp phase were taken from the movie Full Metal Jacket, and the cheesy taunts between Dave and Sam were from various action flicks...Hehe, both are quite the geeky pair...  
><em>

_Now, I cannot delve too far into things, but what I can tell you is that Blaine isn't just an evil dick, he's an evil dick with a tragic reason for being an evil dick. And as for 'Karofsky', he won't be staying locked up for too long, he's gonna have show up sometime to knock poor insecure Dave off his rocker and endanger his relationship with Kurt. Will these questions be answered, will there be more sexy-times, does this look infected to you? Stay tuned for the next episode of David Karofsky vs. the World! Once again, I humbly request: Please review! Much epic love to you all! ~Chris AKA ShonenOkami_ _ (^_^)_


	11. Klainofsky: No

_Good evening, fellow pirates...ShonenOkami has returned with an all new episode of the epic tale of David Karofsky vs. the World! Once again, I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay! __But I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this chapter, I shall not spoil anything for you. ;-)_

_**Oh, and another thing, I've gone and reedited the chapters that have music in them to include Youtube links before each battle/song. So now, you can read your favorite battles with the BGM playing in the background.** ^_^_

_Once again and always, I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>David Karofsky vs. the World<strong>**

**Chapter 10: Klainofsky ****=/= Sunshine and Rainbows (At least in this Universe)**

_**David: Level 23**_

_**HP: 1742**_

_**SP: 509**_

_**Mood: Overwhelmed**_

My hands jitter as I dial in the combo for my locker…so many things are happening so fast…I mean, sure, I'm happy and relieved that I'm nicely leveled and I didn't come close to biting it in my battle with Sam and I happened to learn how to summon my fuckin' awesome weapon, Penalty (Yes, I named my hockey stick Penalty, bite me if you think I'm not so original!), but all these battles and the lingering doom gazes from everyone is starting to get to me. On top of that, Karofsky is starting to break free…I can feel him tearing through my head, wanting to get out. If he were to manifest once again…I'd be back to being that homophobic bully. And yet, I'm still scared to fully be myself, still scared of the comments and the looks.

"Ugh…" I rested my head on the locker next to mine, letting the cool metal take away a tiny bit of the headache working its way in my skull. I'm still relying only on Kurt for a great deal of my determination, what, besides wanting to protect him, is my driving force? I closed my eyes and shook my head against the locker. All of a sudden, a beautiful chiming voice came from beside me,

"What's the matter, handsome?" I sniffled and opened one eye to see Kurt's gorgeous face, smiling brightly at me; he was leaned up against the lockers as well, his head next to mine.

"Oh…Kurt…I…" I straightened up off the lockers and scrubbed my face with my hand. He told me that I can talk to him about anything, right? That's boyfriend obligation to you, I guess. My eyes darted nervously, "I'm still scared, Kurt…" His eyes narrowed, half concernedly, half disappointedly. "Scared of what people are thinking, what they're saying behind our backs, what some might be plotting…What if someone plans to hurt you or me, or both of us? Not to mention that I still have to sleep with one eye open, just in case your crazy friends decide to jump me in my sleep…It's just…I'm in a little over my head here. I just need to know that you're with me on this, so I know that I'm not completely alone."

Kurt smiled softly at me, "Oh…You Hamhock…Of course I'm here with you, for everything." He nudged my shoulder with his forehead. "Now, I can't tell you to not be worried, but I can tell you that you're strong, David. Like I said numerous times in chapters past, you don't have to go it alone; it doesn't make you weak to have to rely on others for support. And look, you've already made friends with Santana, Brittany, Noah, Mercedes, Finn, and Sam…and you've got me, babe. See, that's already 7 people who are backing you up, 9, counting your wonderful parents.

I nodded, acknowledging what he had to say, but somehow, it doesn't really assuage my anxiety. Kurt notices my reticence and brings his hand up, squeezing my bicep; I looked into his eyes, they were like Mako eyes, glowing with an ethereal luminosity, hypnotizing me every time I happen to gaze into them. "Hey…remember, you're a good guy, David. And I believe in you…" He stands up on the balls of his feet to plant a warm kiss on my cheek, "Don't forget that." Kurt imparted one last encouraging smile before walking past me and down the hall towards his class.

I looked around the hall; everyone was tending to their own business, seemingly indifferent about my plight. Shutting my locker, I shouldered my backpack and started towards my class. The sound of the world around me muffled as the sound of shutting lockers started a beat in my head…

**http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=fFRkpvvop3I&ob=av3e**

(As my eyes shifted nervously around the hallway)

_I never knew…  
>I never knew that everything was falling through,<br>That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue,  
>To turn and run when all I needed was the truth.<br>But that's how it's got to be,  
>It's coming down to nothing more than apathy.<br>I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
>The smoke and who's still standing when it clears…<br>_

(I find myself singing on the empty stage to the blinding spotlight)

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,  
>Over my head,<br>With eight seconds left in overtime  
>He's on your mind<br>He's on your mind  
><em>

(In the cafeteria)

_Let's rearrange;  
>I wish you were a stranger I could disengage,<em>

(My eyes wander to Kurt, whose eyes catch my own, we share a knowing smile)

_Just say that we agree and then never change.  
>Soften a bit until we all just get along.<br>But that's disregard,_

(I look to the other side of the cafeteria to find my seemingly former friend Azimio, who seemed more hurt than angry now.)

_Find another friend and you discard  
>As you lose the argument in a cable car,<br>Hanging above as the canyon comes between  
><em>

(Back on the stage)

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,  
>Over my head,<br>With eight seconds left in overtime  
>He's on your mind<br>He's on your mind_

(In my AP English class, doodling a chibi-version of myself and Kurt holding hands and skipping through a meadow of butterflies and flowers)

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,  
>Over my head,<br>With eight seconds left in overtime  
>He's on your mind<br>He's on your ...  
><em>

(On the football field, hunching down in my position as Right Guard, my attention is once again drawn to Kurt, who is attempting to follow Coach Sylvester's back-breaking routine)

_And suddenly, I become a part of your past;  
>I'm becoming the part that don't last.<em>

_I'm losing you and it's effortless…_

(The image of Kurt in his tight Cheerios outfit is quickly obscured by the crimson blurs of my teammates; I quickly snap to and join in on the action)

_Without a sound, we lose sight of the ground in the throw around.  
>Never thought that you wanted to bring it down;<br>I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves  
><em>

(Toweling off my sweat on the sidelines, I gaze over to Kurt, sipping through the straw in his water bottle; he looks my way, we grin once again at each other)

_And everyone knows I'm in over my head,  
>Over my head,<br>With eight seconds left in overtime  
>He's on your mind<br>He's on your mind  
><em>

(Back on the stage, the beat starting to pick up, my body bobbing to it)

_Everyone knows…  
>He's on your mind<br>Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
>I'm in over my head<br>I'm over my...  
><em>

(In the locker room shower by myself, getting lost in the tune and dancing in place, singing into my bar of soap)

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head,  
>Over my head<br>With eight seconds left in overtime  
>He's on your mind<br>He's on your mind…_

The beat fades as the sound of the shower spray now fills the empty locker room…

* * *

><p>Will Shuester traipsed into the locker room to put up a Glee audition sign-up sheet, in a nigh-hopeless attempt to get <em>some<em> new talent for next year. What he didn't expect to happen again was to hear a breathtaking voice coming from the showers, like how he first scouted Finn. Will chanced a peek around the tiled corner to find none other than David Karofsky belting out pitch-perfect notes that reverberated off the tiles of the shower area. He turned back and smiled to himself as he pulled out a pen and scribbled a note on the back of one of the sign-up sheets, folded it and placed it on top of David's duffle bag before quietly slipping out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>I turned off the hot water and grabbed my towel off the tiled divider between my shower and the one next to mine, scrubbing myself down then tucking it around my waist before I walked back into the locker room. In one swift motion, I dropped my towel and pulled on my boxer briefs from the pile of clothes I left on the bench, taking care not to crush my junk upwards. As I was about to pull on my jeans, I saw a folded piece of paper lying on top of my duffel bag…Oh shit, was someone in here when I was singing? I carefully zipped up my fly and sat down on the bench, unfolding the sheet in my hand.<p>

_David,_

_Forgive me for eavesdropping on you, but you really do have an amazing voice. Like I said before, you can be, or I should say are, one of the most talented guys in this school. If you auditioned for Glee, you'd be in in a heartbeat; I guarantee you that we'd accept you for who you are, no matter what. Think about it._

_Will Shuester_

I reddened in embarrassment from the thought of being caught singing and dancing in the shower. As I was about to crumple up the paper, I spotted a postscript after Mr. Shue signed the letter,

_P.S.: I know about you and Kurt. If you need another person in your corner for support, you can count on me. You'll never have to go it alone; I promise you that, David._

Someone else, besides Kurt thinks that, eh? I'm glad to know that I'm getting more and more people to support me; it makes me think that maybe, maybe it _is_ time to step out of the shadows… "Thanks, Mr. Shue…"

I smiled at the scrawled note before folding it back up and slipping it into my pocket. I grabbed my socks off the pile and pulled them back on my feet, along with my sneakers. After reapplying some deodorant, I pulled on my shirt and shrugged back into my letterman. I then took my backpack out of my locker and replaced it with my duffle bag. Assessing myself in a mirror close by, I deemed it acceptable that my hair was left in tasteful disarray. Now, time to find the boyfriend. I shouldered my backpack and pulled open the locker room door, venturing out into the empty hallway…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt: Level 31 <strong>_

_**HP: 2335**_

_**SP: 672**_

*Pops neck* Holy hell…Coach Sylvester's routines are getting more and more farfetched and demanding. Now she's expecting me to twirl high in the air upside-down in a flourish of cherry blossoms while sustaining a high G…If she's expecting me to crap out a pair of Tiffany cufflinks, she'll have to wait for me to gain a level or two…Ugh, I don't know why I'm still doing this…I didn't even sign up for this schei_ße, _but I'm a little scared of what Sue will do if I got on her bad side by quitting. I heard the last time a Cheerio pissed her off, her rage tore a hole in the dimensional plane. Thus, Santana's hair was born…

I dialed in the combination for my locker and opened it; I took out my messenger bag and placed it on the floor as I reassessed my visage and hair in the mirror I kept hanging in the locker. Then, my eyes fell on _that_ word…along with a picture of a certain somebody that I forgot to take down…What the hell…Why is it still up there? Ugh, I still can't believe how Blaine acted, I really thought he was the accepting, forgive and forget type.

But he just seemed so intent on not wanting to give Dave a chance…I know many are still psychically kicking me for giving up my handsome and dapper boyfriend for none other than my homophobic, closeted bully. But they weren't there when I broke up with Blaine…His eyes…they were different…They weren't the warm and welcoming eyes that drew me in when I first went to Dalton. They were…malicious…sinister, even. Like he would have liked nothing more than to kill David with his own hands. *shakes head* Mm…No, though Blaine has been an unforgiving jerk, I doubt he'd be a killer. Hell, I wouldn't doubt that his lack of aggression would make him a bottom…Wait…maybe that's why we wouldn't have worked out in the first place, we're both bottoms!

Ugh, whatever…This isn't anything I'd like to deal with or think about at the moment. I pulled out my phone and looked at the clock on the display: 4:23pm…Hmm, David should be here any moment…I should probably—

"Still thinking of me, I see…"

My body stiffened in surprise at the sudden voice snapping me out of my thoughts. Normally, the velvety voice would have charmed me to no end, but the usually ignored snobbish undertone grated on my nerves enough for me to resist it. I spun on my heels to face my ex, who I didn't know was a creepy stalker. Putting on my best diva face, I upturned my nose in a superior manner,

"What are you talking about? You clearly can't see if I'm thinking of you, which, by the way, I'm not."

Blaine stepped forward one step, placing an uncomfortable air between us. He gestured to my locker, "You still have me in there…One would think that you're not completely over me." He grinned arrogantly.

I narrowed my eyes, annoyed at him, "What are you talking about?" Without looking, I brought my hand up to the picture of him in my locker and tore it off the metal surface, "I forgot." Still with my eyes locked on him, my hands quickly worked on the picture, forming an origami crane and flicking it at Blaine's forehead. He grimaced slightly but quickly replaced it with a smug grin.

"Oh, my dear Kurt…What has the caveman done to you? Has his unrefined tendencies started to influence you?" He advanced even closer to me; I inched backward, my back pushing the locker door back against the locker next to mine. "I understand that you're a charitable person, Kurt, but I think it's about time you came back to me. You've helped him come out of the closet…Bravo…your work is done here." He brought his hand up to stroke me cheek, I quickly slapped it away as soon as his fingers touched my skin.

"I don't think that you're in any position at all to tell me what to do, Blaine. I am not getting back together with you; I'm with David now, he appreciates me and doesn't try to stifle who I am." I tried to give him my fiercest look, but he was left unfazed.

"Haha, and how long do you think that's going to last before he goes reeling back into the closet, pretending to be that bully again and treating you like trash, huh?" Blaine advanced another step, invading my personal space.

"That's not going to happen, Blaine…"

"Oh? And how do you know that, sweetie? From how David acts when he's not around you, it's clear that he's still just a scared little boy from what I had to say…"

I gritted my teeth angrily, "What? What the hell did you say to him, Blaine?" I brought my hands up and gripped the lapels of his blazer.

"Oh, merely that he could never truly be with you…" He brought his hands up to mine, and grasped them tightly, "As you still belong to me...Without you, he'll have no hope, and will have no choice but to be a bully once again, forever hiding that he's just a sniveling little faggot who's too scared to make it out in the real world. But me and you, Kurt, we're strong and proud; it's obvious that we belong together."

I struggled against his grip, my anger seething, "Don't you dare talk about David that way…I don't believe you, Blaine…What happened to you? I trusted you; I thought you were different, because I thought you were strong. But now…now I see that you're a judgmental, self-serving, self-righteous hypocrite…You're a monster…" I threw his hands off of my own, only for him to press me hard against the lockers, his knee grinding between my legs, his hand cupping my chin and cheeks painfully.

"Oh, a monster, am I? Then you wouldn't mind if this _monster_ took back what belongs to him, would you?" I tried to push him off, but my arms were pinned in between my body and his, tears pricked at my eyes as he moved his face closer to mine. I cannot believe the look Blaine has in his eyes, completely devoid of any warmness I thought they had, replaced by a malevolent, burning desire.

"Blaine…no…please, don't do this…" I squeezed my eyes shut, letting a couple tears leak out. "I thought you were good…" As soon as I was about to feel his presence encroach upon my lips, Blaine's weight was abruptly pulled away from my body and I heard a loud crash of metal in front of me. My eyes shot open to find Blaine being chokeslammed against the lockers by the enraged form of my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>David: Level 23<strong>

**HP: 1742**

**SP: 509**

I couldn't see straight as I gripped the bastard's neck tightly, pressing him hard against the lockers. "You piece of shit…I should fucking rip you apart where you stand…" He doesn't seem at all fazed, in fact, he finds something funny about the situation he's in.

"Haha…Hahahaha! Yes…You feel it, don't you Karofsky? Feel that unequivocal rage, all that fear, anxiety and pain. Go ahead, if you're man enough…Go on, rip me apart where I stand."

My hand started shaking uncontrollably, my grip tightened, causing Eyebrows to let out a small gagging noise, which only made the fucker smile even more. I can literally feel Karofsky's influence desperately trying to rip itself out of me, prodding on my desire to squeeze until the life left his eyes. Suddenly, I felt a gentle, but firm grip on my arms,

"David…Stop it, he's not worth it…" I shakily turned my head towards Kurt, my teeth gritted, eyes starting to water.

"Go on, David…Give in to your baser instincts, crush my neck like a bug…It'll just confirm to me, to Kurt, to everyone around you, that you really are a monster, incapable of feeling anything like love…Hehe…"

I felt Kurt's grip on my arm tighten, "No, David…Please, don't listen to him. Don't throw away everything thing you've worked so hard to achieve so far…"

"Aww…Still relying on Kurt for guidance and support? That further shows that no matter how physically strong you are, you remain to be a scared little boy. Now, where's Karofsky? It's about time he made a comeback…"

"Blaine, stop it!"

_Let me out, homo! Let me rip this fucker apart! Trust me; it'll feel so much better than you'll expect…Come on…Give in. Forget everything Hummel told you about being a good guy, 'cause you're not. You and me, we're the same…I'm a killer; this makes you a killer too. You and me, we _are_ Karofsky…_

"Rrgh…Shut. The. FUCK. UP!" I brought Blaine off the lockers and slammed him hard against them one more time before letting go of his neck and backing off. I stumbled over to the lockers on the opposite wall and bashed my head into them, wanting to force this…thing out of my head. Once again, I felt Kurt's soft and gentle hands grip my shoulders,

"David! Stop it! Look at me, look at me!" He managed to grab hold of my head to prevent it from impacting the lockers again. My hyperventilating started to slow down, the dark influence begun to recede as I tried to focus my blurred vision to Kurt's eyes. "That's it, David…breathe…I'm here, I don't care if you have to rely on me, I don't care what others may say or think of you, I just don't want to lose you…So please…Snap out of it!"

With a sharp intake of breath, clarity found its way back into my vision and hearing. After seeing the look of utter concern on his face, more tears started to form in my eyes, "Oh god, Kurt…What was I about to do?"

I felt the soft skin of his palm cup and stroke my cheek, "Shh, shh, shh…It's okay now, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, David…"

"Are you insane, or just plain retarded, Kurt?" I gritted my teeth again as Bland stalked forward, now aiming his insults at Kurt. "Why do you insist on being able to see the goodness in him? You can clearly see that he doesn't have all of his faculties present, and you're a complete idiot if you think you're going to be happy constantly calling him back from the brink of insanity. Now, I am giving you a chance; if you let go of Karofsky right now, you'll know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you'll be mine forever as my secure and obedient puppy…"

"You son of a—"

"No, David, I'll handle this…" Kurt put an arm between Hairgel and me. "Blaine, I don't know what's caused you to become this way, but at this point, I couldn't give a damn at all. You've advanced on me when I clearly didn't want it, you treated my boyfriend like trash, and now you go and insult my intelligence and my pride…I am ashamed to know you as a fellow gay person…Consider this our official breakup…"

**http:(Slash)(Slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(Slash)watch?v=Pu1aQvm5MrU&ob=av3e**

(Kurt got up in Blaine's face and began to tell him off in his own diva way, poking his finger into his chest and pushing him back)

_According to you  
>I'm stupid, I'm useless,<br>I can't do anything right.  
>According to you<br>I'm difficult, hard to please,  
>forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress,  
>can't show up on time,<br>even if it would save my life.  
>According to you. According to you.<em>

(He points strongly at me)

_But according to him  
>I'm beautiful, incredible,<br>he can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him<br>I'm funny, irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you._

(Kurt is in full-on no-bullshit mode, but Bland still seems to be unaffected)

_According to you  
>I'm boring, I'm moody,<br>you can't take me any place.  
>According to you<br>I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
>I'm the boy with the worst attention span;<br>you're the boy who puts up with that.  
>According to you. According to you.<em>

(Once again, Kurt points strongly at me, catching a direct gaze into my eyes)

_But according to him  
>I'm beautiful, incredible,<br>he can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him<br>I'm funny, irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,_  
><em>like I'm not hated. oh... no...<em>  
><em>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<em>  
><em>It's too bad you're making me decide.<em>

_According to me_  
><em>you're stupid, you're useless,<em>  
><em>you can't do anything right...<em>

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny, irresistible,<br>everything he ever wanted.  
>Everything is opposite,<br>I don't feel like stopping it,  
>baby tell me what I got to lose.<br>He's into me for everything I'm not,  
>according to you.<br>According to you._

(By now, Kurt has the dapper freak pressed completely up against the lockers again)

_According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right…<em>

All of a sudden, Blaine's hand shot out and grabbed Kurt by the throat and pulled him in close as I heard him whisper, "You'll always belong to me, never forget that…" He took advantage of the situation by forcing his mouth on to Kurt's. That broke the last straw for me,

"You motherfucker!" I launched a hard right at his face with all that I am. I was horrified when I didn't feel a glass jaw under my fist, but an iron grip catching my haymaker. My eyes widened when my fist couldn't free itself from his grip...This amount of strength…it's frightening…Surging pain rippled up my entire arm and into my shoulder when he twisted my arm far past to where I am normally able to stretch it, the immense agony of it on the verge of breaking made me scream out loud and brought me to my knees. _**HP: -100 (1642)**_

From the corner of my eye in my kneeled position, I saw his hand was still tightly gripped around Kurt's neck, Kurt desperately trying to claw at the powerful hold lifting him off the ground and cutting off his air supply.

Looking from one to the other, Blaine irritatingly stated through gritted teeth, "Things would be a lot easier if you just….stop…struggling!"

I winced helplessly as he put on more pressure, driving me closer to the ground. _**HP: -125 (1517)**_, I gazed desperately at my boyfriend, whose life is in immediate danger… "Kurt…"

Trying to reach for me, Kurt outstretched his hand towards me, still trying to pry his ex's hand off his throat, "David…" His voice a strained wheeze.

I planted my head against the tile flooring of the hallway, trying to think a way out of this…I can't exactly use any of my techniques as I need to be able to fully use my entire body…I didn't want to do this…but desperate times call for desperate measures. I flicked out my still-in-one-piece hand, "Penalty!" My hockey stick flashed in my hand. I didn't give Blaine enough time to react, as I brought up the halberd towards his face. He suddenly let go of my hand to step back and thumbed at the nick I gave his pretty face, a scar will suit him well.

And luckily, Kurt managed to free himself from Blaine when I slashed at him. Growling in anger, Kurt leapt up in the air and twirled around, a bunch of transparent cherry blossoms whirling about him. "You're an asshole, Blaine! _Sakura Hurricane!_" Kurt brought his leg around and bashed it directly into Bland's face, sending him flying down the hall. When Kurt touched down on the ground, he suddenly collapsed forward, the blood returning to his head. I scrambled over to him to see if he was okay,

"Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Ugh…Uh huh…I think so…*cough*" Kurt winced as he rubbed at his throat.

All I could see was red, how dare that piece of shit lay one finger on my boyfriend…I started after a retreating Blaine,

"Hey! Get the fuck back here! I'm not finished with you yet!"

As I got closer, I hear him mutter under his breath, "Well, I'm done with you…" As he turned around, I froze in fear of the look of complete malice and death in his eyes…And for a split second, I swear, could have seen a flash glimpse of Blaine…or something that resembled him in the darkness of my mind…with a ripped and torn blazer, menacing yellow cat's eyes, teeth almost fang-like and disheveled white hair. He pulled back his fist, which was glowing with an ominous dark purple and black aura and launched it directly at my chest, "_Twilit Fist!"_

I could literally feel my chest caving in as I flew back down the hall to where Kurt is collapsed on the ground, Penalty immediately flashed out of my hand, and immense agony shot all throughout my body. _**HP: -500 (1017)**_

Above my pained yells, I hear the clacking of his dress shoes recede and rescind down the hall and out of the school. Kurt crawled over to where I'm lying, clutching my chest in absolute pain. "David…It'll be okay…breathe…That's right, just breathe…Good babe. C'mon, let's get you back up…" He squeezed his hands between my back and the floor, and heaved my torso back up. I felt I was about to pass out until Kurt snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Dave! Wake up, you need to stand up!"

My eyes found their focus again as Kurt stood up and grabbed one of my arms and attempted to haul me up. I used my other hand to push me off the ground and I also put my legs back to use. Leaning on Kurt for support, I managed to get back up to a suitable standing position.

"Kurt…What the fuck just happened?" I asked, completely confused, horrified, and angry. "Did we just get our asses handed to us by Preppy McDapperpants?"

"*sigh* it looks that way, hun…God, if only I had known before…" Suddenly Kurt broke down and started sobbing; I immediately wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in close.

"Shh, shh, shh…It's okay, Kurt. You could have never known that he was, or rather, _is_ a complete psycho. And besides, I still need to thank you for still choosing me."

Kurt sniffles and pulls his head from my chest, his glasz eyes looking so much more radiant when coated with a sheen of tears. "No thanks will ever be necessary, Hamhock. I think, given the circumstances, you are easily the lesser of two evils." He said with a wink, lightening the mood ever so slightly. "Come on, let's get you to my place, we both need to rest up a bit." We walked towards the front doors, and as I was about to open my mouth in protest, Kurt was able to pull the whole psychic boyfriend thing, "And if you're worried about my dad still, don't be, he shouldn't be back until at least 7:30…Plus, Finn is there, you two could talk and mingle while I assess the damage that that dick went and done to me." He gestured to the purpling handprint starting to form around his neck.

"Heh, don't think you can bribe me into staying at your place with your step-brother." I winked back at my boyfriend, who in turn blushed. "Say Kurt, I've been wondering…What do you do when I'm not looking to get yourself leveled beyond my level?" Kurt was actually taken aback from my question, as if he doesn't completely know the answer...Or like he's hiding something.

"Umm…What are you talking about, David? I think you probably hit your head one too many times against the locker…"

"Seriously Kurt, I saw your level tag, you could probably kick my ass and anyone else's at this school if you wanted to…" I saw an inner monologue taking place in Kurt's face, "What's going on, Kurt?"

"It's nothing, David!" I flinched at the sudden harsh tone, but his voice quickly calmed, "Just…drop it, hun, it's nothing…I just…level up easily, my stats aren't all that impressive anyway." He gave a coy smile and a wink.

I raised an eyebrow, but thusly relented, it's probably nothing too important, "Whatever, Fancy…Let's go to your place, then." I held out my hand for him to take, he accepted, wrapping his slender fingers in my bigger hand.

"Alright—" He grabs my wrist with my memento bracelet on it and brings it to his face, "Szynka Pęcina, let's go." We walked out of the front doors, hand in hand, until we got to our respective vehicles. We decided that it's still a good idea for us to take our own, just in case I need to make a quick getaway yet again. With a departing kiss, we got in our cars and headed out to Kurt's place. As we drove down the street, I couldn't help but chuckle at how Kurt's Navigator seemed to wiggle its tail-end, like how Kurt usually sways his hips when he walks. Suddenly I get a text; still keeping my eyes on the road, I grabbed my phone from my cupholder and viewed the message,

"Stop staring at my ass! ;-P ~Kurt" I looked up and caught his eye in his rear-view mirror and teasingly made a kissy-face at him. When we got to a red light, I quickly texted back,

"Hey, you just put it out there for the whole world to see, I can't help that I like what I see! ;-) ~Dave"

As soon as the light turned green, I got a picture text… It was of Kurt…standing completely naked, save for a long scarf trailing down from his neck, covering up his package, "Like what you see now? ~Kurt"

I nearly dropped my phone and swerved my truck; from how his shoulders were bobbing, I could tell that he was laughing up a storm in his car. The picture stared back at me, the sight immediately making my blood flow in between my legs…Hmm…two can play at this game, Fancy…At the next red light, I quickly unzipped my fly and freed my straining erection, which I snapped a photo of with my phone and sent to the boyfriend with a, "I don't know, how do you think he feels? ~Dave"

Suddenly Kurt's horn honked briefly and he swerved dramatically in the lane when the light turned green, giving me enough time to tuck myself back in my jeans. In the lane next to mine was that creepy pedo teacher who got fired after feeling up a student or something, he was gawking at me through my window with a dropped jaw...Apparently he saw everything *ahem* unfold. Luckily for me, in his distracted state, he got rear-ended, giving me the opportunity to escape from his prying eyes. I got soon got another text from the boyfriend,

"Okay, truce! No more sexting on the road! X_X ~Kurt"

I chuckled and pumped my fist in victory. We finally made it onto Kurt's street, he parked in the driveway and I parked across the street as usual. As I walked towards the driveway, I see Kurt with a frustrated look directed at me. Just as I made it to him, his hand shot out and grabbed my cock through my jeans, making me gasp out in half-shock, half-twisted pleasure.

"That's very dangerous, David…You can get someone in a crash…" His expression darkened as he continued his over-the-pants hand job in broad daylight, in full view of the neighbors, should they even be looking. I couldn't just let him get away with this, so I reached my hand around and pressed my fingers between his ass cheeks through his pants, causing his to gasp out like I did. Kurt growled lustfully at me, which I returned in full.

"Oh, dudes! Come on, that's just gross and wrong right there in the driveway!" We immediately pulled away from each other and turned our heads to see Finn covering his eyes with one hand, then peeking in between two of his fingers.

"Hey Finn, isn't there anyone else you can try cockblocking? 'cause Kurt and I aren't the only couple you can try to sabotage."

"I know, but you two are just conventional."

"Convenient, Finn. But thank you for stopping things before the neighbors could get an X-rated show…" Kurt walked past Finn, whose attention was suddenly grabbed by the now obvious hand print on his neck.

"Whoa…Dude, what happened to you?" When Kurt said nothing, Finn's expression turned angry and started towards me, wringing my letterman in his hands. "Dude, did you fucking do that to him?"

I rapidly shook my head, "N-n-no, Finn! I-"

"It was Blaine, Finn…" Finn's head jerked towards Kurt, his eyes wide with surprise. "Now let go of David this instant." Finn quickly released my jacket and apologetically dusted off my shoulders. When Kurt walked into the house, Finn turned back to me, "What the hell happened, Dave? He was supposed to be under your watch, wasn't he?"

I was struck with a twinge of guilt, as I _could_ have prevented this altogether, but things just happened so fast. "It's…a long story, Finn…Let's go inside and I'll tell you."

We went inside and sat on the couch, Kurt must have gone off to put on some cover-up for his neck. I told Finn the story as best as I could gather; how I encountered Blaine apparently trying to force himself on Kurt. I tried to explain what Blaine was ranting about, how he claims ownership over Kurt, and how I'm not a worthy individual. And then I topped it off with that situation of Bland choking Kurt and twisting my arm out of my socket.

"Wow…dude…That's insane…He's insane, you don't just claim that you own someone…Isn't that like slavery or something?"

I chuckled lightly and patted his shoulder patronizingly, "So close, Finn, so close."

"That must have been tough though…Feeling helpless and unable to protect the one that you love…You do love Kurt, don't you?" In a moment of clarity, Finn managed to look past everything and analyze the situation.

I blushed and looked down sheepishly as I nodded, "Yeah…Yeah, I do." Finn flashed his trademark lop-sided smile at me.

"That's good, dude. Come on, I want to show you something." He stood up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up from the couch. He led me down the hallway and into a room filled with knick-knacks, antiques and various items gathering dust; I'd wager that this is their storage closet…

"You're…not gonna try and take advantage of me in here…are you, Finn?" The Frankenteen flinched slightly as he turned to me with a raised eyebrow,

"Dude, no! I wouldn't ever do that to Kurt, or to you, since I like you as well…That doesn't sound gay, does it?"

"Oh…No…of course it doesn't." I stifled a snicker.

"Cool. Well, anyway, I wanted to show you something…Where is it…Ah, here it is." He squatted down to open a dusty trunk, labeled 'Christopher Hudson'…His dad? I squatted down and looked over to Finn, who had a somewhat sad smile on his face. "My dad…I don't remember much of him since he died when I was little…But my mom told me that he was a strong guy, not just like muscle-wise, but like mind-wise. He was very protective of my mom and me; in fact, I think that's the reason why my mom fell in love with him. Because he fought against all odds to make sure that the people he loves are safe."

He picked up a worn combat helmet, dents, rusty patches, and bullet marks riddling it, and assessed it adoringly, "This is probably my most cherished thing in the world; it always teaches me about wanting to protect someone. You can tell from how it looks, he's gone through hell and back, fighting for my mom and me…And in the end…dying on the battlefield…" He sniffled as he placed the helmet back in the trunk and pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a bronze star-shaped medal. "He was awarded the Medal of Honor, you know? They said he fought bravely and died for our country, but I know in my heart that he truly fought for my mom and me, so we can live without fear…"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, "Your dad's a hero, Finn. It doesn't matter if it's to the country…As long as you were able to recognize that of him, I'm sure he's happy passing on that responsibility to you."

He turned to me and smiled, "Yeah, I know for sure that I would protect my mom until my last breath…and not just her, but Burt, the Glee club…and Kurt. I believe in you to protect Kurt as well with everything that you are, Dave."

"Mm. Kurt is precious to me, Finn. Like your father to you and your mom, I would walk through hell for him…Even past my last breath, I would make sure that Kurt will always be safe because…I love him, and he's worth every tear, sweat, and blood drop."

"You're a great guy, Dave, I know for sure that you can do it, I know you can defeat the entire Glee club and truly show who you are to the whole school, hell, the whole world, that you are David freakin' Karofsky, and that you'll never give up the fight to protect the one that you love."

"Wait, you're still on my list to fight, Finn…"

"That's right, and when that day comes, you'd better show me that you mean every word that you said."

I smirked and bumped my fist with his, "That's a promise dude; I'll wipe the floor with you."

"I don't know…I think I'll be the one to end your victory streak…"

We both started laughing, playfully punching at each other, until we heard a loud clearing of the throat behind us. We turned around to find a freshened-up Kurt, bruises fully concealed.

"Finnegan, now I _know_ that you weren't sneaking David in here to molest him…" Kurt cocked a jokingly suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh no, we finished up a couple moments ago." He winked at me, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

"Alright you two…Come on, I don't want all this dust to clog my pores…"

"Hey hun, is that a cobweb in your hair?"

"WHAT?" Kurt immediately turned tail and dashed out of the storage closet, leaving Finn and me to laugh raucously. "Oh very funny, you two! This is coming out of _your_ sex time, David Karofsky!"

I whimpered and got up off the floor, "Guess playtime is over, dude, don't want all of my time to be taken away now…"

"Rach or Quinn haven't done that with me, being the way that they are…But withheld sex as a punishment is just mean…"

Damn right it is, along with sexing while driving…I nodded in agreement with Finn and left the storage area and down the hall to the living room to find a visibly fuming Burt Hummel standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, leering a hole through my head. "Kurt…?" I whimpered in an anxious cry.

"What is it Dav—What the? Dad, why do you keep coming home early, isn't that bad for your paycheck?"

"I get a salary and commission, you know that, Kurt…Now…What the _hell_ is he doing here again? Didn't I specifically forbid you to bring home this trash? I can't stop you from dating him outside the house, but when you bring him here—"

"Whoa, Burt, it's okay, Dave's a cool guy and—"

"And _you_, Finn, you've known all along that Kurt's been bringing him here? You were supposed to be a good brother to him, by not letting bad influences like _him_ near Kurt." Burt directed his perturbed glare towards the taller guy beside me, who shrunk down like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Daddy, please, don't be mad at Finn, and most certainly don't be mad at David." Kurt strode to Mr. Hummel's side, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Kurt…You do not get to make any requests this time. David Karofsky is still in my house, and I will not allow the guy who made my son's life a living hell—"

"For a justified reason, dad!" Kurt glared fiercely at his father, his exasperation started to bubble to the surface.

"And _I_ said that him being gay now doesn't excuse anything that he's done! You're done now, Kurt, go to your room!" Mr. Hummel glared even more daggers at me, making me start to quiver with unease.

"I'm not moving until you understand what I see in David that redeems him in my eyes…" Kurt stood his ground and firmly implored to his dad.

"Mr. Hummel, if you would please, just listen to what Kurt and I have to say—" My words were cut short when Burt flicked his hand out, summoning his shotgun in a flash of light and pointing it at my face once again.

"Oh shit!" Finn dived out of the way and slammed on the floor, causing more noise than necessary.

"You. Don't get to speak." Burt took careful aim, placing his finger on the trigger.

"Dad, stop it, please! Look, I know that David did some questionable things in the past, but even you can see that decapitating my boyfriend will not make things better. In fact, things will be worse, because you'll have forever lost my trust." I see Burt slowly take his finger off the trigger; Kurt turns to me, "David, no matter what, I'll stand by you through all the hard times. If you're gonna fight for me, then I'll fight for you as well."

Burt's expression somehow turned from homicidal to shocked as he turned his head towards Kurt. After a moment of silent, though strained pondering, Mr. Hummel's expression turned stern once again as he turned towards me once again, slowly lowering his gun. "…Get out of here, before I change my mind…"

I looked to Kurt, who opened his mouth to say something, but opted to give me a small, but hopeful smile and nodded for me to head on out. I returned the smile and then gave Burt an appreciative nod before I headed towards the front door.

"Ow! Watch it, dude!"

"Oop, sorry, Finn. Dive somewhere else next time." I quickly stepped off of Finn's back and over the rest of his body, opening the front door and heading back to my truck. As I unlocked it, I looked back to see Kurt running out to me,

"Dave, wait!" He skidded to a halt on the pavement and grabbed my letterman, pulling me forward in a passionate goodbye kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him flush to my body. After a moment of swapping saliva, Kurt begrudgingly pulled off. "It's a small step of progress, but he's getting there…"

A loud clearing of the throat came from the house; Burt Hummel impatiently gripped his shotgun. I took that as my cue to get the hell out of here. I pulled Kurt's hand to my lips, "I'll see you tomorrow, babe." I warily looked back to Burt and gave him another acknowledging nod before I got into my truck and headed back on the road to my house. Was I dreaming, or did Burt really shoot me and now I'm in a sort of Limbo where not everything goes bad? For sure, I thought that Mr. Hummel was about to fulfill his mission in ensuring that his son never dates again…I checked for any bulletholes and if my head was actually still attached to my body.

"Rrgh, come on Dave, get it together…" I gripped the steering wheel and shook myself…Ooh, that seemed to do the trick. With my house in sight, I pulled into the driveway and killed the engine.

As I walked into the living room, my mom greeted me with a surprise attack hug, "Gotcha, Davey! Ooh, you smell good."

I pulled away, tired from the day's antics, "Nah, that must be you mom."

"Oh, haha, no, I just farted."

"Oh, come on, mom!"

"What? You can't expect me to hold it in, you know? I heard that increases the chances of spontaneous combustion…"

"Ugh…" I facepalmed.

"David, if your mother pays for her half of the house payments, then she can damn well unleash her flatulence in any corner she pleases. She paid for it, and she can also spray some freshener while she's at it…" Dad made the point of emphasizing the last part, to which mom blushed embarrassedly and ducked into the kitchen. I chuckled and shook my head at the two children who happened to be my parents. The prospect of a nap really appealed to me, but as I climbed the stairs, my dad's voice startled me into slipping down the first two steps. _**HP: -1, -1 (1015)**_

"Son, why don't you stick around? Since you've been dating Kurt, you hardly have time to talk about your day with us. So come over here and talk with your bored old man…David?" He looked behind him from his comfy position on his recliner to see the chuckle-worthy image of me pampering my knee which took a hit coming down the stairs.

"Hss…Ahh…Hss…Ahh…Hss…Ahh…Hss…Ahh…Hss…Ahh…Hss…Ahh…"

"Oh, get up, you chicken-wuss; no son of mine goes into overly-unnecessary-Family Guy-hurt-knee-moment mode after a two step fall." Mom nudges at me with her foot and helps me up, ushering me to the couch for our once-daily debriefing session. Dad drew back the footrest on his recliner and leaned forward with his chin rested on his knuckles, in 'Analytical Father' mode.

"Alright, son, go on, tell us about the life and times of David Karofsky."

Well, might as well bite the bullet and not short change them…I took a deep breath. "Well you know this morning I went out early for a training session with Santana she had Brittany come along to be her assistant first I had to do boot camp obstacle courses where the gravity changed in each one so I learned how to do a stat boost by sacrificing my SP then I got a level up and then Brittany summoned a goblin attack squad and their leader I tried to take them all on but they were persistent bastards so I pulled a grenade out of Santana's hair and BOOM the field was littered with goblin parts and then I got a level up the next exercise had me reading a fanfiction written by Brittany and her cat I won't tell you who's in the fanfiction because that's strictly mine and Kurt's business oh crap why did I just say that well long story short I got a nosebleed and a level up but not until after Santana showed me her boobs forever scarring me for life but at least it was far better than a cold shower but I digress…"

*Deep breath*

"Then came the sketchy part of the training session where Brittany afflicted me with a crap-ton of status effects I think they were paralysis mute poison and blind anyway I'm sure as you two know already I have an evil influence inside my head that made me be that bully for so long I think it was puberty that did it but yet again I digress Santana taunted Karofsky to come out in the open so Brittany can trap him deeper in my mind yes I call him Karofsky since others called me by our last name when I was that homophobic jerk so I attributed them together it turned out that Karofsky was too strong for Brittany to handle but before he could completely take over Kurt called me back in the open and put Karofsky to sleep for a short while then I got pissed off at Santana even though she gave me another level up for toughing it out then she gave me 3 rare candies because she's a lazy ass so I think I'm level 23 now or something oh I forgot to tell you the entire time I was training I felt I was being stalked so at the end of the training session I tried to look for the stalker in the field it turned out to be Kurt's friend Sam you know the blonde kid who has a sick obsession with Justin Bieber…"

*Deep breath*

"Anyway I kicked his butt 3 ways from Sunday but then he got up and summoned a weapon but I didn't know how to summon mine 'cause I neglected to read the tutorial why didn't you tell me there was important stuff like summoning an awesome weapon in it that doesn't matter now 'cause Kurt taught me how to do it *summons Penalty* see this is Penalty pretty cool huh anyway Sam still got the upper hand since I never got to practice with this but then I combined my special techniques with Penalty and *swings Penalty* BAM I chopped his weapon in twain and practically cut him in half ending the epic battle of course I gained another level but at least I didn't nearly die again oh yeah apparently Mercedes and Sam are dating Mercedes you know Kurt's friend the bigger girl the fashionable one anyway we started the school day I still got nervous from the weird looks and whispers Kurt gave me encouraging words he went to class I sang _Over My Head_ but I'm not certain whether or not it was in my head because I somehow ended up in the shower by the time the song ended weird no?...

*Deep breath*

Apparently Mr. Shuester the Glee director heard me singing and left a note inviting me to audition I'm tempted to do it but not until I have most of the club on my side or else I'd feel like I'd be trapped in a death box in the choir room anyway I looked for Kurt in the hallway and saw him being pretty much sexually assaulted by his ex-boyfriend Harry Bland Hairgel Potterbrows this guy is an evil douche plain and simple I pinned him up against the lockers but he started to taunt Karofsky how the hell does everyone know that I practically have dissociative personality disorder Kurt sang _According to You_ to get the point across that they're broken up but he didn't take no for an answer and forced himself on Kurt again I tried to punch him off but this guy's freakishly strong for a hobbit-sized douche I summoned Penalty again and *swings Penalty* sliced his pretty face then Kurt broke his hold on him and kicked him square in the face I checked on Kurt then got pissed off again and chased after Blaine that's his real name but again he is freakishly strong he shaved off a third of my health with one punch it's still hurting ow…

*Deep breath*

Kurt started crying so I comforted him then he invited me to his place so we can heal up I'm not gonna tell you that he and I sexted on the way to his place and oh crap I did it again oh well it's out in the open now anyway we got to his place and his step-brother Finn took me into the storage closet and touched me in my pants just kidding mom but really he showed me all the stuff that belonged to his dad who died in a war he talked to me about protecting those who I love and it got me to admit to Finn that I do love Kurt and would always protect him then Kurt came in and told us to come out to the living room because he doesn't like dust then lo and behold instead of Kurt in the living room I find his dad looking pissed as hell needless to say he pulled his shotgun on me again but Kurt managed to talk him down and he let me go unharmed so I drove back home and here we are and that's what you missed on Glee!"

Mom and dad looked at each other, trying to digest my debriefing rant when all of a sudden mom yelled out, "Wait, did you say that Burt Hummel pulled a shotgun on you _again_? Paul!" She nodded to dad,

"Alright, get ready, Alex!" I looked at the both of them in anxious wonderment as they stood up. Dad flicked out his hand and in a flash of light, he summoned his weapon…A deck of cards? I looked to my mom who summoned a chakram. I jumped up and addressed the both of them,

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's with the battle-ready thing going on?"

Mom inspected the razor ring in her hand slightly nicking one of her fingers to test the sharpness, "Your father and I will take care of the problem, Davey, you don't have to worry about Mr. Hummel attempting to blow your head off again."

I shook my head in a double take, "Wait, what? Mom, dad, you're kinda overreacting here, sure he's pulled a gun on me, but he hasn't exactly blown off my head recently…" I was careful not to mention that he actually _did_ fire at me. "Besides, where would that place Kurt? I don't think he'd really forgive me for letting my overreacting parents murder his just as overprotective father…"

Dad rubbed his beard contemplatively, "Hrmmm…Well, since you say so…I suppose we can let this go…for now. Alex." He nodded to mom who dismissed her chakram and sat back down on the sofa in a huff. "But know this, if I hear that he's trying something like this again, I'll be laying down a special trap card for him…" Dad shuffled his card deck as menacing as can be shuffling a deck.

I nodded, "Well, if that'll be all, I think I'm gonna head to my room now for a nap…"

"Of course, Davey. Your father and I are sorry for overreacting, but we can't help it, we're your parents and we love you. It's a given that we'd wish nothing of harm shall come to you."

I nodded gratefully and trudged up the stairs to my bedroom. As I crossed the doorframe, I got a text:

"I talked with dad. It's gonna take a while, but he'll warm up to you soon enough! I'll see you tomorrow babe! *kisses* ~Kurt"

I smiled brightly at the goodnight message before typing in my own to him,

"Yeah…I kinda told my parents that your dad held me at gunpoint. They freaked out and were about to go all assassin on him, but I called them off. ^_^;

Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you and good night to my awesome boyfriend. *smooches* ~Dave"

"Yikes, well, I guess we both have overprotective, homicidal parents. Hehe…Goodnight, sweetheart! ~Kurt"

As I was about to put my phone on vibrate, a call came in, and I immediately answered, thinking it was Kurt who wanted to have a little 'late night phone conversation' to make up for our antics on the road today.

"Heeey, sexy thing…So, did you want to make up for what you did today that almost got me killed?" I tried to make my voice sound sultry but just ended up making me sound like a creeper shiftily eying his favorite porn at a porn store.

"Never, you worthless caveman. Spineless excuse for a human being…"

I nearly dropped my phone in shock, but brought it back up to my ear, anger starting to boil over, "Blaine! How the fuck did you get this number?"

The voice on the other end sounded way too amused, "My my…Such an impudent attitude…Really, you're extremely easy to WhitePage. Do you know how many 'David Karofskys' there are in Ohio, that's right, just one. Now to what _I _wanted: Give up on Kurt, and I'll let you live out your worthless life as a Lima Loser."

I gripped my phone hard, plastic starting to reach its cracking point, "Never in my lifetime or the next, you psycho freak, and I'll continue to fight until he and I have our happy ending."

"You will _never_ have a happy ending, David. Why do you insist on fighting, huh?

"Because I…I have something worth fighting for…something worth protecting. And I will fight for Kurt even with my last breath, believe it! As for you, I warn you Blaine…Blaine…?"

"Anderson."

"Right, thanks…I warn you, Blaine Anderson, come near Kurt like you did today, and I will personally rip you in half, and I will enjoy it! Rot in hell you piece of shit!" I ended the call, hearing dark laughter on the other end. I tossed my cell phone on my bed in a frustrated manner and looked at the clock…8:00…hmm…I suppose there's still time before dinner. "Penalty!" The halberd flashed into my hand, I felt the absolutely perfect feeling of it, perfect weight, contours to my hands, you name it, this weapon is essentially me…in hockey stick form…Time to get some practice in…I need to get even stronger to further ensure that Kurt is always safe. I gave it a swing or two up and down, memorizing the feel of it slicing through the air and the faint whistling through metal blades. Don't worry Kurt…I'll be ready any and every day, just say the word and I'll come running…

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson stood in his dormitory back at Dalton Academy, pulling his phone away from his ear with a blank wondering stare into nothingness, "Something worth protecting, huh?" He walked over to his desk, illuminated by a dim lamp and pulled open one of the drawers, retrieving a framed picture of himself and an attractive boy about his age, both sharply dressed and with an adoring smile shared between the two. He set it on the desk and ran his fingers across the boy's face in a longing, melancholy manner,<p>

"I…couldn't protect you…I wasn't strong enough…If I was, you'd still be-" Without realizing it, Blaine had crushed his phone into countless pieces in his dark glowing hand. He looked down at the plastic shards embedded into his palm without the slightest hint of pain, "It will never stop…" The troubled Warbler placed the picture back into his desk and directed his attention to another picture on his desk, one of him and Kurt at McKinley's Junior Prom.

"You're my only hope to start anew…Even if that means having to sever yours and David's fates…"

* * *

><p>*<em>Today's songs were Over My Head by The Fray and According to You by Orianthi<em>

_Wowzers, things got a little hectic there between our heroes and The Dick. Blaine's story will unfold, but as the story isn't completely about him, he'll have to wait. _

_So, whatcha think, people? Is it coming along? Anyhoo, thank you so much for reading so far, please please review! I shall try to be more punctual for your next fix...uh, I mean chapter... ^_^; Much epic love to you all! ~ShonenOkami_


	12. AN: Update

**A/N:** Hello to all Kurtofsky Pirates! First off, I would like to apologize for disappearing without a trace for so long, but I would like to ensure you all that I have not gone anywhere. Recent events have somewhat pulled me away from the FanFiction scene; to put it simply, I'm in love, and I've been kinda busting my posterior trying not to screw it up. And also, I was preparing my cosplay for Kumoricon which was in Vancouver, WA this past Labor Day weekend. ^_^

So now, hopefully, I will have more time for you guys; I shall be working on the latest chapter in the next week or so. A tiny overview…David shall be facing his toughest fight so far, and will be risking his most treasured item: Kurt's cake topper. What can he do when all of his attacks seem to not only have no effect, but seem to be making the battle even worse for him?

Also, question: I've been considering on getting rid of the HP and SP counter, and quite possibly all the other stats in general (STR, DEF, SPD, etc.)…In all actuality, calculating David's HP and his SP in conjunction with the epic battle causes quite a bit of writer's block. My question to you: Is it too distracting, or is it a welcome change compared to other fics and I should just tough it out for you guys?

I'm glad to know people are still reading this, even if it's just a few people a day. :-)

So, I am letting you all know that I am still alive and _David Karofsky vs. the World_ is not even halfway done yet. Sound off, Pirates! Let me know that you're still here! Wait for me, alright?

Much Epic Love,

~ShonenOkami


	13. Clash of the McKinley Titans

_Hello hello, guess who's back? That's right, Pirates, ShonenOkami is finally back with the second season of David Karofsky vs. the World after a long 4 month hiatus! Once again, I can't apologize enough for being so late, but I'm here now, aren't I? Now, what better way to celebrate this return than with an epically long chapter? I do hope it is to your liking! I can't go into details about the plot, that you're gonna have to figure out for yourselves! Now, let's get this show on the road! :-D _

__Once again and always, I do not own Glee or any other geeky mentions that I make in this story. If I did, Glee would be rated TV-MA and would probably be put on a primetime slot for something like Cinemax or Showtime, away from the sensitive eyes of soccer moms. And also, if Max Adler weren't straight and taken, I'd claim him as my boyfriend!__

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>David Karofsky vs. the World<span>_**

_http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=0RmrMOEo1VI_

**_New Game_**

**_Load Game {  
><em>**

**_Save 1{….…..Save 2….…Save 3_**

**_David: Level 23…..David: Level 4….Kurt: Level MAX_**

**_Time: 15:27:04…..Time: 00:35:16…..Time: 163:57:49_**

**_Loading…Kzzzt…krrgghh…Loading…Kzzt…krrgghh…Save data corrupted…Starting New Game…_**

**Prologue: David Karofsky's Precious Little Life**

One gets used to the sound of locker slams, whether it be from students slamming them shut, or from when Hummel's tiny frame hits the thin metal. Heh, it's almost therapeutic…_almost_ being the key word…I hated having to do it, call me weak and malleable (yes, I know what that word means, I'm in fuckin' AP English, so suck it!), but if I don't hold true to the pressures made by those around me…they would start to suspect…they would know something's up, they'd question "Why isn't Karofsky throwing Hummel into the lockers right about now?". Then it would go further, with them asking "Is Karofsky being nice to Hummel now? What, did he catch the gay?"

Yes, yes I did, thank you very much…no, I never really _caught_ it, since you can't really be _made_ gay…

_Yeah…and how do you think I feel about sharing the same body with a pathetic crybaby fairy?_

Karofsky…What the hell are you doing? You're not highlighted in this part of the story yet…

_You idiot, you're just having a dream of your save file being corrupted and starting over from the beginning again…Every RPG player's nightmare…_

What the...Huh? I thought this seemed too familiar…Umm, thanks, I guess?

_Whatever, now answer the goddamn door, it's gonna make me insane. Wait, I'm already that, aren't I?_

Nah…Mom can get it.

_She and Paul went to work early…Now, ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR, FAGGOT!_

You know, funny thing is, I'm too tired to even care about your antagonism; I'm just gonna hit the snooze on you for a little longer…

_Son of a…Guess I'm gonna have to pull this out of your memory banks…_

The sudden image of Santana flashing her tits at me was enough to snap me out of my dream state with a scream. 

**David Karofsky vs. the World- Season 2!**

**Chapter 11: Clash of the McKinley Titans (Well, two of them, at least…)**

**_David: Level 23_**

**_HP: 1742_**

**_SP: 509_**

I wake to the sound of a persistent and annoying knock on the front door; I attempted to muffle it by crushing my head in between two pillows, but of course, the knocking persisted…Rrgh, dammit, why isn't mom or dad answering the frickin' door? Oh yeah, right, they went to work early… Groggily heaving myself from my bed, I trudged through my door and stomped down the stairs to answer the door. On the other side of the door was a beaming and unexpected Finn.

"Sup, dude? Ready for school?"

I immediately slammed the door in his face and thudded my head on the door, "Go. Away. Finn…It's—" I craned my neck to see the time display on our cable box, "Friggin' 6 am, go home!"

As I turned around to go back to bed, the knocking started back up again. Whirling on my heels in fury, I wrenched open the door again, "WHAT?" It seemed that my screaming had absolutely no effect on the dense lunk.

"I got you some coffee! Thought we could hang out today." He offered the steaming cup of joe in his hand, which I quickly snatched up and gulped down, the caffeine quickly working its magic on my irritable mood.

"Dude…We barely have any classes together…" I murmured behind my cup of coffee.

"I know, so I figured I could drive you to school, and we can hang out during P.E. and lunch and after school too!" Finn giddily bounced in place.

"Hmm…Does Kurt know you're kidnapping me today?"

Finn's eyes quickly shifted to the side then back to me, "Uhh…Sure! Now c'mon, let's get you ready for a big day!" He pushed me back inside my own house and let himself in. I trudged over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools surrounding the central island, laying my forehead on the tiled counter. Finn sat down next to me with his own cup of coffee.

"How's it goin' dude? Heard you've been training quite a bit after the whole Blaine-kicking-your-ass thing." Finn noted as he took a sip.

I cracked open one eye at Finn in irritation from the 'Blaine-kicking-my-ass' thing, he didn't kick my ass, he merely surprised me and Kurt. "Yeah, but I haven't been able to gain enough experience to level up…Damn, I thought after going through Santana's boot camp would've made me strong enough _not_ to get beat up like that…But that guy's on a completely different tier than all of us…"

"Hmm…So, learn any new techniques since our last fight?" Finn mused, changing the subject to something a little less heavy.

"Umm, just a few…What, you're thinking of fighting me again?" I playfully nudged Finn on the shoulder, he looked at me with wide eyes,

"Wha? Umm…Whatever gave you that idea? Now c'mon, let's get you ready!" He grabbed my arm and wrenched me out of the stool, guiding me up the stairs to my room. As soon as we crossed the threshold, I took in a big yawn and stretched out high. When I felt something fumbling with the buttons on my nightie-button-up, and feeling warm skin on my chest, my eyes shot open to see Finn unbuttoning my shirt with a totally focused look, complete with his tongue sticking out. Still frozen mid-yawn and stretch,

"Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn!" After about the fifth time of calling his name, Finn finally looked up from his arduous task.

"Whuh?" His expression completely innocent.

"Umm…Dude, you're undressing me."

Completely flabbergasted, Finn threw his hands off of me, "Whoa! Umm…*gulp* Sorry dude, got a little excited there."

"For me to get naked?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"F-f-for you to start getting ready for school!" Finn fidgeted and started blushing noticeably.

I continued Finn's project of unbuttoning my shirt and threw it into my hamper, "Haha, it's okay, dude. I think you're adorable, but I ain't gonna pounce on you or anything like that." Chuckling to myself, I nonchalantly dropped trou, kicking my PJ pants next to the hamper (Huh, I guess I'm more used to undressing in front of Finn than Kurt) and walked into the bathroom.

Quickly diverting his eyes, Finn did the awkward throat clearing, "Ahem…so…I guess I'll just look for something for you to wear to save time…" After turning on the hot water for the shower and lathering up a bit, I heard Finn's voice again, "Umm, I'm sorry if the things I picked don't match, I'm not gay enough to have a good fashion sen—"

I peeked my head out of the shower curtain, cracking an eye open through my shampoo suds, "What was that, Finn?"

"Oh, nothing, just being…just being stupid…stupid."

"Oh, okay, don't get any on the carpet." I went back to my scrubbing and rinsing. Hrmm…It is a bit strange that Finn is here at this ungodly hour; I have a bad feeling about this…Ugh, maybe I'm just overthinking things, perhaps I'm on-edge after getting fisted by Blaine. Wait...That didn't come out right.

"Hey dude, you done yet? We gotta go soon!"

Turning off the hot water and toweling off, "C'mon Finn, school doesn't until 8, why would you of all people want to go to school this early?" I quickly did my morning routine and walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my waist. In my bedroom, I find Finn sitting in my chair playing my PS3. "Hey! You better not be playing any of my save files."

"S'okay, I started a new game because it said they were erupted."

I walked past him and to my bed where a set of clothes were placed, "Corrupted, Finn, and…WHAT?"

"Yeah dude, you should stop modding your systems or shit like this is likely to happen." Said Finn as he switched off the system."

Dropping the towel and inspecting the articles before me, "Ugh, whatever, I don't have time to play anyway. Huh, not a bad choice of wardrobe, Finn." I pulled on the boxers, jeans and dove grey polo, "It's…" Finn stood up and cocked his head at me, "The same thing you're wearing…" The Frankenteen looked at his own attire and subtly zipped up the puffy vest he had on over his own grey polo with an embarrassed look plastered on his face.

"Umm, mom dressed me today, I thought it looked good…"

"Haha, it's okay dude, seriously. I'll just put my letterman over it." I walked over to my chair and pulled the red jacket off the back of it and shoved my arms into the beige sleeves. As I readjusted myself in it, I caught Finn giving a longing stare. "Oh…yeah…I had a part in ripping yours apart, didn't I? I'm sorry about that Finn, I—"

Shaking his head, "Mm, naw, it's okay Dave. I understand that you weren't in a good place at that time. And 'sides, Kurt always chastityed me for wearing it, said it was umm…'a drab piece of poly-blend and pleather'.

"Meh, he says the same thing to me, but I like it because it keeps me warm, not because it's a symbol of hierarchy in the high school popularity system, but he won't believe me, says the arm warmers and sweater vests he got me will keep me warm enough...Seriously, why does being gay have to mean I _have_ to suffer for style?"

"Tell me about it, I asked Kurt that same question and he just hit me with his book of carpet pieces."

"Hehe, yeah, he'll do that, along with the Hummel 'glare of shame'. So, how about we head to school, since you're so adamant about it?"

"Dude, I appreciate that you think I'm like Wolverine."

"Uh…erm…ah…hrmm…never mind, Finn, let's just go." I made sure the lights were off before grabbing my backpack. Just as I was about to close my bedroom door, a glint of silver light caught my eye; on my desk was the bracer that Kurt gave me. I quickly went back into my room to retrieve the accessory and snapped it on my wrist, the silver feather still shining brilliantly. After looking myself over one last time, I exited my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a poppy seed muffin and the coffee Finn got me. "Well, usually I'm not going to school until an hour later, but whatever." I turn around to see Finn bouncing by the door in excitement, like a little puppy wanting to go outside and play.

"C'mon, dude, don't make me wait all day!" He dashed forward and grabbed me by the arm, wrenching me out of the house.

"Hey hey hey! Hold up!" I quickly yanked my arm out of his grasp and slapped him on the forehead before turning around to close and lock the front door. "Hoo…now, shall weeee—!" Once again, my arm is yanked, dragging me towards Finn's clunker truck, throwing me into the cab. I try not to fight it, don't want to put a frown on the guy's face. He got in on his side and started up the truck (which, may I remind you, sounds like the apocalypse starting up).

"Ready, bud?"

"Yeah yeah, Warp 9, Ensign Hudson." I gave unenthusiastically, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Aye, Cap'n Karofsky!" Giving me a mock salute; and with that, he put the truck in reverse and took us out of the cul-de-sac.

After a couple turns, lights, and bites of my muffin, Finn broke the silence, "So Dave, how's the battling going?"

Swallowing down the mouthful of muffin, "Mmph, not too bad, I fought Sam yesterday and ended up learning to summon my weapon. So I've been working on trying to use it in my battle strategy. But I'm more of a hand-to-hand fighter anyway…"

"Mhmm…Yeah, you do have some nifty techniques, I think most of us really only use one or two techniques. I like that _Crimson Sky_ tech that you have."

"Oh yeah? Heh, it's actually the first technique I learned when I started this whole journey."

"Cool. By the way, how _do_ you get your leg so high when you use it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you're a big guy and all…" I narrow my eyes in annoyance at him, "Ah, b-b-but I'm not saying you're fat! I meant, well, guys like you and me with a whole bunch of muscle and stuff shouldn't be able to lift their leg close to their head."

"Oh…well…jeez, how can I put this…My mom kinda put me through ballet classes when I was little, so I gained quite a bit of flexibility. But I can't stretch my leg up nearly as high as Kurt can…Goddamn, when we were in my bedroom that one night—"

"Okay dude, stop right there, I do not need to hear the details of your guys' sex life!" Finn gripped the steering wheel and shook his head.

"I so totally was not going for that, and besides, wasn't it you asking us how anal sex was like?"

"Gah! Never mind!" He took one hand off the steering wheel to rub his eyes.

Hmm…Now, I'm nowhere near as dense as Finn, so I know when something is up. Maybe lightening the mood will help the big lug. "Finn…You got something to tell me?" I jabbed at his slightly gay tendencies shown to me this morning.

"What? No!"

"Oh man, did it finally work? Are mine and Kurt's influences starting to turn you to the rainbow side?"

When we reached a red light, Finn took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Rrgh…So what if they are?"

"What? Whoa dude, I was just joking with you…Seriously Finn?"

"Ergh…I don't know…I think I'm just getting tired of putting up with the shit I keep getting from girls; they're doing nothing but taking advantage of me…"

"Umm…Wow, Finn. I mean, do you need to talk about this? I know I'm just freshly out, but I still know the feelings…"

The light turned green and Finn didn't respond save for conflicted facial expressions until we finally pulled into the school parking lot. After killing the loud engine, "Look Dave, I'm really not sure about anything, so if you'd be willing to keep all of this quiet while I figure this out, I'd really appreciate it."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "No problem, Finn, unlike everyone else in the Glee club, I can actually keep my mouth shut."

His face brightened up and gave me his signature lop-sided smile, "Heh, thanks dude. Right now, I don't need people thinking that the long-thought rumors about me are true. Or worse, have them turn on you and Kurt for converting me." He finished with a snicker.

"Heh, no way that's gonna happen, Finn. Now c'mon, you wanted to hang today, so let's go!" We got out of the truck and shut the doors. Though, our day always had to have a hurdle, for as soon as we met around the bed of the truck, we encountered an unexpected audience.

"Well well well…Look who we have here, boys; it looks like the new fag started his infection of everyone around him, starting with 'Super-Stud Finn Hudson'! I guess the rumors were true."

Finn shrunk down beside me, "Goddamn it…"

I looked to Finn and felt for him, I couldn't let these guys spread this around and bring the guy down even more. Sheesh, he'd be so depressed that there'd be twice as many pizzas at his place than last time. Stepping forward to intercept the small army of mullets, "Scott Cooper, who the hell brought you back to life? Last thing I remember was caving your skull in and turning you into experience points like I said I would."

Cooper walked forward and spat in front of me, "Heh, doesn't really matter, does it, Davey-boy? 'Cause now, I got my boys with me to help clean up this mess." He leaned his head to the side to indicate Finn, "And it looks like we'll be killing two fruits with one stone, since you were so kind as to turn Hudson to the dark side."

I threw an arm out to my side, "Leave him out of this…This is between you and me, Cooper…Umm, by the way, why are you such a homophobic asshat? Got fondled by a boy at a party and were too afraid to admit that you enjoyed it?"

"No, I got molested by my uncle!...Wait…Fuck!" The entire hockey team turned their heads towards their captain in disbelief, "Th-that doesn't matter though, does it? What matters now is that there are two, wait, three pole-smokers for the Association of Sodomite Slayers to deal with, counting the fairy that started this all."

Rrgh…once again, this guy is after Kurt, who do you have to fuck around here to stop this guy from reviving? Hoo…Okay, there's only 6 of them to deal with…I looked around, the parking lot is pretty much empty, thanks to Finn getting us here so damn early. "Well, no other way around this, I guess?" I cracked my knuckles and made some space in between me and Finn, he had no part in this.

"Hey, you're not leaving me out of this, dude!" Finn startled me as he appeared alongside me, popping his neck. "I'm not gonna let this puckhead get away with threatening you and Kurt; besides, I think we both kinda owe them for the slushy bukkake they gave us before the homecoming game."

I nodded, "Alright, thanks Finn. To be honest, I think I would have needed your help anyway…" We both got into a defensive position back to back as the hockey team surrounded us, 3 on each side. "Ready for this?" I shot over my shoulder at Finn.

"Bring it on! Let's teach these ice munchers that you don't mess with McKinley's best fighters!"

"We'll see about that, Hudson. Soon, we'll be on top and you two will be licking the gutters! Get 'em boys!" 

**David Karofsky & Finn Hudson vs. Scott Cooper & The McKinely Hockey Team**

_BGM: Lufia II OST – Battle Theme (Remixed by Neasala)_

_http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=neHmwTmOOao_

**_FIGHT!_**

Two of the mullets charged Finn and I from both sides, we both ducked in time for them collide their fists with each other's face. My partner and I took the opportunity to grab the stunned assailant in front of us; I gripped his jersey and kneed him twice before giving him a haymaker to the face, sending him reeling towards his buddy. I looked behind me to see Finn whirling his attacker by the ankles, smashing him into the other two hockey players before tossing him back on the pavement.

"Heh, nothing like taking out the trash, eh Finn?" I chuckle, dusting off my hands.

"C'mon, Dave, calling them trash is a compliment!" Finn snickered back, curb-stomping one of the downed puckheads.

"Rrgh…What the hell are you guys doing? Get the fuck up and wreck this double rainbow!" Yelled Cooper, not noticing me right beside him. As soon as he finally detected my presence, I lightly chuckled,

"Hi." His eyes widened in shock as I hooked one of his legs with my own, sweeping him up into the air while bringing my leg up with him, hopping off the ground charging a crackling red energy into my heel, "_Crimson Sky!"_ **SP: -10 (499) **I brought my heel straight down on his sternum, thrusting him fiercely down onto the pavement, making a crater into the concrete. Cooper coughed up a fresh spattering of blood, knocking the wind out of him. "Ha! Beat that!"

"Oh yeah, watch this!" I turned around to see Finn hauling back a glowing white fist, "_Counter Force!" _and launched it at one of the players, who was right in front of the other 4 woozy guys, bowling them down in a straight line.

"Impressive, Frankenteen! Now feast your eyes on this one!" I picked up an unconscious Scott Cooper by the ankle and jumped up into the air with him, then rapidly front-flipping us like a buzzsaw, trailing orange energy around us, "_Vermilion Spiral!"_ **SP: -30 (469) **Cooper's body slammed down onto the pile of puckheads in a nice concussive explosion, sending their bodies flying left and right before plopping on the gravel. 3 of the bodies exploded in a flash of bright light, which left two more flunkies to deal with.

Cooper staggered up off the ground, gritting his teeth, "Son of a…time to teach you both a lesson…I've been playing nice since the last time with fought, Karofsky, but now I'm gonna play seriously. _Undine!_" He gripped his wrist, a frigid wind blasted through the parking lot and gathered at his open palm, forming a frosty blue orb. "Dodge this one, Davey-boy! _Arctic Blaster!_" Cooper lobbed the icy sphere at both of us.

"Finn, watch out!" I dove at Finn and tackled him down to the ground; I felt the freezing air rushing above me as we narrowly missed the passing projectile. As I looked up, I saw the orb ricocheting off the two remaining players who were staggering back up, freezing them in place then shattering them into pieces. I rolled off of Finn and jumped back up, "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you? Those guys were your buddies!"

"Yeah dude, that was not cool…But that weapon is pretty cool though…"

"Finn!"

"Oh, right."

"Heh, those guys were just getting in my way, they were hardly even doing anything. So you know, you want things done, you do it yourself!" Cooper sneered as he manipulated his weapon around his body.

"You're sick…No wonder I haven't felt a lick of remorse for bashing your skull in last time."

"And now for me to pay you back for that one…"

In anticipation for an ultimate tech, I turned to my partner, "Finn, ready?"

"You mean—"

"Yeah, we're gonna give it a try…"

"Sweet, I always wanted to give it a shot!"

"Yoo hoo! Ready to die, homos?" Cooper raised the Undine orb high above his head, growling in putting a massive amount of energy into this attack. "Take this, _Winter Tsunami!_" The frosty sphere hurled itself at the ground, causing a giant blue wave to erupt from the ground and charge toward us.

"Finn, now!" We launched ourselves as high as we could above the frigid torrent with me going a bit higher than Finn, who held his forearms above his head in a defensive position, preparing his _Counter Force_. I held my leg up high, preparing my _Crimson Sky _technique. "Let's show this puckhead why we're the best of Lima!"

"I'm right there with you, bud!"

"_Synchro Tech: Reflect Missile!" _**SP: -50 (419)**

_"Synchro Tech: Reflect Missile!" _**SP: -50**

I brought my heel down onto Finn's forearms, who absorbed all the damage from my _Crimson Sky_, used his _Counter Force_ to double the damage, and launched himself down like a rocket, surrounded by a flaming red aura, right at an awestruck Cooper. Finn's foot collided directly with his chest, crashing him into the ground, demolishing a large amount of the pavement as his body burrowed through the concrete. I landed right by Finn and gave him a high-five.

"Great job, Finn!"

"Heh, it was your idea."

"Yeah, but you took the damage like a man." I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Rrgh…are you two done sucking each other off?" We both turned in shock at a still living, pissed as hell Cooper dragging himself out of the rubble. "I'm…not…done yet…" He set his eyes on Finn, "How about you say goodbye to your other boyfriend now, Karofsky?"

"You've got another boyfriend, David? Dude, that's not cool to be cheating on Kurt…"

"Finn, he's talking about you…"

"Wha? But we're not…I mean, sure we've made out and you made me cu—"

"Finn!"

"Too late, loverboys!" Cooper brought out Undine again and whirled it around his body, "Let's try this again…_Arctic Blaster!"_

As the ice orb shot towards Finn, I dashed in front of him to protect him.

"Dave! What are you doing?" Finn yelled at me.

"Well, it looks like I'm saving your ass! _Penalty!" _My halberd flashed into my hands and I winded up for a baseball swing. As the orb got in range, I swung as hard as I could, colliding with the crystal ball, sending it back at its owner at a breakneck speed. Undine shattered against Cooper's body, ice starting to form all over his chest and extending outwards to his arms and legs.

"N-n-no! Th-th-this can't be happening…I-I-I'll be back Davey-boy, just you wait…I'll finally take you and your faggy boyfriends out…h-h-hehe…" With that, he body completely froze over in a position of agony.

I walked up to the frozen corpse, "God, don't you ever shut the fuck up?" With a simple shove, I sent Cooper's body down to the ground, shattering it into a million pieces.

**K.O.!**

The ice shards of his corpse then turned into numerous health, skill, and experience orbs, which swirled into the air and flew into mine and Finn's bodies.

**_HP: Fully Restored! (1742)_**

**_SP: Fully Restored! (509)_**

**_XP: +10000 (7975/13500)_**

**_ (9730/13500)_**

**_David: Level up! (23 – 24)_**

**_HP: +57 (1742 – 1799)_**

**_SP: +16 (509 – 525)_**

**_STR: +5 (197 – 202)_**

**_DEF: +9 (161 – 170)_**

**_SPD: +6 (154 – 160)_**

**_SP ATK: +7 (166 – 173)_**

**_SP DEF: +4 (148 – 152)_**

**_LUK: +3 (105 –_ 108)**

**_Finn: Level up! (23 – 24)_**

**_HP: +48 (1973 – 2021)_**

**_SP: +22 (448 – 470)_**

**_STR: +9 (229 – 238)_**

**_DEF: +5 (187 – 192)_**

**_SPD: +3 (118 – 121)_**

**_SP ATK: +4 (101 – 105)_**

**_SP DEF: +5 (111 – 116)_**

**_LUK: +0 (78 – 78)_**

**_New Technique learned: Hyper Aegis Crash_**

"Sweet! Great job there, Dave! You leveled up too?" Finn jumped in place giddily.

"Uh huh, yeah, that asshat was good for something, I guess."

"There you are, David!" I whirled around to see Kurt in a pissy mood. "I showed up at your house to pick you up, but you weren't there! And why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Uh…uh…Well, Finn and I were in a battle with that mullet clown, Scott Cooper…As for why I wasn't at home…Well, Finn decided to kidnap me today, didn't he tell you?" I went over to Kurt to reason with him.

"No, in fact, he said he was going to pick up Rachel, but you don't look like an annoying psychotic Streisand wanna-be with Borderline Personality Disorder who has the penchant for stealing boyfriends and solos."

"I dunno, I'm gay, so I'm pretty close."

"Ha ha, very funny. As for you Finnegan…"

"C'mon Kurt, just Finn, please, you sound like mom when you use my real name."

"Well then, _Finn_, did you say that you were going to pick Rachel up today?"

"Yeah, and I told her that too."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Berry household, Rachel is still patiently waiting for Finn to pick her up, clutching a sickeningly cute teddy bear with a shirt that says, "I heart Finny Bear" on it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, whatever, so Finn, why did you go and kidnap my boyfriend for?" Kurt impatiently tapped his boots on the pavement.<p>

Finn looked nervously to the side, "Uh…um…Oh! Was that the bell?"

"I don't think—"

"Later Kurt!"

"Wha, whoa!" Finn grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the school at top speed, leaving Kurt to scream after us.

As we made it past the front doors and down the main hall, I yelled at Finn, "Damn it, let me go, Finn!" We skidded to a halt in front of the choir room.

"Sorry about that, dude." Finn said as he finally let go of my arm.

"Sorry nothing, you mind telling me already about what's going on? We never usually hang out, why do _you_ want to hang out with me today of all days?"

"*Sigh* Would it be weird of me to say that I like you, David? Like, really like you?" He looked to the side dejectedly.

"Is that what's up? Finn…You know that I love Kurt and cannot betray his trust by being with you." I reached out and squeezed his bicep.

Finn sniffled, "Heh, yeah, I know that…But I was hoping I could at least spend the day with you to know what it's like, y'know? 'Cause, we're not even dating, and you've already shown me that you care for me more so than Rachel and Quinn combined…"

"Ugh…really Finn?" He nods at me. "*sigh* Fine, if it'll make you happy, I guess…I can be your boyfriend for the day…"

"Whoa, whoever said anything about being my boyfriend for the day? I just wanted to hang out with someone who actually gives a damn about me."

"Oh! Well…Um, that then." I wipe off an imaginary sweat drop.

"Sweet! Then c'mon, let's go in the choir room, I want to try something…"

"Forget it, Finn, I ain't sucking you off in Mr. Schue's office!"

"Who's doing what in my office?"

I whirl around to see Mr. Shuester raising an eyebrow at the both of us. I started choking on my words trying to cover up.

"Oh hey, Mr. Shue! Can Dave and I use the choir room for a bit? I want to try singing a duet with him. Maybe he can use it as rehearsal for his upcoming audition?"

"Wait, what? C'mon, Finn…I can't sing worth a damn…"

"Sure, I can't deny you guys, have fun!" Mr. Shuester gave us a smile before entering the choir room and into his office.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue!"

"Finn, what are you doing, a duet? You can't be serious…"

"C'mon, Dave, it'll be fun. Plus, I know for a fact that you can sing well."

"Ergh…Fine, but it better not be a lovey-dovey duet…" I followed him into the choir room and stopped at the piano where Finn pulled out a stereo system and a CD with some sheet music.

"Here you go, Dave, I don't think it's too lovey-dovey…" Finn handed me a copy of the sheet music and I looked over it…Hmm…not too bad, I think I actually heard this one before… "Alrighty, wanna give it a try?"

"I don't see why not. Hit it, Finn." He nodded and pressed play on the stereo.

"Ready? One, two, three—" 

http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=Jl-Vn6_NSwA

**Bold = Finn**

_Italics = David_

**_Bold & Italics = Both_**

**And if I could swim,**

**I'd swim out to you in the ocean,**

**Swim out to where you are floating in the dark.**

_And if I was blessed, I'd walk on the water you're breathing,_

_To lend you some air for that heaving, sunken chest._

**'Cause they chose you as the model for their empty little dreams,**

_With your new head, and your legs spread like a filthy magazine,_

**_And they hunt you, and they gut you, and you give in…_**

_And if I was brave,_

_I'd climb up to you on the mountain,_

_They led you to drink from their fountain, spouting lies._

**And I'd slay the horrible beast they commissioned,**

**Steer me away from my mission to your eyes**

_And I'd stand there, like a soldier, with my foot upon his chest,_

**With my grin spread and my arms out, in my blood-stained Sunday's best**

**_And You'd hold me, I'd remind you who you are under their shell…_**

**_I'd walk through Hell for you,_**

**_Let it burn right through my shoes, these soles are useless without you,_**

**_Through Hell for you,_**

**_Let the torturing ensue, my soul is useless without you._**

**And if they send a whirlwind, I'd hug it like a harmless little tree,**

_Or an earthquake, I'd calm it, and I'd bring you back to me._

**_Then I'd hold you in my weak arms, like a firstborn…_**

**_I'd walk through Hell for you,_**

**_Let it burn right through my shoes, these soles are useless without you,_**

**_Through Hell for you,_**

**_Let the torturing ensue, my soul is useless without you~~_**

**_Without you~~_**

**_Without you~~_**

**_Without you~~_**

**Now I've walked through Hell for you,  
><strong>

_What's an adventurer to do_

**_But rest these feet at home with you…_**

"Hmm…that wasn't too bad." I said, coming down from my performance high.

"Yeah, it was actually really good, I think…" Finn smirked at me.

"Though…It _was_ oddly romantic…"

Light applause was then heard, Mr. Shuester walked out of his office. "Wow, haha…I mean…WOW! David, Finn, that was amazing! That is definitely the sound I think we need to get an edge in competition."

"What, two guys singing together?" I inquire.

"Precisely, the guys in glee club aren't willing to sing intimately with each other with anything other than hip-hop and hard rock out of fear that it'll make them look…um…"

"Gay?" I finish knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"Y-y-yeah, so I'm glad to see Finn finally loosening up to sing with another boy, 'cause I know how insecure he was when he had to sing with Kurt doing ballads last year."

"Um…I'm kinda right here…Does it help to say that I'm sorry about all that?"

I patted Finn on the shoulder, "Sure it does, Finn, but I think you might be apologizing to the wrong people."

"Right, I'll talk to Kurt at home later today."

"What do you have to talk to me about, Finn?"

We were caught by surprise as Kurt called from the doorway to the choir room. As I was about to pipe up, Finn clasped his hand on my mouth, "Oh, uh, um…Sorry Kurt!" He then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close to him before making a mad dash past Kurt, taking me with him. "Thanks, Mr. Schue!"

"Sorry about wha—h-h-hey! Give me back my boyfriend! GODDAMN IT, FINN!"

I could only whimper behind Finn's hand as he whisked me away to another unknown location. Wrenching his hand off my mouth, "Mmph, damn it, Finn, put me down!"

The big lug's sneakers squeaked on the tiled floor and the inertia caused him to lose his grip on me and launched me down the hall. I skidded on the floor a few times before coming to a stop. **HP: -10, -10, -10 (1769)**

Fuming, I sprung up and stomped towards Finn, "What the hell, you pasty lump? What's the big idea?"

His smile not even leaving his face, "It's time for P.E., dude." He nods his head towards the door beside us, which so happened to be the door to the boys' locker room.

"…Oh…um…Well, sorry about the pasty lump thing."

"Pasty lump? When did you say that?"

"Finn, do you listen to half of what anybody says?

"Eh, I drift in and out." He walked up to the door and held it open for me, "C'mon, let's get dressed down, race you!"

God, what is he a child? Oh yeah, this is Finn, a 10 year old stuck in a 17 year old's body. I walked up to my locker and dialed in the combo, pulling out my duffle bag with my P.E. uniform and putting my backpack in the locker. Quickly stripping down and pulling on the shorts, I placed my neatly folded street clothes in the duffel bag and mashed into the locker before cramming it shut. Before I pulled on the shirt, I heard a muffled noise; as I turned around, I was met with an adorable, yet embarrassing sight.

"Damn, Dave, you're good at taking off your clothes…would you mind giving me a hand?" Finn said with his arms and head tangled in his shirt in an attempt to take it off.

I facepalmed and stepped over to assist Finn, "Ugh, how do these things happen to you? Do you get someone's help to dress and undress you everyday?" I managed to untuck his arms and loop them back into their respective holes.

"That's not true!...I can put on a basketball jersey, and maybe the shorts if I sit down, or else I'll trip on my feet…"

After a bit of effort, I managed to pull off Finn's shirt as he breathed out a sigh of relief, his freed hands resting on my bare chest. There somehow a moment between us…I gazed into his chocolate puppy eyes and he gazed back down at me with bated breath. I could feel the heat radiating off his chest and onto mine. I can almost feel his fingers gripping into my chest…Whoa! Wait, they _are_ groping my chest! Finn's breathing picked up and he leaned in…and sneezed right over my shoulder…

"Haaa…Thanks dude." He finally lowered his hands off my chest…as Azimio walked into the locker room, who squinted his eyes and shook his head with an unreadable emotion before heading to his own locker to dress down. Both Finn and I cleared our throats awkwardly and went back to dressing ourselves in silence. I pulled my gym shirt on, along with my gym sneakers. After I was done, I sneaked on over to Finn,

"Umm…you don't need help with your shorts, do you?"

"Pshh…C'mon, dude, what do you think I am, a 10 year old trapped in a 17 year old's body?" He snickered as he tied the drawstring to his shorts. "Let's go, Dave!" Finn started towards the gym door, but tripped over his shoelaces, which were tied to each other. I stepped over the lump on the floor as he whimpered, "A little help here?"

"Pheh, sorry, you're on your own, dude." I snickered as I stepped through the gym doors, leaving a whining Finn behind me.

During P.E., Finn and I were pitted against each other in a game of dodgeball, where we were the last ones standing after all was said and done. A truly spectacular battle with plenty of kick shots and Matrix-style moves took place between us, and ended with a double KO. Needless to say, it was actually the most fun I've had in a P.E. class in a long time. After that, Finn begrudgingly let me go to my own class,

"Aww…but I'll miss you! Can't I go to class with you instead?" Finn whined.

"What are you, 12?" Finn put on a gassy infant face, "Oh, sorry, 10. Anyway…" I reached out and straightened his puffy vest, "_You_ need to go to class yourself, you'll see me again afterward for lunch."

A brightened smile plastered itself on Finn's face, "Sweet! I love lunch! Alright, I'll see you later, Dave!" And with that, the Frankenteen took off down the hall and around the corner to his class, leaving me to walk to my psychology class.

"Now class, what can you tell me about Dissociative Identity Disorder?" Dr. Bumby inquired as he paced the front of the class, adjusting his wireframe glasses. "Mr. Evans?"

Sam looked up from doodling what appears to be him racing Sonic the Hedgehog and laying down a spike strip in front of him. "Wha? Umm…that has to do with dressing up like chick if you're a dude or the other way around, right?"

A few giggles and chuckles spread around the class as Dr. Bumby patiently readjusted his glasses, looking minorly annoyed. "Hehe…that _can_ play a part in DID, Samuel. However, that is more in the realm of _Gender_ Identity Disorder. Hmm…David?" I took my chin off my palm and appeared more attentive, "How about you?"

I looked around the room and thought about what to say, I mean, it should be easy, I kinda have it, sort of… "Umm, it's where a person displays at least two distinct personalities, or 'Alters', if I'm not mistaken."

"Very good, Mr. Karofsky." My eye slightly twitched at my last name again, "And can you tell me a few theoretical causes of DID?"

I chewed the inside of my lip and cleared my throat uneasily, "Erm…Like you said, there are only theoretical, non-conclusive causes, but some tend to be connected extreme amounts of stress as a coping mechanism, usually from a traumatic experience or for a high-stress situation."

"Like high school?" Said Artie, who was sitting a few desks down. A few more laughs erupted from the class.

"Heh, naw, I hardly think a few slushie facials are enough to make one go bonkers." I replied with a smirk.

"But fear of persecution might do the trick, wouldn't you think, Karofsky?" Artie jabbed at me. I felt everyone's attention fall on me…I think by now, everyone must know, given the way information travels at the speed of McKinley gossip.

Squinting an eye, "Yeah, that can also be a high-stress situation, but it can never apply to everybody, everyone's emotions, reactions, even chemical balances in the brain are different; so there can never be a conclusive answer for these things, at least for now."

"Very well put, David. Now class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 394, look over the charts and we shall reconvene in 10 minutes." Dr. Bumby nodded his head at me and turned around to write some terminology on the whiteboard behind his desk. I looked to my right and saw Artie giving me a nod of acknowledgement as well.

"Psst, hey dude." I turned around to see what Sam wanted.

"What is it, Na'vi boy?"

"Can I cheat off your test next time around? You're really smart…" He whispered, giving me a bright smile.

"Umm…Dude, I said no last time, what makes you think I'd let you do it next time?"

"We're friends now?" His bright smile turned into a cheesy used car salesman grin, which just made me roll my eyes and turn back around.

"I'll hold a study sesh at my place this weekend for any of the gleeks that don't want my head on a silver platter. You can get your answers then, but you'll have to work for them."

"Sweet! You're awesome, Dave."

"Yeah yeah, I know…" I then ducked my head into my textbook for a little bit, until I sensed a rather annoying presence trying adamantly to make itself known. I glanced to my left out the window, looking across the yard and into the class next door…Hmm…Looks like a certain man-child has been trying to get my attention for the past 30 minutes. He's…trying to mouth something to me…I make the motion of 'I can't hear/understand a damn word you're trying to say.' A spark of inspiration flashed across his face and he wrote something down on the small whiteboard on his desk and held it up to the window.

"i donT unnderstand aNy of thiS. its liek he's not speeking american…"

It took me a while to decipher Finn's brokenAmerican…er… _English_. I took out a marker and a piece of paper from my binder to write a grammatically correct response. "You're in Spanish, aren't you?"

After reading my response, Finn quickly erased his first message and wrote down something and held it up to the window…One word… "See!" He nodded his head.

I immediately facedesked and was about to write my response until I saw Mr. Shuester standing in front of Finn with his own whiteboard facing out the window, "Preste atención a su propia clase, David."

Finn drooped down in his chair as Mr. Shue verbally chastised Finn. I finally paid attention to my own work, writing down definitions and statistics, participating in the class discussion of Dissociative Identity Disorder until the bell rang for lunch. As everyone filed out of the classroom, Dr. Bumby called me up to his desk, "David, has everything been alright for you? I've definitely noticed a change in character with you lately. For the better, I assure you; you've been participating actively in class, you've managed to pull your grade up to the highest in the class."

I nervously scratched the back of my head, "Umm…let's just say that I've gained a whole new perspective on life, and I've discovered that I have to fight for happiness, and that I can't just expect to let it happen."

Dr. Bumby nodded, "Good for you, David, I'm happy for you. But if you ever want to talk about anything, really, don't hesitate to knock on my door." I nodded back gratefully, "Now go on, I think your friend is starting to wear a hole in the floor outside the door."

I looked out the tiny window in the door to see Finn pacing back and forth. "Alright, thanks, Doc." I walked up to the door and pushed it open abruptly, impacted Finn's knee, causing him to yelp out in pain. "Aww…I'm so sorry, Finn. Didn't Kurt tell you not to stand next to doors when people are opening them?"

"I thought these doors were pulled open, it works on my side."

"…..Let's just go to lunch, Finn…"

Finn quickly grabbed my arm, "Sweet, let's—"

"Let go of my arm Finn, I'll walk there at normal speed, thank you very much…"

"Oh, well, alright."

As soon as we got to the cafeteria, Finn offered to get me my lunch and didn't give me time to decline before he ran off, leaving me to find our table. I spotted the New Directions' table with Kurt waving to me. I started towards the table at a brisk pace, I'm sure Kurt is not in the best of moods today, with me being snatched up constantly from him.

"Well well, glad to see Finn hasn't torn your arm off with the way he's been dragging you around school today…One might think that you're dating him instead." Kurt squinted at me annoyedly.

"C'mon, Fancy, the guy's a needy mess, his girlfriends constantly betray him and he doesn't have a whole lot of friends who won't turn on him." I sat down next to my boyfriend and nudged his shoulder with my own before resting my head on it."

"Hmm, I guess so, but why is he acting all strange about it, like he's being more of a selfish child hogging his favorite toy."

"What? I thought he acted like this all the time?"

"Nope, I'm actually pretty cool sometimes."

Kurt and I turned our attentions to Finn who sat down on my other side, handing me a tray with two burgers on it. Kurt leaned over my front to interrogate Finn,

"So, Finnegan, mind telling me now why you're clinging onto my boyfriend like a child does to his favorite blanket?"

"I'm so not doing it like that; I'm clinging onto him like I do with my body pillow…" And of course, Finn has both of his arms wrapped around my left arm and snuggling his face into my bicep.

"Finn…Finn! You're making a little bit of a scene…" I try to shake him off but he just squeezes harder.

"Finn?" Kurt pipes up.

The annoying lug looks up, "Hmm?"

"You're keeping poor David from eating, he's gonna need his strength to pay attention to you."

"Wha? Kurt…"

Kurt leans into my ear so only I can hear, "You're gonna have to play his game in order for him to stop, trust me, only when things are okay in his head will he let things go."

"Rrgh, well, alright, I guess so…" I managed to free my arm from Finn's loosened grip and grabbed one of the burgers to munch on…So far, it's been a pretty flippin' strange day…Can't get any worse can it? "Alright, Finn buddy, you're leading the way today, whatever you want to do, I'm game!"

"Sweet!" He leans over my front this time to talk to Kurt, "Sorry Kurt, but Dave's mine for today!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kurt's teeth grit in annoyance…and is that a hint of jealousy I detect?

"Hmph, whatever, I have some catching up to do with my girls anyway, just bring him home in one piece, you hear?"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you, bro…"

Then Kurt reached behind me and pulled Finn around, his voice sounded really serious this time around, "I mean it Finn! Do _not_ test me on this; I hope you remember the last time you seriously pissed me off…"

The hairs on my neck stood on end…Something started to feel horribly different with Kurt…Something that made it really hard to breathe.

"*Gulp* I-I-I'm sorry Kurt, please, it's only til the end of today, I promise. There's just something I gotta see…"

"Fine…" And with that, Kurt stood up from the table, "I just remembered that I have something to do in the library, you'll be fine without me, right, Hamhock?"

"Umm…Yeah, I think…What do you have to do?"

"Oh, I just need to check out a couple songbooks and propose a few selections to Mr. Shue." He leans forward to plant a kiss on my cheek, "Have fun, you two." Kurt turned on his heels and headed out of the cafeteria. I gulped down the rest of my first burger as I watched him leave; my mind went to bad places as I saw his ass swaying side to side…

"C'mon dude, finish up, we got a whole day waiting for us!" Finn said before chomping down one of his burgers which he spent the last couple of minutes loading a bunch of fries on top of the patty and mashing down with the bun.

"God, how do you not gain weight?" I shake my head as I pick up my second burger.

"I don't know, probably 'cause I poop a lot."

I put down my burger, appetite now suppressed, "And I'm done."

Quickly snatching up my discarded burger, "Sweet, more for me!"

After witnessing Finn break the Guinness World Record for speed eating three cheeseburgers loaded with fries, we got up and bussed our trays before heading to our next classes (And once again, Finn pulled the whole 'I'm gonna miss you' bit, and me literally pushing him down the hall to get him going to his next class.

The last two classes were kinda dull…Strange, I was actually looking forward to the chaos that Finn was bringing into my day. When the final bell rang, I found him outside the door to my class.

"Dude, are you cutting class early to meet me at mine?"

"I just tell the teacher that I need to use the bathroom and…I guess they just forget that I left…Anyhoo! Come on, I need to show you something, follow me."

"Alright, lead the way, Finn."

We made our way through the thinning crowds of students going on their separate ways home. Finn led me outside, past the courtyard, past the quad, heading towards the football field…The whole time, Finn's been eerily quiet, what happened to the loudmouthed clingy mess that was with me the entire day? Now he's walking more than 6 feet away when not even a couple hours ago, I couldn't get him off my arm.

"Yo, Finn! What's up, bud?" I caught up to him and managed to look on his face, which had an extremely conflicted expression. As soon as we reached the middle of the football field, he stopped and turned to face me. A light expression appeared on his face,

"Dave…I had a really great time today, I know it was probably hell for you with me clinging on to you like crazy. But you know…It was really awesome having someone like you there for me, someone other than my mom and Mr. Shue I can really trust and hug on to without getting a restraining order put on me. You're really an alright guy, Dave. Someone that's become very important to me as well, someone precious to protect…" Finn's expression suddenly turned forlorn, "Which is why it kills me to have to do this…"

"What are you talking about Finn?" I advanced towards him.

"Sorry dude, rules are rules…even though I really wished not to go through with it."

My eyes widened in shock, oh god no! It's a trap! I quickly turned to run away, but as Finn yelled out, "NOW!" A gigantic barrier formed over the entire football field. I turned back to face him,

"What the fuck, Finn? Why all this, why now?"

"I needed to see if I could go through with this…You've become such a good friend now without even fighting me."

"Then why? Why do you have to fight me, you see that I'm a good guy, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Dave! But I just can't give you a free pass, it just doesn't work that way. Like I said, rules are rules…"

"Fuck the rules, Finn! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"*Sigh* but it does…I know, it sucks…And just in case you plan on not fighting, I gave Brittany strict orders not to lift the barrier until one of us bites it."

I hesitated for a moment before responding, "Ergh…It can't be helped…Fine, Finn, I'll play by your rules…"

"Okay then…Now, in this battle, we're both taking something precious that we own and putting it behind a separate barrier; these barriers are connected to our HP, so when it hits 0, then the barrier shatters, leaving behind the precious item for you to destroy."

"So, this battle is all about protecting something you care about?"

"That's right." Finn held his hand out and in a flash of light, an object appeared in his hand…It was the helmet he showed me a couple days ago…

"Wait, Finn! Th-that's your dad's isn't it?"

"You have to be willing to risk everything you hold dear for what you believe in…" He held the helmet very close to his chest before throwing it behind him where it floated in the air and shot towards the end of his side of the field, a barrier erecting itself behind it.

"One thing, I don't have anything like that on me…" I fibbed, not wanting to put Kurt's cake topper which I have stashed in my backpack on the line.

"Really Dave?"

Suddenly, my backpack unzipped itself and the cake topper was lifted out of it by an unknown force…probably Brittany… "He-heey! Give that back!" I grabbed for the cake topper floated to my end of the field, a barrier appearing behind it as well; I ran up to it and slammed into the force field, my fists pounding into it as hard as they could, but the wall showed no sign of giving way.

"Hmm, it looks like that's pretty valuable to you, isn't it?"

"Rrgh…Son of a…You don't understand, it isn't mine to put on the line!"

"Well, with the way you reacted to it being taken, I'd say that it's still pretty damn important to you…"

My fists tightened, making my knuckles pop, "Goddamn it, Finn, it's Kurt's! I can't let anything happen to it, I have to get it back to him in one piece…because it's precious to him as well…"

"Hmm, all the more reason for you to fight to protect it…"

"Shit…I fought you before and I kicked your ass, what makes you think you can beat me now?"

"Last time, we weren't allowed to use lethal force…And during our fight today with those puckheads, you don't think I didn't watch how you fought?

Fuck, he's been playing me this whole time…But…I don't want to fight Finn, he's become such a good friend to me as well…

"Are you ready, Dave?" Finn got into his fighting stance.

"I don't like this at all, Finn…But I will protect this cake topper and win this battle!" I got into my fighting stance.

"Good! Now, show me that you can protect something you hold dear with your life!" 

**David Karofsky vs. Finn Hudson**

_BGM: NieR- The World of the Recycled Vessel OST: Emil- Ultimate Weapon no. 7_

_http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=-7VOLxH0pNQ_

**_FIGHT!_**

The wind picked up around us as we stood our ground, the grass whipping up in a tiny green whirlwind and dissipating in the air. The gravity felt heavy, and it was getting hard to breathe; Finn's eyes locked onto mine, completely focused and adamant about completing his mission. Just as the breeze died down, I dug my feet into the ground and pushed off, dashing towards my rival. Our forearms clashed, causing a wave of force to explode out from us, making more grass fly out from underneath us. A dark smirk formed on Finn's face before he threw a few punches at me; I dodged deftly and returned a few of my own, which Finn evaded as well.

Our stalemated exchanged kept up for a while longer until I followed up a punch barrage with a surprise roundhouse kick, but instead of feeling his face on my shin, his iron grip was encompassing my leg instead.

"Hmph, seen it, Dave…" He twisted my leg down and gripped it with both hands before heaving me up into the air and following up with uppercutting me in the kidney **HP: -150 (1619), **making me do a back-flip in the air and flopping face-first in the grass **HP: -25 (1594)**. Ow…The pain radiated from my back and rippled throughout my body…fuck, I'm gonna piss blood if I get out of this one…

"Wake up, dude!" Finn's voice rang from above me and I quickly rolled forward on reflex just before Finn's knee impacted into the ground. Hastily taking the opening, I whirled around and drove my elbow into his forehead, charging up a shining gold sphere in my opposite palm and slamming it on my fist, "_Golden Hammer!"_ **SP: -45 (480) **The energy burst through my elbow and ejected out the back of Finn's head, making him fly far back, tumbling rapidly on the ground. I ran after him and performed a successful punch combo on his staggering form, but as I landed my fifth punch, Finn grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully behind my back **HP: -10, -10, -10, -10 (1554)**.

"Had enough, Dave?" Finn whispered closely in my ear.

I struggled against his hold, "Egh…Just getting sta—AHH!" Just as I was about to send back my retort, Finn grabbed the back of my neck and hooked his leg around mine and slammed me face-first into the ground in a Russian leg sweep. **HP: -100 (1454)** Goddamn it…I was afraid this battle wasn't gonna be that easy, I mean, Finn and I are heralded as two of the best fighters in all of Lima. As I wrenched my face out of the grass, Finn grabbed my leg hoisting me up, making me hop on one leg. Reacting quickly, I jumped up high enough to turn around and whip my free leg into the side of Finn's head, causing him to lose his grip on my leg as temporarily lose consciousness. As Finn fell to the ground, I noticed his barrier on the far end of the field starting to flicker.

"Hey, Dave…Urgh…" I spin back around to see Finn staggering back up and dusting himself off, "Evenly matched as usual, huh?"

I shook my head, "No Finn…I have so much more riding on this than you do…Rrgh, I gotta win this!" I dashed forward and threw an unsuccessful punch combo, Finn weaving left and right expertly. Taking a short backstep, I winded up for a haymaker and launched it forward…

"_Aegis!"_ Instead of feeling Finn's face or thin air, I felt my fist impact painfully on a solid steel surface. **HP: - 15 (1439). **I quickly dashed back and shook out my throbbing hand, looking up to see Finn's dark stare peeking up from behind his shield. He threw his left arm out to the side, shaking off the summoning sparkles left by his weapon. Gah…that's gonna be trouble, this is the first time I've seen Finn summoning his weapon, which I took more notice of…It's a really worn rectangular military combat shield, plenty of dents and rust patches adorning its surface…wait…

"Finn, is that—"

"Yeah…" He raises the shield up, inspecting the aged piece, "It's my dad's…One day when I was looking through his trunk, I found this, with a letter addressed to me on it. It said it was now up to me to protect the ones that I love…This shield was passed to me to do just that. So I have important things riding on this battle too!" Finn dashed at me and attempted to bash me with his shield, the bulky piece of metal was an easy enough target to dodge, but as I backdashed from a thrusting slam, I failed to see Finn launching a strong jab with his right hand from behind his shield, which impacted squarely on my cheekbone. **HP: -50 (1389) **

He tried to follow up with a right hook, but I shook off the stars quickly enough to jump up to dodge it, bringing my leg up into the air, "_Crimson Sky!"_ **SP: -10 (470) **I brought my heel crashing down as hard as I could, but Finn reacted fast enough by bracing his shield above his head. Damn it! Using the shield as quick leverage, I pushed off of it into a back-flip, and hurriedly dashed forward, giving Finn a short uppercut in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He retorted by bringing his shield around to bash me, but I stopped it in its tracks by grabbing it and pushing against it. "_Counter Force!"_ I felt an insanely strong force ramming into my chest, launching me back a few good yards. **HP: -300 (1089) **Motherfuck, what the shit? Gah! I clutched my chest trying to ease the screaming pain bursting from my sternum as I staggered back up.

"Th-that shield…it—"

"Yep, it lets me use my _Counter Force_ without me having to take any damage!" I stood my ground, halting and hasty attack, he'll just counter everything that I throw at him. "What, not makin' a move, dude? Then I'll just have to come after you! _Burst Knuckle!"_ Finn thrust his fist out, blasting out a flame-colored bullet of energy which barreled down the field, directly at me. It was much faster than I thought, but I was able to dodge roll out of the way in time for it to dissipate against the outside barrier.

Finn fired off a few more _Burst Knuckles_ for me to dodge; however, I was running out of room to run, and Finn kept closing the space in between us. As I came out of a dodge roll, Finn was really close to me and he shot out one more _Burst Knuckle. _Fuck, not enough time or room to dodge…Think, Dave, think! That's it, why don't I do a little bit of countering myself? I got into a defensive stance, and forced my strength outwards, a faint acid green aura surrounding my body just as the energy bullet hit me. I could feel the attack trying to force itself on me, but with a yell of effort and a fierce swing of my crossed arms, I reflected the _Burst Knuckle_ off of me, _"Viridian Riposte!" _**SP: -75 (395)**

The energized fist flew back it Finn at breakneck speed, not giving him enough time to defend as his own attack blasted right into his chest, making him fly at least halfway across the field. Finn lurched up, screaming and patting out the fire burning a hole in his shirt. "Rgghhaa!" Finn coughed up a nice spattering of blood as he chuckled, "Hehe *cough*…Wow, didn't know you have your own counterattack too…"

"Hehe, yeah, didn't think it right to keep it from you…"

"DAVID!" I whirled around to see Kurt pounding on the outside of the barrier. Not thinking about the battle now, I ran to him and placed my hands on the barrier.

"Kurt! Heh…how's it going?" I gave him a cheesy smile.

"Don't give me that, Hamhock! What are you…FINN!" Kurt's eyes widened and I turned around and dodged a charging Finn, whose fist collided with the outer barrier, a shocking ripple traveling throughout the entire field's shield.

"I'll talk to you about it later, Kurt, but for now—Ahh!" Finn threw a punch combo at me, which I was able to dodge deftly, but was unable to evade a forward shield charge, barreling me down to the ground. **HP: -45 (1044)**

"Goddamn it, Finn! Is this what you've been planning this whole day?"

"Heh, sorry Kurt…I didn't want to do this either, but y'know, rules are rules, I have to test him in order to truly know whether or not he is ready to be with you."

"Fuck the rules, Finn! I am so tired of everyone testing our relationship, what gives you all the right?"

"YOU KNOW WHY, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, KURT!" The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, hearing Finn's voice completely change from his usual lighthearted tone to a furious and dark one.

"This isn't about Blaine, Finn!"

"I'm not talking about Blaine, Kurt, I'm talking about—" Finn's voice caught on itself and he stepped back uneasily.

"Do _not_…go there, Finn…It's been buried…" Goosebumps formed all over my skin, as I turned to see Kurt on edge, the very air around him distorting.

"H-has it, Kurt?" With that simple question from Finn, Kurt slammed his palm into the barrier with such a frightening force, making a crack form.

"KURT, NO! Please, stop, go back…go back…" Finn ran up to Kurt and implored him to stop. The malice in my boyfriend's eyes seemed to fade and he wavered in place, cupping his eyes in one hand,

"I-I'm sorry…*pant pant*…David…" He looks back over to me with his eyes shining once more, "Fight."

I'm really concerned about what this exactly was about…It's like Kurt completely changed in front of me in the span of 10 seconds…I'm gonna have to bring it up later…But for now…I nodded and turned my focus to Finn. "Let's do this, Finn…"

He nodded back at me and we both dashed at each other, our fists colliding with each other's face. **HP: -40 (1014)** We both were forced back a short distance from the exchange, then returned to yet another stalemated boxing match, both of us weaving through the other's punches. Finn then quickly ducked down and swept me off my feet, but I was quick enough to catch myself before my body impacted the ground. My sight then moved above me as Finn dived down with a meteor punch; just as he was about to make impact, I was able to grab is arm as jerked it down, veering his punch off course, driving his arm deep into the ground. I seized the opportunity to slide out from underneath him and grabbed his head to deliver a sharp knee to his forehead, the force of which wrenched his arm out of the ground and sent him reeling across the field.

As he wobbled back up, "Ehrgh…Phehe, is that it, David? Is that really the best you can do to protect someone you care about?"

I started panting heavily, the battle was starting to wear on my stamina… "Th-that's not even close to what I can even do…" I shook off my blurred vision.

"I think this is all you can do…It's pathetic, dude. You can't protect Kurt like this…Face it, this is the best you can do, it's okay."

Finn's words were starting to chip away at me…Is he right? I don't seem to be doing very much against him, I've just been lucky with the opportunities I've been getting in this fight...Is that all I have been so far in all my fights, lucky? Looking back, yeah, most of my fights have been won with a lucky final opportunity…Can I not do anything with my own power? Am I that weak and helpless to fight for what I believe in? I felt the rage of being helpless starting to bubble over everything that I am, like a wave of heat rippling over my skin.

"NOOO!" I blindly blasted forward, in an effort to crash into Finn.

"_Burst Knuckle!"_

Acting out of pure instinct, I managed to reflect the incoming energy bullet, "_Viridian Riposte!" _**SP: -75 (320)** The projectile flew back at Finn, who managed to guard against it with his shield. Without hesitating, I jumped up into the air, readying my next attack, "_Crimson Sky!"_ **SP: -10 (310)** Finn raised his shield up again and my attack bounced harmlessly off the steel plate. "GODDAMN IT! FUCKING SHIELD!" I landed back down on the ground on all fours, fingers digging into the ground, "_Stat Boost: Strength!" _**SP: -250 (60) STR: +125 (202 – 327) **I felt raw energy coursing through my veins and I heaved myself off the ground, kicking up a huge chunk of the field, and launched myself towards my opponent.

"RRRGGHHHAAAA!" I put all of the strength I had into my best haymaker and impacted onto the Aegis shield. But no matter how much power I put behind my punches, the shield just kept absorbing all the damage. "Rrgh! Why. Won't. It. FUCKING. BREAK?" I was too caught up in my strength high to feel my knuckles being torn up on the dull metal surface, now being painted with my own blood. **HP: -15, -15, -15, -15, -15, -15, -15 (909)**

Finn finally grabbed one of my arms and threw me over his shoulder in an arm drag throw. **HP: -20 (889)** As I impacted the ground, I immediately felt all the strength I built up leave me… **STR: -125 (327 – 202)**

Popping his neck then inspecting the tarnished surface of his weapon, "Hoo…The reason why this shield won't break is because it's powered by my desire to protect the ones I care about. So as long as I have a breath in my body, this shield will always be indestructible. And as long as you have that rage inside you, you will lose sight of what you believe in…That is why you will lose today, Dave…"

I gnashed my teeth together…No! I can't lose this! I refuse to! I don't care if it destroys me, I _will_ protect Kurt, I _will_…

Errgh…! N-n-NO! I felt my dark influence starting to flood over my entire body, coating me in what felt like both liquid nitrogen and lava, my vision darkening, the pure rage manifesting itself as shadowed tendrils protruding from the shady aura forming over my skin. I grabbed my head and screamed out my lungs, the pain felt like I was being ripped in two. Then I felt out of control, as my body picked itself up and my voice rang out in a distorted tone,

"I WILL WIN AND I WILL BE FREE!" I sped forward in a frightening speed and clawed at Finn's shield, ripping off several of my fingernails. **HP: -20, -20, -20, -20, -20 (809)**

All of my assaults were uncalculated and blindly thrown out, which gave Finn perfect opportunities to intercept and counter each of my wild punches and kicks with his own flawlessly placed punches. **HP: -50, -75, -30, -40 (614)**

Every blow I wasted and Finn landed knocked even more energy that not even my rage can keep up with, leaving me woozy and unable to move in the middle of the field.

"Time to put an end to you, Karofsky…I'm sorry, Dave…But this is the only way…" My vision cleared in time to see Finn holding up his shield arm, which has been shining even brighter and brighter with every blow I landed on it, behind the shield, I never noticed that he's been stacking countless _Counter Force_ sparks into one tremendously powerful attack. Finn hunched down, his shield shining with a blinding light.

My breathing picked up, tears forming in my eyes, I looked to Kurt on the outside, who had been screaming the entire time, but my rage had deafened me to his pleas…It's too late, isn't it? We locked eyes on each other one last time as I reached out to him helplessly, "K-k-kurt…"

"_Hyper Aegis Crash!"_ Finn's body shot forward like a beam of light, and…nothing…I couldn't feel the impact of his shield shattering every rib in my chest or even the gravity of my body rushing all the way down the field and smashing into my barrier, snapping my spine in two, the barrier I bounced off of shattering into a million pieces. **HP: -4780 (0)**

**K.O.!**

Not even did I feel my body collapse forward and fall to the ground…Through my blurred vision, I was able to make out Finn's form walk up to where I was and grabbed the cake topper from the air.

"Sorry Dave…I really am…You can sleep now…"

Darkness veiled over my eyes as the frantic screams from Kurt started to muffle out…I descended into a black void…Is this really it? I failed, I let my anger get the best of me…Some good you were, Karofsky…It's so cold here, I can't even see my own hands…Fuck, I couldn't even die honorably, now I'm wallowing in a pool of my own despair; around me, it doesn't feel like zero gravity, but like I'm in a thick inky ocean. Why did I have to succumb to my rage? Was I that desperate to win, to sacrifice all of my rational thought and what I believed in? What was I supposed to do? What was the point of the battle?

…To protect…To protect someone you cared for…I lost sight of my desire to protect Kurt…My sobs echoed and were unheard in the dark void…If I could just have one last chance…please…God, Fate, whoever…I need to protect him…No…not just him, but my belief in being my true self. Please…I just don't want to be scared anymore…Please…one more chance…

Wh-what? What is that? Th-that faint sparkle…It feels…It feels warm, it kinda tickles…Where is it? What the…my wrist? How…? The bracer! I can feel Kurt's hopes coursing through my body…He too believes in me…The light is now starting to radiate off my body, lighting up the darkness…There's a light in the distance, is it…? I gotta head towards it…With the shining light surrounding me, I was able to swim through the ink with ease. But as I was about to touch the beacon, I felt the icy grip of multiple hands grasping my ankles, pulling me back towards the darkness,

"N-no! I'm not going with you, not today, I am _not_ done here! Now let me the fuck go!" I desperately kicked off the shadowy hands and dived towards the guiding light until the white glare engulfed my eyes. The shimmering bracer on my wrist burst forth a field of silvery contrast, surrounding my body. And in that instant, I felt a huge gust of air filling my lungs, and a loud whooshing noise blasting in my ears. My body lurched forward violently and then felt it, gravity, the smell of the freshly cut grass. My eyes opened and I was nearly blinded by the intake of color. I was back.

**Argent Pinion Bracer effect activated: Auto-Revive, Auto-Restore**

**HP: Fully Restored! (1799)**

**SP: Fully Restored! (525)**

My vision swiftly shifted up to see Finn in the process of crushing the cake topper in his hand. I gotta act quickly! I pushed myself off the ground and swept Finn off the ground, causing him to scream out in shock, dropping the cake topper on the ground. Bringing myself up hastily, I drove my elbow into his airborne chest and performed my technique, _"Golden Hammer!"_ **SP: -45 (480) **The shining energy shot out of Finn's back and blasted him all the way down the field to his side, I dashed at full speed right behind him.

As his body bounced full force on to the barrier, I stood directly in front of him and held my defensive stance, "_Viridian Riposte!"_ **SP: -75 (405)** Finn's body was immediately deflected off my aura and slammed onto his barrier again then back into my aura, then crashing into the barrier again, causing a perpetual damage trap; each impact doubling in damage every time Finn ran into my _Viridian Riposte_, by 2, then 4, then 8, and so on until Finn's body got visibly battered.

After one last smash into his own barrier, I took a quick back-dash and flicked my hand out to the side, "_Penalty!"_ My weapon flashed into my hand, tossed it in the air and gave it a strong spinning roundhouse, trailing red energy as I whirl about, "_Crimson Horizon!" _**SP: -10 (395)** My foot collided with the tail-end of my halberd, sending it flying towards a still-airborne Finn, impaling him against his own barrier. 

**K.O.!**

I walked up to my defeated opponent, who managed to utter a few last words, "H-h-how…?"

"Honestly, I don't truly know…But what I do know is that earlier, I lost my way…I lost sight of what I believed in…And for that, I'm sorry…"

"Hehe…You made it out okay though…I'm glad…" Finn's eyes started to blank out, "G-good game, dude…" He wearily raised his fist, which I gently bumped,

"Yeah, good game…" And with that, the life left Finn's eyes and his hand fell limp. His body flashed brightly and burst outwards in a grand explosion of light, shattering his barrier and sending out countless recovery and experience orbs.

**_HP: Fully Restored! (1799)_**

**_SP: Fully Restored! (525)_**

**_XP: +50000 (8975/22000)_**

**_David: Level up! (24 – 27)_**

**_HP: +183 (1799 – 1982)_**

**_SP: +61 (525 – 586)_**

**_STR: +17 (202 – 219)_**

**_DEF: +22 (170 – 192)_**

**_SPD: +19 (160 – 179)_**

**_SP ATK: +26 (173 – 199)_**

**_SP DEF: +19 (152 – 171)_**

**_LUK: +13 (108 – 121)_**

The whole barrier surrounding the field then shattered, its luminescent shards dissipating into prismatic sparks. I breathed a sigh of relief and slowly collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted, despite being fully healed.

"David!" I felt Kurt's warming presence kneeling by my side, his soft fingers gently touching my face.

"Is he…?"

"Mm…No, he's just completely worn out…"

I cracked open my eyes and tried to push myself up at a snail's pace.

"Dave, Dave, take it easy hun…" My eyes focused on my gorgeous boyfriend, his now gentle eyes soothing any remaining unease I may have had since the battle ended.

"Yeah, dude, you totally came back from the dead, literaturely." My focus then when to a newly revived Finn, now beaming contentment.

"Literally, Finn. Same goes to you too, how does it feel to come back to life?" I replied with a smirk.

"Goddamn, dying sucks balls…"

"Yeah, I agree…"

"But I need to know, how did you come back, Dave?" Finn inquired.

I looked down at my wrist and then to Kurt, "It was this, wasn't it, Kurt? It brought me back, didn't it?"

Kurt happily nodded, "Mhmm, I thought you might have needed it, what with all these crazy battles. It had the ability of Auto-Revive and Auto-Restore."

"Hmm? Had?" I looked back down at the bracer just to see it quickly tarnish and turn to dust, blowing away in the light breeze. **_Argent Pinion Bracer broke!_**

"Mm, unfortunately, it's just a one-time deal…"

"Well, in that case, do you have any more I can have, babe?" I gave Kurt my best puppy dog eyes look.

"Pheh, no can do, David Karofsky," He poked me in the chest, "I'm not gonna help you cheat death time and again." I sunk down dejectedly, "Think of it this way though, you've just defeated Finn, who was your biggest competition for number one fighter in Lima. I'd think that it'd be clear sailing from here on out."

A pleasant smile placed itself on my face, "Right. Oh, right, I almost forgot!" I ran back across the field, picked up the cake topper that Finn dropped on the ground and booked it back to Kurt. "*pant pant* I think this belongs to you, Kurt…I can explain, I wanted to return it to you right away, but I had my reasons, which were not so clear to me but I-"

Kurt held up a hand, cutting me off and shaking his head lightly, "David…It really doesn't matter to me as to why you've kept it, I'm just so happy that you've kept it safe."

"Well then…I think it's time that I gave it back to you…" I gently offered the figurine to Kurt, who simply shook his head again and pushed it back towards me gently,

"Mm, no…I want you to keep it, consider it my own memento…"

"Kurt…" I looked down at the piece in my hand and nodded gratefully, "Thank you…"

"Of course! Just don't _ever _lose or damage it, or I'll seriously kick your ass!" Kurt threw a few mock punches at me; we both shared a good laugh together.

"Ahem, umm, Dave?" My attention was then drawn to Finn, who was standing next to me, presenting his father's helmet to me. "You have one more prize to take, or rather, destroy…" He placed the rusted piece of equipment in my hands.

"Finn…I—"

"Just do it, Dave…You won the battle, now do what you gotta do…" Finn sniffled.

I looked down at the helmet in my hands…What the hell am I supposed to do? This thing is one of the only memories Finn has of his dad, destroying it would mean eliminating that memory from the world…Is Finn really giving me a choice in the matter? I lifted the helmet high above my head…

"David…" Kurt voiced his concern.

I looked over to Finn who had a sullen look on his face and closed his eyes in anticipation of what he expects to happen. Instead of smashing the helmet, I shoved it onto a shocked Finn's head and patted the top of the helmet.

"Wha? What are you doing, Dave?"

I smiled, placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, "Finn…This battle was all about protecting something you cared about, not destroying something. The entire battle, you held true to that ideal until the very end. I'm not gonna take away one of the only memories you have of your dad. Take care of it, dude." I walked to Kurt and took his hand, "C'mon, Fancy, we're going home."

As we made our way down the field, Finn caught up to us, "Dave, Kurt, wait up!" He ran around us and stopped us from going further. "You still won the battle, dude, I need to give you _something_…Oh, and…thanks…for not going through with it, Dave…"

"Of course, Finn, you've become such a good friend to me, so I've come to care about you a lot, even though you drive me bonkers at times; I swear, sometimes I think you might be the male version of Santana…"

"Dude, so not the way I am…For starters, I don't have a portal to an infinite space inside my hair…And I don't look so hot in spanky pants either."

"I don't know, Finn, you could probably pull them off." Kurt chuckled lightly, eying Finn up and down.

Finn's eye twitched slightly, "Umm…or not…So, uh…Dave."

"Mm?"

"Hold out your hand for me." Holding out my hand, Finn held it in his own, a soft glow of light gleaming in between our clasped palms. When the light faded, Finn pulled his hand back and I felt the presence of a small metal object in my palm. Upon closer inspection, I finally realized what the bronze star was,

"Finn, this is your dad's Medal of Honor! I-I can't take this, it means so much to you…" I offered the medal back to Finn, who quickly shoved it back to me, closing my fingers around it.

"No, Dave, you earned it, just like all of the other items you got from everyone else."

"Errgh…Okay, but know, just like the other mementos, I'm just borrowing it until this is all over…" The medal surrounded itself in an opaque milky orb and flashed out of my hand. **_Key Item acquired: Finn's Medal of Honor_**

"Take good care of it, Dave."

"Of course, if it's precious to you, then it's precious to me as well…Huh, it's like every memento I get further strengthens my own desire and ability to protect…"

"You're definitely becoming stronger, David…We'll make it through this…" Kurt took my hand and hooked his arm through Finn's, "Together, friends and all."

I cocked a bemused eyebrow at my boyfriend, "Kurt, you're being corny and cliché…It's adorable." I tickled his side…which Kurt followed up with punching me in the gut, making me double over. **HP: -50 (1932)**

"_Don't_ patronize me, David Karofsky! That's it, no sex today! Hmph!" And with that, he stormed off, leaving me to run after him.

"He-hey, Kurt! I'm sorry! Haha, I was joking!" I ran after him, chuckling. Finn ran next to me chuckling to himself too,

"The real battle is the relationship, isn't it?"

"Don't I know it? Hehe…"

We ran after Kurt, who seemed to be having a good time too. The sun started to set as all three of us play fought on the field, Kurt performing flashy kicks, Finn grabbing both of us in a bear hug.

Today was…well, interesting to say the least…First, I thought Finn was trying to steal me from Kurt, then I nearly get my arm ripped off from being dragged around the school by the same infantile teenager. Then that same exact guy tried to kill me…well…he actually did succeed…Though something still bothered me…As we were play fighting, I stole a few scrutinizing glances at my boyfriend; what was with Kurt today? Is there something he wasn't telling me? If it wasn't Blaine that was bothering him, then what in his past is causing such a frightening display of anger? Could it be that he has a dark influence inside of him like I do? But this is Kurt…I've never seen him harm a fly…except for bashing his leg right into Blaine's face…Though, every time I try to ask him what's up, he just evades the question…

Whatever it may be, I need to know what was bothering him, and if it has to do with me. If he can help me with my problems, then maybe I can do the same. Mm, yeah, before these crazy battles go any further, I'll need to know what's up. Kurt…I trust you, please, place your trust in me too.

* * *

><p>From the bleachers, Santana and Brittany amusedly watch the three boys play fighting on the field in front of them. The Latina Cheerio nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder,<p>

"Say Brit, wouldn't those three be kinda hot in a three-way? Well…maybe it'd just be as hot as just Davey and Kurtsie together, 'cause Finn doesn't really do much…"

"I'm so ahead of you Tanna, Lord Tubbington is already editing it as we speak." Brittany magically dismissed the tablet she was using to write her fanfiction as Dave and Finn were fighting.

"You're a genius, Brit; the BSP Fanfics are gonna be all the rage on the internet…So, what are these three gonna be called? Dave and Kurt are 'Kurtofsky or Karommel', Finn and Kurt are 'Kinn or ugh…Furt', seriously how fucking gross does that sound? Ahem, Dave and Finn are 'Hudofsky or Davinn'…So what would Dave, Kurt and Finn be?"

The blonde twirled a golden strand of her hair in thought, "Hmm…Furvid…"

"Genius, Brit…Just genius." Santana praised the smug girl beside her. "Well, shall we check how Lord Tubbington is doing?"

"He doesn't like to be bothered when writing his smut, but I suppose it's time for his red velvet cake fix. C'mon, I'll warp us there! _Azu!"_ Flashing in front of Brittany was her obese blue stuffed bunny, which starting mimicking her movements as she casted her spell.

"_Weave through space and take flight,_

_To our destination on wings of light—Warp!"_

On her incantation, Brittany and Santana were surrounded by a golden sphere of light, which quickly flashed out, leaving the girls nowhere to be seen. Moments later, a small golden portal appeared again and a hand popped out, grabbing the stuffed animal, "Sorry, Azu, forgot about you!" The rabbit was pulled into the portal, which vanished as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Berry household, Rachel was still standing patiently on the sidewalk, waiting for Finn to pick her up like he said as nocturnal creatures started to make their night calls.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Today's song was A Walk Through Hell by Say Anything.<em>

_Heya everyone! I'm glad to be back, sharing this story of epic epicness with you all! So, how did you like the season premiere? I apologize if it was a little too much Hudofsky and not enough Kurtofsky. So much happening, huh? What the hell is Kurt's problem, will Dave be able to keep Karofsky under control, will Finn be truly converted to the rainbow side? For the battles, are you playing the music I provided in the background while you read the battle scenes? Also, are you starting to see a pattern in David's techniques? :-P_

_Stay tuned, faithful pirates, for coming up soon shall be the introduction to the BSP Fanfics, starring Furvid. Alrighty, time for me to get to work, I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter, and thank you all so very much for sticking with me for this long. I'll be sure to actually mention to you ahead of time if I'm thinking of going on another hiatus. Now, let me see those welcome-back reviews...please! Much epic love to you all! ~ShonenOkami_


End file.
